


I Could End the World

by WeirdWorldOrder



Series: Old Works [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill has anger issues, Brief Alcohol Use, Canon-Typical Violence, Demonic Possession, Developing Relationship, Eldritch Bill Cipher, Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Helpful Bill Cipher, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Mind Manipulation, Object Head Bill Cipher, Possessive Behavior, Protective Bill Cipher, Swearing, Triangle Bill Cipher, Trust Issues, licking things to claim them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 83,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWorldOrder/pseuds/WeirdWorldOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*IND HIATUS*</p><p>Trust No One</p><p>It was a phrase Dipper Pines took to heart from the mysterious journal.  In some cases he disregarded it, such as with his twin sister, Mabel.  He had made friends in the strange little town of Gravity Falls, Oregon despite the unnamed author's clear warning.  That is not to say he did not question his decision each time such trust was tested.  Even with all the clear warnings, all the reasons not to, Dipper found himself trusting the one being the journals specifically warned against.</p><p>Could the being known as Bill Cipher truly be so bad, though?  He had been helpful, in his strange, contradictory way.  He was also a demon, and quite frankly rather insane by the triangle's own admission.  Still, the young human found his faith in the being tested.  What did Bill gain from helping him?  Could the demon's words be more than simple flattery to lower the mortal's guard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reflective Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> So I've started my second series. This will actually be a chaptered work, as will the others that fit into this series. The running theme here is a rewrite of the show.
> 
> Now then, I made some adjustments. The first being that "Soos and the Real Girl" has been swapped with "Society of the Blind Eye" 
> 
> I would really appreciate feedback on this, and just want to know what others think. So enjoy and please leave kudos.

 

The water rippled after each perfect skip of a traveling stone.  A small show of fireworks lit up with a “perfect score” in the center.  The same upbeat pop tune played in the distance, whistled by the anthropomorphic animals and objects that inhabited the false world.  The sun even sang with a brilliant smiling face.  The happy stuffed animal tree swayed to the beat of its song while the talking toys hanging from it joined in.  Everyone was happy and carefree.  Everything was alive and singing, harmonizing perfectly in eternal sunniness that enveloped the dreamland.

 

A groan sounded from seemingly the only unhappy inhabitant.  The brunet pulled down on his white and blue trucker hat in a poor attempt to shut out the too bright sun and overly vibrant colors.  He gathered another pebble in his pale hand and chucked it angrily.  Once again the skips were perfect, too perfect, and the world congratulated him with more fireworks.  The boy stuffed his hands into his navy puffer vest and sunk to the perfectly trimmed grass.  It would not even leave stains on his tan shorts.  His normally scuffed shoes looked brand new in this false utopia.  The scratches and bruises from the outside world were nowhere to be seen.  He did not even ache from standing for too long at the water’s edge.

 

This world was perfect, but it was not real.  Could no one see that?  They were in a bubble world while Gravity Falls burned to the ground outside.  Mabel had refused to accept it, too easily enticed by her rule over such a paradise.  Soos was off with his conjured father figure this prison had given him.  Even Wendy had been drawn in by the bubble’s power.  Was Dipper the only sane one left?  Probably not.  Not after everything that had happened.  In all honesty he was probably the craziest of them all, not that they had any clue.

 

Dipper flopped back on the comfortable ground.  He grimaced at the thought, knowing full well that a rock had been positioned perfectly to dig into his spine.  No, it had moved out of his way because this stupid bubble world was oh so accommodating.  There was even a soft little patch of bush cushioning his head.  He couldn’t even really hate the place because it was so comforting.  He could have anything he wanted here, just about.

 

If the preteen gave in he could have his family safe in this bubble world.  It would not really be his family though, aside from his twin sister who apparently ran the place.  Great Uncle Ford was still outside, being used as a golden backscratcher.  Grunkle Stan was who knows where.  Everyone was either in hiding from or already taken by Eyeball Bats that turned them to stone and flew off to the giant pyramid floating over the center of the town.  If Dipper gave in he could forget all that was going on outside the bubble.  Perhaps he would even forget this was a bubble world, conjured by a deranged dream demon.  Dipper groaned again at the thought.

 

If only Mabel and he had never come to Gravity Falls.  They would not be trapped here now.  They would not have gained the friends they did.  Dipper would not have had the adventures he did, or learned about the secrets the town held.  Grunkle Stan would probably still be looking for a way to bring his twin back to their dimension.  The mystery of the author of the journals would never have started, probably.  The world would not be ending while they ignored it in this carefree paradise of a nightmare.  Maybe if Dipper did not think about staying with Ford instead of returning with his sister.  That is where all this started after all, right?

 

“Hey, Dipper,” Wendy’s usually uplifting voice called.

 

The redhead walked up and sat beside him.  Her hair was perfect as ever, not a strand out of place even under her usual brown hat.  Her once tattered green flannel appeared spotless over her white tank top.  The boots her blue jeans were tucked into weren’t even muddy as they usually were.  There was a time Dipper would be lost in those green eyes.  Not now, not anymore at least.  Not for some time actually.  He grunted as a response.  His knees were brought up to his chest with his arms wrapping around them.  Maybe he should just give in like everyone else had.

 

Silence fell over them.  As much silence as the singing inhabitants would allow.  Dipper really hated this place.  He hated that the others had been swayed by it.  Perhaps he should stop fighting as well.  He wouldn’t, though.  The brunet was too stubborn for that, and there were people who needed him beyond the walls of this world.  He seemed to be fighting a losing battle.  How could he bring the others back to themselves?  He couldn’t even concentrate on the compliments Wendy was giving him.

 

This summer had changed everything for him, for better or worse.  Dipper had learned about the existence of paranormal creatures.  He had unleashed a dangerous videogame character, and been forced to fight two, or was it three?  He had fought shapeshifters, ghosts, and cultists.  If he made it through the end of the world this would not be a summer he would forget.  It was unlikely there was a world to return to, unfortunately.  Perhaps if he had done things differently this would not have happened.

 

What if Great Uncle Ford had been left in that other dimension by Mabel pushing that button?  There would have been no rift then, for Mabel to take when mistakenly grabbing Dipper’s backpack when she ran off.  They would not have had that fight to begin with.  That would also have left them with the issue of who Stan was, and if he was even their relative.  No, Dipper did not wish to go down that route.  

 

Perhaps Grunkle Stan should never have returned the journal to Dipper, but that would still leave them at the point of uncovering the man’s lies.  What if Dipper had never revealed he had the third journal?  Ford would have stayed in that other dimension, Stan would still be looking for a way to bring him back, but Bill would not have opened the rift to his nightmare world.

 

How did it get like this?

  
  


**_Several weeks earlier…_ **

_**-Scary-Oke-**_  
  


Ugh, how could Stan be so blind?  The man claimed to have lived in Gravity Falls for thirty years.  Surely he had come across something during all that time.  It could have been a gnome scurrying around even!  Although the town did seem oblivious to what went on in the denser parts of the forest surrounding it.  Still, with running the Mystery Shack shouldn’t the old man have investigated the area to get ideas for his attractions?  Apparently he had not.  Even after looking through the journal the man was just so dense!  Why was everyone so dead set on living in denial?  Dipper didn’t get it, couldn’t get it.

 

If Grunkle Stan wasn’t going to believe him then the brunet would get proof.  Everyone would believe him, if he could just find the author of the journals.  He was no closer to finding that out than when he first found the book, though.  Dipper needed help, and it had arrived in government issued vehicles before he even knew it.  Once again Stan had stood in his way, though.  The man didn’t like authority much, which was rather hypocritical when he bossed Dipper and Mabel around the way he did.  No matter what the elder said, Dipper would get his proof.

 

“ _You’re just asking for trouble, kid_ ,” an echoing voice called out.  “ _But since you’re so determined_ , _why not check the portrait_?”

 

Dipper had never pegged himself as someone who would develop voices in his head.  It was the second time he registered it happening.  The voice had basically said the same thing.  It was clearly on Grunkle Stan’s side.  The brunet had no plans to listen to its advice.  He recognized the voice though, and it was not a comforting thought.  Why would his subconscious try to deter him with the dream demon’s high pitched voice?  It made Dipper more suspicious than ever.  If there was one thing Gravity Falls had taught him it was that coincidences were the real myth.  That did raise the question of why Bill Cipher would pop into his head.

 

The brunet ignored it and continued to search for the card his grunkle had confiscated.  He would get the government’s help to solve this mystery, and become a town hero to boot.  Once he uncovered the identity of the author he could help them expand their research.  Providing they were still alive of course, but surely they were.  They would be so impressed with his findings and dedication.  Maybe they would even share their other journals with him.  Dipper could only hope.

 

The boy opened the hidden door that was his grunkle’s portrait to reveal a box labeled contraband.  He pulled it out to search its contents.  He pushed the handcuffs aside, lifted the playing cards, and there was the business card of Agent Powers.  The fact that he had essentially listened to a demon to find this did unnerve him.  Why would Bill help him out?  It was unlikely.  Dipper did not know much about the dapper triangle, only that he could not be trusted.  If Cipher ever showed up again they would defeat him as they had in Stan’s mind.  Ha, if only Grunkle Stan knew a demon had trespassed in his head.  If only Dipper could prove that to him.

 

With the card in his hand Dipper went about dialing the number for the government agent.  He tried to be confident about it.  Agent Powers wouldn’t listen to him if he thought the brunet was just some kid with an overactive imagination.  Hopefully Grunkle Stan had not ruined his chances of gaining government aid in this.  He just had to meet with them and show them the journal.  They had to believe him then.  Dipper grit his teeth when that same high pitched, echoing voice continued to try dissuading him from his current course.  He resolutely ignored it and powered on through his conversation with the agent.  He had to prove himself to them, to his family, and to this town.

 

The click of the phone on the other end told Dipper that Agent Powers had hung up.  The first part of his mission was finished.  The brunet gasped when the receiver went dead.  Grunkle Stan stood over him with a disapproving scowl.  Wendy nervously stood behind the man.  She had been distracted by a text from one of her friends.  Stan was furious with him.  Dipper was a little disappointed, but at least his grunkle had been just a moment too late to stop him.  The old man continued to deny the boy’s claims of supernatural phenomena within Gravity Falls.  The man kicked both of them out of his room.  Dipper had work to do, with or without Stan’s approval.

 

The brunet waited around in the woods for the agents to arrive.  He could not risk Stan coming around to stop his big chance again.  The black government vehicle stopped a short distance away from where Dipper stood.  He rushed up to Agent Powers and Agent Trigger with the third journal.  They just had to believe him.  They had to understand.  He needed this to work out more than anything.  That is why he felt so desperate when they wrote off everything contained in the journal.

 

No, they had to see the truth!  He would make them see it.  There had to be something in the journal to prove his case.  Dipper frantically flipped through the pages to find something, anything.  The agents were returning to their car.  He could not let them leave without believing him.  He stopped on a page without really studying it.  Surely the words on it could bring something that would show he was right.  He was not some dumb kid spouting off nonsense just to garner attention.  Dipper began to recite the words his brown eyes scanned over.  He hoped he was pronouncing everything correctly.

 

“ _Kid, stop_ ,” Bill’s voice rang in his mind once more.  Dipper pressed on despite the clear warning.  He tried to concentrate over the demon’s words and sigh of disbelief.  “ _Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Pine Tree_.”

 

The wind picked up in the secluded part of the forest.  Dipper finished the incantation despite the demon’s attempts to distract and dissuade him.  There was a sinking feeling in his gut once he realized what he had just done.  He had been too desperate to think of the consequences at first, but now it was striking him full force.  He had just read a passage from the journal without studying the page it had been on.  He had summoned something without knowing what it was.  How could he have been so stupid?  He even had some manifestation of a demon trying to talk him out of it.  It was a strange choice by his subconscious, really.

 

Dipper panicked as the ground shook underneath him.  Cracks formed, cutting deep into the layer of earth.  The brunet managed to jump to the side as the ground split open beneath him.  He watched with the agents as sickly green smoke rose from the depths of the earth.  There was a strange yellow-green glow coming from the cracks.  Dipper felt his mouth fall open as a mangled hand reached up.  All three humans stepped back as the hand pressed flat against the ground.  The creature pulled itself from the crack.  The remains of what once could have been a person emerged.  The hideous green flesh clung to just as sickly colored bones.  The top of the scalp was missing, revealing strangely preserved brain matter.  Dipper’s eyes widened when the thing looked up at them.  Its right socket held no eye, just a glowing hole within the sickly skull.  The left eye dangled from its attachment.  

 

The zombie growled at them and started advancing.  It crawled towards them.  The creature was just a torso.  At first Dipper was able to brush it off.  He knew Gravity Falls.  Thanks to the journal there was nothing it could surprise him with.  Then he realized how fast the corpse could move despite not having legs.  Agent Powers made quick work of it, though.  Surely there was nothing to worry about.  The ground shook once more, creating more cracks, releasing undead.  These ones did have legs.  Dipper started to realize his mistake when the agents revealed they actually had no idea what they were doing.  An all too familiar laugh resounded within the kid’s skull.  He ignored it, and started to run.  Agent Powers and Agent Trigger were lost to the emerging horde.  Dipper searched for cover, anything he could hide from the zombies with.

 

“ _Just keep running_ ,” Bill suggested instead.  The amusement in his voice made Dipper not want to trust him, but the demon had actually been right up to this point.  If he was going to steer the kid wrong now there would have been no point to his earlier attempts.  Dipper continued to search for a place to hide regardless.  “ _They’ll smell you, kid_ .   _Don’t let them corner you and you should make it out alive_ .   _Probably_.”

 

Laughter echoed after the demon’s words.  It did nothing to calm Dipper down.  Was he really expecting comfort from Bill, though?  This night was full of his stupid decisions, but he was not that delusional.  He should have listened to Stan.  No, he should have paid more attention to what he was reading.  The agents were zombie chow because of him, and he would soon be next.  Like the voice of Cipher had said, Dipper just had to keep running and not get cornered.  The zombies were behind him.  Dipper just had to make sure that was the direction they stayed.  He could not run forever, though.

 

The Mystery Shack came into view.  The others could help.  They could face anything if they worked together.  He just hoped Mabel wasn’t too mad at him for disobeying her one rule.  Who knew he actually could raise the dead?  Dipper ran around the Shack in hopes of finding someone.  It seemed the party had stopped.  He really hoped it was not because of him.  Luck just was not on his side that night.  Strangely enough it seemed, at least temporarily, that a certain dream demon was.  Perhaps there were a few things Gravity Falls could still surprise him with.  Dipper paused to catch his breath when he found Mabel and Soos.

 

“Dipper,” Mabel began once her brother stopped in front of the stage.  She was clearly upset with how things were going.  “What’s the one thing I asked you not to do?”

 

“Raise the dead,” Dipper answered.  He did not like being scolded especially by his sister.  He did not like disappointing people.

 

There was little time for any real scolding.  Dipper may have been able to run away from the zombies, but they had never been far behind him.  He had led them right to the Shack, to his sister and friend.  The mob advanced on them with haunting moans.  They had split off when circling the Mystery Shack.  Now Dipper was surrounded on all sides.  So much for not getting cornered by the monstrosities.  He had a hard time believing that Soos of all people paused to take a picture at such a moment.  On second thought maybe it should not have been that surprising to him.

 

“ _Duck and run_ ,” Bill suggested.

 

One zombie swiped at the twins a moment later.  Dipper grabbed Mabel’s hand and darted away from the advancing creatures.  There was nowhere to really run, though.  They found themselves up against the Shack with the undead closing in.  Dipper tried to think of something; somewhat hoping Bill would chime in again after that last suggestion.  It was obviously too much to hope for.  Soos stood between the kids and the undead horde.  He must have had a plan.  The handyman always came through when they needed him.  Soos knew what to do, and then he was bitten.

 

“On second thought gonna flip the script,” Soos said as he turned to the twins.  His eyes glowed a haunting white, and his skin had paled significantly.  Somehow he retained enough intelligence to speak.  “Can I eat your brains, yay or nay?”

 

The twins screamed and bolted.  Dipper did his best to ignore the laughter signifying that Bill was still watching the events unfold.  Clearly Soos’ turning had amused him, perhaps it was even unexpected.  Dipper managed to pick up a shovel that the invisible demon had pointed out to him.  He was still unsure if Cipher was there to help or if he was just enjoying prolonging their inevitable fate.  The demon did give advice in dodging upcoming undead.  Listening to him was keeping Dipper alive.  He wondered if Mabel was getting similar advice, but she would likely have said something.  Now was not a good time, however.  If they, no when they got out of this Dipper would figure out what Bill wanted.

 

Dipper did not realize how much he was relying on the demon for help until Bill seemed to shut up.  The brunet panicked at first when a direction was not given.  The triangle must have gotten bored with them.  Zombies attacked the golf cart just as Dipper pointed it out.  Soos was not helping matters, being one of the undead now.  Their once friend advanced with his new posse.  They were surrounded again, and this time there looked to be no way out.

 

“ _They’ve got quite the thigh gap_ ,” Bill’s voice returned.  “ _Aside from Question Mark at least_.”

 

Mabel gasped when her brother pulled her towards a group of the zombies.  They managed to fit between the monster’s skinny legs.  The chase continued.  Dipper never thought he would be relieved to hear Bill Cipher again.  Regardless of what the journal said, if the brunet saw the demon again he would hug him.  Providing he was not invading another friend or relative’s mind of course.  Even with Bill’s help Dipper and Mabel were still essentially running around in circles to avoid the undead.  They needed a better plan, a way to stop the zombies.  Hopefully they could change Soos back, too.

 

“ _Not like they’re going to give you much time to check, Pine Tree_ ,” Bill said.

 

The demon was right.  Dipper could not just stop and check the journal while running from the zombies.  They needed a place away from them.  They needed to get inside so they could barricade everything.  It might not hold, but it would provide him with enough time to see what the journal said about getting rid of the undead.  Mabel followed her brother into the Shack.  They would block the door and hope the zombies would be held off for a while.  Dipper had trouble finding the page he needed.  Perhaps Bill had just been delaying their fate for kicks.  Once again Soos was not helping things.  He was not helping the twins at least.

 

The journal was no help either.  Their last option was the surprisingly helpful commentary of the dream demon.  Bill said nothing.  He was gone, again.  Dipper had been right from the start.  This was the end, and while the demon had enjoyed toying with them he was no longer amused by their prolonged lives.  Stupid demon, stupid zombies, stupid Dipper wanting answers so much he didn’t think before acting.

 

Just as the brunet was realizing all this one of the zombies grabbed him.  Dipper struggled against the grotesque hand around his upper arm.  It did nothing to deter the monster.  He was lifted up.  Mabel tried to reach him, to pull him back, but failed.  She struggled with what to do while Dipper apologized for getting her into this mess.  There was no doubt she would be next.  Perhaps they could retain some of themselves as Soos had, not that either of them wanted this fate at all.  There would be no help, no one to save them.  Dipper screamed when he was brought closer to the zombie’s face, and ultimately its disease ridden mouth.

 

The smashing of its skull resounded in the room.  Dipper was dropped back to the ground where Mabel supported him.  The decapitated head of the undead rolled onto the floor.  A brown shoe stomped it into dust a second later.  The twins looked up to see their Grunkle Stan with his trusty baseball bat.  He huffed from exertion.  His black suit was ripped in places, and green ooze decorated it.  His maroon tie was undone along with the top of his white dress shirt.  There were smudges on his glasses.  Stan looked a mess, but he was alive and ready to fight the creatures threatening his family.  He ordered the twins into the attic, and proceeded to beat off one undead after the other.

 

Despite everything that happened that night the Pines family survived to see the sun come up.  They even found a way to save Soos.  Stan had lied, about not knowing about the supernatural.  He lied about a lot of things, apparently, not that Dipper’s source at the time was reliable.  Dipper lied about his promise to stay away from the paranormal happenings in Gravity Falls.  There was more to be done.  Now that the brunet knew there was more to the journal (only visible through black light) he had more to learn about the mysterious author.  It was too much to ask that a name had been left behind, though.

 

_**-Into the Bunker-  
** _

 

The black light ink revealed so many more secrets from the journal.  Dipper could barely contain himself when looking back through the pages.  It was like discovering the book for the first time all over again.  He did his best not to become overly obsessed with it, but it proved a great distraction for other parts of his summer.  There was also the admittedly unnerving interest he seemed to have garnered from a certain dream demon.  After the incident with the undead Dipper could swear he felt more closely watched than ever.  He had come to associate such sensations with Bill.

 

It was not necessarily a bad thing if he was being honest.  The advice from the demon proved to be helpful.  In many cases Dipper and his friends would probably have died without it.  That was what bothered him most.  There was always the question of why Bill was helping him.  There was always that dreaded feeling that he would steer Dipper wrong in the end.  That had yet to happen, but that did not mean Bill was not planning something.  He was a demon after all, and the journal said never to trust him.  Plus Gideon had been the one to summon him, although that did not seem to matter now.

 

The possibility that Bill would give false advice was never stronger than when they went into the bunker the journal revealed.  Dipper wanted to solve the mystery of who the author was.  The demon seemed to try discouraging him, but was never very convincing in it.  Bill had a habit of appearing to contradict himself on more than one occasion.  He would claim something was a waste of time, but then suggest Dipper look in a specific location that would lead the kid further down the proverbial rabbit hole.  It was weird having the invisible tag along.  Worst of all was that Dipper was becoming accustomed to it.

 

The demon had been telling him to turn back the entire time wandering through the woods.  Of course Bill’s voice was also what drew Dipper’s attention to the tree that Wendy then suggested had a strange looking branch.  Again, the demon was a floating contradiction with his words.  He seemed more persistent this time around for one reason or another.  Once they made it to the first room he suggested turning back.  When they found the secret vault door Bill had told Dipper not to go through it.  Surely there was something the demon did not want him finding in there.  The demon was once again absent from Dipper’s mind when the four humans entered into the room beyond the vault.

 

When Mabel smacked Dipper in the back, causing him to set off the defenses of the room, the boy wondered if Bill had thought about warning him.  He was clearly becoming far too accustomed to the demon in his mindscape.  If anything the experience proved that Bill was not needed.  Still, the brunet had trouble telling himself the triangle was unwanted in such situations.  He was in far too deep it seemed.  

 

Perhaps if he had listened to Bill then his sister would not have found his scribbled note to Wendy.  That was where everything went to Hell in a hand basket, surely.  Mabel trapped him with Wendy in some closet so he could confess his feelings.  It was ridiculous, and would ultimately lead to awkwardness between them if he did so.  Even with their lives potentially in danger Dipper could not bring himself to utter the words.  They would only hurt everyone involved in the long run.

 

Finally meeting the author was a dream come true.  Well, it would have been, if a certain demon had not decided to bother Dipper again.  He didn’t know what Bill’s deal was, didn’t want to know at this point.  The author was finally right in front of him, and all his attention was stolen by the stupid dream demon who kept calling him names.  Bill didn’t seem to have any malice in it; he just told Dipper he was being a gullible idiot and other variations thereof.

 

It was only when Wendy pointed out the picture on a can of beans that Dipper realized what Bill must have been hinting at.  This was not the author, but a shape shifter most likely intent on their demise.  Wendy managed to get it to drop the journal for Dipper to grab.  The pair ran as fast as they could to escape the creature.  Bill was laughing again.  The brunet was getting sick of the demon taking pleasure in his problems.  The triangle was back to being unhelpful it would seem, and at the worst of times.  Dipper managed to distract the shapeshifter by chucking his flashlight down a tunnel before hiding with Wendy in another.  Thankfully the creature took the bait.

 

The two ran when they figured the shape shifter was far enough away not to hear them.  They ran into Mabel and Soos.  The heavy set man had added a lab coat to his attire.  If it really was Soos at least.  Dipper knew they could not be so sure.  How could they tell if it was really them?  Soos’ words and his antics with Mabel suggested they were the real deal.  Even if the shape shifter had come across them, it would not have had time to adopt their mannerisms.  At least Dipper and Wendy hoped that was the case.  They needed a plan against the creature.  They had to stop it here.  If it got into town they would never know who was really who.  Dipper was panicking at the thought.

 

“ _You won’t be able to, kid_ ,” Bill chimed in.  “ _But_ _I’m a being of the mind_.”

 

“What do we do?”  Mabel questioned.

 

“Well, he took us into his home,” Wendy began as she tied the torn off sleeve of her flannel around her injured knee.  She seemed so calm about everything.  The redhead was always so cool under pressure.  She was always cool.  “Tricked us, and tried to destroy us.  I say we return the favor.”

 

“ _I can see what you admire in Red_ ,” Bill commented.  Dipper fought off the blush that threatened his cheeks.  No one else could hear the demon after all.  There was nothing to be embarrassed about.

 

Wendy stood up after tightening the makeshift bandage.  They had to make a plan to trick the shapeshifter.  First they would have to lure it out of course.  Mabel and Dipper would be the ones to track it down and get its attention.  Wendy and Soos would wait for them to draw it in before setting off the water pipe.  It sounded easy enough on paper.  They just had to make it work for real.  Dipper was really hoping for Bill to give him directions on the shapeshifter’s whereabouts.  No such luck there.  He should really know better.  The demon could be helpful, but it was always on his terms.  Never Dipper’s.

 

The twins managed to follow the shapeshifter’s call.  It was determined to have the journal.  Why did everyone seem to want to take it from Dipper?  No matter.  If it was the journal it wanted, then that’s what they would lure it with.  They certainly could have done without the bizarre combination of their forms.  The shape shifter gained spider like legs.  Its upper part resembled a stretched out Dipper, while the lower half resembled Mabel in the same way.  A pair of glowing white eyes appeared on both ends.  The mouths stretched out to reveal jagged teeth waiting to tear into their flesh.  It roared as it chased after them.  Dipper did not know if its cry was more haunting, or Bill’s echoing laughter in his head.  If the demon was not going to help them then he should just be quiet, or better yet leave.

 

Dipper and Mabel managed to make it back to their friends.  Wendy and Soos had trouble working the valve for the water flow.  The shapeshifter caught up to them.  The tongue in its upper mouth launched at the brunet.  It latched onto the journal, ripping it from Dipper’s grasp.  Wendy did not give it a second thought as she ran at the beast with the intent of taking the book back.  They were not about to let the shapeshifter win.  She pulled out her axe to chop off its too long tongue.  Just as she was about to swing the water violently shot out of the piping.  The creature was forced back, but the water was rising.  They were all caught in it.

 

Wendy’s axe was found a short distance from where the other three had ended up.  The redhead no doubt knew how to take care of herself, but without her trusted weapon there was already a disadvantage.  They could not be sure if the shape shifter had captured her or not.  Dipper knew she would not have given up taking the journal back.  He just hoped she had not been injured further for it.  The brunet took the axe and ran off to find his crush.  He found the unconscious teenager after rushing down a small slope.  He did not know how injured she was.  He couldn’t even tell if she was still alive.  She had to be, though.  Wendy Corduroy would never go down without a fight.

 

The brunet started panicking.  He barely registered what was coming out of his mouth.  Dipper had no filter in that moment.  He was too focused on Wendy being okay.  She had been hurt because of him.  The teenager wouldn’t even be here if he hadn’t suggested it.  If he had just listened to Mabel they would not be in such a mess.  It was apparently what he needed to confess his true feelings for her.  Tears formed in his eyes after he said the “L” word.  It was doubtful she could even hear him.  If Bill was still watching, listening, or whatever the demon did, would he have told Dipper whether Wendy was even alive or not?

 

“Uh, Dipper?”  Wendy asked from behind him.

 

Dipper stood up with alarm.  He was so confused in that moment.  If Wendy was behind him, then who had he just confessed his feelings to?  Oh no.  The second he asked out loud the other redhead got up.  She growled and rushed at the other on all fours.  The two Wendys fought for the journal.  Dipper didn’t know who was who, which was which.  He stood there, unable to decide.  He could not tell them apart if he tried.  Despite not knowing who to hit Dipper picked up the axe.  What did he do now?

 

“ _On your right_ ,” Bill’s voice broke through the boy’s panic.

 

“I don’t know who’s who,” Dipper said.  Could he trust Bill?  He knew the demon was meaning for him to swing.  How did he know Bill wasn’t lying?  If Dipper hit the wrong one it was all over.  If Wendy was struck the shapeshifter would go after him next.  “Give me a sign!”

 

The Wendy on the right turned her head to wink at him.  The other Wendy made a motion like she was zipping her lips and chucking the key.  That was the gesture she had made before they entered the bunker.  The shape shifter was on the right.  Dipper did not hesitate once he realized this.  He rushed the fake Wendy with the axe, and buried it in her stomach.  Green blood oozed out of the wound, and the shape shifter shrieked in agony.  It changed to what must have been its natural form.  The red bug-eyed, white translucent skinned monster continued to roar with its mandible covered mouth.  The axe protruded from its chest.  It tore out the offending object with its skinny left arm.  The large claw on the thicker right one snapped in agitation.  

 

They did not give it much time to recover.  Wendy and Dipper rushed the creature, shoving it into a containment pod.  Dipper was surprised when the pod closed around the shapeshifter.  Mabel and Soos had returned to the control room.  The monster struggled to escape its frozen fate.  The containment held despite its efforts.  The shapeshifter taunted them at the last moment.  Its words would haunt Dipper, even if he knew the creature had no way of knowing his ultimate fate.  He was pretty sure it didn’t at least.  

 

There may be one that could shed better light on it, though.  That’s right!  Bill had been telling the truth when he suggested which Wendy was a fake.  Perhaps the demon was not completely evil after all.  Even if he did laugh when Wendy shot Dipper down.  He could not expect comfort from the deranged triangle.  The fact that he was coming to accept Bill’s help and possibly trust him should have been warning enough.  Dipper should be smarter than that.  He decided to focus more on the laptop Soos had managed to get out of the bunker.  Perhaps that was not such a wise decision.

 

_**-Sock Opera-** _

 

Dipper’s initial distrust of the demon turned out to be the right course.  It was too bad he realized this a bit too late.  Bill Cipher had once again slipped into silence for a while.  The brunet was too busy waiting around for Soos to fix up the laptop from the bunker to really notice much.  When Bill did reveal himself it was in the boy’s dreams once the laptop was in working order.  Dipper was still wary of the triangle, but he could not deny the help that had been provided by him either.  The preteen had made some poor decisions in his life.  Making a deal with the one-eyed isosceles monster was probably his worst one yet.

 

The error sound from the laptop was probably going to haunt Dipper forever.  Why was it so hard to get into the old thing?  He just wanted to find out who the author was.  Was that so much to ask?  If only he was better at cracking codes.  Just one little break was all he asked for, it wasn’t that much in his opinion.  A hint, a clue, Dipper just needed something to set him on the right path.  Another password attempt, another obnoxious buzz accompanied by red flashing text.  The boy cried out in frustration.  He was too distracted to notice the wind picking up around him.  He just needed one more chance.

 

“Ugh, who would know about secret codes?”  Dipper asked aloud while rubbing at his tired eyes.

 

It was then that he realized the wind had picked up around him.  The brunet closed up the laptop before standing up on the roof of the Mystery Shack.  The night was eerily quiet.  The leaves in the wind did not even make a small whistling sound as they passed.  Dipper pulled his vest around him in hopes of staving off the drop in temperature.  He glanced around him, turning his back to the full moon.  Chocolate eyes widened as the light of the natural satellite turned into a spotlight directed on him.  The bluish glow greeted him when he spun around, the moon now looking more like an eye with a familiar slit pupil.  Dipper hugged the laptop to his chest in growing panic as blue blocks came together around the illuminated object in the shape of a triangle.

 

“I think I know a guy,” the echoing voice of Bill Cipher filled the air.

 

Lightning sparked around the bricked formation, nearly blinding the human.  The familiar yellow triangle with a bow tie and top hat was left in the wake of the light.  Bill’s single eye seemed to crinkle in amusement.  No doubt the demon could sense Dipper’s uncertainty, bordering on fear.  While Cipher had proved helpful on multiple occasions there was still the fact that he was a dream demon and the journal specifically warned against trusting him.  Dipper could not be sure of Bill’s intentions.  He may have saved the boy’s skin in more than one instance, but he was still dangerous and conniving.

 

Bill snapped his fingers and summoned his cane.  He twirled the yellow object in his left hand.  The triangle demon paused in his ministrations to focus on the mortal.  Dipper flinched back at the sudden attention.  The last time he had come face to face with Bill it was in his grunkle’s mind.  That first meeting was not something he wanted to repeat.  Bill appeared to simply want a chat, but the brunet knew how unpredictable the other was.  It would be foolish to let his guard down now.

 

Dipper did his best to make it clear that any deal Bill offered would not be accepted.  The demon seemed to take it in stride.  He also enjoyed scaring the boy with screaming heads.  Bill Cipher was still a demon after all, and no self respecting demon would pass up the opportunity to torment a human.  Dipper managed to get out of that conversation.  Bill seemed confident that the boy would cave, though.  Stupid inter-dimensional demons and their apparent precognition abilities.

 

It was hard to say what made Dipper even consider the deal.  He was desperate to find answers, to find the identity of the mysterious author.  Perhaps Mabel was right; maybe Dipper was obsessed.  He was obsessed, desperate, and angry at his sister, and on top of all that sleep deprived.  It was a terrible combination, and Bill took advantage of him.  How was Dipper supposed to know the demon would hijack his body?  Well, aside from the fact that Bill Cipher was in fact a dream demon.  That should have been enough to tip him off, but again sleep deprivation and everything else made the brunet’s judgment rather questionable.

 

The brunet watched helplessly as the demon paraded around in his body.  Clearly Bill had no concept of how a human body should be taken care of.  The demon purposely fell backwards down the attic stairs.  Dipper panicked as he fell through the floor to follow him.  Bill seemed perfectly fine, but the tween was sure his body would suffer in the demon’s care.  It was made even clearer to him as the monster in his body slammed his arm in the silverware drawer.  Dipper had to figure a way out of this.  Surely Bill could not just do whatever he wanted.  There had to be some rule to this deal thing.  Bill had said he would help Dipper out, but this was not helping at all!  Wait, no, the demon said he would help him out.  Bill had twisted his words to mean that he would help Dipper out of his body!  The twisted triangle had tricked him.  Should he really be that surprised, though?

 

Thankfully, Dipper had Mabel to help him get back in his body.  It was a shame her sock puppet play was ruined, though.  They defeated Bill, well, mostly Mabel did.  Plus the brunette had gotten over the creepy puppet guy rather quickly.  Being back in his body was a horrible experience.  Dipper was right that the triangle demon had no idea how to take care of a human vessel.

 

Everything hurt, and Dipper was pretty sure some bones were broken.  He would need a lot of bandages.  The hospital probably would have been a good idea.  Dipper ended up passing out in the car on the way back to the Mystery Shack.  He could swear Bill was still watching him in his dreams.  When the brunet woke up in his bed he did feel refreshed.  It was weird actually, as if none of it had happened to him.  The cuts and bruises were gone, his body no longer ached.  He couldn’t understand it, and neither could Mabel.

 

“ _There is still a clue in the laptop_.”

 

Dipper woke up a few nights later with Bill’s voice once again in his head.  He mentally cursed the demon.  Of course the laptop had clues, but a certain isosceles nightmare had ruined his chances of finding them.  The triangle was just another being that wanted the third journal.  The only difference from Gideon and the shape shifter was that Bill apparently wanted to destroy it.  Dipper wondered if he should use the black light on the entry of Bill Cipher.

 

The almost teenager busied himself with finding the author.  Without the certainty the laptop could have provided Dipper was basically back to square one.  He had a collection of the townspeople for possible candidates, but none of them seemed to fit.  It was not until his sister used an old bottle to magnify part of the laptop that they had a real lead.  The laptop belonged to Old Man McGucket, or was at least made by him somehow.  The local kook was certainly not someone Dipper would have pegged as the author.  He could see the possibility though, and after talking with the man the brunet was even more convinced.  Even if McGucket could not remember much his inventions proved that there was a brilliant mind locked within him.

 

The incident with the Society of the Blind Eye proved a few things.  One, McGucket was not the author, but he had worked alongside them.  Dipper was no closer to solving the mystery.  With the old man trying to recall his life before the memory wiping there was a chance for more leads.  The brunet would not give up until he solved this mystery.  The second realization Dipper had was that Bill had tried to make him aware of the laptop’s ownership.  There was still the question of how reliable the demon truly was.  Perhaps that would always be the question, along with the reason behind his strange helpfulness.

 

_**-Making Deals-** _

 

Adventures were even more interesting with the invisible tag-along in Dipper’s mindscape.  The demon was amused by the kid’s distrust.  Anytime Dipper did deviate from Bill’s advice he found himself in rather dangerous situations.  His first encounter with a gryphon proved that well enough.  Dipper had gone off the path the triangle was trying to keep him on.  A few steps in a different direction had the brunet in the winged creature’s territory.  Thankfully it did adhere to those boundaries, and Dipper was able to weave his way from its sharp beak and talons.  Bill would not stop laughing for the entire walk back to the Mystery Shack.

 

The night after that particular encounter found Dipper on the roof.  He had been unable to get to sleep.  After running from a gryphon anyone probably would.  The brunet sat there with his knees up to his chest.  He seemed to just find more mysteries in this town rather than solving them.  That was not entirely true, but it was how Dipper felt.  McGucket was an assistant to the author, the mysterious writer had left invisible ink to further hide his research, and there had been a secret society erasing the townsfolk memories of the supernatural.  The big question on the boy’s mind right then was the enigma that was Bill Cipher.

 

Gideon had summoned the dream demon to get the combination from Stan’s mind.  Mabel, Soos, and Dipper had stopped Bill.  The demon then took to being strangely helpful in keeping Dipper alive for one reason or another.  The brunet wished he knew what that reason was.  Would Bill be willing to tell him if he asked?  Probably not, given the triangle’s riddles and just genuine love for messing with the kid’s head.  Then there was the body snatching incident.  Bill had claimed he did not want the human to figure something out.  Maybe Bill wanted the author’s identity to stay secret.  Maybe he knew what became of them.  The demon could not be planning anything good, but at the same time he was a big help in his own roundabout way.

 

Dipper sighed as his thoughts just seemed to run in circles.  There was no way he could understand the demon’s warped mind.  He pulled his legs closer when the air seemed to get colder all of the sudden.  He could almost swear he saw his breath for a moment.  The white and blue trucker hat slid down on his head.  Dipper could feel something pressing it down.  He reached up to adjust it only to have his hand smacked away by a glowing yellow cane.

 

“Bill?”  Dipper ventured.

 

“Who did you expect, Pine Tree?”  The triangle laughed in response.  Bill floated off of the kid’s hat and hovered upside down in front of his face.  He was about the size of Dipper’s head this time, for now.

 

“What do you want this time?”  Dipper asked with an accusing tone.  He crossed his arms impatiently after putting more distance between himself and the unpredictable triangle.

 

“Yeesh, kid,” Bill began, almost sounding offended.  The demon adjusted his angle to be right side up once more.  His cane rested in the crook of his arm while he fixed his bowtie.  That slit pupil watched Dipper without blinking once.  “Just because I grace someone with my presence does not mean I want something from them.”

 

“Riiiight,” the human responded with a raised eyebrow.  He narrowed his eyes at the yellow triangle.  There was no way he was falling for another of Bill’s tricks.  At the same time the demon had not been so bad lately.  That was the only reason Dipper could find as to why he was not just shooing Bill away.  Well, that and the fear of what the demon would actually do if the brunet managed to tick him off.  Dipper did not allow such uncertainty to show, however.  “So what is it you want?”

 

“I like you, kid,” the demon stated as though that answered Dipper’s question.  Perhaps it did in Bill’s twisted mind.  The triangle twirled his cane before taking it in both hands.  He leaned against the object while suspended in midair.  The fact that he still had not blinked once was unnerving the human more than anything.  Bill probably did not need to do so, but surely he understood how creepy it was.  Given the crinkling of his eye he knew very well how creepy he was being.  “I figured we could chat.”

 

“You said that the last time, more or less,” Dipper pointed out.  He could not for the life of him figure out why he was still talking with the demon.  The brunet moved away with the intent of heading into the Shack.  He knew Bill would not take the hint, but he still could not bring himself to outright cast the demon out.  Clearly Dipper had grown too accustomed to the demon’s presence.

 

“Okay, okay,” Bill appeared in front of him again.  The demon had his hands raised in an appeasing gesture.  He did want something, Dipper knew it.  The curving of Bill’s eye almost resembled a hopeful smile.  It was strange how many expressions the triangle could make with just a single eye.  He finally blinked.  “I get that our last meeting could be rather off putting from your perspective.  I may have been a bit hasty in my decisions there.  Listen, Pine Tree, it was nothing personal.  I had certain agendas, and there was a possibility of you hindering them.”

 

“Are you trying to apologize, or…?”  Dipper stared at the demon with clear suspicion, but also disbelief and uncertainty.  Had Bill’s helpfulness been some form of making it up to him?  And was the triangle using past tense there?  Dipper opened his mouth with the intent to continue.

 

“Sure, yeah,” Bill said with a wave of his hand to drop the subject.  The demon fiddled with his bowtie even though it looked fine.  It must be some nervous tick like when Dipper rubbed the back of his neck.  The slit pupil moved to the side.  Dipper could not be sure if the triangle was actually uncertain about something, or if he was trying to trick him again.  “I may have decided against certain plans, for now, in light of recent revelations and possibilities.”

 

That single eye blinked again before focusing back on Dipper.  The kid was more confused, and it showed plainly on his face.  Dipper had forgotten about Bill’s ability to read minds at first.  He did not care for the invasion of privacy, but it did save him wasting time actually asking.  The demon must have gleaned his unease from the lack of blinking as well.  Why was Bill accommodating him in such a way?  Not that the brunet was complaining, but it was weird that the demon would care enough.  It was probably just part of his plan to get Dipper’s guard down again.

 

The boy would like to claim that he would never fall for the same trick twice.  That being said, he did find himself talking with the yellow glowing demon.  It was about rather mundane things as well.  Dipper had assumed the triangle’s favorite color was yellow, or gold.  Bill claimed it changed depending on his mood.  This time it was brown, specifically coffee brown, apparently.  Who even liked the color brown?  It just seemed like such an odd color to the human.  It was really strange conversing with the demon, yet Dipper could not find it in himself to care.  He was starting to trust Bill that tiniest bit again, like an idiot.

 

“How old even are you?”  Dipper asked.  He relaxed on his back with his head pillowed by his arms.  His mocha eyes glanced to the creature on his right.  Bill was perched on the cooler with his little legs dangling over the side.

 

“I lost count,” Bill admitted.  For some reason that made Dipper laugh.  The demon’s gaze seemed to soften at the sound.  Bill was pleased about something.  Perhaps he did like spending time with the human, though why was anyone’s guess.  “It doesn't really matter when I’m an eternal being.”

 

“I guess not,” Dipper agreed.  He stretched and sat up.  The brunet stared down at his lap for a moment.  It was just so strange to be having a conversation with the demon.  He even felt comfortable around Bill, and after everything that the triangle had done to him.  Dipper shook his head and moved to stand up.  “I should probably be waking up soon.”

 

“Pine Tree,” Bill ventured to get his attention.  The demon floated closer to him.  He did not know much about the concept of personal space it seemed.  The triangle drifted back a little when Dipper flinched at his closeness.  Bill extended a hand out to the human.  “What do you say to a truce?”

 

“So you do want a deal,” Dipper said with narrowed eyes.  He should not have been surprised, really.  He had allowed the demon too close, again.  In that short amount of time he had dropped his guard completely.  Well, maybe not quite, but enough that Bill thought he could take advantage.

 

“Well, in a way,” Bill confessed.  Judging by his inability to look at Dipper directly he must have realized his misstep.  The demon fidgeted with his bowtie once more.  He blinked and forced himself to focus on the kid.  “I mean we already have a truce, right?  I just thought we could make it more official!”  The demon looked so hopeful with those words.  Dipper only narrowed his eyes.  He was not about to fall for Bill’s tricks.  Not again.  “Come on, just hear me out.”

 

“Like I heard you out the last time,” Dipper accused.  He scowled at the demon.  Bill’s eye widened for a moment, and he actually appeared apologetic.  He was a good actor; Dipper would give the triangle that.

 

“Just give me a chance, Pinetree,” Bill pleaded.  His pupil shifted around while he thought of what to say.  The demon had nothing to offer Dipper to sway him.  So why was the brunet still standing there?  “I help you in the waking world, and we hang out here in your mindscape.  It’s just our current arrangement.”

 

“Then why are you so intent on making a deal out of it?”  Dipper asked.  He crossed his arms.  He actually would like to hear Bill’s excuse there.

 

“Hey, I am still the master of the mind here,” Bill said as though the human had truly forgotten that fact.  No, the triangle had made it quite clear what he was now.  Cipher seemed to get the hint that Dipper had had enough.  He turned away from the mortal with a sense of defeat.  He even started floating lower.  “I still want power.”

 

“Deals give you power?”  Dipper questioned.  He felt a bit stupid for it.  Bill’s eye focused on him, and his upper part moved in what must be his version of a nod.  “Okay.”  The brunet stuffed his hands into his vest pockets.  He was feeling a bit awkward for some reason.  He couldn’t trust Bill, but at the same time he wanted to.  How stupid could he be?  Apparently Dipper could be very, very stupid.  “If you don’t steal my body, I guess we could try being friends, or something.”

 

The way Bill perked up was a little startling.  Dipper hesitated in shaking the offered hand.  Who wanted to touch a hand that was wrapped in blue fire?  He had done it before, but still.  The flames did not hurt at least, although there was a tingling sensation.  The brunet was now friends with a demon.  Dipper kept his body.  He started to wonder if perhaps Bill Cipher just wanted a friend.  Did demons have friends?  Could they even understand the concept of friendship?  Dipper was about to find out he supposed.  His next move was probably the dumbest one yet.  The brunet grasped the demon’s hand a second time.  It caught Bill off guard.

 

“You help me,” Dipper began.  He smiled at the demon.  Some part of him had to know how idiotic this was, but he pressed on anyway.  “And we’ll converse here.”

 

Blue flames sealed their second deal that night, or morning.  When Dipper did awaken he could still sense Bill’s presence.  The demon felt stronger, or his influence did.  The brunet was starting to regret his decision.  He shook his head as he sat up in bed.  The triangle had a chance, which was part of their agreement.  Perhaps Dipper wanted to see what it was like having Bill as an ally rather than an enemy, and that was why he put such faith in the seemingly omniscient being.  He already knew, more or less, but it felt more official this way.  The journal still rested heavy in his pocket.  If Dipper was wrong about this, about Bill, then he would pay dearly for it.

  



	2. Remorseful Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher was no stranger to toying with humans. Some he even found entertaining. None of these humans, even the ones he revealed himself to, knew what he was capable of at the start. Perhaps that is what made Dipper Pines so intriguing to him. The kid knew what he was, what he could do, and yet they had made a truce, were forming a friendship. Bill had never understood the concept before, but he believed he was starting to.
> 
> Pine Tree was important to him. The young human fascinated Bill from his adorable awkwardness to his intrigue regarding the paranormal. Dipper even seemed to enjoy Bill's company, and certainly loved his input. Sure the triangular entity liked to make embarrassing remarks just to watch his sapling change colors, but they had a nice dynamic going. Then it all fell apart because a six fingered human resurfaced, and Bill may have made a few bad choices.
> 
> Somehow, Bill would win his Pine Tree back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time. I actually rewrote this three times before coming to this version.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

If Bill ever came across that pixilated tart he would make her wish she was never programmed.  Perhaps he should seek this GIFfany out and take her head.  That would be a great gift for Dipper.  The ultimate sign of their alliance, stating that the brunet’s enemies were Bill’s enemies.  Then again the kid did not seem to like the second screaming head or squirrel tails the triangle had attempted to give him.  Humans could be so hard to please.

 

Their truce had been going so well, until Time Baby and his groupies came about.  The glorified toddler was ever the thorn in Bill’s side it would seem.  The one being that could prove a threat to the inter-dimensional abomination.  The triangle’s lack of a physical form was the only thing keeping the last of the Time Giants safe, though.  It was still a smack to the face for Bill, being reminded of his limited influence on the physical plane.

 

Shooting Star and Pine Tree managed to conquer Globnar with Bill’s limited assistance.  The Mystery Twins could have pulled it off without his advice.  The failure of a Time Cop, Blib Blab, or whatever his name was, had gained Bill’s ire.  There would be plenty of nightmare making to torment this particular imbecile.  It was the second time the three-sided being was reminded of his one major setback.

 

Without a physical form he could not adequately protect his sapling.  It took a lot of power and concentration to influence anything outside the mindscape.  Bill found himself in the deepest part of the plane, angrily ranting about those that threatened his humans.  He would rather his sapling didn’t see him in such a state.  The flames that erupted around the now red triangle could be dangerous to the kid’s psyche anyway.  Once Bill had calmed down he sought out Pinetree’s company.  The kid was in the middle of the woods when the triangle pulled him into the grayscale of the mindscape.

 

“Find anything interesting, kid?”  Bill asked.  His eye curved in amusement when Dipper startled at his sudden appearance.  The brunet visibly relaxed a moment later.

 

“I was just visiting the Multi-Bear,” Dipper confessed.  His lips morphed into a friendly smile.  Without thinking about his actions the kid reached out to the floating yellow triangle.  Bill blinked at the movement, but allowed his sapling to draw him into a hug.  There was a hesitant moment before obsidian arms reciprocated the gesture in an awkward hold on Dipper’s shoulders.  “Were you off making more deals?”

 

“Something like that,” Bill replied.  He drifted back out of Dipper’s reach.  Physical contact with the human was not unpleasant, but it made the energy being feel odd.  There was always a strange tingling almost like an energy transfer, but there was not change that he could tell.  That wasn’t entirely true.  It made Bill feel warm, not that he experienced hot or cold.  “Those cow men still being a pain?”

 

“I haven’t seen the Manotaurs for some time,” Dipper said with a shrug.  They seemed to be leaving Multi Bear alone at least.  Although his last interaction with one of them seemed to suggest sleep deprivation.  The brunet didn’t really want to call Bill out on it, but there was no other being he was familiar with that may cause such horrible nightmares.  “You were away for some time.  Is everything alright, Bill?”

 

The kid was hesitant to bring it up.  The last time Bill had vanished like that he came back and possessed Dipper.  There were still times the brunet had trouble trusting his new friend.  The thought that the triangle would turn on him was always in the back of his mind thanks to the journal.  Dipper continued to keep it away from the so called dream demon.  Bill never commented on this fact for obvious reasons.  They had a truce, but that trust was hard to earn and oh so easy to lose.  The yellow energy being summoned his cane and twirled it around.  He leaned on the golden object.

 

“Nothing you need to worry about, sapling,” Bill assured.  The kid’s puzzled look made it clear he wanted a bit more information.  The triangle sighed.  He let himself fall back in the air.  The energy based entity repositioned himself to float on his left corner with his dark arm bent to support his one angle just above his single eye.  The cane was clutched in his other hand that dangled just below his other arm.  “I had to blow off some steam.  I believe that’s the term you meatsacks use.”

 

“Oh,” Dipper replied lamely.  The kid looked down at his feet in a dejected manner.  He missed the triangle righting himself and floating closer.  The brunet’s voice was small and uncertain then.  “I… I’m sorry if I did something to upset you.”

 

“Not you, kid,” Bill chimed in.  He poked the kid’s signature hat with his cane playfully.  A laugh escaped the floating creature when Pine Tree swatted at the offending object.  Despite himself a smile came to Dipper’s face.  Bill swooped closer to his sapling.  “You’re fine, Pine Tree.  I just didn’t care for the last being you ended up pissing off.”

 

“You mean Blendin Blandin?”  Dipper tilted his head curiously.  His smile faltered at the thought of the time traveler.

 

“Well, yeah,” Bill relented offhandedly.  He twirled his cane around while his pupil focused on an undetermined spot off to the side.  “More so Time Baby.  Never could stand that big headed infant.”

 

“Oh,” Dipper responded.  The kid appeared a bit put off by the notion.  He reached into his navy puffer vest where he kept the journal.  His eyes were downcast as he hesitantly pulled the book out of its hiding place.  “I was kind of hoping to ask you about him.  The Author doesn’t seem to have any notes on Time Baby, or his Time Force.”

 

“They never crossed paths,” Bill admitted.  He hovered with his arms resting behind his top point.  The triangle appeared bored with the notion.  In all honesty he was forcing himself to remain uncaring.  His Pine Tree had just taken the Third Journal out in front of him.  The kid usually kept it hidden and used notepads to jot down whatever Bill was willing to share.  This was certainly a turning point for them.  “I suppose I can give you some information.  On one condition of course.”

 

“Bill,” Dipper protested with more of a whine.  All the same he gave the floating triangle his full attention.  He flipped to an extra page in the journal.  Since discovering the invisible ink, the brunet made sure to add blank paper to the book instead of writing over the secret words.  Dipper relented with a defeated sigh.  “What do you want?”

 

“I want lots of things, kid,” Bill confessed.  His eye closed in what could have been a wink, or a blink.  Dipper had since figured out that the other did not blink involuntarily.  It still honestly freaked the brunet out at times.  The triangle motioned for Dipper to sit down on a nearby stump.  “For now, how about you just let me sit on your head while you write?”

 

“Don’t you do that anyways?”  Dipper questioned.  He plopped down on the stump anyways.  The other had never asked to sit on him before; Bill just did it without permission.  The brunet honestly had stopped caring.

 

“No, silly sapling,” Bill teased.  He floated next to Dipper’s shoulder with his eye focused on his human’s face.  “I sit on your hat.  I’m asking you to let me on your head for once.”

 

“Oh, uhm, okay,” Dipper agreed once he caught on.  He was still hesitant to remove his hat.  Since Bill had asked, sort of nicely, the brunet didn’t see any harm in it.  The second his hat was lifted Bill took his seat in the unruly curls.  The triangle shrunk down a bit to better fit and enjoy the surprising softness.  “Comfortable?”

 

“Very,” Bill said with that same teasing note he typically used just to embarrass Dipper.  The preteen grumbled something about annoying demons.  The triangle positioned himself to be able to see over Dipper’s head.  He reached a small black hand down to touch his sapling’s forehead.  The kid was so self conscious about his striking birthmark.

 

“What are you doing, Bill?”  Dipper asked.  He swatted at the small dark fingers before trying to flatten his bangs over his embarrassing birthmark.

 

“Making myself comfortable, of course,” the energy being responded.  He simply reached down again to trace over the constellation, despite not actually being able to see it through the chestnut curls.  “I like your namesake.  I like what’s hidden behind this,” Bill tapped the strange marking.  “Even more.”

 

“It’s just a stupid mark on my head,” Dipper grumbled.  He halfheartedly reached up to push the obsidian digits away once more.  He couldn’t see Bill’s eye curve in amusement at his pouting face.  “I don’t see what you find so interesting about it.”

 

“Ah, but it is on your head,” Bill exclaimed.  It was clear Dipper was not catching on.  He figured Bill was just messing with him.  The energy based abomination did like to mess with his Pine Tree, but that wasn’t all he did.  There was a degree of truth to his words, after all.  Perhaps more than some realized.  “And you are my sapling.”

 

It was clear Dipper’s face reddened at Bill’s last words.  He brought the journal up to hide his face, not that it would save him.  He groaned at the triangle’s following laughter.  Was Bill really just messing with him, or was this a form of friendly teasing on the mindscape inhabitant’s part?  It was always hard to tell with Bill Cipher.  Flattery was supposed to get him nowhere, but it always seemed to mess with Dipper’s head.

 

Dipper knew his companion had a possessive streak, at least when it came to him.  His Pine Tree, his sapling, his human; Bill called him all these things with or without the possessive pronoun attached.  It could just be flattery to get the kid’s guard down, but Bill just seemed so genuine about it.  The journal warned him about trusting the supposed dream demon of course.  Bill did seem to genuinely care about Dipper.  The three-sided entity’s anger at not being able to help against Time Baby was proof enough.  Right?

 

  
_**Northwest Mansion Noir** _   
  


Bill went off to make more deals, gain more power and influence.  He did hate leaving his sapling alone for long periods of time.  It seemed each time he had to prove himself trustworthy once more.  It was a pain, but worth it when each time seemed easier.  It was just a shame that oh so helpful book painted him as the bad guy.  Not that he was a good guy in general, but he cared about Dipper.  He cared about Dipper.

 

The great Bill Cipher had gained a soft spot for a tiny flesh bag.  He could hear his so called friends laughing from here.  Not that their opinions mattered to him, and they certainly would never say anything to his face.  Not like Dipper would so willingly call him out when needed.  Of course the kid tried to understand, knowing Bill didn’t get why squirrel tails were an awful gift idea to a human.  He also didn’t understand why the kid freaked out when presented with a replica head of Gideon.  That had taken a while to explain, and they both went on with a decent amount of new information.

 

Still, just because his human was a soft spot did not make Bill himself soft.  No, not by any means.  If anything it made the triangular energy being more dangerous.  He put on an air of pleasantness regardless of the situation.  A few times Dipper had seen that facade slip in regards to others.  Bill had a temper, it was no secret.  Until Dipper, that temper was only quelled when the source was writhing in pain and agony, begging for mercy.  Then the kid had to be brave and try to hold an infuriated energy being to show he cared.  Maybe Bill was soft, but not as soft as his human’s squishy body.

 

The energy being was still more than willing to make someone else hurt.  If his sapling was involved one could bet the gloves were off.  Bill would not stand for another to harm his human, or those allied with said human.  Dipper had grown to trust his former enemy greatly in what felt like a short amount of time.  His friend refused to let him question that trust.  The lengths Bill would go to keep his Pine Tree safe were never clearer than when the brunet was tasked to vanquish a ghost from Northwest Manor.

 

The young brunet cursed the Northwest family while he flipped through the pages of the journal.  Bill had promised to give them the best nightmares he could conjure, but it did not seem to lift the kid’s mood.  They stood at the edge of the property, just in front of the forest.  The mirror containing the lumberjack ghost rested on a large stump while Pine Tree set up the spell to vanquish the vengeful spirit.

 

Dipper felt bad for the ghost, and also disappointed that he allowed himself to be used by Pacifica and her parents.  He had honestly thought the platinum blonde had a degree of decency within her.  She was just like her snooty rich parents, though.  It would have served them right to suffer this ghost’s curse, but everyone in the mansion would be put in danger then.  Mabel and her friends had been enjoying their time at the ball.  Dipper would not allow harm to come to his twin.  He had no doubt Bill could whip up some doozy of a nightmare for each Northwest as retribution.

 

The twelve year old recited the incantation required to force the ghost to cross over.  He was miserable after realizing he had been duped so thoroughly.  Perhaps his triangular mind companion could cheer him up later.  So what if the Northwests would continue this cycle of putting down the poorer members of Gravity Falls.  Karma had to get them somehow at some point, right?  Maybe it wouldn’t come at the hands of an enraged lumberjack’s ghost, but a sporadic dream demon.

 

“Dipper, wait,” the lumberjack implored.  There was a miserable expression on his face.  The brunet paused in his chant despite his three-sided friend’s warning.  Bill did not want his sapling to trust the blue bearded ghost.  “Would you at least allow me to gaze upon the forest, one last time?”

 

“ _ Don’t do it, Pine Tree _ ,” Bill warned within the kid’s head.

 

“I don’t see what it would hurt,” Dipper stated as an answer to both.  He hesitated when Bill insisted, but lifted the silver mirror anyway.  Bringing up the incident with the shape shifter from before made Dipper frown.  What was Bill so worried about?

 

That question was answered quickly enough.  The lumberjack ghost must have drawn power from the forest somehow.  The mirror shattered in Dipper’s grasp, releasing the century and a half old spirit.  Dipper watched, dumbstruck, as the lumberjack flew off to the mansion to exact his revenge.  All the brunet could think about was what danger Mabel was most likely in.

 

Bill was focused on the fact that his sapling had been tricked twice in one day.  His anger was not directed at Dipper, but at those who dared use his human.  Dipper could tell that Bill wanted a shot at this ghost.  Perhaps he could get his chance thanks to whatever energy the triangle collected from his various deals.  The kid had yet to see what his companion could influence with the influx of power.  He could only sense that Bill did have a greater influence over the waking world.

 

The ghost had already spread his power over the mansion by the time Dipper reached the door.  The brunet swung the door open to find nearly everyone turned to wooden figures of themselves.  The stuffed animal carcasses were chasing a few stragglers as best they could.  A forest was growing in the ballroom.  Dipper’s eyes quickly took everything in.  Finally he spotted his sister, seemingly frozen in an argument with her friends, Candy and Grenda.  Dipper saw red in that moment.

 

A flashing light caught the brunet’s eye.  He investigated the hidden room he had uncovered with Pacifica.  The platinum blonde heiress was hiding inside with the sheet covered portraits.  It seemed that Dipper’s earlier accusations had awoken some form of remorse within the usually stuck up girl.  Dipper tried to convince her to do the right thing.  Pacifica’s fear of her parents was as strong as ever, though.  The ghost declared the party goers’ fates sealed.

 

When Dipper emerged from the room hidden behind a torn painting he gasped in horror.  The room had been transformed by overgrowth and the immobilized party goers.  It did appear that everyone was now a wood carving.  The brunet did not spot Pacifica’s parents in the collective.  They did seem far too capable of worming their way out of things.  The kid clenched his fists in determination.  He barely acknowledged Bill’s assurance of support before confronting the lumberjack ghost.

 

The twelve year old no longer had a silver mirror to retrap the spirit.  This fact would prove to be his downfall.  One shot from the ghost made Dipper drop both the precious journal and the makeshift shield he had tried to use.  When the lumberjack’s second shot hit the brunet could feel the curse try to spread over his body.  Panic set in as his shoes slowly turned to wood.  He struggled for a moment until his body locked up.  His eyes focused on the ghost with the flaming facial hair.  Familiar cerulean flames erupted around Dipper.  His body appeared fine, but he still couldn’t move of his own accord.

 

“What sorcery is this?”  The lumberjack ghost questioned as he looked at Dipper.  There was something wrong with the child, something off from the preteen he had tricked.  The ghost stared in shock as a too large grin curved the brunet’s lips, eyes glowing a haunting yellow with slit pupils.

 

“Name’s Bill Cipher,” a mix between Dipper’s voice and another, more sinister entity responded.  The child’s body moved to stretch as though the thing within him was testing out their new vessel.  One eye blinked after the other before focusing back on the confused ghost.  “And you, bluebeard, have managed to get on my last nerve.”

 

The cheer in the haunting voice sent a chill down the ghost’s spectral spine.  He froze as the child’s hand lifted to point at him.  Those same cerulean flames surrounded the lumberjack, only to morph into chains.  The ghost was forced to the floor at the top of the steps.  His eye widened in shock, and a growing sense of fear.  He did not know what creature resided in this young human, but it was clear they meant him harm.  The ghost struggled against his binds in vain.

 

“You see,” the creature continued with unhinged glee.  Those inhuman eyes took in the captive ghost.  Bill seemed able to sense the lumberjack’s fear, and he reveled in it.  “I don’t take kindly to others targeting my sapling.”  The energy being tapped a finger to his chin in thought.  “Although it is a bit poetic, that he would become a tree person.”  The manipulative triangle lost his smile when he looked at the struggling ghost.  The slit pupil’s briefly turned red as his voice deepened.  “Not on my watch.”

 

“Dipper?”  Pacifica called to the brunet.  She had been able to hear what was going on, but had no way of making sense of it.  Was there a second ghost that now possessed the amateur paranormal investigator?  What did this Bill Cipher want?

 

“Ah, Llama,” Bill greeted the platinum blonde.  His eyes briefly trailed back to the bound ghost.  The glowing chains tightened at the silent command.  Pacifica visibly flinched when those slit pupils fell on her once more.  That too wide grin sent a chill down her spine.  “Be a dear and open those gates, so our little friend can be on his merry way.  Pine Tree is oh so insistent I not harm him further.  Despite deserving so much more for his transgressions.”

 

The platinum blonde had no way how to respond to this being inside her acquaintance.  They appeared to be on Dipper’s side at least, for whatever reason.  It took a moment, but Pacifica eventually nodded and moved to the lever.  The lumberjack ghost lifted his head to watch the Northwest heiress in disbelief.  Would she really let the townsfolk in?  It was enough to get his mind off the chains binding him, and refrain from looking at Dipper’s possessed body.

 

“Pacifica Elise Northwest,” Preston angrily shout whispered from his hiding place.  It was enough to make his daughter pause in her actions.  “What do you think you are doing?”

 

Pacifica didn’t bother making her father see reason.  Her fancy glove covered hand grasped the handle with a bit of reaching.  She could feel so many eyes on her.  The familiar ringing of her father’s bell made her flinch from the lever as though burned.  How could she go against her parents?  How could she let down her possible new found friend?  What would the ghost(s?) do if she failed?  The ringing of the bell was making her tremble.  Her thoughts were driving her mad.  Her foot slammed down in her expensive purple high heels.

 

“Our family is broken,” Pacifica exclaimed.  Her hand reached for the lever again.  She did her best to ignore that dreaded bell.  The lever dropped at her command.  The platinum blonde missed the bell being engulfed in cerulean flames and the resulting cry from Preston.  “And I’m going to fix it!”

 

The lumberjack attempted to surge forward in joy at the sight.  The outside gates opened.  His purpose had been fulfilled at last.  A Northwest had kept their promise made one hundred fifty years ago.  He could feel all the anger and resentment flowing from him in that moment.  His need for vengeance was gone.  Slowly the room around them returned to its pristine glory.  The people slowly returned to a state of life and mobility.  The ghost’s eyes fell on Dipper.  The boy was still locked out of his body, or inside his mind.  Cipher narrowed his eyes in warning.

 

“I will make a deal with you, bluebeard,” the sinister entity stated.  He approached the still bound ghost with purpose.  Dipper was too short to look down at the lumberjack, even if the latter was on his knees.  It irritated the denizen of the mindscape.  “You will make it known, that Dipper and all other Pines are protected by Bill Cipher.  In return, I shall allow you to cross over without torturing you until your cries bore me.  Deal?”

 

The chains disappeared slowly to give the ghost access to his arms.  Dipper’s hand was extended, encased in that cerulean fire.  The lumberjack straightened to his full height.  It did not intimidate Bill, but he narrowed his eyes at the spirit.  The other would regret bringing any sort of harm to his humans.  Hesitantly the ghost’s large hand clasped the smaller one.  The flame traveled up his arm until Dipper’s hand was pulled away.  The lumberjack ghost nodded his acceptance before vanishing in a flash.

 

Bill turned Dipper’s body back to the gathered rich folk and arriving citizens.  Pacifica was at the bottom of the stairs watching him.  He descended the steps without a word.  His expression remained blank as he stopped in front of the hesitant platinum blonde.  Eyes as blue as the ocean watched the other fearfully.  She could not detect a hint of her possible friend within the yellow cat like orbs.  Perhaps the smile was meant to reassure her.  Perhaps it was a warning to never come near Dipper or his family again.

 

“You did well, Llama,” Bill relented with a smile of approval.  A gasp was heard to their left.  Pacifica was too scared to break eye contact.  The smile on Dipper’s face fell for but a moment.  “Don’t lie to Pine Tree like that again though.”  Bill warned before his smile returned full force.  There was an unhinged glee in those haunting eyes.  “Or I’ll have to introduce you to the absolute best nightmares I can come up with.”

 

“Bill,” Mabel’s voice drew their attention.  A look of horror and fear crossed the dolled up brunette’s face.  She quickly settled into defiant anger.  Bill carefully backed his borrowed vessel away from the twin.  They did not need a repeat of the last time, he decided.  “Get out of Dipper’s body, you three-sided mind demon!”

 

“Calm down, Shooting Star,” Bill attempted with his arms lifted in a placating manner.  “I’m sure Pine Tree is willing to explain everything to you.  See you soon, kid.”

 

With a simple blink Dipper’s eyes returned to their usual mocha brown.  The brunet swayed on the spot with a woozy expression.  Mabel exclaimed and rushed forward to support her brother.  Pacifica had no idea what to do, or if she could even help at all.  Dipper was positioned to rest at the bottom step.  The Northwest heiress did manage to get him a glass of water.  The twelve year old grumbled about Bill possessing him, but actually did not seem as mad as he probably should be.

 

There was a lot of explaining to do after that.  Pacifica learned a little about this Bill Cipher character, but only so far as how Dipper and Mabel met the supposed demon, and that Dipper was now apparently friends with him.  It had taken a lot to convince Mabel that her brother was fine despite being possessed once again.  He would have to talk to Bill about that.  That was how Mabel found out that apparently Bill Cipher was now an ally rather than an enemy.  She was skeptical, but in the end seemed happy about the idea.

 

“Do you think he’d like a sweater?”  Mabel asked after the party.  It was a sure sign that she approved of giving the energy being a chance.  “Can he even wear sweaters?”

 

“I’ll ask when he resurfaces,” Dipper said with a smile.  He still felt off after Bill’s sudden take over, but at least he wasn’t in great pain.  Surely the other had meant well.  Dipper hadn’t been forced from his body that time, just trapped and unable to do anything but watch the outside world.  Was that how Bill felt in the mindscape?  Dipper shook off the thought.  “I’m sure he would at least appreciate the gesture.”

 

“Hm, what to make?”  Mabel whispered more to herself than anyone else.  She would be in full creative mode when they reached the Mystery Shack for sure.

 

Dipper wasn’t mad at Bill for possessing him, and he said as much when they conversed in his mindscape that night.  The triangle was trying to protect him.  It definitely showed how much power Bill had accumulated in such a short time.  Dipper was glad to have him on his side.  The brunet wasn’t just saying that out of fear either.  Bill was a great companion.  Despite his quirks, morbid sense of humor and at times outright demonic penchant for mischief it was clear that when push came to shove Bill Cipher would have his sapling’s back.  In the human sense, not by taking the kid’s spine out.

 

Seeing harm come to his Pine Tree was the last thing Bill wanted, ever.  Just thinking about the kid upset put a damper on the triangle’s mood.  He knew that having the brunet by his side was the best decision he had ever made.  Keeping Dipper there would just mean keeping those closest to him safe as well.  It should have been a simple task.  Sadly it wasn’t, because there was always a wrench in the system waiting to make itself known.  Bill had tried, honestly tried, but perhaps his methods would always be against Dipper’s sense of morality.

 

  
_**Not What He Seems/Tale of Two Stans** _   
  


It was happening, finally happening.  And Bill didn’t want it.  Isn’t that just the way, though?  He knew Stanley had been working on this.  Had been counting on it at one point.  Now, though, Bill wanted this portal dismantled.  Nothing good could come of it.  He had convinced Dipper of that much.  Sadly Shooting Star wanted to believe her supposed grunkle.

 

Bill would have been willing to back up the story of Stan Pines.  He would have proved he was related to the twins however he could.  The triangle just did not want everything else to come to light.  He had his reasons, and they were good ones.  At least to Bill they were good reasons.  Why did humans never agree with him, especially his human?

 

Dipper was furious with Bill it seemed.  He had trusted the triangle.  He had believed closing the portal was a good idea.  The thing was dangerous.  If they didn’t close it their world could be ripped apart.  Mabel had always been the one to think with her heart more than her head.  It helped her balance her brother out, and vice versa.  If Dipper had listened to Bill, if the portal had been closed, the real Stanford Pines would be forever trapped in whatever dimension resided beyond.  

 

The brunet would never have figured out who the author was.  Dipper would not have learned how stupid he was to trust a being like Bill Cipher.  The three-sided energy being had even confessed his selfish reasons to the preteen.  If it wasn’t for Stanford Pines, Bill would have continued using the twins, surely.  The brunet was convinced of it now.  He knew the truth, now.

 

“Just listen to me, Pine Tree,” Bill implored.  He had taken Dipper into the mindscape the second the kid fell asleep after his event filled day.  The triangle was desperate to get his sapling back on his side.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Dipper shouted.  He threw his pillow at the floating entity.  Bill easily dodged the object, but the intent was enough of a blow.  “That was my great uncle you tried to keep from me!  I’ve been trying to figure out who the author was all summer, and you were going to keep me in the dark.”

 

“I would have told you eventually, sapling,” Bill confessed.  He really would have, just when he didn’t think Sixer would tear his human away from him.  “I would even have helped get him out.”

 

“Then why did you tell me to shut it down?”  Dipper asked angrily.  The brunet honestly wanted to be anyway but in the other’s presence right now.  He glared at the triangle.  “What possible defense could you have for that?”

 

“It just wasn’t the right time, kid,” Bill stated.  His desperation seeped into his voice.  He didn’t want Dipper to be mad at him.  Bill tried to settle onto the brunet’s bed.  “Sixer could get in the way.  I needed you to trust me more before bringing him back.”

 

“You did that yourself, Bill,” Dipper accused.  He maneuvered himself into a corner of the bed to be as far from Bill as possible.  “I’m not going to let you use me anymore, so just leave!”

 

“Kid, Pine Tree, I’m not using you,” Bill attempted to defuse the situation.  Perhaps he did not have the best word choices at the moment.  The energy being had honestly never felt desperation like this, if any at all ever.

 

“You possessed me,” Dipper pointed out.  “Twice.”

 

“The first time was so long ago,” Bill sighed.  He floated up in a pacing manner.  Was Dipper seriously bringing this up now?  “And we talked about the last one!  I was trying to protect you, to help you!  I care about you, sapling.”

 

“All you care about is yourself!”

 

“I care about what’s mine,” Bill shouted back.  His body briefly flashed red, but quickly returned to its golden yellow.  Obsidian hands clenched as he worked to calm himself.

 

“Well I’m not yours,” Dipper countered.  “I’m not your sapling, or your Pinetree, or any of that.  I want nothing to do with you, Bill!”

 

The single slit pupil seemed to zero in on Dipper.  Bill’s entire being was still in a way the brunet had honestly never seen.  The triangle had always seemed surprisingly expressive to the human.  The look in that single eye was unmistakable to Dipper.  He had gone too far, perhaps.  Sure Bill had gone too far, but this was Bill.  The energy being had trouble understanding human morality.  Dipper had been stupid enough to think he could teach it to the deal maker.  He had honestly thought it was working up until that point.

 

Bill vanished the second Dipper seemed to realize his angry words.  Maybe Bill didn’t want anything to do with the meat sack either.  The triangle had tried to stay mad, to convince himself.  He could feel the kid try to call him back.  Perhaps if Pine Tree needed him again he would be there.  They both needed time to cool off.  Bill continued to blame Sixer for this development.  It had all been going so well, too.

 

  
_**Present day...** _   
  


The music was almost too loud to think.  The gathered monstrosities let loose on the dance floor.  Some of them hung back, getting smashed with whatever inter-dimensional alcohol was available.  It was a grand affair, the greatest celebration this reality had ever experienced.  They were free from their decaying world.  Best of all, that stickler, Time Baby, had been vaporized along with his entire Time Police Force.  There was nothing to stand in the way of Weirdmageddon now.

 

Their orchestrator sat on his makeshift throne of stone people.  Bill Cipher clutched at his golden trophy while he tried to work out the next phase of his conquest.  Staring at the frozen form of Stanford Pines did not bring the satisfaction it should have.  The man’s look of utter horror had lost its novelty far too quickly for the three-sided abomination.  His obsidian hand tightened around the golden figure.  With enough pressure he could shatter the mortal into irreparable pieces.  Irreparable for anyone else at least.

 

Bill now controlled everything, even time itself.  He was finally rid of that wretched Time Baby.  What was left to stand in his way?  He was not satisfied.  Was he ever, though?  Not long ago he could possibly have fooled himself into believing so.  Then this asshole had to resurface.  The triangle relaxed his grip on the statue despite wanting to crush the immobilized man.  He had won either way.  There was nothing Sixer or anyone else could do now.

 

The ancient monstrosity rested his elbow on the arm of the horrific throne.  He leaned to support his upper corner with his dark hand.  The music was far too loud in his opinion.  It was what his crew wanted, and Bill preferred to keep them entertained.  It was easier than wasting the energy to put them in their place.  Not long ago he had been fully prepared to throw them under the proverbial bus.  He angrily slammed Stanford onto the other arm of his throne of frozen corpses.

 

The single, slit pupil eye narrowed at the golden statue.  This was not the human he wanted by his side.  In truth none of this was really what he wanted.  Bill could have someone who would talk to him without throwing insults.  He could have a human that enjoyed his company.  Instead he had Stanford Pines as a glorified backscratcher.  Bill allowed his eye to close, to reminisce of better times.  Times he would never get back because of Sixer and their past.

 

Pine Tree was still out there, somewhere.  Bill could admit that his actions were out of anger.  It would not be the first time his temper took over; it certainly would not be the last.  Eight-Ball had returned to inform him of the brunet’s escape after Time Baby’s destruction.  It was honestly a relief, not that Bill doubted his sapling’s ability to escape such a situation.  Dipper could not hide from him forever, though.  Bill had his Eye-Bats scouring the entire town.  They would bring the kid to him, and they could try to work things out.

 

The triangle hoped there was a way to work this out at least.  He truly did want Dipper by his side.  Hell, Shooting Star could have a place in his new, weird world order.  Stanley could come, too, providing he didn’t bitch and moan about his brother all the damn time.  Bill’s eye landed on Sixer once more.  Maybe he could be swayed to spare the polydactyl.  Pine Tree was a soft spot for the one-eyed abomination after all.

 

Bill needed a distraction from thinking about how this had all fallen apart.  He floated up from his throne with Stanford in hand.  A fork was summoned in the other so he could gain everyone’s attention.  With the music taken care of the triangle brought attention to the next stage of his plan.  He would send his Henchmaniacs all across the globe to spread Weirdmageddon.  With a cheer they were off.

 

This would work in Cipher’s favor.  With everyone gone he would be free to scour Gravity Falls for Dipper Pines.  His sapling would be by his side, somehow.  Anyone who dared question it when they returned would just be fuel for Bill’s power lust.  His plan should have worked out, but it didn’t.  He raged at the fact that his gang was trapped within some weirdness bubble.  It was rather ironic after he put Shooting Star in one of her own.  Bill’s temper flared, and his so called friends ran for cover.

 

Dipper wouldn’t be running.  Chances were the kid was cursing Cipher’s very existence at that moment.  Bill needed a way to bring down this barrier.  That or to find a way to draw Pine Tree out.  If only he had a way to get Dipper to come to him.  The kid knew he had his precious Author.  Bill glared at the golden statue in his grasp.  Dipper wouldn’t be foolish enough to come after Sixer on his own.  The kid was probably trying to find Shooting Star.

 

“Bill,” Keyhole interrupted the brooding triangle.  The blue, big headed humanoid flinched back when he gained the other’s attention.  It was clear he did not want to be in his boss’ presence after Bill’s display of agitation.  “Gideon let the Pines escape.  They’re in Mabel’s bubble as we speak.”

 

They were in the bubble.  Bill could feel his anger lifting at that very moment.  He spiraled into a fit of laughter.  This was what he needed to hear.  His Pine Tree was right where he wanted him, or at least in a place he could easily access.  No one was getting out of that bubble on their own.  Oh, what the kid must be seeing, experiencing.  No doubt Dipper would put up a fight, but he would give in eventually.

 

Bill floated up to gaze at his masterpiece while explaining its complex workings as briefly as possible to Keyhole.  Granted if anyone could break it, Pine Tree could.  Not that anyone needed to know that.  The bubble would hammer at the kid’s defenses anyway.  It would tempt the brunet with anything and everything he wanted.  It would give him a version of Red that wanted him.  It would give him Stanley and Sixer if that’s what Dipper desired.  Not the real ones of course.  The kid would never want to leave.

 

Wait, no, that’s not what Bill wanted.  The bubble would allow Dipper to truly forget about him.  He certainly didn’t want that.  All of this was for him, so they could see each other again.  Sixer had ruined everything, and now Bill had made it worse!  The one eyed triangle growled at the thought.  Would Dipper have a version of him in there?  The kid had to know nothing would compare to the original.  No, no, no!

 

“Gather the others and wait for me to come back,” Bill ordered without looking at his audience.  He would deal with them later.  For now he had to get his sapling back before he lost him forever.  That damn Sixer had ruined everything for him.

 

Bill did not pay attention to whether Keyhole acknowledged his order or not.  The energy based entity closed his eye for a brief moment.  His thoughts were still consumed with the idea of his sapling forgetting about him.  If Sixer had just stayed in that portal none of this would be happening.  Perhaps that was wrong.  Either way Bill would get his human back.  His anger was nearly consuming him by that point however.  He teleported out to the bubble.

 

The infuriated triangle gazed at the offending sphere.  It felt like it was taunting him.  Maybe his sapling did have a will of titanium.  What if Dipper didn’t?  What if the kid would rather some twisted version of his family over Bill?  The thought of not being a part of Pinetree’s life enraged Bill further.  He reached out to the bubble.  Slowly his hands sunk into the sphere.  How he wanted to just tear it open and shatter everything Dipper was experiencing within.

 

The texture of the sphere allowed its creator through.  The world within would suffer.  Bill would be sure that anything not his Pine Tree felt his rage.  Once the bubble engulfed him, the abomination wasted little time getting to work.  His form shifted to more of a pyramid shape while his arms multiplied.  Mouths appeared underneath each yellow limb, splitting his being into three sections.  The world shook when he dropped to its surface.

 

A horrid shrieking roar erupted from all three mouths.  Black tongues hung from between jagged yellow teeth.  The bright landscape was already suffering from his presence.  The animated trees shriveled up.  The grass blackened under his feet, everything decaying.  His single black, red pupil eye scanned over the area.  The castle in the distance seemed like a great destination.

  
Buildings constructed of pillows and stuffed animals served as Bill’s stepping stones on his journey.  His six arms carried him from one structure to the next.  He made sure to take the time to absorb the essence of the inhabitants of this Mabel Land.  This was his world now, as was everything else.  It was time Bill had his right hand where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, angry Eldritch Bill is on a rampage. I don't think that's the way to win Dipper over, but you do you, Bill.
> 
> I don't have a set schedule for updating this, so each chapter will just appear once I've finished editing.


	3. Contemplating Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper seems to be the only one concerned for the state of the world outside Mabel Land. He may also be the only one with any hope of fixing it. The inhabitants of the bubble world will do anything to brainwash the boy and keep him trapped with everyone else. He needs to get out. He needs to make Bill see reason. Can he do it? Well, first he has to escape Mabel Land. What if instead Bill comes to him? 
> 
> What is reality, and what is an illusion? Who is friend and who is foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion we've all been anticipating. Sorta.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoy.

_ “He’s a demon!” _

 

_ “Bill can’t be trusted!” _

 

_ “We have to stop him!” _

 

Dipper’s mind filled with the warnings from his great uncle.  Great Uncle Ford knew more about Bill than the brunet ever could, surely.  The man had been friends with the demon, or so he thought.  Just like Dipper.  Without Ford the young twin would have fallen for whatever twisted trick the triangle was plotting.  He had even dragged Mabel into it!  Some brother Dipper turned out to be.

 

Bill had pretended to be his friend.  Right?  The demon had helped him out of some tight situations.  He had even shared information for Dipper to add to the journal.  The very journal that said Bill should never be trusted.  The book that warned of how dangerous the demon could be.  Dipper was not denying that fact.  He had seen the three-sided demon’s anger first hand.

 

Then why did the twelve year old feel like he had abandoned a friend?  He had thought Bill was his friend.  Looking back Dipper could still find joy in the memories.  Was it all a lie, or did his great uncle just have a prejudice?  Ford was right to distrust Bill of course.  They shared a history, but Dipper was not part of that.  He had seen what he thought was good in the triangle.  Was it nothing but a facade on Bill’s part?  Surely the demon was not that good of an actor.  Bill just had this way about him that made him seem relatively harmless, until he clearly was not.

 

How often had Dipper seen that anger after their truce?  Barring their first meeting, Bill had never directed his power against the brunet exactly.  He had possessed Dipper, and left the kid severely injured.  How much of that had simply been Bill’s lack of knowledge concerning the human condition?  Did it even matter now?

 

The brunet groaned in frustration.  It made Wendy pause in whatever she was saying.  Dipper had honestly not been paying attention.  He wanted to talk with Bill.  Maybe they could work something out.  Maybe he could offer himself in place of Ford.  Would Bill see reason?  It was worth a shot at least, but how?  Trapped in Mabel Land there was nothing Dipper could do.  There was no way to contact the outside.

 

“You know, Dipper, if you were a little older I would totally date you,” Wendy stated.  She rested on the grass, playing with the strange flowers at the water’s edge.  A half lidded gaze was directed at the brunet.  Dipper just blinked dumbly at the redhead.  “I bet Mabel could help with that.  This is her world after all.”

 

“Mabel,” Dipper whispered.  He lowered his head in further thought.  His eyes lit up with realization.  Dipper sprang to his feet with a happy cry.  “That’s it!  You’re a genius, Wendy.  I just have to convince Mabel to help me get out.  Then I can talk to Bill!”

 

The twelve year old sprinted off before his companion could respond.  The redhead watched with a confused expression.  The kid didn’t even look back to see that the teenager was fading.  Another tactic would be needed to keep the brunet within the false reality.  Dipper had unknowingly revealed his true desire for Mabel Land to use.

 

Dipper sprinted up to Mabel’s castle.  The waffle men reluctantly let him pass.  He just had to figure out a way to convince her.  If his sister wanted to stay here longer, fine.  At least Mabel was safe in here from the Eye-Bats and other monstrosities Bill had let in.  Dipper shook his head at the thought.  What would Dipper even say to Bill when he saw him again?  He’d figure that out when he got out of this bubble.

 

“Mabel,” Dipper called when he reached her office room.  He was confused for a moment when seeing Soos and Wendy already there.  Hadn’t he left the redhead by the lake?  Dipper groaned at the thought of that one being a fake conjured by this stupid bubble world.  “Mabel, we need to talk.”

 

“I know,” Mabel responded glumly.  She appeared upset about something.  Dipper took a few steps closer.  Their eyes met when the brunette looked up from her desk.  “I’m sorry, Dipper.  This is all my fault.”

 

“What?”  Dipper asked with clear confusion.  He shook his head.  “No, Mabel.  I’m to blame for a lot of what’s going on.  That’s why I need your help.  I need to get out, to talk to Bill.”

 

“Why go out when I’m right here?”  The triangular demon spoke as he came into view from Mabel’s left.  He was smaller than the last time Dipper saw him.  Bill had shrunk down to the size of the twins.  It made it easier to get around, Dipper figured.  The preteen could feel the smile on his face at the sight of his (maybe?) friend.  It quickly fell when he thought of their past interactions.  Had Bill forgiven him?  Could he forgive the demon?

 

 

**_Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons_ **

 

Dipper struggled in his binds beside Great Uncle Ford.  They had been having such fun until Grunkle Stan threw that sack of dice.  With Probabilitor unleashed there was no telling what havoc could transpire.  For now his concern was keeping his brain.  This wouldn’t be happening if he had left Ford to his work.  If Dipper hadn’t bought Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons everyone would be geared up to watch DuckTective and his great uncle would be working on whatever was in the basement.

 

The brunet thought about Bill in that moment.  Surely his friend wouldn’t let him suffer such a fate.  Even though Dipper had said he wanted nothing more to do with him.  Even though Bill apparently had something against Great Uncle Ford.  The demon still cared about him, right?  Silence was the twelve year old’s only answer, and that did not bode well.

 

Mabel, Stan and Grenda came to their rescue instead.  It was terrifying being turned into a game piece.  It was also kind of fun to use the powers Mabel came up with.  This had to be one of the weirdest family bonding moments in history.  The two pulled through for Ford and Dipper.  Grunkle Stan’s con artist nature really did save their butts.

 

Watching the demented wizard be forced back into his game was a bit haunting.  The entire experience had been traumatizing, but nothing too out of the ordinary for Gravity Falls.  Probabilitor went from cursing the Pines for ruining his plans, to seemingly outright terrified of whatever lay in wait for the wizard.  The magenta colored pixilation turned into roaring cerulean flames around the character.  Everyone flinched at the sight.  Dipper and Mabel shared a look of shock, but resolutely said nothing.

 

Bill’s laughter echoed in Dipper’s head.  It was more haunting than the preteen had ever heard before.  He almost felt bad for the wizard.  Almost.  Probabilitor still tried to eat his and Ford’s brains.  Dipper had no interest in playing D-and-D-and-More-D again anytime soon.  It didn’t stop him from wondering what Bill thought of the game, though.  Perhaps next time the triangular dream demon would like to have a hand in it.

 

Later Great Uncle Ford confessed to dismantling the portal.  It was for the best, Dipper could agree.  He still thought about the fact that Ford could have remained on the other side.  If Mabel had listened to Dipper, who was listening to Bill.  Part of him wanted to ask Ford about the demon then, but he refrained.  Still, if the triangle resurfaced (when he resurfaced) Dipper hoped they could talk things out.

 

When putting the game box away Dipper took note of the cover art.  Probabilitor was missing from it.  There was just a blank space where the signature sorcerer should be.  A chill went down the boy’s spine at the thought.  Bill must be torturing the character, as the demon had thought of doing to that lumberjack ghost.  Would he listen if Dipper told him to let the wizard go?  It was probably best Bill was allowed to let loose such rage.  Besides, it wasn’t like the fictional character would suffer any lasting effects.  At least Dipper hoped that was the case.

 

 

**_The Last Mabelcorn_ **

 

Everything seemed to go relatively smoothly in the days to come.  Stan had gotten this bright idea to try becoming mayor.  He would have been better than Bud Gleeful, surely, but it was not to be.  Tyler Cutebiker appeared to be a decent choice, certainly better than either competing candidate.  It was after their latest eventful and potentially traumatizing day that Bill attempted to contact Dipper once more.  This time by simply drawing the boy into the mindscape.

 

The brunet watched with trepidation as the color of the world drained away around him.  A bright flash indicated the arrival of Bill Cipher.  The demon’s eye curved in glee at the sight of the human.  Dipper kept a decent distance between them despite the triangle’s clear desire to invade his personal space.  Bill appeared to take it in stride.

 

“Oh, Pine Tree, you’ve got to hear the deal proposed to me,” Bill exclaimed as he floated about the grayscale room.  The demon’s cane appeared in his hand.  Dipper felt an honest smile struggle its way to his face at the sight.  “It’s not even the deal itself really.”  Bill flipped around in the air.  He drifted to hover over the head of Dipper’s bed.  His arms lifted to get the brunet’s attention even though he already had it.  “Okay, get this; Gideon wanted to make a deal with me.”

 

“What?”  Dipper asked with widened eyes.  He flinched at the thought of the pompadour sporting former psychic fraud.  Bill’s mirth never faltered.  “Gideon summoned you?”

 

“Yeah, can you believe it?”  Bill questioned with his arms spread out.  He was taking far too much enjoyment out of this event.  Dipper’s concern quickly switched to what Gideon had proposed, and of course whether or not Bill had taken it.  “As if I would make a deal with him!”  Bill flopped onto his back in a fit of laughter.  Dipper relaxed slightly, attempting a nervous chuckle.

 

“So, um, what did you say to him exactly?”  Dipper hesitantly spoke.  He knew he was failing to hide his unease.

 

“Oh, you know,” Bill responded with a wave of his hand.  The demon righted himself in the air to watch the human.  If he noticed Dipper’s sense of dread he said nothing.  Perhaps Bill was trying to ignore the fact that the kid’s trust in him was on such unstable ground now.  “I promised him horrible nightmares for his transgressions.  I also set fire to his poor excuse of a bed!”

 

The demon fell into another fit of laughter at the memory.  No doubt Gideon had panicked.  Dipper could not share in Bill’s enjoyment.  It was too easy to think of being in the other kid’s position concerning the triangle.  How had the brunet tricked himself into thinking Bill Cipher could be anything but a threat?  The being had offered him another’s head on a platter!  Granted it had been a fake head, but all too easily that could have not been the case.  Dipper shivered at the thought.  All too easily it could be his head on a platter.

 

“Hey, all-powerful energy being to Pine Tree,” Bill called to the kid.  He was too close for the brunet’s comfort.  Dipper struggled to back away and put more distance between them.  The twelve year old’s back hit the wall and he pressed himself as flat against it as he could.  He could almost fool himself into reading Bill’s expression as one of fear.  “Kid, hey, come on.  I’m not about to make any deals that could bring you harm.  You know that.”

 

Bill drifted back to the other end of the bed slowly.  The triangle’s glow almost seemed to dim, but only slightly.  Dipper only felt able to breathe easier when that single eye was directed away from him.  It closed while the demon was turned towards Mabel’s bed.  The brunette had already been sound asleep before Bill arrived.  The triangle drifted down to sit on the corner of the bed.  For once he seemed to allow gravity to affect him.

 

“What did I do, Dipper?”  Bill asked with a defeated sigh.  It was the first time the brunet could recall the other addressing him with his more commonly used nickname.  The demon opened his eye, only the pupil drifting to look at the kid.  “Is this still about the Sixer thing?  I didn’t mean for it to go down like that, kid.  I just didn’t see any other way.”

 

Dipper was unable to keep eye contact with the other.  He hated to look away, though.  The brunet realized it was more out of fear than feeling Bill deserved his full attention.  Letting the demon out of his sight was surely a death wish.  Bill wouldn’t hurt him, would he?  The twelve year old knew next to nothing about the triangular entity.  He knew Bill could be dangerous.  He knew Bill was rather insane.  He knew the demon twisted his words to suit his own agenda when making deals.  He knew the demon had at least pretended to care about him, apparently still was.

 

“Alright, kid, what can I do?”  Bill almost sounded pleading in that moment.  His body was turned fully toward Dipper.  There was a sense of hope in his gaze when mocha eyes did meet his single one.  “What sort of deal can we strike here?”

 

“No deals, Bill,” Dipper stated with narrow eyes.  No, he would not allow the demon to use him like that.  Not again, not ever again.  If Bill wanted power he would have to draw it from some other gullible idiot.  Dipper was not one anymore.  “No more deals, ever.  If that’s all you want then leave.  I’m done.”

 

“No, come on, Pine Tree,” Bill said with that same (most likely faked) desperation.  The demon attempted to approach the preteen again.  Dipper flinched back, more so at the fact that he had never seen Bill actually walk on a surface before.  Come to think of it did the triangle ever really use his legs?  The dream demon stopped halfway with his arms hanging limply from his sides.  “Okay, okay, no deals.  There must be something though.  What can I do sapling?”

 

“Leave, Bill,” Dipper insisted.  He knew that regardless of size and appearance Bill was a very dangerous being.  It was dangerous enough that the brunet was obviously ruining the demon’s plans.  If he only received nightmares he would be lucky.  Dipper refused to be intimidated further, though.  Not that Bill looked especially terrifying with his eye that almost conveyed a look that was frighteningly close to desperation.  “I told you I’m not your sapling, or Pine Tree.  Our truce is over!”

 

The human tightly closed his eyes after that outburst.  He feared how the other would react.  There were no sounds, no signs of anger for some time.  Mocha eyes hesitantly opened.  Bill was still standing there in a state of shock.  His eye searched Dipper frantically.  The brunet struggled to hold his ground, unsure of how Bill would react.  Time did not pass while they were in this grayscale, but it felt like it could have been hours.  That slit pupil finally lowered to the bed sheets.  Bill’s hat and upper half seemed to droop.

 

Bill stayed like that for some time.  The silence did not help the situation.  What was the demon thinking in that moment?  All Dipper could think about was how this would finally end.  What would Bill do when he collected himself?  The brunet almost wanted to reach out to the demon.  He felt remorse for putting the other in this state.  It had to be done, though.  Did it not?

 

Small obsidian fists clenched at Bill’s sides.  Dipper really wished he was the one with mind reading powers then.  He also wished he could teleport away.  The normal yellow faded into a deep red.  Fire erupted throughout the room.  Dipper flinched back enough to fall off the bed.  He scrambled so he could keep an eye on Bill.  The triangle was no longer standing on the bed.  He had floated up, and his blacked out eye was focused on the brunet.

 

“ ~~**You want to call off our deal**~~? ” Bill roared in a deep, demonic baritone.  It made Dipper quickly walk backwards on hands and feet to get away.  His back connected with another wall.  The brunet’s eyes never left the enraged demon.  “ ~~**Such things have consequences, _Dipper_** ~~ ! ”  The twelve year old had never heard his name spat with such venom.  His eyes widened as he flinched away from the creature.

 

The flames around the room roared and increased.  Dipper shielded his eyes from the brightness.  His eyes snapped open with his body back on the bed.  The brunet struggled to calm his breathing down.  He scanned the room for any signs of Bill.  Dipper was hesitant to think anything.  Mabel was still sound asleep, for now.  What had Dipper just done?  What would Bill do now?

 

A scream ripped through the Shack from downstairs.  It was enough to wake Mabel, surprisingly.  Dipper pulled on his shorts and rushed out the attic door.  It had sounded like Great Uncle Ford.  Dread filled the preteen at the thought.  Had Bill decided to target the man?  Dipper knew the demon did not like the eldest Stan twin, for whatever reason.  What had Dipper just unleashed on his family?  Was anyone safe?

 

When Ford presented the twins with the drawing of Bill neither really gave much away.  Dipper had informed his sister of his last conversation with the demon.  They were both worried about the consequences.  Mabel revealed that Bill had possessed Dipper to get his hands on the Third Journal.  Dipper had left it at that, more or less.  Their great uncle discussed how to protect the Mystery Shack from Bill’s influence.  

 

While Mabel went off to secure the unicorn hair (or tried to) Ford showed Dipper another way to shield them from Bill Cipher.  The brunet could have done without the display of his thoughts being right there for his great uncle to see.  He was still worrying over Bill:  where he was, what he was planning, if he would come back, when he would resurface, what he would do when he did resurface.  Ford thankfully did not comment on it, probably just as worried about the demon’s whereabouts and schemes.

 

 

**_Weirdmageddon_ **

 

The brunet stood outside with Ford, watching in horror as the sky opened up.  Mabel had run off, mistaking Dipper’s bag for her own and taking the unstable rift with her.  Clearly it had not survived the trip, as evidenced by the large crack in the sky above Gravity Falls.  It didn’t take long for a large figure to cast a sinister shadow over the area.  An all too familiar laugh echoed from the sky.  Bill Cipher took the form of a blackened pyramid in three sections with six limbs.  Ford and Dipper ran back into the Mystery Shack both to avoid the onslaught of weirdness and to prepare whatever the man would need to send Bill back where he belonged.

 

Not long after the pair snuck into the town to witness Bill terrorizing the inhabitants with a group of new demons.  These were no doubt the friends Great Uncle Ford had briefly mentioned a week ago.  Each one was about as hideous as the last, and more grotesque and complex than the form Bill presented.  Dipper internally questioned why the triangular demon had never mentioned these individuals, but it was obviously because it would have ruined his plans.  Still, the brunet continued to question his choices.

 

Ford set up to shoot Bill back into the dimension he came from.  A weirdness wave passed through just as he aimed, and caused his shot to hit higher than intended.  Both humans watched in disgusted fascination as the hole formed in the demon’s top hat knitted itself back together from bone, to muscle tissue, and finally the black fabric.  They had the triangle’s attention now.  He blasted the bell tower, trapping Ford.

 

Dipper managed to escape with the journals in a messenger bag.  He chanced a look at the scene transpiring.  Bill had uncovered his former unknowing accomplice and was showing the man off to his gathered friends.  The brunet bravely moved closer to better take in what was happening.  He needed a way to get his great uncle out of there.  The journal was no help it seemed.  The invisible ink stared back at him with hopeless words:   **If he gains physical form ALL IS LOST**

 

“Looky here, fellas,” Bill boasted to his friends.  Ford floated between the demon’s raised hands along with bits of debris.  “You remember old Sixer.”  The triangle twirled his hand to turn the human to face him.  There was joy in that single eye, but also malice.  “Finally, we meet face to face, Fordsy.”  Bill chuckled, and his friends joined in like typical cronies.  Silence fell the second the triangle stopped.  “You know, with your extra fingers you could have been a great addition to my Freaks!”

 

“I’ll never join you,” Ford angrily exclaimed.  He refused to be intimidated by the demon.

 

“I wasn’t asking,” Bill stated with a bored tone.  Ford would have flinched at the darkening of the single eyed gaze if he could.  That single eye narrowed and flashed red.  “You ruined too much for that, Sixer.”  Bill seemed to return to his chipper mood a second later.  The human could swear he felt whiplash from the switch.  “So how about a riddle?  Why did the old man do this?”

 

Bill held his arms up at his sides.  His fingers curved slightly.  Ford watched the motion in confusion.  He mimicked the action.  That proved to be a mistake.  A blue beam of energy shot from Bill’s eye.  Gold quickly encased Ford’s body starting from the feet.  In seconds the human was a golden statue trapped with his arms raised in that odd gesture.  Bill proceeded to use him as a back scratcher.

 

“That’s enough,” Dipper called from atop the remains of the founder’s statue.  The brunet had no idea what he was going to do now that he had the triangle’s attention.

 

“Well, isn’t this  ~~**interesting** ~~ ,” the demon moved directly in front of the small human.  His eye lit up like a spotlight on the brunet.  The kid took an involuntary step back at the huge triangle’s advance.  Bill circled around Dipper for a moment.  “My little Pine Tree decides he wants to have a chat?”

 

“Let Great Uncle Ford go, Bill,” Dipper demanded with less confidence than he would have liked.  The demon’s size was enough to intimidate him, let alone the memory of their last encounter.  The brunet wouldn’t let Bill do what he wanted though, not when his family was in danger.

 

“Oh, you’re here for Sixer then,” Bill determined with seeming disinterest.  Was there a hint of disappointment in the triangle’s tone?  He dangled the frozen human before the boy tauntingly.

 

“Let him go, and I’ll…,” Dipper tried to think of something to offer the demon in exchange for his great uncle.  He chanced a look at his former friend.  The irritation in Bill’s eye made him flinch.  Mocha eyes widened in uncertain fear.

 

“I seem to recall someone saying ‘no more deals,’” Bill parroted with a shockingly spot on mimicry of Dipper’s voice.

 

That slit pupil zeroed in on the messenger bag the child clutched like a lifeline.  The brunet failed to hide it once he realized Bill took an interest in its contents.  Bill hummed in contemplation.  Clearly the demon could guess what was hidden in there.  Dipper’s fingers tightened on the strap in an attempt to keep hold of the bag and its precious contents.  His attempts were futile, as Bill simply raised the messenger bag over the boy’s head with a flick of a finger.

 

Dipper panicked as the bag was turned upside down.  Papers and pens fell out and to the ground.  The real prize remained in the air with the carrying device.  The Journals written by Stanford Pines were finally in the demon’s grasp.  The brunet watched in horror as the books were set on fire with a snap of Bill’s fingers.  The other demons laughed, but the triangle was surprisingly silent.

 

Mocha eyes watched the remains of the pages shrivel up and turn to ash.  An entire summer of adventures disintegrated right before the child’s eyes.  His mind filled with the thought of failing Ford.  The author had trusted him with his life’s work, and Dipper had practically handed them to the one being that he was constantly warned about.  All of Bill’s deceit was made clear to the boy then.  His eyes traveled up to meet the demon’s.

 

Once, this monster was a friend to Dipper.  At one point he had trusted Bill.  He very well could have put his life in the demon’s hands, fully believing the other would never let him fall.  That was all a lie now.  The brunet knew it had all been a lie.  Clearly Bill gained nothing from him now.  His flight-or-fight response kicked in.  He chose to run without looking back.  It hurt so much.

 

Three days passed after Dipper ran away from the deceitful demon.  Three days since the brunet had abandoned his great uncle and the man’s precious work.  Three days since he had failed everyone, especially Mabel.  He had managed to escape the demons Bill sent after him, and avoid the Eye-Bats.  Dipper was still no closer to figuring out where Mabel could be, or how things were going to be fixed.  It did give him time to think, however.

 

  
_**Mabel Land, now...** _  
  


“The Triangle Guy has been spilling some major beans, dude,” Soos informed the stunned brunet.  It was clear that everyone was rather uncomfortable with Bill there.  As long as the demon was being civil, though, there was no immediate danger.

“You never mentioned you made a deal with this guy,” Wendy stated with a fist clenched at her side.  She didn’t like others lying to her, and keeping her in the dark like this was not good either.  Her arms flailed in front of her for emphasis.  “I thought we were friends, man!  Friends tell friends stuff!”

 

“Please don’t be mad at him,” Bill requested.  He seemed uncharacteristically timid in that moment.  His eye flashed to Dipper with a silent plea.  The demon closed his eye before focusing on the redhead carefully.  It was clear Bill was trying to seem as unthreatening as possible.  “He didn’t want any of you to worry, and I didn’t want him turned against me.”

 

“What, what are you doing here, Bill?”  Dipper asked after a bit of fidgeting.  A bit of hope rose up in the brunet, but also worry.  Could they work this out?  Was there any chance at all for things to go back the way they were?

 

“I wanted to see you,” the demon confessed.  His eye focused on his small fidgeting hands in front of him.  He blinked a few times.  Dipper realized in that moment that the triangle had actually blinked a lot.  Was Bill doing it to make the brunet and the others more comfortable?  “I… I’m sorry, Dipper.  I should have told you about Ford.  I should have told you a lot of things.”

 

“I’m sorry, too,” Mabel added in.  She looked just as miserable as when Dipper returned from his adventure with their great uncle before all this happened.  The male twin moved toward his sister to offer comfort.  The brunette sniffled a little.  “Bill confessed everything, I think.  Even tricking me into this place.”

 

Dipper reached out a hand to rest on his twin’s shoulder.  He noted Bill taking a seat on the opposite corner of the large desk.  The triangle did look remorseful for what he did.  The brunet turned his full attention back to Mabel.  His twin had a similarly regretful expression.  Was it weird that Dipper could read the expressions of a triangular demon with only a single eye as a facial feature?  The male twin did his best to comfort Mabel.

 

The long haired brunette went about telling Dipper what had transpired after she ran from the Shack.  She was still a little fuzzy on the details for some reason, but Bill had certainly given the group enough to paint the picture.  Mabel had been so distraught over the thought of Dipper leaving her to apprentice for Ford.  She was terrified of the fact that her sugar coated envisioning of growing up was shattered beyond all repair, or so it seemed to be.  She just didn’t want to go back home and leave all of Gravity Falls behind.  Mabel hadn’t wanted the summer to end.

 

That was when Bill stepped in with the offer to extend it indefinitely.  He had known she had the Rift.  Mabel had no idea what it was.  She didn’t think about anything other than making her last real summer last.  The brunette was in tears by the end.  Mabel profusely apologized.  It was through the workings of the bubble that Dipper’s sleeve did not become soaked in his sister’s tears.

 

“I’m not taking the apprenticeship, Mabel,” Dipper confessed.  His twin looked up at him with watery eyes.  The others seemed equally shocked by his seemingly sudden decision.  He offered a small reassuring smile.  “I mean how could I think about leaving my twin behind?  Besides, can you imagine what mom and dad would think if I decided not to return to school?”

 

Mabel did manage a small giggle at the other’s attempt to joke.  Their parents really would be scandalized then.  Never mind the fact that Great Uncle Ford was a genius, school was still important.  Maybe after high school their parents would understand Dipper choosing to learn from the man.  Although they would most likely be disappointed if he did not at least apply to colleges.  For now there was no way the Mystery Twins were splitting up.

 

“I really am sorry, Dipper,” Mabel apologized some more.  She fiddled with the hem of her sweater.  “If you want to stay and learn here, I will back you up with mom and dad.”

 

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Dipper waved off her concern.  He appreciated the gesture of course, but there was no way he would miss out on her awkward teen years.  Granted she would be there to tease him about his as well.  “I mean we can always spend our other summers in Gravity Falls, too.”

 

“Exactly,” Wendy chipped in.  Her hands settled on her hips to show her confidence in such a plan.  Everything would work out in the end.  They were all in agreement of this fact.  All eyes turned to Bill.

 

“Right,” the demon enthused.  Bill floated up from the desk with his arms spread out.  He snapped his fingers for his cane to come forth.  “So, I’m going to need a little time to get us out of here and…”

 

The building shook around them.  Everyone frantically grabbed onto something.  Their eyes widened in shock.  A quick glance out the large window revealed that the rest of Mabel Land had suffered the same sudden earthquake.  Dipper looked to Bill for clarification.  The triangle surely knew more than anyone else about this place.  Was it trying to rebel against being popped perhaps?  The demon looked just as uncertain as everyone else.

 

Another earthquake traveled through the bubble world, this time knocking down a few buildings.  Dipper was the first to take action.  He ran out of the building to see what was going on outside.  The others followed a second later.  Just as they crossed through the door a loud shrieking roar sounded from off in the distance.  It sent a chill down everyone’s spine.

 

Bill was once again beside the group.  The triangle’s body had darkened, and his eye glowed a hollow yellow with no pupil.  His limbs hung at his sides, his entire being stiff.  The demon fell apart a second later.  Dipper flinched at the sight, further panic setting in.  The others looked around as the inhabitants of Mabel Land seemed to be going through various stages of panic.  They had the same darkened and hollow eyed appearance that Bill had gained; only they were running.  What were they running away from?

 

The group received their answer a second later.  Buildings crumbled in the wake of a large, mostly red, pyramid shaped monstrosity.  Eight yellow arms protruded from the creature’s body, carrying it in their direction.  Mabel’s hands flew up to cover her mouth as she watched the destruction of the city created from her mind.  Dipper stepped forward as he took in the beast terrorizing the bubble world.  The single eye was black with a red slit pupil.  The yellow top hat at the high point further confirmed his suspicions.  Bill was here, and he was anything but happy.

 

Dipper looked to his friends in hopes that they had some idea of what to do.  Everyone was staring at the monstrous creature the demon had made himself into.  Mabel was still covering her mouth, but Wendy and Soos both had theirs wide open.  The brunet looked back to the approaching abomination.  He took a deep breath in and let it out.  It was in that moment he realized the other Bill had been created from this manipulative world.  No doubt it had been a ploy to keep him here one last time, just as Wendy had been back at the lake.  With fear trying to cripple him, Dipper stepped up to stand in front of his friends.

 

“What are the chances that’s not the real Triangle Guy?”  Soos asked.  They all wished the heavy set man was right, but there was no denying the truth.

 

Wendy was the first to fully snap out of such a stupor after Dipper.  A fist clenched at her side she also stepped up.  Her other hand took hold of Dipper’s shoulder to pull him back.  She wasn’t letting the demon get his claws on her friend without a fight.  The redhead pulled out her axe.  Soos seemed to take note of Wendy’s plan.  He adjusted his cap and moved to stand beside her.  One hand curled into a fist inside the other.  He would fight this nightmare fuel head on if he had to.

 

Mabel was the last to prepare for what was to come.  She steeled herself and lifted her sweater slightly to take hold of her trusty grappling hook.  They all had come to the same conclusion Dipper had about the other Bill.  Regardless of his falsehood, Mabel now knew how the triangle had tricked her.  He wouldn’t do it again, and he certainly wouldn’t get a hold of her brother without a fight.  Dipper seemed to be the only one reluctant to take up a weapon.

 

Why was Bill here?  Had he sensed Dipper’s determination to leave?  How much control did he have over this bubble?  It did not appear that the demon was in a talking-things-out mood.  Still, the brunet did not feel the urge to fight Bill.  Was this what they had become?  Were they ever anything besides enemies?  A pit settled in the kid’s stomach at the thought.  Dipper closed his eyes against the onslaught of memories that made them sting.  There was no other choice now, was there?  He opened his eyes and picked up a giant knife left by one of the Buff Waffle Guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... shit just hit the fan, or is about to.
> 
> Sorry, BID, it looks like I lied. There is a dead Bill here. Not the real one, thankfully, but still.
> 
> It's all down hill from here, friends.


	4. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brunet had trusted Bill Cipher. The demon had trusted Dipper Pines. A human and a demon, was such a friendship ever really possible? It did not seem likely. Dipper could not abandon his family. Bill would not settle for less than the world at his fingertips. The demon's quest for power was what did them in. The human had so easily tossed their friendship aside for the approval of his idol. Was there any way to salvage what had once been between them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reunion between demon and human!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.

Leave it to Shooting Star to make a world with so many delicious dreams.  Oh, the increase in power this place could grant him.  He could make individual bubbles for all of Gravity Falls.  The excess energy might even end up being too much for him if he was greedy enough.  A bubble for every human with their vast imagination to fuel him.  If he could just get a deal out of it.  Humans wanting to be safe from the destruction he had brought to their world.  Others wanting to be sure their loved ones were happy and safe.  It was just so easy to manipulate them through this compassion.

 

None of this really mattered to Bill, though.  There was only one thing he truly wanted; one person he would have by his side.  He had never experienced having a real friend before the twelve year old agreed to give him a chance.  The energy being had only cared about using others to get what he wanted.  When it came to Dipper Pines he realized that what he wanted was the young human.  Bill had been content with that.  He had reveled in the feeling it brought him.  Then it had all been ruined by his former pawn.

 

The thought of sinking his claws into whatever version of Stanford Pines had been conjured here made him almost giddy.  For some reason just shattering the statue had not been possible for him.  Something had held him back from disposing of the man he decided was responsible for all this.  If not for Sixer’s return Bill would still have his sapling on his side.  The thought made the small amount of joy this place granted him evaporate.

 

The demon’s multiple limbs carried him closer to the castle he had targeted upon arrival.  He made sure the buildings he used as stepping stones toppled in his wake.  There would be nothing left when he was done.  He would make sure there was nothing for Dipper Pines to cling to but Bill Cipher.  No matter how the kid struggled he would be Bill’s in whatever capacity the demon settled on.

 

Bill leapt from a skyscraper structure onto the offending castle.  The fortress shook from the impact, but held true for now.  The demon’s black tongues lolled from his hideous mouths.  He adjusted himself at the top of the castle to peer down at the inhabitants that dared remain.  His yellow slit pupil locked onto Pine Tree immediately.  The kid’s expression showed determination, but it was slipping.  Was his sapling scared, or just uncertain?

 

A battle cry came from the redheaded female before the demon could waste time addressing the gathered humans.  She used the bounciness of the landscape to reach Bill.  Wendy’s axe was at the ready to hit whatever part of the abomination she could.  One of Bill’s arms reached out to intercept her.

 

Wendy was halted, but the momentum caused her axe to slip from her grasp and continue on its course.  A second yellow hand rose up to stop it.  Instead of embedding itself within Bill’s palm the axe simply bounced off and fell back to the ground.  Green eyes widened in shock and fear as Wendy tried to struggle free.  A deep laugh sounded from Bill as he tightened his grip.

 

“Grappling hook,” Mabel called as the announced weapon shot up.

 

The hook managed to hit the demon’s large eye.  This was enough to make Bill release the redhead.  Two of his hands went to the irritated orb.  A low growl came from him.  The sound was drowned out by Wendy’s scream as she fell.  It was quite a drop from the monstrous demon’s clutches.  Even if she was confident the soft ground would not injure her, just the sensation of falling was enough to force the air from her lungs.

“I gotcha, Wendy,” Soos assured the teenager.  His arms were held out as he tried to position himself to catch her.

 

“ ~~**No I got her** ~~ ,” Bill corrected as a hand lowered to reclaim the human.  Despite the assault of his eye the demon had quickly recovered.  A second hand shot out to take Question Mark captive.  “ ~~**And you too!** ~~ ”

 

Mabel and Dipper tried to grab onto their friend.  They barely missed Soos’ feet as he was lifted up to Bill’s level.  The young man was quickly coming to understand Mr. Pines’ old fear of heights.  His eyes hesitantly lifted to the demon in an attempt to ignore the far away ground.  This sight was not any better to stave off his fear.  The man-child shook in fear while Wendy continued to struggle in the constricting hold.

 

Shooting Star attempted to repeat her earlier attack with the grappling hook.  The corded hook shot forth, aiming once again for Bill’s weak point.  A yellow hand blocked the offending object.  This time Bill was prepared.  Instead of bouncing off like the ax, the hook was absorbed into whatever substance made up the glowing limb.  Mabel’s eyes widened in shock.  The cord was quickly absorbed as well, dragging the brunette up with it.  She held onto the versatile weapon for dear life.

 

“Mable,” Dipper shouted.  The slightly younger twin had no means of reaching his friends now.  They were all held in Bill’s grasp.  Dipper watched as the demon squeezed them to keep them trapped.  “Let them go, Bill!”

 

“ ~~**Come up here and make me** ~~ ,” the once triangle taunted.  He knew there was no way for the remaining Pines to reach him.  His hold on the captive humans tightened.  As far as Bill was concerned he had won.  All that was left to do was dispose of his obstacles.

 

“You can have me instead,” Dipper bargained.  He silently prayed the demon would take his offer.  The brunet had nothing else to give.

 

_ “He’ll just kill you and go for them anyway,” _ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Great Uncle Ford warned the preteen.

 

Dipper shook his head to be rid of the thought.  It was a risk, sure, but maybe there was still hope.  Bill had claimed he liked the kid at one point.  Maybe the demon did still have a soft spot for his sapling.  The brunet dropped the giant knife as a show of trust.  His eyes focused on the demon’s single one.  He hesitantly stretched out his hand in offer of a deal.

 

“ ~~**A deal then?** ~~ ”  Bill asked with twisted delight.  Of course the kid would do anything for his loved ones.  It was the twelve year old’s greatest weakness.  His loyalty would be his downfall, possibly, eventually.  Yet the kid had been all too eager to call of their truce and toss Bill to the curb as soon as The Author came into the picture.  “ ~~**Just like the last one you went back on!** ~~ ”

 

Those mocha eyes widened at the accusation.  There was no way Dipper could deny it of course.  The kid felt desperation bubble in his gut.  His eyes tried to take in the state of his friends.  They had all stilled in the tight hold, but were conscious despite needing all their concentration to keep breathing.  There had to be some way to make Bill release them.  Dipper took a breath to steel himself.  This would either be his worst idea or…  No, this was likely to get him killed, but it might help the others get away.

 

“You did that yourself, Bill,” Dipper shouted up at the abomination.

 

“ ~~**What!?** ~~ ”  The demon roared down at the child.  His hands released the three humans then.  They fell toward the ground below.  Meanwhile Bill used all of his limbs to beat them to the bottom.  His eye never left the small brunet.  Dipper flinched, but remained in place defiantly.  He would not show fear towards the demon, not now.  It was still instinctive to struggle against the large hand that picked him up.  Bill brought the twelve year old up to eye level.  “ ~~**You dare mock me, kid?** ~~ ”

 

“You said you would help me, that we would be friends,” Dipper struggled against the crushing grip.  He managed to get an arm out to point an accusing finger at the demon.  At their close proximity Dipper could see the red outline separating the yellow pupil from the black of Bill’s eye. “Then you tried to use me to keep Great Uncle Ford trapped beyond the portal!”

 

“ ~~**And he has ruined everything since getting out!** ~~ ”

 

Neither had paid attention to the fact that the others had missed the ground thanks to a giant pig.  Waddles kept away from the intimidating presence that was Bill Cipher.  Soos was actually the first to recover and check on the others.  Mabel immediately looked around for Dipper.  Dread flooded her when she realized her twin was in Bill’s grasp.  The brunette turned back to Wendy and Soos.

 

The older humans had noticed their friend’s peril as well.  From their current angle it was hard to tell what state Dipper was actually in.  Being in Bill’s clutches was enough for them to assume a worst case scenario.  Mabel rushed up to position herself just behind her enlarged pet’s ears.  Soos and Wendy took hold of the fancy gold and pink saddle Waddles had been adorned with.  At the girl’s command the pig charged at the three-dimensional monstrosity.

 

“If anything you’ve proven that Ford is right about you,” Dipper shouted at the demon.  He doubted it was smart to argue with an all powerful, extremely volatile entity like this, but apparently the brunet was out of brilliant decisions by this point.  The fact that Bill had not grinded his bones to dust yet seemed promising enough.

 

Bill did not immediately answer the preteen.  Dipper cried out when the hand holding him lifted higher in the air.  For a second he was almost positive Bill was planning to throw him.  Two of the demon’s hands were holding off Waddles while the remaining ones were used to make sure he didn’t move even an inch.  Dipper called out to his twin when he noted the pig being shoved back instead.

 

The abomination growled at the sudden attempt at an attack.  Bill’s three hideous mouths opened to let out an ear splitting roar.  Dipper was thankful he had managed to get both hands loose from the demon’s grip.  His eyes trained onto the creature holding him.  Black tongues wiggled between rows of serrated yellow teeth.  The brunet was forced to look away from the horrifying sight Bill had become.  He started struggling to get free only to have the giant yellow hand tighten around him.

 

A noise similar to a thunderclap sounded.  Bill had snapped his fingers.  Dipper suddenly felt air rush around him only to calm a second later.  He was still in Bill’s grasp, only now they were surrounded by trees and a cliff drop overlooking Gravity Falls in all its devastation.  The brunet tried to look around for the others.  He was positioned before the demon’s intimidating eye once more.  Dipper gulped at the thought of what Bill would do now.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

“Dipper?”  Mabel called out in hopes of finding him.

 

The brunette turned back to her companions.  They were all covered in glittery confetti from the remains of the bubble prison.  Waddles was back to his normal size, thankfully with no visible injuries from Bill.  Mabel bit her bottom lip anxiously at the thought of what the demon could be doing to her brother.  She could only hope that somehow Dipper managed to reach his once friend.  If Bill had been an ally before he could be one again, surely.

 

Thinking back perhaps deciding to fight Bill right off the bat might not have been their best decision.  Then again would the demon have given them a choice?  The brunette took in their surroundings then.  They were at some cliff face overlooking the town.  This was the same area where she and Dipper had fought Gideon in his giant robot look alike.  Her bubble must have been suspended over it.  Mabel hugged Waddles for comfort while looking for a way down.  Wendy helped the brunette while Soos stood guard.  The twenty-some year old lifted his hand to help peer over to the other side of the gorge.

 

“Hey, dudes,” Soos said to get the girls’ attention.  They both glanced to him, along with Waddles.  Their eyes followed to where the handyman pointed.  “I found the Triangle Guy.  He still looks pretty angry.”

 

“You think he still has Dipper?”  Wendy questioned.  She focused harder on finding a way over there.  The train tracks that used to connect the cliffs had never been fixed unfortunately.  The redhead glanced to Mabel, about to ask if her grappling hook could help.  Then she remembered that the demon probably still had it, or left it to fall out of the bubble.  “I think we’ll have to take the long way around.  Hopefully Dipper can hang on until then.”

 

“He’ll be fine, Wendy,” Mabel assured with her upbeat attitude back in place.  She was worried about her brother, but she had confidence in his abilities.  The other two gave her funny looks.  Clearly they did not have the same confidence in Dipper.  That or they believed Bill would truly harm the brunet.  “If anyone can calm Bill down it’s Dipper.”

 

“And what if that walking monster flick can’t be calmed down?”  Wendy asked even though she really did not want to think of that possibility.  The redhead took a breath and shook her head of such pessimism.  She put her hands on her hips, one reaching up to rub a finger under her nose before reclaiming its place.  “You know what, you’re right.  We’ll get over there, but Dipper will handle this.”

 

“Exactly how long was this truce going on?”  Soos asked as they got moving.

 

“I’m not exactly sure,” Mabel confessed.  Dipper had told her about Bill’s helpfulness after the party at Pacifica’s, and then the demon had gone off the deep end just before she met those jerk unicorns.  Granted her brother had severed their tie first, though Bill had made some poor choices of his own.  Maybe the demon just needed tips on how to treat friends.  Did demons normally have friends?  “It was some time after we helped McGucket I think.  I only found out after the Northwest’s party.  Bill had possessed Dipper to intimidate this lumberjack ghost that wanted to make everyone into wood carvings or something.”

 

“Wait, Bill possessed Dipper, again, and they were still friends after that?”  Wendy questioned with a scandalized expression.  Surely Dipper would not take kindly to that.

 

“He was keeping Dipper from turning to wood,” Mabel tried to defend the demon.  Bill’s heart had been in the right place at least.  Whatever functioned as the triangle’s heart.  The brunette would have to ask him sometime.  She pulled out her pig carrier to make sure Waddles was secure.  “Dipper believes that shape shifter guy was onto something.  I’d hate to think what would have happened if Bill wasn’t there.  Although Pacifica did open the gate to break the curse.  She’s not so bad after all.”

 

The group carefully scaled their way down the cliff face.  Soos went first, claiming that if anyone else should fall he could be their cushion.  Mabel explained more of what she knew concerning Bill, including his dislike of Grunkle Ford and vice versa.  Dipper knew the exact details, or at least more than her.  The way the two nerds had put it Bill had been to Stanford Pines much as he was to Dipper at the time.  The main difference of course was that Great Uncle Ford had not known that Bill was an insane dream demon until their falling out.  They discussed the possibility of convincing the demon to undo all this ‘Weirdmageddon’ nonsense.  Mabel had faith in her brother.

 

Meanwhile said brunet found himself continuing an old argument with the still nightmarish creature holding him.  Bill was still convinced Ford had been the cause of Dipper casting him aside.  What had the kid really needed him for at that point?  Dipper had the oh so glorious Author to ask questions and gain answers from.

 

The twelve year old wanted nothing to do with the demon after that, as evidenced by his siding with the six fingered individual.  Never mind that Sixer was a fellow Pines.  Not to mention the disappointment the man would express should he learn that Dipper had ignored his one huge warning and trusted a certified demon.  Just couldn’t have that, now could he?

 

Dipper did feel bad about casting the demon out, but he still stood by the fact that Bill had been out of line.  Slowly the brunet was beginning to see what was really going on, though.  The demon had been scared.  Sure Bill would never admit to it if the kid dared voice such conclusions, but that only solidified Dipper’s belief.  At least that was the only reason Dipper could really think of for Bill to be this mad.  If it was only about his plans being set back then it didn’t matter now because the demon clearly had what he wanted.  Unless the brunet was included in that for some reason.

 

“I don’t even know you, Bill,” the brunet declared.  It was true, sadly.  The kid still had no idea how much of his interactions with the demon had been false on the other’s part.  He guessed that Bill did indeed like him, but how far did that like go?  Was it enough to work on setting things back to how they should be?  “Ford is the one who gave me a clue to how old you are.  He’s the one who told me what little information I have about your original dimension.  I know nothing about you!  I mean is this what you really look like!?”

 

Bill shifted his pupil off to the side at the human’s words.  He could not deny the truth there, even if he wanted to.  The hand holding the brunet turned and opened.  Dipper sat there with his hands behind him for support as his knees were bent.  He stared at the demon.  The thought of Bill dropping him did cross his mind, but he decided to trust the other.

 

The brunet glanced down at the yellow hand as it faded to black.  Mocha eyes widened at the sight of the monstrosity’s extra limbs disappearing until only one pair of arms and legs remained.  Bill’s golden glow returned in place of the sinister red.  His eye was the last thing to change back.  The black slit pupil in a sea of white focused on the kid in his palm.  The triangle placed the twelve year old on a branch before crossing his arms in a poor attempt to appear indifferent.

 

“What do you want to know, kid?”  Bill asked as though Dipper was taking up his time.  Truthfully the kid was.  He could be off working out how to escape this hick town.  If the energy based being was being honest with himself, though, he really had missed the kid.

 

“Why did you do this?”  Dipper questioned.  He bit his lip nervously as soon as the words left his mouth.  Perhaps it was not the best place to start.  He clung to the tree, not as confident he would not fall now that Bill was not holding him.  Apparently he still trusted the demon a great deal.

 

“Oh, I’m sure  ~~**Sixer** ~~ already told you all about that,” Bill spat back.

 

“He told me about your previous plans, more or less,” Dipper admitted.  His hands dug further into the bark of the tree.  It seemed his grunkle’s old fear had rubbed off on him somewhere along the line.  He focused his gaze on Bill in hopes that would ease his worry of falling.  “I want to know why you did this.  You said before that you had changed your plans.  Why start this?”

 

“Why?   ~~**Why!?** ~~ ”  Bill shouted.  His arms extended as he floated in a pacing manner.  Dipper flinched at his outburst.  The brunet struggled to keep his place on the branch, but managed to adjust his position.  Bill’s attention was fully on the kid by the time Dipper looked back at him.  “You  ~~**dare ask me that!?** ~~  You were the one who called off our deal!  You, who cast me out in favor of gaining  ~~**your precious Author’s approval!** ~~ ”

 

Dipper found himself hugging the tree for dear life.  Sure he had trusted Bill not to drop him before, but an angry demon was not something any human should deal with.  Plus the brunet had come to see how the triangle could change moods at the drop of a hat.  If at any point Bill decided he was too infuriating, what would stop him from crushing Dipper?  No one was here to save the twelve year old.  He would never see his thirteenth birthday, not that it looked like he was seeing it any time soon anyway.

 

Silence stretched on around them, only interrupted by the sounds of the distant town in its peril.  Dipper forced himself to breath normally before even attempting to look at the triangle.  Bill was watching him.  That single slit pupil was entirely focused on the child.  The triangle was searching him, studying his reaction as he had in the past.  Bill turned from the boy angrily.  His obsidian hands clenched into fists.  An inhuman growl came from the triangle, morphing into some sound of anguish.

 

“Bill?”  Dipper ventured after a few minutes.  The demon was too unmoving, and too far away.  The brunet puffed his chest out as he gathered his courage.  His voice was still rather meek to his ears.  “Do you still like me?”

 

There was a pause that made the kid worry.  He watched the demon slowly turn to look at him.  Bill stopped the second he could see the brunet.  The triangle had not looked so miserable to the twelve year old.  Well, there was that moment when he had called off their truce.  Dipper gulped at the memory, praying the demon would not spiral out of control like that again.  Bill only seemed to get more distraught.  A sigh escaped the giant triangle.

 

“I still like you, kid,” Bill confessed.  It looked like he was trying to convey a smile, but it just made him appear more miserable.  The triangle could tell too much damage had been done.  It was all his fault, too.  There was a part of him that still blamed Stanford, though.  It didn’t change the fact that he had been the one to do this to his… to Dipper.

 

“Well, I… I still like you, too,” Dipper sniffled.  He could not remember the last time he felt like such a child.  He felt so small.  Granted he was in the presence of a rather large triangle shaped demon, but still.  Dipper lifted an arm to wipe his face on his sleeve.

 

“That’s a bit hard to believe, sapling,” Bill said.  All the same the kid’s words did seem to perk him up just a bit.  The all powerful being caught himself a moment later, and his sudden uplift seemed to vanish.  “Sorry, Dipper.  I…”

 

“Can I be your Pinetree again?”  The brunet asked to interrupt the demon’s apology.

 

This definitely got the other’s attention.  The demon fidgeted a moment as though he didn’t believe what just came out of the kid’s mouth.  Dipper moved to better face his companion.  His legs continued to dangle over the branch.  With his body fully facing forward he had no immediate hold on the tree.  He tipped forward and began to fall.  Dipper’s hands flailed for a moment before catching on a surface.  His knees hit the same smooth, soft texture.  The brunet looked up at Bill.  Dipper was on his hands and knees in the demon’s palm.

 

“You can be whatever you want, my sapling,”  Bill offered.  The curve to his eye was not as prominent as Dipper could recall it being, but it was a start.  Dipper returned the demon’s attempt at a smile with a slightly watery one of his own.

 

“Even if I want to be friends with a demon?”  Dipper chanced.  He was slowly gaining his confidence back in such a situation.  This definitely brightened the triangle’s mood.  Bill laughed in that crazy way only he could.  The strangest part was, it made Dipper want to laugh with him.  It was funny how easily he could slip back into being at ease around the three-sided abomination.

 

“Anyone who says otherwise will have to answer to me,” Bill decided with a teasing tone.

 

Dipper tensed for a moment, but found himself relaxing at the assurance his friend was trying to convey.  Maybe Great Uncle Ford was wrong about Bill.  No, the man had known the old Bill, but this was a different demon, in a way.  This was Dipper’s friend, and if Ford had anything against that they would find a way to deal with it.  If all of his family were against it, though, that would definitely be an uphill battle.  The brunet worried his lip at the thought.  What would Mabel think, or Wendy or Soos?

 

Bill sighed before snapping his fingers.  Dipper blinked up at him with a confused expression.  He continued to be puzzled as the demon lowered the brunet to the ground.  Mocha eyes watched the demon back up and shrink down a bit.  Bill still wouldn’t be getting through any doors unless he made one himself.  The triangle shifted his pupil to another direction.  Dipper followed the silent indication and turned around.  He watched as Mabel, Soos, Wendy, and Waddles appeared out of seemingly nowhere.  The group glanced around in confusion before spotting him.

 

“Dipper,” Mabel was the first to call out his name and run towards her twin.  She tackled him in a hug, knocking the air from his lungs.  The brunette lifted her head to look her brother over.  Her eyes moved to the other two humans.  “See, I told you he would be fine.”

 

The brunet let out a small chuckle.  The group shared a reunion hug, even Waddles joined in.  When they all pulled apart Wendy playfully punched Dipper in the shoulder.  It was a bit harder than the preteen would have liked, but he tried not to show his discomfort.  He complained internally about being such a wimp.  The group shared smiles before Wendy pulled a serious face.  She looked around until her eyes landed on Bill.  The triangle just watched the red haired female as she approached with determination in her green eyes.

 

“Wendy, wait,” Dipper attempted to call his friend back.  Soos put a hand out to stop the brunet as did Mabel.  The brunet cast a worried glance towards Bill.

 

“Now, Red, let’s not do something you’ll regret,” the triangle said.  He was still rather large, but not quite as intimidating.  That did not mean Wendy did not pause to think a moment about her actions.  She glared up at the one-eyed being.  The redhead pulled her fist back and punched the left corner of the golden triangle.

 

“Ouch,” the Corduroy hissed out.  She stared at her throbbing hand, attempting to shake out the pain.  “Fucking shit!  What are you made out of, man?”

 

“I did warn you,” Bill stated with a shrug.  He snapped his fingers.  Wendy flinched back with widened eyes as her hand was encased in blue magic.  The second it went away her hand felt a million times better.  She locked her eyes on Bill once more.  “I only did that for free because of Pine Tree by the way.”

 

“Pinetree?”  Wendy quirked an eyebrow at that.  She had an idea what the demon meant.

 

“That would be me,” Dipper informed with a timid smile.  The brunet turned his attention to Bill with a more serious expression.  “I’m pretty sure you could have turned invisible or something.”

 

“I could have, but she would have just continued trying to punch me,” Bill confessed.  His arms settled behind his back a moment later.  “Besides, no lasting damage thanks to my magic.  Can’t have your other friends getting injured now can I?  I’d never hear the end of it.”

 

The kid smiled despite himself.  He was glad Bill cared enough to keep the others safe as well, regardless of his reasoning.  Dipper was pretty sure at least Mabel had grown on the demon over the summer.  Of course past comments suggested that Bill found Wendy fun as well.  The brunet still wasn’t sure what the triangle’s thoughts on Soos were, or Stan for that matter.  Speaking of family members, they needed to find the conman, and get Great Uncle Ford back.

 

“Does this means we’re friends with the Triangle Guy again?”  Mabel asked, just to be sure.

 

“Sure, let’s all be friends with the Triangle Guy,” Bill suggested with his usual over cheerfulness.

 

“Oh, we should totally have shirts that say Triangle Bros,” Soos declared.  He brought a hand up to rub at his chin in thought.  “Maybe Triangle Crew would be better.”

 

“I like the way you think, Question Mark,” Bill decided.

 

“We can work on that later,” Dipper cut in.  Everyone turned their attention to the brunet.  The preteen focused on Bill.  “We need to find Grunkle Stan…”

 

“Oh, he’s in the Mystery Shack,” Bill informed the group.  His arms remained behind his back as he floated closer to his sapling.  “Stanley and a number of other residences.  They’ve been taking refuge there for a while actually.”

 

“Okay, that’s one less thing to worry about I guess,” the brunet said.  He took a breath in preparation for his next request.  “Bill, you need to call this off, all of it.  If there is some way to close the rift, please…”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Pine Tree,” Bill waved off the other’s concerns.  He reached out a hand to settle on Dipper’s shoulder.  He gave his human a reassuring squeeze.  “I’ll take care of it; send everyone back to their families, close the tear in your dimension.  It will be like none of this ever happened, trust me.”

 

Dipper felt himself put at ease by Bill’s cooperation.  He smiled up at the triangle.  All of this could have been avoided if he had just put his faith in the demon.  The brunet felt bad that he had allowed such confidence to slip, but they could make amends now.  With Bill by his side there was nothing they couldn’t accomplish.  They might even be able to convince Great Uncle Ford that Bill wasn’t such a bad being.

 

The triangle turned to Dipper.  His other hand rested on the boy’s opposite shoulder.  There seemed to be hesitance in Bill’s expression then.  The demon pushed through it.  His eye curved into his version of a smile.  Those pitch black hands tightened reassuringly around the brunet’s shoulders.  For once that single eye looked completely serious.

 

“I hate to ask this, Pine Tree, but I do require one thing for this to work,” Bill began.  Dipper gave the other his full attention.  If Bill wanted his help then the brunet would give it.  If it was something the demon really needed then he would offer whatever assistance he could provide.  He trusted Bill, and Bill could trust him.  “I need the barrier around the Shack brought down.  I can’t fix this otherwise.”

 

“What do you mean?”  Dipper asked.  He could feel his old doubt try to surface, but he squashed it down.  No, Bill had said he would help.  The brunet had to trust that fact.  He would give the demon a chance.

 

“My influence is blocked there,” Bill informed him.  It really did feel like it was just Bill and Dipper in that moment.  The others weren’t offering anything, just listening.  “Some of them have been hurt, by me.”  The demon’s confession seemed to hurt him.  Dipper lifted a hand to one of the obsidian hands on his shoulder in an offer of comfort.  His friend was trying to make things right.  The brunet smiled at that thought.  “I want to heal them, to fix all of this.  With them inside the Shack, inside that barrier, I can’t do anything for them.”

 

“How do we take it down?”  Wendy was the one to ask this, surprisingly.  The redhead watched the triangular demon suspiciously.  If Dipper was willing to give this creature a chance then she would back him up.  She just hoped Bill wasn’t using the kid.

 

“The unicorn hair that surrounds the Shack needs to be removed,” Bill said.  His eye glanced at all of them in turn.  There seemed to be remorse there, enough that they felt confident in trusting him.  “It is the main component keeping me and my powers at bay.  The other artifacts are used to ward off those with malevolent intentions toward the inhabitants.  They would weaken me, but only if I was in the Mystery Shack.”

 

The group seemed to mull over this information.  Wendy was still reluctant to trust the demon.  If he was offering to help those he injured, however indirectly, who was she to stop him?  She had to at least give him a chance to make amends.  Right?  The redhead eventually nodded in agreement with this plan.  If nothing else she would be there to make sure her friends were safe.  If Bill ended up lying to them, well, she would have to find something else to hit him with.  Maybe Stan would let her borrow his brass knuckles.

 

“Okay, Bill, we’ll do it,” Dipper decided after glancing to everyone else.

 

“Great,” Bill declared.  He drifted back from the brunet with that same curve to his eye.  His hands were spread upwards in excitement.  “I can send you a short distance away from Stanley and the others.”  The demon lowered his hands and moved them close together.  “I just need you to be closer.  Don’t want to miss any body parts along the way, or separate any of you from the rest.  I mean you did just get back together.”

 

The humans did as he suggested.  Mabel held onto Waddles so he wouldn’t be left behind.  For assurance they all reached out their hands to touch each other.  Dipper grabbed a hold of Mabel’s hand while Wendy clasped his shoulder.  Soos rested a hand on Mabel and put his other around Wendy’s shoulders.  They nodded to the yellow triangle.  Dipper offered his friend a confident smile, as did Mabel.  They trusted him.  Though the other two had their reservations, they gave the demon smiles of their own with less certainty.  Bill snapped his fingers and a blue light surrounded the group.

 

“See you soon, Pinetree, Shooting Star, Red, Question Mark, and Not-Yet-Bacon,” Bill said as way of good-bye.  His nickname for Waddles made Mabel hold the pig tighter.  She frowned and stuck her tongue out at Bill childishly.  The demon laughed with his hands resting at either side of his bow tie.  His eye closed as the joyous yet haunting sound continued while he flipped in place.

 

The humans vanished with their pet.  Bill righted himself in their absence.  A hand came up to wipe a finger at the corner of his eye as though he had been crying from the laughter.  That was impossible of course; Bill had no tear ducts.  At least he was pretty sure he did not.  He had never experienced crying before in his natural form.  The thought left him as soon as it had appeared.  The demon glanced back to the Fearamid.  He had work to do.

 

Dipper hadn’t realized he had closed his eyes until he opened them upon landing.  They were in the forest somewhere.  Bill had claimed he would get them close to the Shack.  Which way did they go to get there, though?  Waddles squirmed in Mabel’s arms until she released him.  The humans found themselves running after the escaped pig.  Soon a familiar parting of trees came into view.  Waddles had managed to lead them in the right direction.

 

The brunet wanted to run in and greet their grunkle.  All of them did, really.  First there was work to be done.  Dipper walked around the Mystery Shack to where he knew the unicorn hair connected.  He paused for a moment in thought.  Would this really work?  Was all that was needed to undo the barrier to remove this massive strip of rainbow colored hair?

 

If that was the case could Bill not have gotten anyone to do it?  Sure he could not possess the person, but couldn’t he make a deal with them.  Perhaps the repel of his influence extended to those in a binding deal with him.  Then how was Dipper supposed to remove it?  Unless he was still out of their deal, but they had reinstated their friendship.  Did that not include the deal?  They hadn’t shaken on it.

 

“Dipper,” Wendy interrupted the boy’s thoughts.  She looked concerned.  The redhead placed a reassuring hand on the brunet’s shoulder.  She offered him a friendly smile.  “If you’re having second thoughts, dude, then don’t do it.  Surely no one is in too bad of shape in there.”

 

“No, it’s not that,” Dipper shook his head.  He gave his friend a smile to show his confidence.  “Just lost in thought is all.”

 

The twelve year old moved to the spot where the hair was glued down.  How hard could this be?  That depended on how much he needed to remove.  Dipper decided he should try getting rid of all of it, just to be safe.  The others came forward to help him.  If Dipper was determined to do this then they had his back.

 

They didn’t know how much time passed while they worked at removing the unicorn hair.  It was a lot harder than some of them first thought.  Dipper began to think if there was a way they could let Bill know when they were finished.  Once the last of the hair was removed this thought persisted.  Before Dipper could share his concern with the others a strange sensation came over him.

 

The brunet froze in place, facing the Mystery Shack.  His friends found themselves in a similar state.  Waddles remained unaffected by whatever power was influencing the humans’ bodies.  The pig stared at them curiously, but also worriedly.  Dipper’s eyes were the first to roll back before glowing a haunting bluish-white.  Waddles stepped back from the group.  The brunet and his companions found themselves compelled to utter words they did not understand.

 

“ **Emoc ot lla dna emoh siht otni uoy etivni ew REHPIC LLIB** ,” they each echoed in hauntingly perfect unison.

  
The words repeated two more times before they felt the strange influence leave them.  Waddles rushed over to Mabel when she fell to the ground with her friends and brother.  The group looked up, supported on their hands and knees, to see what their actions had caused.  The barrier around the Shack became visible.  Each pair of eyes widened as they witnessed the energy flash a few times before dissolving completely.  There was nothing to protect them now, should Bill have tricked them.  Dipper refused to let such thoughts fester any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Dipper right to give Bill another chance? Should his friends be more cautious in supporting him? How will their reunion with Stan go?  
> These questions may be answered in the next chapter. Some others may take longer to figure out.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, please.


	5. Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery Twins and company find their way into the Mystery Shack where the survivors of Bill's take over are hiding. Dipper once again finds himself questioning the trust he has put in Bill Cipher. He refuses to go back on his decision this time, however. Bill just needs a chance. Dipper just needs to show that he is willing to trust in and count on the demon. Everything would be okay in the end, surely.
> 
> Meanwhile Bill rallies together his fellow demons to move forward with an important part of his plan. It will be a big surprise for some, and more will be in store. The triangle mastermind still has one obstacle to get past. Luckily he knows just the meat sack who can give him the key to do just that. Bill Cipher would get what he wants eventually. He just had to figure out what it was he truly wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 5th chapter, everyone. I decided since it was finished I couldn't wait to post like I had planned to.  
> Stan is finally making an appearance here, as are some side characters. That minor character death, yeah, that's going down now.  
> Hope you all enjoy.

 

The town of Gravity Falls was truly a mess.  Fires raged in the forest and the buildings.  There were few buildings left standing, in fact.  That was only the tip of the iceberg of course.  It appeared deserted inside the town itself, but it had become home to horrendous creatures out of some serious nightmares.

 

The water tower was alive.  The creature paraded around on its stilt legs with its mouth opening every so often to let out a roar.  The once fixed statue of a lumberjack was in a similar state.  This abomination walked about occasionally chopping at the trees and chasing what dare come into its line of sight.  They stalked through the forest, seeing over the trees, with a number of other horrors.

 

The only place left relatively untouched by all of this was a worn down shack on the outskirts of town.  It had been made into a refuge for those wanting to escape the onslaught of weirdness that had exploded throughout Gravity Falls in the previous days.  The town had always been a little strange, but this was a disaster zone.  The Mystery Shack had held strong, thanks to the precautions taken and wards constructed around it just for this.

 

Those wards had been weakened, however.  The main defense had been a ring of unicorn hair wrapped around the outside of the building.  There were still protections in place.  No one inside would be harmed.  None of them knew when this nightmare would end.  The small band of humans that lingered outside were the only ones to know it was close to being over.  It was time to share in the good news.  The group still held faith in Dipper’s decision.

 

Mabel was the first to reach the door with Waddles in his little pig carrier.  There had been sounds coming from inside.  Thanks to Bill the twins and their friends had a pretty good idea who it was.  The brunette knocked with her typical enthusiasm, calling out to their Grunkle Stan.  Silence greeted them for a long moment.  They all shared a glance before more sounds came from inside the Mystery Shack.

 

“Kids?”  Stan asked as he swung the door open.

 

The baseball bat in one of his hands dropped to the floor.  It looked like the man was about to cry at the sight of his family.  The brunette tackled him along with Waddles.  Tears of relief were already streaming down the girl’s face.  Much of what Mabel said was lost in sobs, but the old man could gather what it all meant.  His family had been just as worried about him.  

 

It did not take long for the others to join in on the reunion hugs.  They all squeezed Stanley between them.  The man eventually had enough of the emotional display.  It was clear he was happy to see them, but they understood the reputation he liked to put on.  He knelt down to hug the twins again all the same.  Soon after the old codger started looking around as though searching for someone.

 

“Where’s...?”  Stan began before catching himself.  The man coughed and changed to an air of indifference.  “So where did old Poindexter run off to?”

 

“Great Uncle Ford should be coming,” Dipper informed the man, fully believing it to be the truth.  The brunet did appear nervous, though.  He kept a smile on his face all the same.  “Everyone else, too.”

 

“Everyone else, huh?”  Stan questioned suspiciously.  He began to feel concern bubble up at the kid’s signs of nervousness.  It was easily brushed aside of course.  Surely Dipper knew what he was doing.  The kid was pretty smart, and he had his friends to back him up.  Stan also was not too keen on seeing his twin again, unless it was to punch him for starting this mess.  It had Sixer written all over it as far as he was concerned.  “Well, how many is everyone?”

 

“The town of course,” Mabel piped in.  Her metal coated smile could really brighten any room or mood.  Stan could admit he had missed that.  What he didn’t miss was the feeling of not knowing what was going on.

 

“In case you haven’t noticed, pumpkin, the town is on fire,” Stan pointed out without seeming to blunt.  He glanced away as he thought about the state of Gravity Falls outside of the Shack.  “And full of monstrosities my own bed monsters would hide from.”

 

“It’ll be fixed soon,” Dipper assured the man.  He moved to walk past his grunkle with determination.  “First I have to let everyone know what’s going on.”

 

“Hold up there,” Stan demanded.  His hand reached out to stop the twelve year old.  He gave the boy a serious look.  A sigh escaped the man as he bent down to be at level with Dipper.  “How about you let me know what this is all about first?”

 

In a different part of the town another gathering was taking place.  In the center of Gravity Falls floated an ominous black pyramid.  It had been constructed by the orchestrator of this apocalyptic event.  Within the large structure various abominations awaited the return of their ring leader.  They had all been called together with little knowledge of what was to be done about their recent setback.  Six of the waiting creatures knew more than others, and they could barely contain their excitement for what they believed was to come.

 

They had been called together by the large headed, light blue humanoid known as Keyhole.  He had believed this gathering was a bit early, but when Bill asked there was nothing left to do but deliver.  Their boss had been in quite the foul mood lately.  Perhaps that was why he had bumped up this part of the plan.  It was no secret that the triangle had his secrets, but his six closest allies would be reaping in the rewards along with him.  At least that is what the triangle promised them.  Bill had no reason to go back on it now.

 

A blinding flash lit the area to signify the arrival of their mastermind.  Bill came into existence with his arms raised in a show of excitement.  It was a great relief to everyone who had previously seen what he was like when angered.  Clearly the three-sided abomination had solved their problem, or had some equally uplifting news to share.  Everyone let out a cheer to show they were on board for whatever he had come up with.

 

“Alright, gang, there is a slight change in plans,” Bill announced to the gathered freaks.  His eye glanced to each of his cohorts in turn.  He could feel their anticipation and excitement.  The triangle’s eye curved to show he was just as ready to get the real party started.  “Eight-Ball, Pyronica, Keyhole, Xanthar, Teeth, and Pacifire, you all know what to do!”

 

The six named demons gave various cries of twisted joy.  The others had no idea what was going on.  Bill watched with amusement as his crew descended on the confused masses.  He had made sure this moment would be possible.  Sure he had invited these other monstrosities to bask in the glory of his weirdness, but they were not to have any real part in it.  No, that was reserved for those who had truly proven themselves to him.

 

Everyone else would have taken his power for their own without hesitance.  Not that they could of course, but it was the principle of the thing.  He had gifted power to his disciples without any indication that he had plans to do so before hand.  It was not until he began manipulating Sixer that he revealed to these six what he had in store for their future.  They would be gods in this new world, as they had been in many others.  This time, however, there would be no sharing in the glory with these lesser demons.

 

Bill laughed as he watched the carnage play out before his eye.  Pyronica had wasted little time incinerating all those stupid enough to fall into her line of sight.  Teeth was chomping away at the creature with eighty-some faces.  Xanthar, being the largest of his cronies, easily stampeded over any that fell into his path.  Oh, it was glorious to hear the screams of those who dared call themselves his kind.

 

They fought back rather pathetically.  It was not their fault of course.  No one wished for their essence to be extinguished in such a way.  They were just so weak compared to Bill’s adequately named henchmaniacs.  The triangle made sure there was no escape.  He watched with glee as those attempting to align themselves with him fell at the hands of his chosen few.

 

When one was weak enough Bill reached his hand out.  The creatures’ bodies evaporated into energy particles.  This essence floated over to the triangle, turning yellow from an array of colors so it was easier to absorb.  He made sure to separate the consciousness from the actual energy.  Bill was mad enough as it is, he did not need the remains of his victims cluttering up his thoughts.  With no vessel and no source to cling to these fragments would eventually cease to be.  Bill felt no remorse for these actions.  It was all par for the course, and was the one part of his plan that he still had every intention to carry out.

 

“What is the meaning of this, Bill?”  Hectorgon shouted at the less sided being in his deep and commanding voice.  The hexagonal abomination stood with his fellow shaped entities.  Kryptos and Amorphous Shape were huddled close in hopes of avoiding the other demons.

 

“I would think it was obvious at this point,” Bill stated with a bored expression.  He waved his hand to summon a martini glass filled with a light greenish liquid.  The drink was brought up to the single eye.

 

“Bill, please, we’re your buddies, too, aren’t we?”  Kryptos asked with a pleading tone in their nasally whine.

 

“Actually no, you’re not,” Bill corrected.  He positioned himself on his throne sideways, floating slightly above the seat.  His martini glass was held aloft in one hand while the other arm was used to lazily rest his top point on.  The slit pupil regarded the familiar trio without giving away the triangle’s thoughts.  “I think it’s about time something was done about that, really.”

 

With a snap of his fingers Bill’s drink vanished.  He tilted up to sit in, or more so hover over his throne.  His eye curved in that familiar look of twisted happiness while his hands rested on his bent knees.  In truth he had never cared for these three fellow shapes.  They reminded him too much of a worse time.  When he began they were all he had, because he needed others.  There was no way Bill would have gotten this far by himself.  When he was able to gather more to his supposed cause he made sure to distance himself from the hexagon, diamond, and whatever Amorphous was meant to be.

 

Out of the three of them Bill would have to say that Amorphous Shape was the most tolerable.  He did not speak, ever, which meant the triangle could never get tired of his words or voice like the others.  Amorphous was in some cases more of an abomination than Bill, he could admit.  It was just a shame that they had originated from the same world.  The three-sided manipulator would not allow himself to fall back down to that level.  No, Bill was the one calling the shots in this and any world after.

 

The triangle floated up from his throne toward the trio.  Amorphous Shape stood his ground while Kryptos flinched back.  Hectorgon clenched his fists with a growl.  The mustache sporting, red colored shape decided he would not wait for Bill to come to him.  Bill lifted his hands as they were encased in his signature blue fire.  He wondered for a moment if the hexagon would make this fun for him.

 

None of his fellow shapes shared in his pyrokinesis.  It would make for a rather one sided fight, but still it was something.  Hectorgon attempted to punch him.  The triangle sidestepped the move and connected one of his own.  There was a satisfying sizzle when the fire made contact with the eight-sided creature.  Hectorgon floated back to try and get away.  Half of his mustache had already been burned away.

 

Bill’s advance was halted when the others decided they would not lie down and die so easily.  Amorphous folded his body around the triangle to try imitating a constrictor serpent.  The triangle was a bit impressed by the silent shape.  The triangle clenched his fists as his body turned crimson.  His eye darkened while his limbs and top hat turned white with a slight red glow.  The conglomeration of shapes and colors was forced to pull back or suffer the intense heat Bill generated.

 

The All-Seeing Eye let out a sinister laugh as he lifted into the air above the remaining abominations.  His arms extended out as the fire encased his entire being.  A bright flash blinded his fellow dimension invaders.  They all felt his destructive power reach out.  While Eight-Ball, Pyronica, Keyhole, Teeth, Pacifier, and Xanthar did not suffer as much damage as the others, it was still jarring for them to feel the true power their ringleader possessed.  The shockwave left everyone else severely weakened.

 

Obsidian fingers generated a loud snap a second later.  The downed demons found themselves encased in cerulean fire.  Screams sounded throughout the pyramid shaped room.  Even the six still loyal to Bill found the sounds haunting.  Those that could not struggle any longer lost their physical form.  The triangle stretched his arms out on either side.  The energy his defeated victims were reduced to flowed to his waiting fingertips.

 

The triangle’s being blacked out except for his open eye.  His cohorts watched in a mixture of awe and trepidation as Bill’s slit pupil rolled up.  A golden light surrounded the all powerful mastermind.  It had been so long since he had felt this much power added to his being.  In fact this was more of a boost all at once than Bill had ever experienced.  It was hard not to just let it all loose.  Surely all this power had never been contained in one physical form before.

 

Bill forced his eye shut after only a few minutes.  His arms lowered to stop the influx of energy.  The yellow color returned to his triangular body.  He remained like that for some time.  The new power had to settle into his being.  Bill was a being of chaos, but he preferred order when it came to his form.  It would not serve him to fall to pieces because of a little extra strength.  Once the three-sided entity felt stable he opened his eye to take in what was left of his former party participants.

 

The other six had managed to take down a number of their own despite the distraction that was Bill’s display of power.  Even though they had been the closest to the epicenter Kryptos and Amorphous Shape had managed to keep their forms stable.  They were severely weakened, however.  The dark gray diamond struggled to lift himself from the floor.  His circular eye met Bill’s more almond shaped one.  A hand that appeared to be covered by a glove reached out in a silent plea.  The triangle remained indifferent to the other’s desperation.

 

A snap of fingers echoed in the now silent area.  The rattling of metal against stone followed.  Bill extended an obsidian hand to catch the approaching form of the frozen Stanford Pines.  His slit pupil drifted to the golden statue.  The triangle lowered his hand before addressing his six loyalists.  They all gave him their full attention despite some of the others starting to struggle their way to consciousness.

 

“It’s time we got that barrier down,” Bill stated.  He adjusted his bow tie with his free hand.  His eye flitted around the scattered potential energy sources.  “Deal with those that are left.”

 

With those parting words Bill teleported away.  He registered the joyous cheers of the six abominations.  A sigh escaped the triangle.  He did like his cohorts, to an extent.  It was fascinating how much could change in such a short amount of time.  The energy based being snapped his fingers to summon furniture in the room he had relocated to.  He had to make it look accommodating for Sixer after all.  The human’s knowledge was the last piece to his plans now.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

 

Stanley Pines rubbed at the bridge of his nose with his eyes shut in preparation for the forming headache.  He had seen a lot in his sixty plus years, heard a lot, too.  The man knew the town of Gravity Falls had shown him some of the most unbelievable things in his long life.  He just had never thought he would hear something so unbelievably stupid in his life.  Well, this town was once again trying to drive him insane it would seem.

 

After discovering that his brother had once made a deal with what was probably Satan himself Stan could say that members of his family (despite being considered smart most of the time) could be extremely stupid.  Stanley had done what he could to keep his younger family members from getting dragged into things.  Perhaps he had not done enough after all.  From everything Dipper had just revealed to him, he couldn’t even blame Stanford for all of it.

 

The kid, this twelve year old kid had decided to befriend a being he fully described as a demon.  At least Stanford had been able to give the excuse that he didn’t know what this Bill Cipher was at the start.  Obviously Stan would have to teach his family about the tricks of a con artist, just to keep them from falling for another’s shit.  When the man lowered his hand to rest his arm over his bent leg he met Dipper’s worried eyes.  The kid still trusted this Devil?

 

“Look, Dipper, I get that you want to see good in others, but sometimes that just doesn’t exist,” Stan stated.  He was trying to let the almost teenager down easy.  Obviously Dipper’s trust had already been tested once.  Perhaps it would be enough to show him that second chances weren’t always a good idea.  “I know Ford told you about this guy, most likely more than I’ve heard about him.”

 

“Ford doesn’t know Bill like I do,” Dipper tried to defend his absent friend.  He had prepared himself to argue with his great uncle later, but now his grunkle was telling him all this.  It made the preteen angry that he was being treated like such a child.  He knew the dangers.  He also knew that deep down Bill just wanted a friend.  He refused to let anyone make him question that fact again.  “You don’t know him like I do.  He can fix this, he will fix this.”

 

“Then what, Dipper?”  Stan asked.  Surely the kid could still see reason here.  Had this Bill brainwashed him somehow?  It sounded far too likely.  The old man sighed when Dipper shrugged off the hand on his shoulder.  “Look, kid, it’s not going to be that simple.  Say your… friend… does fix things.  Say the town is set right again.  There is still going to be animosity towards him.  What do you think will happen if you’re associated with that?”

 

“That won’t matter, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said with more confidence than he really should have in such a situation.  Was the kid worried about it?  Sure he was, but he knew others would have his back.  He knew Bill would have his back, and he would have the demon’s as well.

 

“Yeah, we have Dipper’s back,” Mabel chipped in.  It was clear to those that really knew her that her smile was not as bright and confident as it normally was.  She was worried.  She was worried about all the things Dipper was ignoring.  At least Stan was getting through to one of them.

 

“Listen to me, kids,” Stan ordered with his most serious expression.  He placed a hand on the shoulder of each young twin.  “Sometimes making amends isn’t possible.  Sometimes a person… being, has just done too much to make up for.  Even if you’re right that this Bill wants to make it right, he just can’t.  Look at what he has done.  Look at all the people he’s hurt.  Not to mention Ford is not going to let you hang around with that without a real fight.”

 

Mabel lowered her gaze to her shoes at their grunkle’s words.  Was the man right?  Surely Stan knew some things about making things up to people.  He was still fighting with his twin after all.  Maybe sometimes an “I’m sorry” and fixing mistakes was not enough.  They couldn’t make the town like Bill if they didn’t want to.  At this point it was highly unlikely anyone here would even tolerate the demon’s name.

 

Stan felt a small amount of satisfaction at the sight of Mabel starting to understand.  He hated to crush her hopes, but sometimes it was necessary to get the point across.  Dipper remained just as silent.  The man had figured mentioning the kid’s idol would be enough to make him rethink all this.  It was a terrible tactic, but Stan was used to underhandedness from time to time.  It just made him feel rather crumby when he used it on his family.

 

“Then it will be one epic battle,” Dipper decided.  He clenched a fist and gave the man a determined expression.  It certainly surprised his grunkle.  He could not believe his tactic had failed.  “Bill can help if we give him the chance to.  I don’t care what you, Great Uncle Ford, or anyone else says!  All of this is my fault anyway!”

 

“No, Dipper,” Stan urged.  He moved the hand on Mabel’s shoulder to Dipper’s free one.  He had to get through to this kid before he was duped like Stanford.  This demon wasn’t pulling the kid from him, too.  “Bill decided to do all this.”

 

“Like you decided to abandon Ford all those years ago?”  Dipper questioned.  He fought back the flinch at his own words.  Stan removed his hands as though he had been burned.  Had the kid really just used that against him?  When had Dipper gained such claws?  The brunet’s eyes turned pleading.  “Please, Grunkle Stan, just trust me on this.  I know I didn’t trust you with the portal, but I learned the truth.  What if I am right, and you stood in the way of making things right?”

 

“What if you’re wrong, Dipper?”  Stan countered after he collected himself.  He lowered his head with a sigh.  His hands rested on his legs as he forced himself to stand up.  The old man looked down at the preteen’s face.  He sighed once more, feeling his shoulders sag in defeat.  “This is a serious chance we’re taking here, Dipper.  If this friend of yours is truly different from the monster Ford has gone on about, fine.  If you can put that much on the line for him I’ll be there for you.  I’ll even try to be civil with this Bill when he shows up.  Just look me in the eye, and promise me he is not a bad guy.”

 

“Bill is my friend,” Dipper promised with the most conviction he had put into anything in his short life.  His eyes never left Stan’s, as though he was trying to prove his will was greater than the other’s.  “I know he is, and I am his.”

 

“Alright,” Stan relented after a few moments of staring at the brunet.  “Alright, I’ll back you up against Ford.  Providing Bill checks out.  I still say it’s a bad idea to say anything to anyone else, though.  At least for now we should keep quiet.  Maybe wait until others start showing up once this demon lets them go.”

 

Meanwhile a different Stan Pines opened his eyes in a very different place.  The man found himself surrounded by a bar stacked with various liquors, a creepy grandfather clock that seemed to be frozen at one, a deceptively comfortable looking couch, and a similar chair beside a fireplace.  Bill had a portrait of himself hanging over the fireplace with a crown and scepter.  Stanford continued to look around the room for anything else of note.  There was an ornate rug with triangles and a large eye in the center.  Where was the demon that brought him here?

 

With no immediate sign of the demented triangle the man moved over to the couch.  There was no telling what horrors were hidden inside this room.  The polydactyl proceeded with caution.  Suddenly the man found he could not move any closer to the provided furniture.  Panic set in as he glanced down at his immobilized leg.  A glowing blue chain had been attached to his limb.  His bespectacled eyes widened at the sight.  He bent to attempt removing the shackle.  The man paused when he heard a piano begin to play.

 

“We’ll meet again,” Bill’s voice echoed throughout the room of smooth, dark bricks.  “Don’t know where, don’t know when.”  Stanford lifted his gaze from the shackle to witness blue flames rise from the floor.  Bill rose up with a black piano, singing as he played it rather skillfully.  “Oh, I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.”

 

Stanford found himself unable to speak at first.  The demon was a talented musician with that piano, his singing voice could use some work, though.  That wasn’t what was on the human’s mind, however.  Bill was smaller than the last time Ford saw the triangle, but he was no less dangerous.  Quickly the man realized that the only reason he would have been released was because the other needed something from him.

 

The polydactyl thought about Dipper in that moment.  Did the twelve year old get away?  Had he found Mabel?  What had happened to Stanley?  Were they all captured by Bill as well?  Perhaps that was why the demon had need of him.  Well, Bill had another thing coming if he thought Ford would give up anything.  He would not put his family in danger.

 

“Where are we, Bill?”  Stanford decided to ask first.  He kept his guard up.  Bill may not be able to get into his head so easily, but that didn’t mean the demon was without means to torment him.  He scowled at the triangle.  “What do you want?”

 

“Welcome to the tip of the pyramid, Sixer,” Bill greeted.  He snapped his fingers to produce a glass of some purplish liquid.  The glass was raised to his eye and he took a sip.  The demon’s attention returned to the human a moment later.  His usual cheerfulness would not sway Stanford into misjudging him.  “As for why you’re here, I seem to have hit a little snag I think you can help with.”

 

“I’ll never help you,” Ford declared immediately.  Another glowing chain appeared around the man’s neck.  It forced him to the floor as he struggled in vain to remove it.

 

“Oh, I think you will, Fordsy,” Bill decided with far too much assurance.  The demon swirled his drink around while glancing at the glass.  He was confident everything would pan out just as he wanted.  “After all, you want to see your family again, don’t you?”

 

“My family?”  Ford questioned.

 

The man was hesitant to learn what the demon had planned.  Surely Bill did not have them.  Surely they were all safe back in his house where the demon’s influence could not reach.  As answer Bill’s eye widened to display an image.  A large pink sphere appeared to be suspended from a chain with more surrounding it.  Ford’s fear grew as he recognized the symbol there.  It was a shooting star, one of the symbols on The Cipher Wheel, and the one on Mabel’s sweater.

 

“Two of them have already been trapped and poor Stanley… well,” Bill stated.  His eye blinked before another image appeared.  Stanford’s twin could be seen running from a giant goat.  The image disappeared quickly, however.  The man was left without knowing his twin’s fate.  “I think we can come to an agreement here, Sixer.”

 

Ford remained silent as he looked at Bill.  Both images flashed in his mind’s eye repeatedly.  Bill was insinuating that Dipper was also in that bubble with Mabel’s symbol somehow, or he could be implying there was a similar one for the boy.  What about their friends?  What about Stanley getting away from that enlarged goat?  No, Stanford couldn’t give into Bill’s demands.  He would not, not as long as there was breath in his lungs.

 

“I can help them out,” Bill suggested.  He tilted his body to lounge while floating.  His legs crossed while his free hand supported the section that served as his head.  “I can keep them safe.”  The demon took a sip of his purple drink.  His eye curved smugly when he looked down at Ford.  “All you have to do is help me drop the barrier surrounding this town.”

 

“A barrier around the town?”  Ford questioned.  There was something keeping the demon trapped in Gravity Falls.  He couldn’t imagine such a thing.  Unless Bill was referring to… “Gravity Falls' natural law of weirdness magnetism.”

 

“You know what we’re dealing with then,” Bill determined.  He snapped his fingers and released the human from his shackles.  He floated into the man’s personal space.  “Did you find a way to undo it?”

 

“There’s a simple equation that could collapse the barrier,” Stanford began.  He caught himself before he could reveal too much detail.  Why was he sharing this with the demon?  His fist clenched at the thought.  Surely Bill was still able to manipulate him somehow.  “I’d never tell you!”

 

“Oh, but Sixer, what about the family that’s counting on you?”  Bill warned.  His eye darkened, making the human flinch back.  He had actually never experienced Bill’s temper until recently.  If Bill truly wanted to hurt him there was nothing stopping the demon.

 

“I… You’re lying,” Ford accused with little real conviction.  He had no way of knowing whether Bill was being truthful or not. The demon had lied countless times to the human.  The smug look in response made Ford even less convinced of his thoughts.

 

“Think for a moment, Fordsy,” Bill suggested.  He drifted over to take a seat on the couch.  Ford flinched when he noticed the furniture grow eyes and a mouth.  “I can make sure you see your family again.  I can keep them safe.”  Bill glanced to the side as though thinking about something.  His pupil turned red for a second.  “Or I can make sure you all suffer for the rest of your days.  I can make sure those days go on for as long as I please.”  The demon lounged back on the fleshy cushion.  His arms bent to support his top point.  He crossed one leg over the other.  Clearly he could do this all day, whatever a day was now.  “I could even make sure certain people never darken your doorstep again.”

 

Ford flinched at this.  His arguments with Stanley flooded his mind.  He didn’t hate the man; he could never hate his twin.  There was just so much between them, and too much of it was bad.  It was because of him that Ford was trapped in that portal.  It was because of Stanley that he missed getting into that college he first wanted.  Still, did he never want to see Stanley again?  No, no he didn’t want to push his twin out of his life again.  The man deflated at the thought.  He certainly wouldn’t leave the man’s fate up to this twisted abomination.  Ford lifted his gaze to Bill with defiant determination.

 

“If I tell you how to collapse the barrier, if I help you, then you swear to leave my family alone,” Stanford said.  He had to be careful how he worded things around the demon.  Bill could easily twist his words.

 

“Help me out, Sixer, and your family will be safe,” Bill stated.  Ford narrowed his eyes at that.  The demon was already working a way to wiggle out of his end.  “They’ll be protected, even!”

 

This made the man even less sure.  He tried to break down the demon’s actual meaning.  Wording was everything when it came to Bill.  It was the case with every deal really, but with the All-Seeing Eye one better be sure their words are never misinterpreted or misconstrued.  If his family was safe, then Bill would not bring them physical harm.  That did not spare them psychological torment, however.  Did it?

 

What did the demon mean by protected exactly?  The only thing they needed to fear was the very being Ford was speaking with.  If Bill was suggesting he would keep the Pines safe then what did he gain?  Surely one favor like this was not enough to keep the demon around the small collective of humans.  Unless Bill planned to torment them.

 

A sigh escaped the human.  Even after all his time knowing the demon he still did not  _ know _ Bill.  There was too much crazy contained inside this triangle for anyone to piece him together.  Perhaps the demon implied that he would never let the Pines forget about him.  Not that Ford thought such a thing was ever possible.  Was his family really worth endangering the world?  The man clenched his fist before glaring at the demon.  He hesitantly extended a six fingered hand.

 

“My family will be safe,” Ford stated with clear irritation.  “In return you will have the algorithm.”

 

“It’s a deal, Sixer,” Bill declared.  He invaded the human’s personal space.  Blue flames engulfed the demon’s hand before he latched onto the offered one.  The same cerulean fire climbed up Ford’s arm.  It stung for once.  Clearly Bill had the intention of making him suffer.  Ford just grit his teeth until they pulled their hands back from one another.

 

Bill had the smuggest expression possible with just one eye.  Ford already regretted his decision.  There was nothing he could do now.  The triangle’s body slowly turned to stone.  The human was left to watch as the demon returned to a state of pure energy.  He could feel something flooding his mind.  A headache began to threaten, and steadily grew.  Bill seemed to have no issue tearing his mind apart for his prize.  Ford closed his eyes at the sensation.  It steadily throbbed behind his eyelids.

 

The demon floated around in the man’s mindscape for the elusive algorithm.  There was a lit path to direct him, but Bill found it far too easy to get distracted.  Ford had such a cluttered mind.  There was some organization to it, if one understood how to navigate it.  Clearly Bill did.  He just liked the thought of tearing Sixer asunder far too much.  He could rip the man apart mentally.  It was much more satisfying than physical torment in Bill’s opinion.

 

Sharp claws tore out a piece of information the man had stored away.  Bill looked at the memory of a young Stanford.  He was even younger than when the demon first witnessed the human male.  The man, possibly just escaping teenage years, sat on a bunk bed with some sort of picture held in shaking hands.  The memory of the human wiped at leaking eyes and a runny nose.  He rested on the bottom bunk, curling up with the pillow there.  The name of his twin escaped his lips in broken apologetic sobs.  This must have been a memory from after Stanley had been kicked out.

 

Bill tossed the memory aside.  It held no interest for him, except for a way to torment the six fingered man.  On second thought, he decided to call the memory back.  The demon clutched the memory in both hands.  He stretched it out before plastering it back in place.  It would be something to haunt Sixer with, even more so now.  Bill continued on his journey, repeating this process with other horrible memories of Sixer’s past.  The demon made sure the memories of Stanley protecting his twin were most prominent, just to make the man feel even worse.

 

There was no sense of time within this place, so there was no reason for Bill to worry about dawdling in his search.  Eventually he found memories with the twins.  The demon sneered at them, as much as he could sneer.  Sixer had no right to have Pinetree’s admiration as much as the man did.  Watching the kid’s smiling face through Stanford’s eyes made the demon feel sick.  His sapling really did adore the man.  Dipper adored both of his great uncles, or grunkles, as Shooting Star called them.

 

Another memory was held between the demon’s claws.  He watched as Ford led Dipper through an abandoned flying craft.  This was the adventure Pine Tree went on before his sister had run off crying.  This was the memory before Sixer offered him an apprenticeship.  Bill watched as the old man tried to protect his great nephew from one of the security drones that had been activated.  The preteen had proven himself afterwards, when needing to return the favor to an unconscious Sixer.  Much like Stanley, Dipper would do anything for his family.

 

Bill tightened his hold on the memory, causing it to crumple in one corner.  His eye stared as the playback froze on Dipper’s proud but embarrassed face.  The kid had always been funny when accepting compliments.  He did not have much self esteem, much like Sixer.  The demon’s eye narrowed at the thought that he could find similarities between the two.  It was not necessarily a bad thing, but it had already been proven that this man could turn his sapling against him.

 

_ “You did that yourself,”  _ the memory of Dipper’s accusation called to Bill.

 

The demon sighed as his response.  As much as he felt anger towards Sixer, the kid had had a point there.  Sometimes uncertain precognition was more trouble than it was worth.  It could certainly cause more problems than it solved.  Was that where Bill went wrong?  If he had told Dipper what was beyond the portal instead of telling him to close it the kid would not have been mad at him for it then.  Sure there was still the chance that Sixer would make the boy distrust him, but that would not have been there to add fuel to the fire.  In trying to solve the issue, had Bill actually forced it to happen?

 

The image was put back in place.  Bill attempted to smooth it out in hopes it would mend later.  It would, eventually.  The triangle continued along the lit path without any more detours.  He had a plan to set into motion.  Sixer’s algorithm was the key now.  If Bill’s influence was limited to Gravity Falls his newly acquired powers would be for naught.  The biggest hurdle was truly yet to come, but Bill needed this barrier down before he could reach that point.  He found the vault at the end of the glowing road.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wording is always key with any deals, especially ones involving Bill Cipher.  
> The next chapter I plan to put up Friday. After that it just depends when I get a new one done and edited.  
> Please let me know your thoughts, and have a great day.


	6. Trusting A Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford Pines made a deal with a being he knew could not be trusted. He just wanted to see his family again. He wanted them to be safe. For that price he gave Bill Cipher exactly what the demon wanted. No one should be foolish enough to trust such an entity, yet it seemed so many had and paid the price for doing so. Even with the Pines family reunited, and the town of Gravity Falls seemingly put back together, could any part of their world be safe now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this just seems to keep spiraling downward, but not really.  
> Let me know what you think. Please enjoy!

Stanford Pines felt like his head was being split in half.  He had fallen to his hands and knees from the pain.  Now the sixty-some year old was clutching at his throbbing head as he pressed his forehead into the haunting ornate carpet.  Surely the demon’s search should not cause him this much distress.  Was Bill purposefully tearing his mind apart?  He wouldn’t really put it past the three-sided abomination.

 

The pain stopped suddenly.  It had stopped increasing at least.  There was still a throbbing sensation behind Ford’s eyes.  He allowed himself to collapse onto the floor.  His fingers clutched at the carpet as much as they could while he grit his teeth.  He had to do this.  This was for Dipper, and Mabel, and Stanley.  They were all counting on him.  If Bill got what he wanted then the Pines would be safe.  Ford did not know how much he trusted that last part.  The demon was too unpredictable for that.  He would at least get to see them again, surely.

 

Ford groaned as the pain returned for a moment.  His eyes closed to block out the bright light that began to envelope the room.  He could hear Bill’s laughter above him a second later.  Clearly he had what he wanted.  The question was whether or not he would let the human go now, or torment him just a little longer.  With a snap of the demon’s fingers the two were teleported somewhere else.

 

The man found himself relocated to a much larger room.  Ford flinched at the sight of Bill’s fellow demons.  They seemed just as surprised to see him there.  The man attempted to take in his limited surroundings.  There was not much in the monstrously extensive room.  It was then that he noticed what he was standing on.  He quickly realized it was a large throne, but it was what the throne was made of that made him almost sick.

 

There were people, frozen in various expressions of panic and poses that suggested they had tried to run away.  Some of these people he vaguely recognized.  Ford knew they were members of the town.  Bill had captured all of them.  The human looked more closely at the ones he could see.  None of them were his family.  There was a sense of relief at this realization, but also dread when he wondered where they could possibly be if not part of this horrendous display.

 

“Admiring my work there, Sixer?”  Bill asked to draw the human’s attention.  The smug curve of his eye infuriated the man.  There was no denying that Cipher was a monster, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

 

“You promised I could see my family, Cipher,” Ford demanded.  He stood his ground despite knowing he was outnumbered and horribly outmatched by these monstrosities.

 

“You will; you will, Sixer,” Bill said.  He had not said when the man would be reunited with the other Pines after all.  The man could learn some patience in the meantime.  The triangle glanced to his cohorts.  “First there are some details to go over.”

 

Stanford was about to protest this when the demon seemed to completely brush him off.  The man watched as the golden mastermind turned fully to the other demons.  Bill’s back was to the six fingered human.  Ford couldn’t do anything that would make this a poor decision, unless the human attempted to make an escape.  The other demons continued to be just as confused as the eldest Pines.  They wondered what Bill had promised this human for his cooperation.

 

“Alright, Hench maniacs,” Bill began with his arms raised to get their full attention.  He had a serious expression.  The six creatures were quickly getting used to this side of their boss.  “I have good news and some not so good news for some!”  The demon gestured to the unfrozen human on the arranged pile of his fellow species.  “Thanks to Sixer here I can now bring down that pesky barrier!”

 

At Bill’s declaration the others cheered.  They were all geared up for spreading their Oddocalypse throughout the world.  Stanford could feel that sickness bubbling up again.  These beings could have nothing good in store for his world.  What had he done?  Before the man could dwell much on it Bill called for everyone’s attention once more.  The six freaks gave it to him without question.  The human found himself more focused on the fact that these other demons seemed much more cautious around the triangle than before.

 

“As you are all aware our compatriots did not get to witness this moment,” Bill said.  He quickly scanned over the rather spotless room.  The mention of the fallen abominations seemed to make the others antsy.  “Good work on cleaning that up by the way.”

 

The gremlin like Eight-Ball shared a quick glance with Pyronica.  Ford noticed this as well as Keyhole’s fidgeting.  He was not the only one to take this in.  Bill’s eye narrowed at the others.  It wasn’t like any of them to second guess their leader’s decisions.  That being said they knew how easily any one of them could have ended up on the other side of their purging.  For all any of them knew there could be a second one other’s were privy to, but not them.  It made distrust among them fester rather quickly now that Bill had already set that plan ahead of schedule.

 

“Anyway, we have a bit to go over now,” Bill continued.  His hands repositioned behind his back as he paced slightly before his constructed throne.  “Plans have been changed drastically, as evidenced by our need to get rid of excess.”  Bill extended his arm out in a flourish when switching direction.  He glanced to Sixer to make sure the human was paying attention.  Ford certainly was trying to piece together what was happening.  “Now, if given the means, how well would each of you be able to integrate into this world of fleshbags?”

 

“As well as you need us to,” Keyhole said in hopes that it would satisfy their ringleader.  Bill directed his attention to the blue abomination.  The single eye narrowed as the triangle studied the other.  It was clear each of them feared giving the wrong answer.  The consequences could easily prove to be too great for them.

 

“Okay, clearly I need to reword that question,” Bill sighed in annoyance.  It certainly put the others on edge.  Ford began taking cautious steps backwards into a corner of the throne.  The triangle turned fully toward his fellow monstrosities.  One obsidian arm stretched across his midsection while the other lifted to tap just below his eye.  “What would be your reaction if I said Weirdmageddon was a bust?”

 

Dipper took in the sight inside the Mystery Shack.  A pit was quickly forming in his stomach at what he saw.  Bill had not been kidding when he said others had been hurt by his actions.  Grunkle Stan’s words felt equally damning toward the demon.  The brunet wished he could see the triangle in that moment.  He wanted to talk with Bill.  Dipper wanted to know how Bill was progressing with setting things right.  How long would it take to fix the town with the triangle’s magic?

 

There were a number of surviving inhabitants that were left in a half frozen state thanks to the Eye-Bats.  Thankfully nothing had come near the Shack since the preteen had reached it.  Bill must have made sure to call them all back.  There was still the matter of the creatures Weirdmageddon had created, but they too had stayed away so far.  The boy turned away from the half stone unicorn and mostly frozen gnome.  He flinched at the sight of a familiar pixilated character.

 

“Rumble McSkirmish?”  Dipper said in a state of shock.  He lifted his arms in preparation to be attacked by the arcade character.

 

“Do not be afraid, Dipper,” Rumble pleaded.  “Weirdmageddon has taught me there are some battles even I cannot win.”  His constantly moving body sagged in defeat.  “I am now Humble McSkirmish.”

 

A minus fifty flashed before the once proud character.  The brunet really did feel sorry for him.  He knew McSkirmish was not a bad character.  The buff man’s code of honor just made the world rather black and white to him, or had apparently.  Dipper wondered if there were other characters that had been brought to life because of all this.  Perhaps Rumble had others special to him that had been taken to Bill’s pyramid.

 

The boy wanted to tell the computer generated man everything would be better soon.  Of course “better” would mean McSkirmish and any other characters were sent back into the arcade, but that was where they belonged.  Grunkle Stan’s warning stopped Dipper, however.  None of these people knew Bill the way he did.  None of them would understand.  Still, it was hard to see someone like the fictional martial artist lose heart.  Everyone was in such a hopeless state here.

 

Dipper pulled down on his signature hat.  If only he could let them know their loved ones and town would soon be safe and normal.  Not that anything about Gravity Falls had ever truly been normal.  It would lift this dark mood at least.  The brunet stuffed his hands into his pockets as he wandered back to his twin.  Mabel had been able to reunite with Candy and Grenda.  She was even having a civilized conversation with Pacifica.

 

The platinum blonde noticed Dipper’s approach.  Pacifica stood up to intercept the brunet.  Dipper blinked at her actions, but followed nonetheless.  The Northwest heiress led him to a secluded part of the Mystery Shack to talk.  It was weird seeing the usually pristine girl in a potato sack dress.  She would certainly have no problem making it into a new fashion trend, though.  It was just too bad her parents were missing.  Even people like them shouldn’t be separated from family in such a disaster.  The girl locked her blue eyes on Dipper with a serious expression.  Clearly she was used to such looks intimidating another, but the brunet had long since proven he wouldn’t be bossed around.

 

“What’s the plan?”  Pacifica asked.  Dipper just raised an eyebrow at that.  Surely the probably fake blonde was not relying on him for answers now.  “I know you have one.  You always have a plan, don’t you?  All Mabel will say is that we have to wait.  Well, what are we waiting for?”

 

The brunet sighed and took a seat on the floor.  He was getting tired of this waiting around, but there really was nothing else to do.  He knew Pacifica would not leave him alone until he gave some kind of answer.  What did he say, though?  His silence apparently irritated the platinum blonde.  Pacifica sighed before reluctantly joining him on the floor.

 

“Look, I get that Bill was your friend,” Pacifica said.  Her attempt at empathy was still rather lacking, but the Northwest heiress was trying her best.  It wasn’t her fault these things weren’t part of etiquette for such a successful family.  “He tricked you, and you feel stupid.  I tricked you once, too, and what did you do?”

 

“It’s not that, Pacifica,” Dipper began.  He really did not know how to put things.  If he said too much others could overhear.  Why did Grunkle Stan’s words have to make so much sense in his head?  Dipper still trusted Bill; he would give him this chance.  It was just the thought of how the rest of the town would react that worried him.

 

“You called me out on it,” Pacifica stated with an attempt at a friendly shove.  She offered the brunet a smile of encouragement.  “So how do you plan to go off and call Bill out now?”

 

“I already did,” Dipper confessed.  He playfully shoved the rich girl back.  A smile played at his lips to echo hers.  He managed a laugh for the first time in a while.  “He just needs time to fix things.”

 

“Wait, you actually talked that geometric nightmare into reversing all this?”  Pacifica asked, surprised.  “And you haven’t told anyone yet?”

 

“I can’t, Pacifica,” Dipper said.  He glanced down at the floor.  His knees were brought up to his chest at the thought of everyone being mad at him.  The thought of them being mad at Bill also upset him, but he figured the demon could handle it.  Bill could certainly take it in stride better than the brunet could.  “None of them would understand.  There would be a mob ready to take his head, and they could very well come after mine, too.”

 

“Are you kidding me?”  Pacifica demanded.  She quickly got to her feet to better look down on the brunet.  Her hands went to her hips in an authoritative pose.  “First of all your triangle friend doesn’t really have a head to take.  Secondly, given what I saw at my family’s party there is no way Bill would let anyone even touch you!  And lastly you have a lot of people who will have your back on this.”  The heiress paused to make sure her point was getting across.  She also seemed to be hesitant to say more for some reason.  Pacifica tried to give off a sense of indifference with a hair flip.  “Myself included.”

 

Dipper gave her a disbelieving look then.  A smile slowly came to his face.  Pacifica huffed at the expression.  The brunet didn’t need to get all sentimental about it.  He also better think twice about telling anyone she had admitted that.  In fact Dipper should pray no one saw them together, because she could easily ruin him.  Granted the thought of his demonic friend gave her pause when thinking about such actions.  She would rather not relive that haunting, and this Bill Cipher was clearly far worse than some vengeful spirit of a lumberjack.

 

“So are we telling people or not?”  Pacifica asked.  She offered a hand to help the boy to his feet.  The platinum blonde refused to look at him when doing so, however.

 

“I still don’t know,” Dipper confessed.  He hesitantly took the offered hand and stood up.  The boy brushed off his navy puffer vest while the heiress wiped her hand on her potato sack.  Dipper gathered his courage when he gave it more thought.  “Could you help Mabel round everyone together?  I need to think of exactly what to say.”

 

“Whatever you say, Pines,” Pacifica waved him off as she walked back in the direction of the other twin.

 

A low whistle made the brunet flinch.  The second the Northwest heiress was out of sight Grunkle Stan revealed himself to be listening in.  The old man leaned against the wall with a grin.  He popped open a can of Pitt Cola.  Dipper turned his attention down to the floor.  The twelve year old rubbed nervously at his shoulder.  His grunkle did not appear angry despite the conversation with Pacifica.  How much had the man heard?

 

“Gotta say, I’m impressed, kid,” Stan said.  His smile showed a degree of pride directed at his great nephew.  Dipper released a nervous chuckle at that.  The man gestured in the direction the platinum blonde had vanished.  “You have to tell me how you managed to woo that.”

 

“What!?”  Dipper asked clearly shocked.  It seemed Grunkle Stan had actually heard nothing of the conversation.  The brunet tried to calm himself before correcting Stan.  “Pacifica was just giving me a pep talk.”

 

“If you say so,” Stan responded.  It was obvious he was not fully convinced.

 

Dipper cringed at the thought of being with the heiress.  Just because there seemed to be good in Pacifica did not mean the brunet had plans to put up with her in such a relationship.  Sadly he would not put it past his grunkle to push it.  Then again he could have learned from the Gideon fiasco.  Speaking of the creep, Dipper wondered how the former psychic was doing.

 

“Anyway, I wanted to talk with you,” Stan decided to change the subject.  The man bent down to Dipper’s level for more privacy.  He glanced around for a moment before gesturing for the boy to step closer.  “That unicorn voodoo you and my brother did to protect the Shack, I know it’s supposed to keep this weirdness at bay.  Just before you all showed up, however, it acted up.  I managed to convince everyone else that it was just protecting the place, but I think it weakened somehow.  I don’t suppose Ford told you what to do in such a situation.”

 

“I… I’m sure everything will be fine, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said.  He doubted the man would be thrilled to hear that the brunet was the cause of said weakening.  It was probably best to let Stan believe what the man had told everyone else.  The twelve year old managed a confident smile then.  “I should go find Mabel.”

 

“Dipper,” Stan called in a warning tone.  A hand settled on the boy’s shoulder to hold his attention.  The man sighed before offering his family member a smile.  “I’ll back you up along with everyone else.  Just be prepared and choose your words carefully.”

 

“Thanks, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said with a smile.  He rushed off as soon as his grunkle let him go.  The man just hoped the kid was right.

 

 

* * *

  
  


 

“You can’t be serious, Bill,” Keyhole chuckled.  The blue humanoid decided their leader was joking around.  It seemed to catch on with the others.

 

“Yeah, like you would promise that to a human,” Teeth added in.

 

Bill watched them all burst out laughing at this apparently preposterous idea.  They had yet to catch onto the fact that he was not laughing along with them.  The triangle gave nothing away during the whole situation.  Their one man audience did his best to hide in a corner of the nightmarish throne.  Ford watched the events transpire, not having any clue what to expect from any of the gathered demons.  His eyes flashed up toward Bill as the orchestrator continued to silently float there.

 

The laughter did die down eventually.  The magenta demon with hot pink flames was the first to realize that Bill was not sharing in the joke.  Teeth was the last to finally contain his laughter.  By that time everyone else seemed to be on the same level of unease.  Bill reclined in the air with his eye never leaving his fellow abominations.  There was a hint of amusement there, but it only made the others worry more for what was to come.

 

“Why do you find that so preposterous?”  Bill asked after he allowed them to sweat it out a bit.  He was legitimately curious how they would respond.  It would certainly prove how much intelligence existed between the six.

 

“It just is,” Pacifire elected to speak.  The creature’s eyes lit up in the same manner Bill’s form did when talking.  “I mean you would never go soft for this human.”

 

“Yeah, you wouldn’t let him have that as part of a deal,” Pyronica said.

 

They all knew Bill’s deals were always spun to benefit him, typically solely.  Ford knew this as well, and yet he had still given the triangle what he wanted.  It was for the kids.  It was so he could see his family again.  It did not look as though he would be seeing them anytime soon, however.  The man mentally cursed the demon.  Said demon started laughing uncontrollably.

 

The other freaks glanced to one another.  They were not entirely sure they should join in.  It was hard to say which part had truly set their ringleader off.  There was a sense of nervousness throughout the room as Bill held his sides from how hilarious he found this situation.  It was clear that no one had any clue what the twisted energy being was thinking.  When Bill did finally calm down he wiped at the corner of his eye.

 

“Oh, oh boy, you guys,” Bill chuckled still.  He briefly gestured to Ford.  The human flinched when his existence was further acknowledged.  “Of course I’d never change my plans for Sixer.”  They all shared in a laugh at the human’s expense.  Ford found himself stuck on Bill’s words.  When the triangle stopped laughing first it further solidified that he was out of the loop somewhere.  “Now on the subject of ‘going soft’ for a human, however…”

 

This caused silence to fall upon the room once more.  Everyone looked to Bill.  They were confused, as they should be.  Fear was beginning to dawn on them rather quickly.  The triangle watched their expressions change, those that he could visibly read the expressions of at least.  It was hilarious how rarely others thought of their words before speaking.  Bill fell into another fight of laughter, this time slipping into a more demonic tone.  The second it ceased he sent an energy blast that connected with Pacifire.

 

“Does that seem soft to you?”  Bill seethed.  His eye narrowed when a pained sound came from the horned monstrosity.  It was certainly enough to make the others flinch and attempt to slowly back away.  Ford’s eyes widened at the demon’s angry outburst.  The triangle appeared to switch to a more contemplative attitude.  “What does it mean to be soft anyway?”

 

Ford huddled himself back into a corner of the throne.  He carefully tested to see if he could climb the frozen citizens.  The man repeatedly glanced back to the scene taking place as he attempted to scale the throne.  Bill seemed distracted enough that he might be able to escape.  The other demons certainly weren’t in a position to stop Ford.  He decided he did not wish to be around when Bill made whatever point he was planning to get across.  More energy blasts fired, and more pained sounds came from the other abominations.

 

“If anyone is acting soft here, it’s all of you,” Bill accused as he watched his cronies cower before him.  “Even after all that power I granted to the lot of you.”  The triangle flicked his wrist and twirled his hand.  A sphere of different colors formed over his open palm when his hand stopped.  Blue, pink, green, purple, red, and black all spun around one another.  “Really, you’re all lucky to still exist at this point.”

 

“Bill, please, we didn’t mean anything by it,” Teeth pleaded.

 

“If you like the human we’ve got nothing against it,” Eight-Ball added on.  Everyone else nodded quickly to show their agreement.

 

“Oh, but apparently you do,” Bill said.  The others flinched at this.  The triangle turned his attention mostly to Eight-Ball and Teeth.  “It’s either that or you can’t follow simple instructions.”  He watched the two look at each other to try figuring out what Bill was insinuating.  “When I say to ‘go get’ someone, do you interpret a) grab them and bring them to me, or b) attempt to capture and eat them?”

 

“Well, uh, if you don’t specifically specify…,” Teeth began to stutter out.

 

“Bring them to you and ask what you want done with them,” Keyhole said quickly.  The large headed humanoid would rather Bill not lose it again because the others couldn’t figure out what he wanted.  They all quickly began to agree with the blue demon.

 

“What did you decide to do with Pine Tree?”  Bill asked.

 

A deafening silence fell over the room.  The six demons looked at each other with growing fear.  Ford slipped a little on climbing the petrified humans.  His head swung around to look at the triangle.  He knew a pine tree was a symbol on the Cipher Wheel.  He was also pretty sure which human was to represent it.  Had Dipper offered Bill something that had brought on this possible end to the apocalypse?  Why would Bill take such a deal?

 

“What did you try to do when I told the two of you to go after him?”  Bill repeated with clear impatience.  One hand clenched at his side while the sphere above the other pulsed and grew.  It appeared no one had the courage to answer him.  “Well then, I do believe someone who ‘went soft’ would let this go.”

 

The gathered abominations with eyes widened theirs at Bill’s words.  Teeth began to attempt pleading his case.  Bill’s eye darkened as did his body.  Ford’s footing slipped, but he managed to catch himself before the fall could harm him.  His mouth hung open as he watched the six demons fall to their knees.  Some form of energy started to leave them, each holding a color in the sphere Bill had created.  There was a look of twisted satisfaction in Bill’s eye.  The collected power slowly turned a golden hue before sinking into his palm.

 

Ford climbed the last length down to the ground.  He found himself mesmerized by the scene too much to make his possible escape.  The other six demons fell to the floor, drained of their power.  Their forms flashed as they tried to keep themselves together.  It had been so long since any of them had felt so weak.  In contrast Bill appeared to have grown in size.  The triangle was struggling to keep himself from continuing to do so.  He would have to use up some of this excess energy.

 

Bill turned his attention back to his throne a second later.  His form stabilized and he shrunk to be about the size of the Mystery Shack entrance.  The single eye searched around a moment before landing on Ford’s unmoving form.  The human’s eyes widened when he was noticed.  Bill’s version of a smile did nothing to quell the six fingered man’s fear.  The triangle floated over to him with a smug look.

 

“No need to worry your cluttered little head, Sixer,” Bill said.  It was not enough to put Ford at ease.  Having the demonic triangle so close was not something he would ever feel comfortable with now.  Bill leaned closer as though he was sharing a secret.  “I did promise to let you see your family again.  Also Pine Tree wouldn’t be too happy if I got rid of you.”  A hand raised to tap a finger under Bill’s eye.  He seemed to come to some realization.  “That might be why I could never bring myself to crush you in that frozen state.”

 

The triangle shrugged, but the human looked even more puzzled.  Ford was still trying to piece together why Bill would bring an end to this Oddocalypse.  He knew better than to attempt getting a straight answer from the demon.  If Dipper had something to do with this then the man would definitely have to talk with his great nephew.  Ford flinched when Bill snapped his fingers.  The sound echoed throughout the room.  A strange rattling followed soon after.  Ford watched as the organized pile of humans suddenly fell into a heap.

 

“Welcome back, meatsacks of Gravity Falls,” Bill greeted the disoriented citizens.  The second they realized his presence they all began to cower before him.  The demon seemed displeased with this.  He raised his hands in what he hoped was a sign of a truce.  “Now, now, no need for that.  I’m setting you all free.”  Obsidian hands gestured to Stanford a moment later.  The human was clearly uneasy at being the new center of attention.  “You can all thank the Pines, not this one, but a Pines.”

 

“What’s your angle, Cipher,” Gideon demanded.  The other citizens were slowly gathering their courage to confront the triangle, but it would take time for anyone else to speak up.

 

“About sixty degrees, what’s it to you?”  Bill asked.  He waved off any other comments.  The triangle threw up his hands in a show of celebration.  “Anyway, you’re all getting sent back to your town and family.”  Bill narrowed his eye at the pompous child.  “Not you, though, Gideon.  I still have to deal with you.”

 

Gideon flinched at that.  He tried to hide himself among other townsfolk.  Bill lifted a hand and snapped his fingers.  Light encased the humans, blinding them for a moment.  When their eyes opened again they were in the woods.  Everyone looked around with confused expressions.  Eventually they began to turn their attention to Stanford Pines.  There was something different about this one, but they were all sure it was Mr. Pines.

 

Ford took in the area, doing his best to ignore the eyes on him.  It seemed all the released townspeople had elected to trust in him to get them out and back to their family and homes.  After studying the area the six fingered man felt confident that he did actually know the part of the forest they were relocated to.  With a simple gesture for the others to follow Ford made his way through the trees in the direction of his house.  He hoped Stanley and the kids were safe in there.  The barrier they set up should be enough to save them from whatever new plans Bill had in store.

 

The Mystery Shack came into view after a bit of walking.  Once out of the forest Ford cast his gaze to the sky.  It was still a haunting image.  The hole the rift had caused stared back down at the man.  Ford cursed himself for giving Bill the means to spread his chaos, or whatever the demon had planned.  The six fingered Pines couldn’t get the triangle’s words out of his head.  It was far too likely for Cipher to lie about his plans.  That being said pieces kept trying to come together in the man’s head.  He had to talk with Dipper.  With that thought in mind Ford stepped onto the porch of his still intact home.

 

“Is this everyone?”  Mabel asked as she looked around the gathered citizens of Gravity Falls.  The brunette gave her brother a confident smile before pushing him forward.  The boy returned the expression and climbed onto the Multi-Bear who had offered himself as a platform.

 

“Dipper,” Ford shouted at the sight of his great nephew climbing a potentially dangerous creature.  Everyone’s attention turned to the entrance where the six fingered individual stood.  The twins rushed to their great uncle’s side a second later.

 

“Grunkle Ford,” Mabel called with joyous tears forming.  She hugged the man as though he would disappear any second.

 

“Great Uncle Ford,” Dipper said at the same time as his sister.  The boy could admit that he had been worried for the Author, but everything would be okay now.

 

The others taking refuge in the Mystery Shack took notice that this Stanford Pines was not alone.  Wendy rushed forward to hug her brothers and father.  The Northwests spotted their daughter despite her unbecoming attire.  They were interrupted in approaching her or acknowledging such an atrocious dress by Sheriff Blubs running up to embrace his beloved deputy.  Preston Northwest stood up while brushing his admittedly already ruined suit.  His wife’s dress was in a similar state, but at least they could pretend to brush away the filth of the commoners.

 

Stanford looked up to see his old college friend and assistant.  It took him a moment to recognize Fiddleford.  The man had really taken on the appearance of a hillbilly with his attire and rather long beard.  The six fingered man rubbed nervously at the back of his neck.  He had never thought about running into his friend again.  He had no idea what to say to Fiddleford McGucket after all that had happened.  This was all Stanford’s fault; the man could fully admit that now.

 

“Fiddleford, I…,” Stanford tried to find words, but failed.  He found it hard to look his friend in the eye.  “I’m so sorry, Fiddleford.”

 

“I spent a lot of time trying to forget,” the hillbilly confessed.  McGucket offered a watery smile then.  “Perhaps it’s time I tried forgiving instead.”

 

“Weirdness Wave,” one of the Manotaurs yelled.

 

The mix of refugees shared panicked expressions.  Stanford and Stanley began ordering everyone to hunker down.  The door was pushed shut as the newcomers were rushed inside.  The elder twins exchanged an unreadable look between them.  They fought to keep the pang in their chests at bay for just a moment longer.  The pair was confident the magical barrier would hold.  Dipper’s attempt to get their attention was drowned out by everyone else scattering about.

 

Dipper bit his lip at the thought of what could happen the second such a wave hit.  He had taken the barrier down because he had trusted Bill again.  Surely the demon had not betrayed him.  What would happen if Bill had, though?  What was this wave of weirdness energy supposed to do?  The brunet closed his eyes in hopes that he would not have to see his trust in the demon being used against him.  There were gasps throughout the Shack.  Dipper opened his eyes to see what was happening when further panic did not appear to be setting in.

 

Without the magical barrier Bill’s influence could affect all within the Mystery Shack.  Instead of the potentially insanity inducing transformations, however, everyone kept their forms.  No, what changed were their injuries.  Multi-Bear was completely healed, as were many others.  Pacifica remained in her potato sack dress, but it lost all signs of dirt and her hair returned to its neat and pristine sheen.  Those that had been partially or mostly turned to stone reverted back to their normal appearance.  Everyone was clearly confused by this, but when it was all over joyous cheers rang out.  Stan was clearly confused by this, but decided to take it in stride.  Ford was the only one looking more worried than when the weirdness wave was approaching.

 

“I don’t understand,” Ford said bewildered.  He looked around at the cured and healthy citizens and creatures.  “That shouldn’t have gotten through the magical barrier.  It didn’t even activate…”

 

“Ford, please tell me this barrier thing of yours isn’t faulty,” Stanley pleaded with clear worry.  He was not questioning the other’s genius, but surely something had gone wrong.  He just hoped his brother had a way to fix it.

 

The six fingered man remained silent, thinking.  Ford was second guessing himself.  He was clearly lost in his thoughts as they spiraled.  Why wouldn’t the barrier work?  Could he have screwed up from the start, or had something happened to it?  Stanford startled when a hand was placed on his shoulder.  He looked up with panicked eyes to see Stanley trying to ground him with physical contact.  The slightly younger of the two gave the shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  Stan tried to show he was confident in his twin’s expertise in this situation.  Ford would figure it out, he knew.

 

Their attention was redirected to Dipper when the twelve year old approached.  He wouldn’t meet their eyes, but it was clear he wanted to say something.  The brunet was interrupted when one of the gnomes took notice of the world outside the Mystery Shack.  Everyone else began crowding near the windows to peer outside.  The outside looked normal.  They all continued searching before realization fully dawned on them.  Manly Dan was the one to swing the door open to see what was really going on.

 

The sounds of bird calls wafted from the forest around the Shack.  The citizens of Gravity Falls cautiously made their way outside their hideaway.  They were greeted by a blue sky with limited puffy white clouds.  It was as if the apocalypse had never occurred in the little town.  Everyone was understandably confused, but slightly hopeful.  This made the Stan twins even more confused, though one more than the other.  Stanley turned his attention back to his great nephew.

 

“I guess your plan worked out, kid,” Stan said with a smile.  He playfully pushed down on Dipper’s hat.  It was enough to gain Ford’s attention.

 

“Dipper’s plan?”  Ford gave them both a bewildered look.  His eyes focused on the young brunet.  The man seemed to catch up to some extent.  It was clear whatever thoughts had entered Ford’s mind did nothing to quell his nerves.  He lowered to Dipper’s level and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders.  “What did you offer him Dipper?  What did you do?”

 

“I… I just,” Dipper couldn’t form words properly.  The look his great uncle was giving him made it clear Ford was disappointed in him.  The brunet knew this would happen of course, but that did not make it any easier.  He continued stuttering in an attempt to answer his idol.

 

“They talked things out,” Stan said in place of the boy.  He only knew so much of what had actually happened, however.  The man could understand that Dipper was a bit overwhelmed at the moment.

 

“What did you offer Bill?”  Ford repeated more urgently.  He had heard his brother, but clearly Stanley was not taking this seriously enough.

 

“We just talked,” Dipper replied eventually.  He bit his lip at how angry the man would no doubt be with him.  The brunet fought back tears in that moment.  He had others to back him up.  He had Bill.  “I convinced him to set everything right.  Bill agreed, without even making it into a deal.”

 

Ford stared at the boy as though he had lost his mind.  There was no way Bill Cipher would do something like that.  There had to be some catch.  There was always a catch when dealing with the triangular demon.  Stanford searched his great nephew’s face for any signs of what could have really happened.  Why would the boy keep this from him?  What had happened between Dipper and Bill?

 

“Dipper,” the six fingered man began carefully.  His hands squeezed the boy’s shoulders briefly.  Ford continued when he had a moment to collect himself.  “Did you do something to the barrier we set up?”

 

“I did,” the brunet confessed in a whisper.  He glanced to the side.  “Bill asked me to.  He said he could heal everyone if it was down.  That’s what I did.  I removed the unicorn hair.”

 

Dipper refrained from mentioning Mabel, Wendy, and Soos having any part of it.  They had only been following his lead.  There was no reason to have Great Uncle Ford angry with them as well.  Besides, Bill had come through.  The demon hadn’t lied to them.  Dipper knew this was not enough to persuade his great uncle, but it did make the brunet feel better.

 

There were no other words exchanged between them.  Ford stood up and began looking around.  It was obvious that the brunet had scattered the hairs afterwards.  He glanced down at Dipper once more.  Ford’s disappointment was clear as day then.  The man had thought he convinced the boy not to trust Bill Cipher.  Apparently he had been wrong and could suffer the consequences any moment now.  He spotted a pair of unicorns.  Hopefully he would not have too much trouble persuading them.

 

Shocked gasps escaped many of the gathered people.  They looked up at the flashing sky.  There appeared to be a strange dome surrounding the town.  Ford’s mouth hung open as he watched what his own actions were causing.  He knew what would happen now.  No part of the planet, no, the universe would be safe from Bill Cipher now.  The younger twins stared up at the sky side by side.  They had no idea what was happening, like most of the townspeople.

 

“He’s bringing it down,” Ford said.  The bubble around Gravity Falls began to dissolve while its inhabitants watched.  “Bill is going to be free of Gravity Falls, and it’s entirely my fault.”

 

“What are you talking about, Sixer?”  Stanley asked.  He did not miss the way Ford flinched at the old nickname.  The con man frowned at this.

 

“The town traps in weirdness,” Ford informed anyone listening.  He lowered his head in shame.  “I found out how to collapse the barrier it created some time ago.  Bill got it out of me by offering that my family would be safe.”

 

“And with it gone?”  Stanley inquired.  His uneasiness about the whole situation was returning far too quickly for his liking.

 

“Bill can spread his influence throughout the entire world,” Ford said when he looked to his twin.  “No place will be safe.”

 

Dipper wanted to protest this.  He opened his mouth, but paused as he watched said barrier dissolve.  Bill had promised, though.  They were friends again.  Right?  They didn’t shake on it.  Bill had made the loophole immediately.  There was no actual deal between them.  Dipper had done everything the demon wanted without any chance of Bill holding up his end.  Had he really been played for such a fool all along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's the end of the world after the end of the world, friends.  
> Stay tuned for what plans Bill has for the world now, and his sapling.
> 
> "Time is DEAD and Meaning has no meaning!"


	7. 20-5-19-5-18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher had big plans for the world. He was constantly working towards his big picture. Sure he had his down time. All work and no play was no fun at all, but he was constantly planning, scheming. This time was different, very different. Bill was still scheming, he still had big plans, but these weren't for the world. No, this was solely for his benefit. At least that's how it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short this time around. I felt this way flowed better than combining it with the next chapter's events.  
> That and I also felt like being a suspense creating asshole.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Too often it seemed like humans never learned.  For the most part this was incredibly entertaining for a being that acquired power through making deals with idiots and gullible beings.  Then there were those few that even gave Bill Cipher a headache.  It wasn’t so much the not learning, it was simply the audacity of some.  Take the pompous little Gideon Gleeful for example.

 

The kid had made a deal with Bill to ruin his rivals, the Pines family.  Sure there had been a little snag on Bill’s end when obtaining the information the human wanted, but if the kid had patience the triangle could have fixed it, eventually.  Instead Gideon decided to call off their deal and take matters back into his hands.  If there was one thing the mindscape denizen could not stand it was deal breakers.  And here the psychic fraud was trying to offer a second deal.  Well, Bill Cipher wasn’t in the mood to deal with him.

 

Instead Gideon Gleeful could suffer the most horrible nightmares the Master of the Mind could conjure.  It was entertaining to watch the color drain from the baby-man’s face.  The human thought he had everything in the bag.  Gleeful had fooled himself into thinking that Cipher could solve all his problems if he just offered the right thing.  Bill cackled as he tore apart everything the human thought he knew.  The once beloved child was nearly as arrogant as the entire Northwest family.  Bill would have to be sure they suffered as well, aside from Llama for the time being.

 

Bill just had to share the prisoner’s cries with his favorite human.  It would surely brighten Pinetree’s mood.  Sure the kid was upset with the triangle for withholding certain bits of information, but that was all water under the bridge.  It had to be after Bill made sure that annoying wizard suffered for his transgressions against the Pines.  The triangle still didn’t like that Sixer was back, that the man could fill Dipper’s head with reasons to distrust Cipher, but they could tolerate each other somewhat.  It was all for his Pine Tree after all.

 

It was all for his Pine Tree.  The human that had somehow gained his attention to such an extent.  Never before had Bill Cipher thought about another like this.  Never before had the triangle found himself caring for another.  He was willing to postpone all of his previous plans for the young brunet.  Bill felt content to just be in the kid’s life.  He didn’t need the screams of his victims, or the unending chaos he could spread throughout the world.  In all his countless eons Bill could not recall this feeling coming about.  He was happy without needing another’s torment to bring it about.

 

Pine Tree was not as thrilled to see the energy being invading his mind.  In fact Bill could swear he sensed fear on the brunet.  The kid hadn’t shown fear towards him since… well, really Dipper had done his best to never show fear towards Bill even before their truce.  Now, however, the boy reeked of it.  What had he learned from Stanford since the triangle decided to give him space?  Clearly it was enough to make Dipper fear the being he had started to call a friend.

 

That just wouldn’t settle with Bill Cipher.  He wanted the boy to see reason.  Pine Tree had to understand things were different between them than they had been with the kid’s great uncle.  It seemed Bill’s words fell on deaf ears.  Each attempt to calm the brunet was just met with more fear and suspicion.  The energy being could not understand the feelings this awakened in him.  His sapling now wanted nothing to do with him.  This had to be Stanford Pines’ fault.

 

Bill’s temper had never been something to laugh at.  He knew he could take things too far if he felt such reactions were warranted.  Sometimes another just had to be taught who they were messing with.  Sometimes he just needed the cries of another in agony to entertain him.  This seemed to be something else, somehow.

 

Once Bill had left his Pinetree’s mindscape he had forced his way into Sixer’s dreams.  He wanted the man to suffer for whatever thoughts the kid had been filled with.  It should have been cathartic for the twisted triangle.  He placed the man in a wasteland resembling a decimated Gravity Falls.  Stanford Pines watched as what was left of the Mystery Shack went up in flames.  Despite laughing at the human’s despair Bill did not find the enjoyment he felt he should.

 

The haunting echo of a familiar laugh was enough to get Sixer’s attention.  The man called Bill out.  It had been so long since Bill had interacted with the six fingered human.  He should probably have taunted the eldest Pines long before now.  The triangle just found himself wanting to tear his mind asunder until Sixer was worse off than his former assistant had been.

 

“It has been so long, Sixer,” Bill declared when he finally revealed himself.  His eye curved smugly when the human flinched away.  The human seemed to have forgotten that this was Bill’s domain.  “Life outside of the portal must be treating you so well.”  Bill’s arm extended toward his old pawn.  His claws harshly sunk into the man’s shoulder.

 

Stanford grit his teeth so as not to actually cry out from the pain.  He refused to give Bill the satisfaction, though it was obvious the demented creature didn’t need to hear the man to know his actions hurt.  Ford managed to pull himself away, but not without making those claws tear at his flesh and rip his jacket.  The human did scream in pain then.  He fell to his knees, clutching his injured shoulder.

 

Despite knowing this was all a dream Ford’s breath became harsh with panic.  This was not a side of Bill the man was used to.  The triangle liked to play mind games with his victims, tear them down mentally, but Ford had never experienced the other’s penchant for physical torment.  Ford reminded himself that none of this was real.  He glared up at Bill who appeared to take pleasure in the human’s moment of weakness.  No, this wasn’t the taunting Ford knew the energy being was capable of.  This was a clear threat to his life.

 

“You have no dominion in our realm, Bill,” Ford angrily shouted.  If he could get a moment to concentrate he might just be able to cast the triangle from his mind, for now.  The human may have found a means to keep his thoughts locked away from Cipher, but he still had no way to keep the being from his dreams.

 

“Maybe not now,” Bill said before snapping his fingers.  An illusion of the Rift appeared to float over the obsidian hand.  “But things change, Stanford Pines.”  The triangle tossed the snow globe looking device on the ground.  It shattered on impact.  A fiery tear opened up to reveal the Nightmare Realm the mortal believed Bill and his kind to originate.  “ ~~**Things change** ~~ .”

 

Bill cackled in his demonic baritone while the human looked on in horror.  The triangle’s form darkened as the white of his eye took on the appearance of liquid gold.  Bill Cipher rose up to the created rift with his arms raised.  He snapped his fingers just before leaving the human’s dreamscape.  Stanford doubled over at the agonizing sensation of old wounds being ripped open.  He could feel the intense burn of past brandings as though they were being freshly pressed into his skin.

 

The human woke up screaming in a cold sweat.  Ford took in his surroundings quickly.  He was still in the Mystery Shack, on the couch he had decided to rest on.  He registered footsteps approaching.  His cry must have awoken his family.  It was all a dream, nothing more.  Agony ripped through him once more as he felt the pain Bill had left him with.

 

Stanford Pines attempted to curl up with his head pressed to the floor.  He didn’t want to cry out again.  He didn’t want to give that monster the satisfaction.  Ford felt darkness take him again from the intense pain of having so many injuries reopened.  Since when could Bill affect the waking world in such a way?  The man did his best to keep his wounds from his family.

 

After that little visit Bill watched the Pines family.  His eye narrowed at the sight of his sapling aiding Stanford.  The kid was fully turning his back on the triangle.  It was unfortunate, but could he really expect anything else?  A being like Bill Cipher had no need for these humans.  Not once he attained full access to their world at least.  Sure he had fooled himself into thinking he could remain content with Pinetree’s company and friendship.  What did the All-Seeing Eye need with those things anyway?

 

Shooting Star worked to obtain the unicorn hairs Sixer required to complete the magical barrier.  She did her best to prove her heart pure.  Mabel Pines was torn down by the mythical jerks.  It was entertaining to watch the sweet child battle unicorns with her friends.  Bill would have been impressed if it wasn’t for the fact that all of the girl’s actions were ultimately against him.  In the end he would get what he wanted regardless.  These meatsacks could not stop him.

 

Bill watched as they completed the spell to keep him out.  He did not need to enter the Mystery Shack to get what he wanted.  He just needed someone the Pines trusted.  To think at one point he had considered himself among those.  The triangle growled as he wandered through the mindscape with such thoughts.  Bill Cipher had no need for what ifs.  His path was set, as it had always been.  That brief detour was nothing but a distraction from his true goal.  The energy being decided it was time to tell his fellow freaks to prepare for this world’s takeover.

 

It did not help that his thoughts kept returning to that wretched family.  Bill reluctantly found himself entertaining the thought of being with his Pine Tree again.  Not his, not anymore, never his.  Still, he could picture being at the kid’s side.  He could see an alternate path where he was fighting alongside Shooting Star, Red, and the others.  If he just had a physical form he could hang out with his favorite humans whenever he wanted.  It was infuriating how much he had come to care for the little brats.

 

There were a number of emotions Bill realized he was capable of when befriending Dipper Pines.  The biggest one of course was discovering that he really could care for someone else.  Sure he could find a fleshbag entertaining, some he even liked to keep around for extended periods of time.  Never before had he found himself concerned for one’s well being, however.

 

The thought of losing Pine Tree was almost akin to physical pain, and not the hilarious kind.  Of course now Bill realized the kid was never his to keep in the first place.  One could not lose what they did not have, and Dipper had since proven that he belonged to Sixer far more than he ever would to Bill Cipher.

 

The triangle kept all this inner turmoil hidden from his cohorts.  He was an expert at keeping his true plans and thoughts hidden away.  A friendly facade could easily throw anyone off.  Bill would be over it soon enough.  When he obtained his physical form there would be no more distractions.  He just had to put on the finishing touches he had neglected thus far.  He just needed to find a willing host, or not so willing.  It made no difference to the manipulative creature.

 

Gideon Gleeful tried to sleep through the night in his prison cell.  The convicted child had thought his plan would work out.  He had been painfully wrong.  He just wanted to leave this stupid prison.  Was that so much to ask?  He hated this place.  He hated the Pines family for having a hand in sending him here.  He hated his father who was too incompetent to get him released.  He hated the demon that refused to help him.  At the moment Gideon was really hating himself for thinking Bill Cipher was ever an option in the first place.

 

The white haired child woke up on his uncomfortable cot.  He curled in on himself as he tried to forget the nightmare.  One of many the dream demon had gifted him for having the audacity to disturb him.  Gideon let out a quiet whimper.  He missed so many things from the outside world.  More than the hair products, and the positive attention, and the decent food, he missed being able to curl up in his soft bed.  He missed having his father read a bedtime story while his mother ran soothing fingers through his hair before both kissed his forehead and cheeks good night.

 

The young Gleeful wiped furiously at his face to keep from crying.  It wasn’t like he had no friends in this place, but he would be put in solitary before letting them see him shed a tear.  Sometimes it wasn’t so bad here.  Gideon just missed the outside world.  He wanted the chance to ruin Stanford and Dipper Pines just as they had ruined him.  He still thought of Mabel.  He thought of his angel kissing his tears away and holding him close with soothing words of love and devotion.

 

“ ~~**Isn’t that sweet?** ~~ ”

 

Gideon sat up with fear in his eyes as all the color drained from the room.  There really wasn’t much to take, but there was enough of a change for the child to notice.  He had only become familiar with that voice recently.  The white-haired boy knew it promised only suffering.  He attempted to hide in his blankets despite a part of him knowing it was useless.  The stolen color all concentrated on a single point.  A bright flash signified the infamous triangular abomination’s reveal.

 

Bill immediately focused on the cowering form.  His single eye curved in twisted amusement.  There was a look of cruelty there that Gideon could not recall the dream demon showing.  He did not know enough about Bill Cipher to really judge.  He had seen the being angry only recently, and before that only knew he was certifiably insane.  The triangle floated closer to the child.  Gideon flinched and attempted to wrap the covers around him like a spooked turtle hiding in its shell.

 

“Aww, Gideon, I’m flattered, really,” Bill said with mirth.  It felt like it had been so long ago that he fully basked in another’s fear.  He took a seat on the edge of the cot without allowing his slit pupil to leave the human.  “Have you been enjoying my parting gift?”

 

“...no,” Gideon replied after a moment.  He shivered under the blankets as Bill laughed cruelly.  The human gathered the courage to peek out at the insane monster.  He gulped before attempting to speak further.  “Wh… What do you want?”

 

“I thought we could have a chat,” Bill suggested with a slight tilting of his form.  His eye curved in an attempt at a smile.  The way the slit pupil watched Gideon made the boy even more frightened.  “I decided to take your deal into consideration.”

 

“You have!?”  Gideon asked with clear surprise.  It was enough to make the human cautiously approach.  He allowed the security of the covers to leave him.  Gideon let out a surprised and fearful squeal when Bill’s clawed fingers gripped his chubby chin.

 

“It seems we have more in common than I initially thought,” Bill confessed.  He leaned closer to the human.  Gideon’s eyes widened with his desire to escape the nightmarish triangle.  It clearly amused Bill further.  His free hand waved for emphasis.  “I mean you want revenge on a Stan Pines; I want to torment Stanford Pines.  Lots in common, Gideon!”

 

“What… What are the terms?”  Gideon tried to compose himself to appear more confident.  He winced at the sensation of the demon’s sharp claws digging into his face.  The obsidian hand was taken away a second later.  Cipher looked far too pleased.

 

“I’ll break you out,”  Bill offered.  He floated back into the air.  “I’ll even take those nightmares back.  All you have to do is work for me!”  The dream demon’s eye flashed blue.  “My reign is coming, Gideon, and I’m offering you a place in the new world order!  Just gather whatever henchmen you want.”

 

The triangle’s hand ignited in blue flames.  Bill extended the fire encased limb to the human expectantly.  There was a moment of hesitance on the young Gleeful’s part.  It was clear the boy was distrustful, but it seemed to be his only way to get out anytime soon.  The human’s small hand clasped the obsidian one Bill held out.  The fire raced up Gideon’s arm.  Unlike their last deal the mortal felt the intensity of the flames.  It was brief, but he understood the clear warning.

 

Bill laughed as he disappeared from Gideon’s mind.  He had a lot more work to do, but it was finally set back into motion.  Why had he ever thought of postponing this moment?  It was hopelessly hilarious that at one point Bill had thought to just give up on this plan.  He had planned to abandon his friends in the Nightmare Realm.  It was truly selfish of him.  No, Bill Cipher was a giver.  There was just so much to give to this world, to its people, and ultimately to himself.  Yes, there was no way the triangle would give up the power just waiting for him to grasp it.

 

Everything else was set in place.  Now Bill just needed a vessel for his most important part.  Blibble seemed like the perfect candidate when he thought about it.  The triangle was already aligned with Gideon Gleeful, or more so the child was aligned with him.  Why not add another person that had considered the Pines enemies.  Sure he was okay with them now, and they even seemed to like him a bit.  It just made things so much easier.  Best of all Cipher could skip the whole deal process, and merely possess the idiot.

 

Blargle put up a fight of course.  Ultimately his will was nothing compared to that of Bill Cipher.  The triangle found entertainment in making the time traveler watch as his body was used to bring an end to this carefree world.  Convincing Shooting Star to hand over the Rift was just too easy.  The girl was so naive and selfish at times.  No different from the rest of her species really.  Bill felt it hilariously easy to fall back into the groove of manipulating others to further his plans.

 

The barrier between his Nightmare Realm and the human plane of existence was ripped apart the second the Rift shattered on the ground.  Bill had everything he wanted at long last.  He had a physical form, he had a new world to play with, but still he wanted more as was his nature.  The more he took the more he wanted until there was nothing left, or until something stood in his way.  Such was the case with the unexpected barrier around Gravity Falls holding him in.  It was easy to dispose of once he knew how.

 

None of the world would be free from his influence.  There was now nothing to hold him back or keep him contained.  He would have all he wanted.  There was no one to stand in his way and no one he would have to share in this glory with.  It was all too easy.  In the end Bill Cipher always got what he wanted.  In the end did he really want all this, though?

 

That was then.  There was a new plan in place this time around.  Bill had unlimited power to play with.  He could reshape the world and its events however he pleased.  The triangle knew just what he wanted to use it for, too.  For once his course was clear for him.  Too often in the past Cipher found himself wondering about the end game, or after it.  With each new world conquered, and ultimately left in ruin, there was always the question of what to do next.  This time Bill Cipher knew exactly what he wanted beyond this vast power.

 

The inhabitants of Gravity Falls had been returned to their loved ones.  The town had even been repaired to the best state Bill could make it.  The last order of business was finally taking down that nasty barrier.  With it down his influence could stretch across the globe and beyond.  Bill Cipher knew exactly what to do with his vast powers then.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plotting on Bill's part. That 'Bill is a Jerk' tag? Yeah, that's mostly directed at Ford as shown here and in the previous chapters.
> 
> How will the rest of Gravity Falls handle what is to come?
> 
> How will Dipper react to it?


	8. Roadside Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan Pines had seen many things in his sixty-odd years. He knew the town of Gravity Falls was full of strangeness. He had also learned that much of its weirdness tended to draw certain members of his family in. It had worried Stanley many times before what fate could befall his beloved family because of this. He regretted at times that he had invited his great niece and nephew to stay for the summer.
> 
> The man never imagined that the twins would find a being that may very well be Satan himself, or that somehow such a being would intend anything but harm to anyone. Perhaps Stan should stop being so easily surprised by the feats his young charges could accomplish. If there was one thing he took away from this it was that Dipper and Mabel had made some rather weird friends that summer. There was one other thing he had learned as well: woe to those who piss off a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning that the 'Mild Gore' tag is relevant here due to some dismemberment/removal of limbs.  
> Bill has a new look! Be prepared for him to get a bit creepy.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts. Other than that have a great day!

Stan Pines could admit that he got himself into some messed up situations from time to time.  Typically he could either talk his way out of it, or just run like heck and ditch whoever or whatever wanted a piece of him at that moment.  This was one of those times he failed to do either of those things, however.  In hindsight, flirting while he was on a personal mission to ruin all other tourist traps in Oregon was probably not his best idea.  He blamed it mostly on the fact that the woman he had flirted with turned out to be part spider, or whatever.

 

Of course Stanley did not know Darlene was some eight legged freak until after she lured him in.  Women really had a way of bringing up huge surprises at the worst possible time, in his opinion.  After she sprang her trap and knocked him out the man found himself in some sort of cave system wrapped in spider silk.  This was not how he pictured himself going out, as one of Mystery Mountain’s freshly made mummies.  He wriggled around in an attempt to get free.  It didn’t really work out.

 

In a last ditch effort Stan tried to reach his walkie talkie in hopes of contacting the outside world.  If nothing else he could warn the kids and they could get away.  Providing one of them had a license to drive, or some knowledge of it.  What had happened to Soos anyway?  At least the young man would not risk himself saving his idol.  On second thought that’s exactly what Stan wanted.  Not the risking part so much as the coming to his rescue idea it brought up.

 

With the walkie talkie secured between his ear and shoulder Stanley Pines silently prayed his great nephew would pick up.  Maybe the kid could get help.  Maybe the kids could keep the motor running while he made his daring escape.  It didn’t seem like he was getting out of this one anytime soon, however.  There was static on the other end at first.

 

“Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said a moment later.  It was good to hear the kid’s voice actually.

 

“Hey buddy boy,” Stan greeted as cheerfully as he could in his current situation.  “So remember how we were talking about my technique.  Well, sometimes it leads to some unexpected consequences.”

 

“Yeah, you can say that again,” Dipper responded.  The kid sounded a bit put off.  He must be having his own girl problems.  They could discuss it later perhaps.  “Where are you?”

 

“The good news is I’ve solved the mystery of where Oregon gets its mummies,” Stan said.  He tried wiggling around in his spider silk cocoon.  It still refused to break apart, but at least he could swing a bit.  Not really that helpful in his escape, though.  “The bad news is I’m about to become one.  Turns out Darlene is a spider person.”

 

Dipper needed his grunkle to clarify what he just said.  Stan did his best to recount the story.  Their date had gone pretty well in his opinion.  Then Darlene had grown some extra legs and encased him in webbing.  The woman had known how to work him it seemed.  There was also acid involved.  Stan definitely could have done without the acid being spit in his face.  The irony of Dipper telling him to stay put was not lost on him.  If only the kid could see him now.

 

Darlene reappeared just as Dipper cut off their conversation.  At least Stan had gotten the word out.  She really knew how to tear him down.  Women, especially spider women it seemed could be so cruel.  It should not have been a surprise that she planned to eat him.  It really wasn’t, but he would have preferred it if she had not come out and declared him food.  When she peeled back her attractive woman disguise to reveal a weird arachnid head Stan Pines fully admits that he screamed.

 

Thankfully Darlene apparently decided she needed wine or something to go along with her meal.  She scurried off on her eight hairy spider legs.  A shiver ran through Stan at the hideous sight.  Once he got out of this (because he was getting out, just watch him) he would dedicate his life to killing every creepy crawly he saw.  Unfortunately after Darlene left Stan felt like he was not as alone as he seemed to be.  Maybe there were other spider people watching him.  They were probably making sure he did not get away.

 

“Looks like you’re in quite the predicament, Stanley.”

 

The man’s eyes widened.  He recognized that strangely echoing high pitched voice.  Stan could only recall the voice being in his head, though.  It had once alerted him to the twins being in danger when there was a zombie outbreak.  It had also encouraged him to try running for mayor in order to prove himself just as capable as Ford.  Somehow this person, or thing knew him.  He did not have a name or face to put to it.

 

“Would you like some help?”  The disembodied voice asked from the darkness.  Stanley could make out bits of a form when squinting.  Clearly this being would only reveal themselves when it suited them.

 

“Depends what form that help takes,” Stan replied with obvious distrust.  The voice had been helpful in the past, but that didn’t mean they would help him out now.  Not without a price at least.  “Do I know you?”

 

“Not really,” the being confessed.  “The name’s Bill.”

 

Stanley thought for a moment.  That name sounded familiar, but he still could not put a face to this person.  Maybe they were friends with Dipper and Mabel.  It sounded plausible.  That still did not tell him if they were human or something else.  If anything Stan believed it made it less likely he was speaking with someone purely human if one at all.  The man struggled in his webbing again.  Maybe if he looked helpless enough the other would spare him whatever price they had planned to ask for.

 

The human looked up at the darkness again to find the being approaching.  Stan’s eyes followed from the black and gold leather boots up the black slack covered legs.  Black coattails fell to Bill’s thighs, curling slightly with a golden brick pattern at the ends.  The sleeves of their jacket held the same pattern at the wrists.  The jacket was opened to reveal a yellow suit with triangular black buttons over a white shirt.  A black bow tie decorated this being’s neck.  They had a slim build, and appeared rather tall, maybe seven foot from feet to neck.  Bill was not human, though.

 

A single eye watched the human with a slit pupil.  It was positioned in the center of the creature’s face.  If it could be called a face.  This Bill’s head was a golden triangle with a three layer brick pattern starting just below an almond shaped eye that had thick lashes.  The base of said triangle stretched from one shoulder to the other, connected to the rest of their body by a deceptively strong obsidian neck.  At the point of the triangle rested a thin black top hat.  Stan did not know what to make of this being that stood there watching him.  It was hard for him to decide if Bill was freakier than a spider person or not.  Probably not, but then again this being didn’t appear to be planning on eating him.  Where was their mouth?

 

“I don’t believe we have much time before your date gets back,” Bill said.  Instead of a mouth suddenly appearing for them to speak, the triangle glowed while words seemed to surround the area.  Stan was not sure if they were being sent into his brain or just echoed from around him.

 

“Okay, how about first you form a mouth to talk, and then I’ll consider not screaming bloody murder,” Stan suggested.  He swore the other was amused by this reaction.  His suspicions were confirmed when the line separating the first and second layer of bricks thickened and stretched into a grin.

 

“If you insist, Stan Pines,” Bill spoke with a deeper and less echoing tone.  His mouth formed a full grin that displayed every serrated tooth it possibly could.  Stan’s eyes widened in horrific shock.

 

“Yeah, can you go back to not having a mouth?”  Stan questioned without giving much of his growing dread away.  He eyed the nightmarish creature suspiciously.

 

Bill laughed at his attempted indifference.  The demon was quite aware of his effect on others regardless of form.  Just to make the human even more uneasy (how could he not?) the now mostly humanoid laughed even harder with his mouth open.  More teeth were on display, and the sound was haunting enough.  Stan had to look away when he thought he saw a black tongue behind those fangs.  The human cleared his throat in hopes of getting the abomination to stop and actually help him.

 

The smile Bill offered continued to unsettle the man.  His extravagant boots clicked against the ground as he walked, somehow.  When the being was close enough he lifted a black gloved hand to the spider silk.  Stan’s eyes widened at the sight of blue flames engulfing Bill’s hand.  They quickly spread over the cocoon, but did not harm the human.  Bill grabbed the man before he could fall out of the loosening trap.  Stan flinched away from the monster’s touch.  He did take note of the golden eyes etched into the back of Bill’s black gloves.

 

When the man managed to compose himself Bill took the lead in heading for the exit of the cave.  Stan followed if only because this being seemed to know more about where they were going than he did.  The large eye on the back of Bill’s coat made the man feel like it was watching him.  He hoped the cave entrance was not far.  The human kept glancing back to make sure Darlene was not coming after them.  He was not sure how well Bill’s display of fire magic could stand up against the spider woman.

 

“Grunkle Stan,” Dipper and Mabel called as they ran into the cave with Candy and Grenda.  It was enough to make the man run ahead of his strange guide.

 

“Kids,” the man called before embracing them.  “Listen, I don’t know how much time we have.  I have no interest in becoming spider chow, or a mummy.”

 

“I suggest we keep moving then,” Bill suggested as he walked past the group.  “Reunions and all that can take place once we’ve made it back to your gas powered home on wheels.”

 

“Wait, Bill?”  Dipper questioned after a moment of taking in the triangle turned whatever he was now.  A gloved hand pressed down on the kid’s hat affectionately.

 

“I missed you, too, Dipper,” the demon said with a smile.  It was thankfully not as wide as the one he showed Stanley, but it still showed off his rather impressive pearly whites.

 

Dipper stuttered to figure out what to ask or say, and how.  Bill was here with them, outside of Gravity Falls and somehow in a body of his own.  The demon did not seem mad at all since their last encounter.  The brunet was seriously confused by everything happening in that moment.  He certainly wasn’t alone either.  Mabel watched the demon suspiciously.  She knew Bill could have horrendous mood swings, but she didn’t think he would call water under the bridge after what he pulled with Grunkle Ford or since they blocked him from the Shack.

 

Candy and Grenda were probably the most confused, along with Stan.  The two girls could recall hearing about a Bill from Mabel, but she had said he was just a triangle.  There was no mention of the hot body attached to said triangle.  They figured he was hot anyway.  His outfit left so much to the imagination aside from the obsidian neck holding up the bizarrely shaped head.  That slit pupil glanced to the pair a moment before Bill turned towards the cave entrance and began walking out once more.  He gave nothing away as to what he glimpsed in their minds, or even if he glimpsed anything at all.

 

“Oooh, Stan-y-poo, where’d you go?”  Darlene’s voice traveled to the group.

 

Stan shivered at the nickname and thought of the spider woman.  He quickly ushered the kids to get moving faster.  They ran out, passing Bill on the way.  The demon sighed before catching up to them.  He followed the humans into one of the rail cars.  A swinging metal deathtrap suspended miles above the ground did sound like fun.  Perhaps this was not the time to partake in the joys of it, however.

 

The rail car turned out to be a poor means of escape.  It was far too slow.  Bill remained calm while Dipper panicked about making it go faster.  The demon had nothing to worry about of course.  Everyone else just had yet to realize they did not either.  He would rather keep them in the dark for now.  It was more entertaining that way.  All Pine Tree had to do was ask and he’d take care of this Darlene.  The kid just hadn’t asked him yet.

 

The humans screamed when the spider person reappeared and began encasing the rail car in webbing.  They continued to panic, yet no one asked Bill to do anything.  The demon sat back with his arms behind his head.  His humans had figured this out once before, so they could do it again without his input.  He was curious to find out how they did it, though.  Bill watched as the sweets girl quickly looked over her collection of travel pamphlets.  His eye flashed in intrigue as the bespectacled girl explained her plan and reached for the release switch.  She counted down to make sure her timing was right.

 

“Candy wait,” Dipper tried to convince her otherwise.  He was hugging Stan in an attempt to feel safe.

 

“Kid, are you crazy?”  Stan questioned in panic.  He held onto Dipper.

 

Bill rolled his eye at the two.  He could keep his sapling from harm much better than Stanley could, or anyone else for that matter.  He just didn’t believe they were in any real danger at the moment.  When that changed Bill would certainly be there to catch Pine Tree, and the other humans.  When Candy Chiu pulled the lever the car fell, taking all of them with it, even Darlene.

 

It was honestly quite the ride.  The gysar went off just as the girl had said.  It launched them throughout the amusement area.  Bill laughed while Stan and the others screamed.  It was a sound that would probably haunt the old man for the rest of his days, however long that was.  Maybe Bill would tell him, maybe he wouldn’t.  It wasn’t necessarily guaranteed anyway.  They continued rolling for sometime until hitting something.  Bill pushed on the door when they finally stopped and everyone was reoriented with up and down.

 

“Kid that was ingenious,” Stan declared.  He put his arm around Candy in a show of gratitude.  “How did you know that would work?”

 

“Useless travel pamphlets,” the girl responded with her collection in her hands.  She smiled shyly, but it was clear her confidence had been boosted.

 

“Stany,” Darlene cooed out.

 

The group looked over at the spider person.  She put her human disguise back on in an attempt to trick them.  Bill’s eye narrowed in warning.  He wasn’t about to let this tart get ahold of his humans.  Darlene acted apologetic.  She tried to seem so helpless in her current predicament.  There really wasn’t much she could do trapped under that giant boot.  Stan refused to fall for it, at first.  Humans could be so stupid sometimes.  He even started walking over to help her out like she wanted.  Thankfully the children were able to pull him back before any damage could be done.

 

Bill decided he had seen enough of this act.  He pushed past Stanley and the kids.  It was quite touching to hear Dipper try to warn him about getting too close.  His sapling should really know by now who the real danger was in this world.  Then again what was dangerous to this Darlene was not dangerous to the Pines family.  Not now at least.  Bill lifted his hat in greeting to the spider woman, putting on a false charm.

 

“I do believe we have a bit of a misunderstanding, my dear,” Bill said.  The spider blinked at him.  She clearly had no idea what to make of such a being.  That or she was just as horrified by the sharp teeth he allowed to show.  Bill did not bother reading her mind.  “The name’s Bill Cipher, and these humans here are under my protection.”

 

“Oooh, a strong, handsome man,” Darlene cooed as she put her disguise back in place.

 

The demon took that opportunity to grab onto one of her legs.  The humans behind him gasped.  Bill dropped his gentlemanly persona to stare cruelly down at the woman.  No one messed with his humans on his watch, and it was time others learned that.  Both gloved hands secured the fighting limb and pulled.  Darlene screamed as her leg came off.  It continued to move and even tried to stab the demon clutching it.  Bill bent down with the leg held vertically in his left hand.

 

“Tell your friends that those who bring harm to the Pines will answer to **~~Bill Cipher~~** ,” he said in a threatening whisper.  His eye flashed red before he stood up.  Bill grabbed either end of the still moving leg and brought it down over his knee, snapping it in half.  “ ** ~~Pray we do not cross paths again~~** , toots.”

 

Darlene continued to cry from the pain of having her limb ripped off.  Bill tossed each half to either side, not caring how far they went.  He spared the she-spider one last glare before turning to the Pines’ RV.  The humans remained speechlessly horrified by the scene that just played out before them.  Dipper followed Bill’s path to the RV with his eyes.  When he turned away from the demon his eyes met with Stan staring back at him.  Clearly he would have to explain some things to his grunkle.

 

The humans filed in after a moment.  They found Bill looking around the vehicle.  There was so much he hadn’t seen in this world, far too many things to interact with for the first time.  The demon found the hatch to the roof and looked around up there.  Stan did his best not to pay the strange being any mind.  Obviously Bill knew the kids somehow, and considered himself their protector or something.  It was enough to get a pass with him.  At the same time he could not help but feel the name Bill Cipher struck some kind of cord.  The man shrugged and made his way to the wheel.

 

The drive continued on without much more activity.  Mabel had trouble convincing Bill to remain inside the RV.  It would be best if other humans did not see the demon.  She was a little uneasy having him around, but he was acting civil enough.  He was just being extra curious about the things inside the vehicle.  Mabel was a little worried that her friends kept giving the demon dreamy looks.  Bill appeared to ignore them, or maybe he really didn’t notice.

 

Dipper had some bonding time with Stan.  The man confessed he really had no idea what to do around women, not the ones he wanted to keep in his life anyway.  Dipper had come to understand that.  At least he had a sorta fun time, plus it was enough to keep his mind off of Wendy.  The brunet walked away from the passenger’s seat to talk with Candy.  He had to at least apologize.  Maybe they could talk, or maybe she would want nothing to do with him.

 

Once the brunet left the front seat Bill hopped into it.  He reclined in the chair even though it wasn’t meant for that.  His feet rested on the dashboard while his arms folded behind his triangular head.  Stan glanced at the demon out of the corner of his eye.  The slit pupil caught the man and Bill offered his too wide smile.  The human shivered as he turned his full attention back to the road.  The kids certainly had some weird friends, some more so than others.  Still, if Bill was protective of the twins who was Stan to judge?

 

“So, Bill, you have a body now,” Dipper said as way of starting a conversation.  The brunet really had no idea what to expect from the demon after their last one.  Bill had not been happy, and Dipper had been terrified.  Then there was whatever horrors Great Uncle Ford had been subjected to afterwards.  Maybe the triangle had blown off the steam he needed to.  “When did that happen?”

 

“It’s just something I whipped up a few days ago,” Bill replied.  He seemed to lose his carefree indifference for a second, but caught himself.  The demon had to remind himself that his sapling didn’t want to be called that right now.  Perhaps Dipper never would again.  “Certainly makes it easier to keep an eye on you.”

 

“Yeah, ha, I guess it does,” Dipper stuttered out nervously.  He rubbed the back of his neck like he always does when in an uncomfortable situation.  His gaze fell to his shoes as he fidgeted.  “Thanks for helping us back there.  Although did you really have to take off her leg?”

 

“It’s what I do, Dipper,” Bill waved off with his usual mirth.  “I like you, kid.  I can’t have anyone trying to take your head or something.”  The demon turned around in his seat to watch the brunet.  “Sometimes I just have to make an example of those who try.”

 

“Seat belt, Pyramid Head,” Stan warned.

 

The demon blinked at him.  Eventually Bill got the message and sat back in his seat again.  He snapped his fingers and the belt began to glow an ethereal blue.  Stan found himself distracted by the sight of the safety device clicking itself in.  He quickly trained his eyes back on the road.  The man was becoming less sure of having this magical being around.  Stan didn’t miss the fact that Dipper was uneasy about something concerning Bill.  The familiarity of that name kept bothering the man.  Bill Cipher, where had he heard it before?

 

“So, you’re not mad?”  Dipper asked before he could stop himself.  If Bill was trying to ignore that their entire fight happened then reminding the demon certainly wouldn’t end well.  The brunet tried to prepare himself for whatever backlash would befall him, only hoping the others would be left alone.

 

“Water under the bridge, sap-,” Bill said, only managing to cut himself off halfway through the nickname.  The demon glanced out his window at the passing trees and road signs.  He forced his dampening mood away.  “Friends have fights, kid.”  There was a moment's pause.  Bill turned to look back at Dipper.  “That happens, right?”

 

Dipper nodded, but said nothing.  Sure friends fought sometimes.  Most just weren’t friends with a demon that could potentially kill them.  Would Bill really do that, though?  The triangle had been mad and lashed out, but he had not tried to injure Dipper exactly.  The brunet tried to gauge the other’s reaction, but Bill had already turned back around.  The kid couldn’t even see his top hat over the back of the seat.  He couldn’t tell that the demon had slumped down with a soft dejected sigh.  Bill didn’t like having Pine Tree afraid of him.

 

Stan glanced to the triangle headed individual with a frown.  He got the feeling that seeing Bill upset in this sense was much like Mabel being upset.  It didn’t happen often, but when it did it had a significant impact.  The man was confident everything would work out.  If Bill Cipher cared about Dipper that much they would patch things up.  The RV pulled up to the Mystery Shack then, and Stan stared at his home in horror.  The other tourist trap owners were vandalising his sign and everything around it.  How could this have happened?

 

“Are we gonna have to help clean this up?”  Dipper asked as the vandals all scattered.  The damage was done anyway.  He chanced a look at Bill.

 

“Well, I’m not,” Bill said.  He had fully returned to his carefree yet smug persona upon leaving the RV with everyone else.  “Can’t touch the Shack anyway.  Would love to help, really, but my magic can’t affect it and I can’t even get on the porch.  You meatsacks are on your own.”

 

With that the demon returned to the RV.  He decided that he could dwell in this place while the Pines were inside the Mystery Shack.  Bill snapped his fingers to summon a small pile of gold bars.  He could easily bribe Stanley with them whenever he wanted.  The demon opened the driver’s side window a moment later and snapped his fingers again.  Soos stood staring at the Pines and company with an infinitely confused expression.  It seemed his grandma had been right all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bribes. Seems Bill is still plotting a bit maybe? At least Soos is not lost in a corn maze.  
> If only I could react as calmly as Stan to seeing a freaking demon come out of the shadows. Much as I love Bill, I'm pretty sure I'd be running the second he appeared or spoke.
> 
> Just a heads up that updates from here on out will be a lot less frequent. I may have the next one up next weekend, but sadly I cannot promise anything at this time. Hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day.


	9. Fixing Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher has desired many things in his infinite existence. Power, to rule, freedom from the constraints of his original world. Now all of that had been pushed aside for one little mortal. Well, a mortal and their family. Bill knew it was a packaged deal. He was turning his back on his greatest plan, his biggest achievement, and he did not care. All of this would be worth it. All of it was for his Pine Tree.
> 
> Stan Pines wanted nothing more than to protect his family. He had struggled in life, but if he could just keep those he cared about most safe it would all be worth it. But what does a mortal man do when his family gains the interest of a demon? Talk about selling ones soul to Satan. Frankly the more Stanley learns about Bill the more he is sure Satan himself wants nothing to do with this abomination. So why does Dipper see good in Bill Cipher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill possibly gets more creepy here, but I'll let you be the judge. There is some Stan twin bonding at least, briefly.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts. ^-^

It was a strange thing experiencing this reality for himself.  Bill Cipher had possessed a good few bodies throughout the ages.  He had come to know this world through the senses of those unfortunate mortals.  The demon had always been an outsider, even with a borrowed body.  He was always an observer, but now he had a physical form and senses of his own to experience the world with.  It was a bit overwhelming and disconcerting honestly.

 

Pain was still a rather fascinating sensation.  Bill left it no secret that he enjoyed watching others, especially humans, trip over themselves and sustain great injury.  That being said he could admit that there were a small number of beings he disliked seeing in such pain.  The demon had witnessed Dipper get a paper cut once, and promptly set the paper ablaze for its transgressions against his sapling.  The brunet had not been happy with him, as the page was part of a mystery novel the boy seemed to enjoy.  Bill could remember the twelve year old being hesitant to have any book (not just the journal) near the pyromaniac entity.

 

In the end, through interactions with Pine Tree, Bill discovered that no, he did not enjoy the physical pain of others.  His own reaction to this awakening of nerves was a different story.  The demon had no plans to go out of his way to experience the sensation of pain, but his encounters with it were odd to say the least.  Frankly Bill Cipher found himself indifferent to pain.  It was his sapling’s reaction to it that caused his avoidance.  That had opened up a whole new kind of pain to him:  emotional.

 

Bill did not like emotional pain at all.  It made him feel weird to watch the frown form on Dipper’s face.  The concern the kid showed was… Bill did not have a word for it.  One second it would warm some place in his chest, and the next that same warmth would become a terrible ache he wished to tear out.  Bill had decided some time ago that he never wanted to see his Pinetree’s fear directed at him again.  This was a different fear, however.  This was a fear, a sense of dread that Bill had never found another directing at him.

 

Aside from pain was the sense of touch in general.  Hot and cold were sensations the mindscape lacked, or at least it did for Bill Cipher.  He could take it or leave it, but it was still interesting.  The feel of cold steel was a stark contrast to the heat Dipper’s body gave off when Bill was close enough.  Sadly these instances only happened when the humanoid demon could surprise the boy.  That terrible ache assaulted him each time Dipper flinched at any perceived closeness.  Sometimes even allowing his eye to drift over the twelve year old was enough to put his sapling on edge.  It was getting better, though.  Bill swore it was getting better, little by little.

 

The demon distracted himself from such thoughts by taking in the newest sense his physical form possessed.  For an hour Bill went around the RV he had claimed as his own.  He had taken in the smoothness of the cabinets, the fabric of the curtains, and the rough edge of the seat belts.  It was all his to take in as he pleased.  Even the device Dipper described as a microwave was thoroughly inspected.  All of it was experienced with Bill’s latest discovered sense, much as the cookie in his hand was being.

 

Dipper sat across from Bill on the booth the RV provided.  He had brought a small bag of cookies to the demon.  They had been baked by Soos’ Abuelita for those of the Mystery Shack to enjoy.  The boy did not know if his friend truly needed to eat, but it only seemed polite to offer.  Part of the boy wished he had a notepad and pen to document what he was witnessing.  Another part of Dipper was rather creeped out by the too long and dark tongue pressed against the treat.

 

The brunet did not know what to expect when the appendage finally disappeared back into Bill’s mouth.  Eyes widened when that same mouth opened up and serrated teeth took out half of the sugary sweet.  Dipper internally congratulated himself on not flinching at the display.  The boy was trying to mentally document what he could in hopes of jotting it down later.  He did find Bill’s physical appearance fascinating, in a rather creepy way.

 

The triangle that served as the demon’s head was angled so Dipper could determine that it was about two inches thick.  Half of this was taken away when Bill fully opened his too wide mouth.  Dipper knew he was failing to hide his unease at such a sight.  The boy anticipated the second bite to be much the same, but it was not.  Bill finished off that first cookie even without opening his mouth as wide.  In fact the demon appeared to have shrunk the orifice.  This was confirmed when Bill focused back on Dipper.  The humanoid demon’s mouth only took up as much space as his bow tie normally would have if it was not relocated to his neck.

 

“Not bad,” Bill said.  His hand darted out to lift the bag of sweets.  He examined it for a moment before his tongue slipped back out of his mouth.  The demon licked the outside of the plastic.  The slippery looking appendage disappeared in the shrunken cavern once more.  “So this is actual human food?”

 

“The cookies, yes,” Dipper stated after a moment.  He was reeling a bit from watching Bill’s actions.  He really wished he had brought a notebook and pen now.  “They’re not a very healthy food, though.”  Dipper paused for a moment, glancing away from his friend.  “Why exactly did you just lick the bag?”

 

“It’s what I’ve been doing for the past hour,” Bill informed the brunet.  He studied the small bag a moment longer before dumping its contents on the table top.  With the bag then empty the demon decided to investigate the inside with his tongue.

 

“You’ve been licking things in here?”  Dipper questioned.  It was a bit disturbing to think about.  Was he sitting where Bill’s tongue had been?  The brunet quickly decided he would rather not know for sure.  He glanced around to see if the demon had tried to eat parts of the RV, but found nothing that would indicate Bill doing so.

 

“Licking, yes, that’s the word,” Bill said.  He picked up a second cookie and turned it around in his gloved hand.  “It’s a new sense for me.”

 

Dipper did not know how to respond to that.  He supposed Bill’s reasoning made sense, to Bill.  There didn’t seem to be any harm in it.  The demon apparently did not have acid spit or saliva at least.  That did not mean Dipper was not weirded out by the thought.  Then again a lot of Bill’s antics were unusual.  Was anything about the demon normal?  Probably not.  The brunet managed to find amusement in that thought.

 

“Just be careful you don’t encounter anything poisonous,” Dipper warned.

 

“What is poisonous to humans has no or very little effect on me,” Bill said.  He began eating the cookie in his hand with smaller bites than the first one.  A thoughtful look passed over his eye.  “Worst case I lose this body for a time, and I only think the ingestion of unicorn hair would do that.”

 

“No Mabel Juice then,” Dipper chuckled.  “Unless you get her to make a special non-unicorn batch.”

 

“She puts that in it now?”  Bill asked, appearing actually shocked.  The demon thought for a moment before musing.  “I suppose that does sound like Shooting Star.”

 

“I think you’ll be safe,” Dipper said.  The boy shuddered at the thought of his sister’s concoction.  “As safe as anyone could be with Mabel Juice.”  A new sense of dread came over the brunet then.  “On second thought you stay away from that stuff.  I’d hate to see you on that abomination of a drink.  No acquiring a taste for human flesh either.”

 

“I make no such promises, Pine Tree,” Bill said with a taunting smile.

 

It was hard to tell how much the demon was joking.  In all honesty Dipper would not put it past Bill to at least try human flesh.  He cringed at the thought, not entirely able to keep it internal.  Judging by the change in Bill’s expression none of it had been hidden.  Dipper doubted the demon would hurt him.  Others he was not so sure about.  Maybe Bill had only meant that he was not likely to stay away from Mabel Juice.  The brunet refused to let his mind go down that road either way.  His hands rubbed over his shorts to dry them while he took a calming breath.

 

Bill let his arms rest on the table separating them.  His usual black jacket was draped over the back of the seat beside him.  This left his forearm length gloves and the golden symbols etched into them visible.  The sleeves of his yellow suit were pushed up to his elbows, exposing a bit of the obsidian skin his body held.  The demon debated changing his wardrobe every so often, though he could never decide on the alternative outfit.  Current human fashion was not something that interested him.  Perhaps something casual would do.

 

“What do the symbols mean?”  Dipper asked suddenly.  His eyes were focused on the demon’s gloves and the golden markings above the similarly designed eye.

 

“What do you think, kid?”  Bill retorted.  He leaned back in his seat as best he could, lifting his arms to support his head.  The demon regarded his human with a smug grin.  “It’s what I do.”

 

“What you do?”  Dipper parroted, clearly confused.  Bill’s eye never left the brunet as he waited for him to catch up.  He could see the cogs turning in the boy’s head.  Dipper’s eyes seemed to light up after a bit of thinking.  “Watch.  Always watching!”

 

“Ah, there’s my intelligent sapling,” Bill said with a proud smile.  He really did enjoy watching the kid figure something out.  He also liked to watch Dipper’s face redden from such compliments.  It was just so adorable when the twelve year old refused to meet his gaze from embarrassment.  Bill did like having those eyes focused on him, though.  “What’s Shooting Star up to today?”

 

“She went with Candy and Grenda to get craft supplies,” Dipper replied.  His face lost its red tint, but not nearly fast enough for the brunet.  He didn’t know whether it was the fact that an all knowing, all powerful entity had called him intelligent, or if it was the fact that Bill referred to him as ‘his’ more often than not.  It really shouldn’t embarrass him, but it did.  “Mabel needed some yellow yarn.”

 

“Oh, yellow yarn,” Bill exclaimed with a mischievous glint in his eye.  He leaned forward with his elbows on the table.  The demon invaded as much of Dipper’s personal space as he could without moving from his seated position.  Dipper was thankful in that moment that much of Bill’s excessive height came from his impossibly long legs.  “What does she plan to do with such a color?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dipper said.  He flinched back when Bill’s eye narrowed.  The boy had never had a knack for lying, and he really should know better than to lie to a being such as Bill Cipher.  Dipper stubbornly shut his mouth.  He hoped he conveyed well enough that his friend would get nothing out of him.

 

“Are you keeping secrets from me, sapling?”  Bill asked.  His head tilted in a way that made Dipper extremely uncomfortable, and made the brunet’s neck hurt.  The demon’s gleaming smile promised terrible things if the boy refused him.  “I could just read your mind, you know.”

 

Dipper did know this fact.  He also knew that Bill would get more satisfaction out of forcing Dipper to say it.  The question was how the demon planned to make the boy talk.  The brunet remained still in his seat, refusing to break eye contact with that slit pupil.  Bill was just as unmoving, even more so truthfully.  It was the human’s move, of course.  Perhaps if Dipper continued being still nothing more would happen.  He doubted Bill would let things go so easily.

 

If the boy even took his eyes off the demon it would be an opening he could not afford.  Could Dipper make it to the door without Bill catching him?  It was highly doubtful.  Trying to go through the window was even less likely of course.  Bill was too close, and the latch would need to be opened.  Dipper could not even reach the top hatch.  All the demon would have to do was reach his arm out to stop the brunet’s path to the back window.  The door was Dipper’s only option really.  It was his only hope of escape.

 

The human bolted.  Dipper managed to dive off his seat without much trouble.  His excursions through the forest of Gravity Falls helped him here.  He didn’t dare look to see if Bill had even moved.  It would only slow him down if he did.  Dipper kept low to the ground in hopes that Bill would have trouble bending for him.  He ducked and rolled down to the door.  It was not his best decision in hindsight, but it got him to his destination, to his escape.  Dipper’s hand brushed the handle to open the door.

 

“Bill!”

 

The boy cried out as an arm wrapped around his middle.  He struggled for the door handle in vain.  Dipper was pulled back to a strong chest.  His fight was useless now.  A second hand latched onto his side a second later.  The brunet squirmed to get free once more.  He would not let it end this way.  Fingers pressed into his side, playing along his ribs.  Dipper could not suppress the giggles the sensation caused.

 

“No, please,” Dipper managed to plead as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.  “Ah, ha-ha!  I give!  Ha.  Sweater.  Mabel’s making you a sweater!”

 

“Now was that so hard, Pine Tree?”  Bill taunted.

 

Bill’s fingers ceased their assault on the brunet.  Dipper was allowed to catch his breath in the demon’s arms.  The boy was situated on Bill’s lap, facing the door as they were sat at the top of the steps.  The human slumped in the other’s hold.  Dipper’s head tilted forward, allowing his hat to fall off and tumble down to the door.  He had managed to catch his breath, but was now feeling rather drained of energy.  A tired smile graced Dipper’s lips all the same.

 

Dipper sat up to lean his back against Bill’s chest.  He tilted his head to look up at his companion.  The demon’s slit pupil focused on the brunet.  Bill’s typical too wide smile stretched across his triangular face.  Dipper found himself smiling back.  His hands rested in his lap as he let his eyes drift shut with the tranquil feeling.  Bill seemed to stiffen when the brunet fully rested back against him.  The ancient being appeared to settle a moment later.  It was still odd to Bill that another could feel safe in his presence without him putting on a front.

 

The brunet released a contented sigh.  He felt Bill put a hand over his forehead.  Dipper furrowed his brow at the sensation.  It did not feel like the fabric of the demon’s gloves.  Had Bill taken one or both off?  The boy’s eyes remained closed regardless of his curiosity.  It felt like two different textures on that hand.  Part of it was smooth, but another felt rougher.  The demon brushed Dipper’s bangs up to reveal the birthmark hidden there.

 

It was no secret that Dipper was self conscious of his namesake.  Well, the origin of his nickname at least.  The boy tried not to think about how Bill was looking at it.  Was he oddly fascinated by the strange marking?  Was Bill amused by the deformity?  Dipper dreaded the answer.  Part of him wanted to pull away and refuse to look at the demon.  Another part wanted to know Bill’s thoughts.  Before Dipper could decide either way he felt something brush against his birthmark.  His face scrunched up at the cool sensation of something slick pressing against his forehead.  It was almost slimy in a way, but there didn’t seem to be anything left behind.  Dipper opened his eyes in time to see Bill’s tongue dart back into the demon’s mouth.

 

“Bill, what did I say about enjoying human flesh?”  Dipper scolded.  He struggled to free himself from the demon’s hold to no avail.

 

“Calm down, Pine Tree,” Bill said.  The demon leaned forward to rest what would be his chin on top of the soft coffee curls.  Dipper huffed in defeat and agitation.  “I won’t be acquiring a taste for human flesh, I promise.”

 

“That bad, huh?”  Dipper asked, half joking.  He glanced down at the demon’s hands around his middle.  Bill had indeed removed his gloves.  The same obsidian skin Dipper assumed to cover the demon’s body was revealed there, up until about the middle of his hands.  What appeared to be golden scales extended from there until the beginnings of gleaming claws.

 

“No, actually,” Bill said.  His eye was closed as he relaxed with the feeling of his sapling in his arms.  He flexed his hand when he felt Dipper hesitantly touch it.  A smile formed at the boy’s curiosity.  “If I ate you I would no longer have you, and anything else just wouldn’t compare.”

 

“Uh, thanks, I think,” Dipper said, not really sure how to respond to that.  What did you say to a being that basically said they wanted to eat you?  Although Bill had not really said that.  Had he?  Dipper was clearly thinking too hard on such subjects.  The demon’s laugh oddly enough did calm the twelve year old.

 

A comfortable silence settled over the pair then.  Dipper went back to studying the demon’s exposed hands and forearms.  The same symbols on Bill’s gloves were on his arms.  The golden alien letters felt like the scales of the demon’s hands.  The markings of an open eye were unevenly split on the back of his hand.  The part that dipped into the golden scales was black while the majority held the same appearance and texture as the lettering.

 

Dipper was careful around the claws that Bill’s fingers formed into.  Each time the brunet got close to them the demon adjusted his hand so the deadly edges could be avoided.  Dipper couldn’t help the smile that came when he realized this reaction.  His small hands turned the demon’s larger one to study.

 

The boy knew he was exceedingly small compared to Bill.  He had not felt so tiny since meeting the manotaurs.  At the same time Dipper felt bigger than anyone else in the world.  Who else could say they were friends with such a being and it be truthful?  Sure Bill liked Mabel as well, but it was Dipper he wanted to spend the most time with.  When had that ever happened to the twelve year old?  Great Uncle Ford had befriended Bill, but that had been a lie.  There were times Dipper questioned his own relationship with the demon.

 

Bill had a body now, a real physical form.  The demon had no reason to lie to the boy.  He had no reason to keep Dipper around, really, except that he wanted to.  Bill could do anything he wanted.  He could be anywhere he wanted.  With Dipper was where the all powerful energy being wanted to be.  It made the brunet a bit giddy to think about.  Bill wanted to be around him, to protect him.  The demon would probably kill for him.  It was that thought that honestly scared Dipper most.  The thought of having another’s life in his hands was absolutely terrifying.

 

“Hey, Dr. Funtimes!”

 

A familiar voice interrupted the silence.  Dipper recognized it as Lee, one of Wendy’s friends.  It had been a while since he had hung out with the teenagers.  He could admit to feeling like an extra wheel around them.  All the same he did enjoy being included in their antics most of the time.  The brunet wanted to at least know what they were doing around the Shack.  It took a moment for Dipper to realize that Bill had loosened his hold.

“Have fun with your human friends, Pine Tree,” Bill said softly.  He waited for the brunet to stand up before doing the same.  His smile was as wide as ever while he placed Dipper’s hat on the boy’s head.  “Just call my name if you need anything.”

 

Dipper took a moment to adjust his hat.  He matched Bill’s smile with one of his own.  The twelve year old quickly hugged his friend without allowing a second thought.  Bill blinked at the action at first.  His smile softened as he returned the gesture.  The demon reluctantly pulled away from his human.  He carefully directed the boy to the door.  Much as Bill would love to keep Dipper all to himself, he knew that humans didn’t work well under such imprisonment.  He could spend as much time as he wanted around the kid.  Well, he could when Dipper was outside of the Mystery Shack at least.

  
  
  


Stan Pines glanced outside in time to see his grand nephew head off with his friends into the woods.  A frown formed on the man’s face then.  He guessed the other teenagers would keep the boy safe.  The man still did not like Dipper’s penchant for the supernatural, but it seemed to be a habit for his family.  Stanley would trust that his nephew was in safe hands.  Worst case scenario Dipper had Bill to protect him, apparently.

 

The sixty-something year old glanced to the phone resting on the table a short distance away.  He had finally gotten done with the RV rental company after some hassle.  It was more hassle than was worth it in Stan’s opinion, but the pay was good.  Maybe he would get more gold for completing his end.  He still did not trust this Bill Cipher half as far as he believed he could throw him.  Stanley doubted he could throw the strange creature anywhere near as far as Bill could probably throw him.  He would just have to make sure he did not give the demon a reason to toss him around like a ragdoll.

 

Stanley rubbed at his temples as he felt a headache forming.  He really did not want to think about the supernatural, especially not that triangular headed abomination.  He already regretted even meeting Bill.  Stan didn’t like the fact that his young charges seemed so close to the being.  Cipher was clearly dangerous.  It did not help that practically the second Stan entered the Shack he recalled the name Bill.

 

This was most likely the same being the kids had claimed Gideon made a deal with to get his code.  Of course that little twerp would be involved somehow.  The deal had apparently not panned out, thanks to the kids and Soos’ interference.  That did not explain why they trusted this being now.  Dipper had always seemed to be the wary twin when it came to trusting others.  What had this Cipher done to gain the kid’s trust?  The more important question was whether or not that trust was well placed.  Stanley did not care what was needed to do it, if this Bill turned out to be an asshole he would punch him right in his creepy triangular face.  He really hoped he wouldn’t have to.

 

The old man sighed as he ran his hand down his face.  Was this some sort of punishment?  His entire life seemed like it had been a punishment much of the time.  At least he had something to show for it now.  Sure he had taken his brother’s name for the last thirty years.  Sure he wasn’t the best role model.  Stan still had the admiration and more importantly affection of his grand-niece and -nephew.  Even if Stanford was an ungrateful prick he could not deny that Stanley had done everything he could for this family.

 

“Where are Dipper and Mabel?”  Ford asked as he entered the kitchen.  Stanley was about to comment about ‘speak of the devil’ but the real one was still outside.

 

“Out with friends,” Stan replied in his usual gruff tone.  Was he still bitter about the lack of gratitude?  Damn straight he was.

 

“You let them go outside,” Stanford said, clearly disapproving by his scandalized tone.  It seemed like nothing he did would be good enough for the man.  Stan should stop being so surprised by this fact.

 

“They’re with friends,” Stan said.  He was tired of this back and forth.  Anything could start an argument these days, and he was sick of it.  Part of him was looking forward to the end of summer just because of it.  “They’ll be fine.  I know those two, and they can handle themselves surprisingly well when they need to.”

 

“Do you have any idea what is waiting for them out there!?”  Stanford refused to let it go.

 

“Probably not,” Stan confessed.  He clenched his fist at his brother’s tone.  The six fingered man was sounding too much like their father right now.  “But I’m not the one locked away in a basement all day, Sixer.”

 

“What?”  Stanford suddenly asked.  There was a distinct change in his tone.

 

Stan turned around to look at the man, much as he did not want to.  The older of the two was backed up on the other side of the table.  Stanley fully turned to his twin with a perplexed expression.  Had he grown a second head or something?  It was hard to tell what would set his brother off these days.  Their eyes locked, and that seemed to be enough to calm the high strung man for the time being.  Stan still wanted to know what was going on.

 

“You do spend all your time in that basement, Poindexter,” Stan said.  He carefully took a step toward the other man.  His real intention was to put the phone back, but he needed to be sure his brother wasn’t losing his mind again, too.  “Don’t try to deny it.”

 

“No, you’re right,” Ford relented.  The man slumped into the seat nearest him with a sigh.  The sound was a mixture of defeated, tired, and just plain done with life on so many levels.  He brought his hands up to cradle his head.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey, Sixer, it’s fine,” Stan said to try calming the other.  He did not like how broken Ford sounded.  He also did not like the way his brother tensed up seemingly every time he spoke to him.  “Just don’t forget that there is a world and people outside that basement, okay?”

 

Stanford was trembling then, visibly so.  Stanley frowned at this.  Emotional support was not his forte.  He took a few steps closer anyway.  The silence was uncomfortable, especially when Stan realized it was broken by his brother’s soft, shuddering sobs.  Stan pulled out the chair across from the other then.  He sighed, not knowing what to say or do.  He flinched when Ford looked up at him.  There was a deep seated fear in the other’s eyes.  Ford searched his brother’s gaze frantically.  Stan did not know how long it took the man to relax even a little then.  Either Ford found what he was searching for, or did not see what he was dreading.

 

“I’m sorry, Stanley,” Ford repeated.  His eyes drifted down to the table in between them.  He was ashamed for cracking in such a way.  Ford hated to feel so broken, especially around his brother.  His voice became softer, weaker.  “Just, please, don’t use that nickname again.”

 

“...okay,” Stan said, not really sure what had brought this on.  At the same time he would really rather not ask too much if his brother did not want to share.  There was too much he did not know about what happened on the other side of that portal.  He did not like the awkward silence that settled between them.  “You want something to eat then, Poindexter?”

 

“I, yes, food would be good,”  Ford said.  He was still calming his nerves and recollecting himself.  Part of him wanted to open up to the other man, but he just couldn’t.  Stanley didn’t need to know what he had been through.  Honestly he hoped the man never had to find out.  He ran a hand through his hair.  “What do we have?”

 

“Well, there’s cereal,” Stan began as he stood up.  He walked around the kitchen to look in the cupboards.  He hummed as he searched for edible things.  “I could make Stan-cakes, if you don’t mind, or you could make your own pancakes.”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

“It’s best not to ask.”

 

“Cereal sounds fine to me,” Ford decided.  He really did not care to take the time for a real meal.  The man stood from his spot and walked around to find a bowl.  Ford glanced outside a moment.  “You kept the RV?”

 

“I did,” Stan said.  He picked up the discarded phone then to put it back.  “I just finished the paperwork to make it mine.  I have to have some place to stay while looking for states that will still let me in.  The gas is shit, but at least I won’t be living in a car like before.”

 

Ford said nothing to that.  What could he say?  He hung his head as he nervously bit his lip.  His hand lowered from the cereal cupboard to rest on the countertop.  Hesitantly Ford glanced to his brother then.  He had to say something.  No words came to him, however.  His hands gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white.  Ford could not keep looking at the other.

 

“Don’t push yourself, Mr. Unimpressed,” Stan scoffed.  He did not mean to come off as harsh, but the name just spilled out.  Obviously there was still too much bad blood between them.  Stan sighed before heading for the door.  “Enjoy your cereal.  Don’t spend so much time in that lab.”

 

Stan slammed the door before Ford could form a reply.  The Man of Mystery managed to keep himself composed while outside.  He wanted to rush back in.  He wanted to take so much of it back.  There was no use, though.  He knew that much by now.  Stan sighed as he walked to the RV.  He was hesitant to go near it, knowing who had taken up residence there.  He doubted Bill would try anything.  The demon wouldn’t want to upset Dipper, probably.

 

Bill Cipher was lounging on the table of the RV when Stan entered.  The demon’s upper half was on it at least.  Bill’s legs hung off the edge, with his boot clad feet flat on the ground.  The creature had changed outfits at some point since Stan had last seen him (i.e. the day Bill took the RV as his own).  Bill was wearing a yellow sweater vest over a white button up shirt.  His slacks were a gaudy yellow with black eyes decorating them.  Stan was halfway to walking back out the door when the demon took notice of him.

 

“Stan Pines, to what do I owe the pleasure?”  Bill asked with his unsettling smile.  Stan noted that the demon’s mouth was smaller at the moment.  He also noticed that the strange being was not wearing his creepy gloves.

 

“You really are a horrifying creature,” Stan said before he could stop himself.  The laugh Bill responded with sent a shiver down the human’s spine.  At least the demon seemed to take it as a compliment.  “I finished my end of the bargain.”

 

“Oh, how delightful,” Bill exclaimed.  He sat up on the table then.  With a snap of his fingers a martini glass appeared in the demon’s hand.  Stan’s eyes widened at the display of magic, even though he knew Bill possessed it.  “We should celebrate!  What do you say, Stanley?  Come take a seat.”

 

The man watched as Bill gestured to one of the seats near him.  There was a challenging look in that single, slit pupil eye.  Clearly the demon knew how much he unsettled the man.  Well, Stan Pines was not a man to run with his tail tucked between his legs, normally.  Stanley walked further into the RV to take the offered seat.  He was thankful it was not at the table the demon sat on at least.  A similar glass to Bill’s appeared beside the mortal.

 

“This isn’t poisoned, is it?”  Stan asked as he looked at the strange purple liquid.  He sniffed at it, but couldn’t smell anything besides the alcohol.

 

“Would you trust my word if I said ‘no?’”  Bill countered.

 

The demon had him there.  Stanley shrugged; figuring if he was going to die it would be by a demon’s hand somehow.  He brought the glass up to his mouth and downed the contents.  A huff came from Bill at the sight.  Stan flinched back, wondering if he had offended the other somehow.  He certainly had no idea about demon customs, or even if they had any.  Could he be killed for that?  Most likely.  It would be the way he went; just his luck.

 

“What?”  Stan questioned.

 

“That’s why you humans can’t hold your liquor to save your pathetic lives,” Bill scoffed.  He took a sip of his drink as if proving a point.  He looked at the drink strangely a moment later.  Stan wondered if the demon was unused to having a mouth.  How did he normally drink then?  “You don’t down it in one go.  Well, I suppose you do.”

 

“So you admit to being a lightweight,” Stan said.  He internally berated himself for taunting a demon.  He must really have a death wish today.

 

Bill sighed at the human.  He looked at the drink again.  The demon’s mouth disappeared briefly as he lifted the glass.  Stan’s eyes widened as the other proceeded to dump the liquid right into his eye.  The human continued to watch in disbelief even as Bill gave him a pointed look.  That sharp smile returned a second later.  Stan really had no words.  Instead the man cleared his throat after staring for too long, and held up his empty glass.  He flinched when the purple liquid returned.

 

“That seems like a handy ability,” Stan commented.  He took a sip of his glass this time.  Part of him wondered what Bill would be like in a drinking contest.  Stan wasn’t about to test his liver against the demon, though.

 

“It does come in handy from time to time,” Bill agreed.  He refilled his drink as well.  “I can summon whatever I need at any given time.  I can teleport where I want.  I can teleport others to me, or away if I so chose.”

 

“You aren’t sharing this stuff with Dipper are you?”  Stan questioned when the thought crossed his mind.  Honestly he would rather not know what all this being was capable of outside of protecting the young twins.

 

“He doesn’t ask, I don’t offer,” Bill said to appease the man.  He was honestly curious what type of drunk the kid was, but he could wait to find out.  Pine Tree probably wouldn’t appreciate the after effects humans tended to suffer.  “What is the legal age these days, eighteen?”

 

“For drinking it’s twenty-one,” Stan corrected.  The man lifted an eyebrow in challenge.  “You don’t think you’ll be tired of the twins by then, do you?”

 

“I plan to stay in their lives, Stanley,” Bill declared.  He took a sip of his drink before setting it down beside him.  One leg crossed over the other at the knee as he leaned closer to the human.  “I plan to keep them in mine as well.”

 

“Well, I guess that’s good to know,” Stan said.  He shivered at the smile his words gained from the demon.  “I don’t suppose you’d give me a clear answer if I asked why.”

 

“I like them,” Bill said, giving Stan a look as though this should be obvious.  “Have to say, you’ve grown on me, too, Stanley.”

 

“Oh, joy,” Stan deadpanned.  He supposed that was better than being on this being’s bad side, obviously.  He wondered what type of sin it was to be considered the friend of a demon.  That just brought on the thought that Bill would most likely eat all their souls when they died.  He would rather think of something else.  “So, you’re not bound to Gideon then?”

 

Bill laughed at this.  He laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the universe.  The sound would definitely be featured in Stan’s upcoming nightmares.  The man watched the demon compose himself slowly.  Bill regarded him with that same smile.  Stan supposed it was meant to be friendly.  Frankly he had trouble not imagining those teeth (no fangs) sinking into his flesh.  He just hoped Bill did not find humans delicious.

 

“I am bound to no one, Stanley,” Bill stated as though he was talking to a child.  Stan frowned at this.  The demon took up his drink again to finish off the contents.  The glass disappeared a second later.  “He summoned me, made a deal, and then went back on said deal.  Simple as that.  He tried to make a new one, and I gave him a piece of my mind, so to speak.  I don’t like when a deal goes south, least of all when someone goes back on one.”

 

“You didn’t torture the kid, did you?”  Stan questioned before he could stop himself.  He really should know better than to ask things he would rather not know the answer to.  Stan looked down at the floor in contemplation.  “I mean he’s a creep, but he’s still a child.  Shouldn’t prison be enough for him?”

 

“You’re human legal system doesn’t interest me,” Bill said, waving off the notion.  He did not care if one feared ‘the law’ so long as they had a healthy fear of him when he wanted it.  “I gave him a few nightmares.  Frankly I could have done a lot worse.  Just ask your little wizard friend if he ever dares come back.”

 

“Wizard friend?”  Stan asked, clearly confused.  His eyes widened when he realized the demon must be referring to that creepy game guy that wanted Ford and Dipper’s brains.  The man shivered at the thought.  “Uh, thanks for that, I think.”

 

“He messed with Pine Tree,” Bill said matter-of-factly.  The demon’s pupil turned red while his eye darkened.  “I don’t appreciate others harming my human, or those he cares about.”

 

“Ignoring the creepy possessive route that could take, I’m with you all the way,” Stan said, trying to ignore the fear he was gaining for this creature.  He would honestly rather be fighting zombies again, but not really, because he hated zombies.  If Bill was of the mind to protect the twins, who was Stan to judge?  “And what is it with you and nicknames?  What’s mine?”

 

“It’s just what I do, Stanley,” Bill replied.  He didn’t pay much mind to the way the human eyed him.  Clearly the man could tell Bill was hiding something.  Stan obviously didn’t have the nerve to call him out on it right now.  “I prefer to use your name.  Others I prefer a nickname, or several.  Pine Tree I have the most names for, while Sixer is a close second.”

 

“You call Ford Sixer?”  Stan asked.  His eyes narrowed at the implications.  Could Stanford have run into this being?  What was he saying, of course his brother had.  He had probably pissed the demon off as well.

 

“Sixer, Stanford, Fordsy.  Yeah, I’ve called him those,” Bill said with a bored tone.  His eye focused on the human then.  Stan flinched at the feeling of the demon looking straight into his soul, or some place just as vulnerable.  “What do you really want to ask, Stanley?”

 

Wasn’t that the million dollar question?  Stan remained silent for some time.  His eyes never left that slit pupil.  He probably couldn’t look away if he tried.  Bill clearly knew something, or was pretending he did.  What would the demon ask for in return for such information, though?  Stan doubted it would be given away for free.  He wasn’t Dipper after all.

 

“How do you know Ford?”  Stan settled on asking this.

 

“Hm,” Bill said simply.  He seemed to think for a moment.  His pupil drifted from the human briefly.  A smile formed on the demon’s triangular face.  It was smug, knowing and taunting at the same time.  “Is that really what you want to ask me?”

 

“I could ask you any number of things,” Stan replied.  He was clearly getting irritated with the other.  “How about if I ask where it would hurt the most should I punch you?”

 

“Hm, probably where my mouth is,” Bill said without batting an eye.  His mouth disappeared a second later as though he expected the man to actually do it.  Stan debated for a moment.  When would he get an opportunity like this again?  He stood up to move closer and took the shot.  A stream of curses fell from his lips a second later as he shook out his hand.  “You did not specify who it would hurt.”

 

Stan glared at the demon while he nursed his aching hand.  He couldn’t believe he had fallen for that.  The human glared at Bill and his smug ass face.  Stanley continued to curse the demon’s existence internally.  He sat back down, finally turning away from the smiling triangle man.  That probably wasn’t his best idea, either punching the demon or letting him out of his line of sight.  Stan honestly could not find it in him to care at that moment.  He released a tired sigh.

 

“Do you think Ford and I could ever patch things up?”  Stan asked then.  He did not expect an answer.

 

“By the end of the summer,” Bill said.  The demon leaned back onto the table again with his arms cradling his head.  His eye took in the ceiling briefly before focusing back on the human.  Stan was watching him then.  Bill lifted one hand to emphasize his words.  “He still cares about you.  You’re both rather stubborn.  His worst fear is you dying.  Without him more so than right before his eyes.”

 

“How do you know that?”  Stan demanded.  He did not like the implications of Bill’s words.

 

“It’s what I do, Stanley,” Bill said with an exasperated sigh.  “I seek out others’ greatest desires and dangle it in front of them.  I find their worst fear and torment them with it.  It’s all part of being Master of the Mind.  Sixer dreaded the thought that he would get the phone call that you had been found in a ditch somewhere.  He hated the thought that he would wake up and find a newspaper clipping with your obituary.  Worst of all it would happen before you had the chance to reconcile.  He just needs to be reminded of this, or be given time to remember.”

 

The man studied the demon more carefully.  Bill was talking about Ford’s past fears though.  It could have changed drastically by now.  How would Bill know it, then?  Well, obviously he had met Ford when these fears were present.  The fact that Bill said he tormented others with these thoughts refused to leave the human.  Was the demon admitting to torturing Stan’s brother?

 

“What did he desire?”  Stan questioned.

 

“To change the world for the better,” Bill said.  The demon sat up to lean on his arms.  “He wanted to be great, to be recognized for said greatness.  To live up to his father’s expectations, maybe even surpass them.  Fordsy wanted a place to fit in, and friends that could understand him.”

 

“That does sound like Ford,” Stan said.  A nostalgic smile turned his lips at the thought.  He would have liked to see that dream.  He would have rooted for his brother every step of the way if he could.  This thought was shattered when he recalled what creature was telling him this.  He looked back up at Bill, glaring.  “You taunted him with this.  You tormented him with nightmares!”

 

“Again, Stanley, it’s what I do,” Bill informed the man.  He leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees.  It was clear the human’s anger had no effect on him.  The demon seemed to think for a moment.  “Or what I  _ did _ .  Can’t really do anything with the barrier up around your little Mystery Shack.”

 

If his hand was not still throbbing from a few minutes ago Stan would punch Bill right now.  He was tempted to ask what the demon would do if the barrier did not exist.  Stanley did not voice this, however.  He had a good idea what would happen to his twin in that circumstance.  This all just seemed to prove what a terrible guardian he was, letting the kids near this monster.  What was he still doing talking with this demon?

 

Stan growled as he clenched his fists at his sides.  He turned for the door then.  Bill made no move or comment to stop him.  The demon appeared amused by the man for one reason or another.  The man was done trying to make sense of such a creature.  He was going to find Dipper and drag him back to the Mystery Shack.  Ford was right, the kids should never be anywhere near Bill Cipher.

 

The man missed the change in Bill’s demeanor as he pulled the door open and slammed it closed behind him.  The demon glared at the closed door for only a moment.  His attention moved to an indiscernible spot in front of him.  Bill’s eye narrowed with a growl.  He flexed his clawed hands before vanishing in a swirl of blue fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, an angry Bill is never a good thing. What could he be angry about, though? Hmm  
> Sorry this took a bit longer to get out. Real life came up, and I've been working out ideas for other works. Some time in the coming week I plan to have a part of that up, so look for it. Other than that I hope everyone has a great day!


	10. Through the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds himself spending time with the teenagers. A simple trek in the forest could turn deadly when an old foe resurfaces. In moments like this it really is good to have a demon at one's back. Perhaps the brunet's trust in his clearly insane companion is not misplaced.
> 
> Meanwhile Stanley Pines finds himself with the dilemma of his youngest family members hanging around a demonic entity. There was no way he was letting this creature corrupt them, or use them in some nefarious plot. Perhaps it is not the demon changing the kids, but the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot, chapter 10! Please enjoy.

 

Dipper exited the RV to find his older group of friends standing around outside.  Lee and Nate were the first to walk up to him.  The tall blond gave him a high five as greeting.  Nate fist bumped with him.  Dipper waved to the shyer Thompson.  Robbie had his hands stuffed in his black hoodie as usual.  The skinny jeans sporting teenager gave off the air of wanting to be anywhere but here.  There was nothing new there.  The only thing the young brunet found odd was that Wendy and Tambry were nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where’s Wendy?”  Dipper asked as he looked around once more.  Perhaps the girls were waiting at the place the others were going.  “And Tambry.”

 

“They’re having a girl day, or something,” Robbie said with his usual indifference bordering on disdain.  He took his hands out of his pockets only to fold them over his chest.  His back hunched a little while he regarded the preteen with a scowl.

 

“We figured we’d have a guy’s day,” Lee said with a cheerful smile.

 

“We’re just hanging out in the woods,” Nate informed the youngest of the group.  “Wendy says you’re always going off, so what do you say to being our guide?”

 

“Uh, sure,” Dipper said with a nervous smile.

 

The brunet was not used to being around the teenagers without Wendy.  He couldn’t keep using the redhead as a crutch.  This seemed like a good way to further prove himself to the group of guys.  The thought of hanging out with Robbie was certainly not appealing, but the others seemed alright in his book.  If something went wrong Dipper could always make an excuse to leave.

 

The majority of the teenagers seemed pleased with his answer.  Robbie just scoffed and walked back toward the trees.  The others followed with Dipper eventually taking the lead.  Despite their claim to need a guide the group seemed to know exactly where they were going.  The twelve year old soon recognized the path they were taking.  His suspicions were confirmed when they came up on the fake tree that had led into the secret lab the journal had once revealed.  This time, however, the tree was already in the ground to reveal the hidden bunker.

 

“I don’t think we should be around here,” Dipper voiced his concern.  He did not like the thought of going in there again.

 

“Pfft, told you he would chicken out,” Robbie scoffed.

 

“Come on, man,” Lee said.  The blond punched Dipper’s shoulder in a show of encouragement.  “Where’s our Dr. Fun Times?”

 

“Uh, right here,” Dipper said with a nervous chuckle and not much enthusiasm.  He was giving into their peer pressure once again it seemed.

 

“Woah,” Thompson said, drawing everyone’s attention.

 

The pudgy teen was staring a short distance away at a small creature watching them.  The short being had a pointed red hat on its head.  Most of its body was covered by a dark gray beard.  The creature’s eyes did not quite seem to focus on the humans.  One pupil appeared to look in a different direction than the other.  Dipper instantly recognized the gnome as Schmebulock.

 

“What is that?”  Robbie asked with equal parts confusion and repulsion.

 

“That’s a gnome,” Dipper said.  He puffed up his chest at the thought of actually knowing something the other did not.  Maybe it was petty, but the brunet still did not like the older boy much.  The feeling was still quite mutual.  “His name is Schmebulock.  At least I think it is; he doesn't say much else to my knowledge.”

 

The brunet walked over to the gnome as he talked to the teenagers.  His attention was more on them than Schmebulock.  Perhaps that was his first mistake.  Dipper paused when he took in the expressions of his companions.  They had been weirded out by the tiny man, but now they looked horrified.  The boy slowly turned to see the gnome was no longer a gnome.  Dipper quickly tried to backpedal away from the Shape-shifter.

 

Dipper cried out as the creature’s slim claw grabbed his leg to pull him closer.  The preteen struggled against the beast with little success.  The shape shifter roared at him.  Dipper tried to dig his fingers into the ground to stop his path toward the creature.  He was lifted into the air before the beast, still fighting to get loose.  He had trouble focusing on anything else besides the shapeshifter’s opening mouth.  The teeth between those mandibles were coated in saliva.  Dipper’s fight increased as he kicked at the beast’s head.  His legs were too short to reach.

 

“Lee, grab him,” Robbie shouted to his friend.

 

A second later the shape shifter roared when a stick was jabbed into its side.  Dipper was dropped only for the blond teen to catch him and dart off.  The others soon followed.  Robbie still held the stick he had attacked the creature with.  Dipper looked at the teenager in disbelief.  The group managed to find a log to hide behind.  Lee set Dipper down while they all crouched down.  Thompson just allowed himself to flop down on his back.

 

“You saved me,” Dipper said in shock.

 

“Yeah, well, Wendy would probably break my neck if anything happened to you,” Robbie confessed to explain away his act of selflessness.  He was catching his breath along with the other teens.  The goth boy glanced to the brunet a moment in contemplation.  “I kinda owe your sister, too.”

 

“Well, thanks all the same,” Dipper said lowly.

 

The boys flinched at the sound of the Shape-shifter.  The creature let out a frustrated roar at losing sight of its intended prey.  It remained in the area for a moment longer before heading in a different direction.  The teenagers let out a collective sigh when they felt it was far enough away.  Dipper struggled to think of a way to handle the situation.  He knew the dangers of the Shape-shifter escaping.  How could they stop such a being?  Who would it mimic next?  There had to be some way to tell it from another.

 

“Bill,” Dipper said when the demon came to mind.

 

“What?”  Nate asked.

 

“Oh god, it’s back,” Thompson exclaimed in panic.

 

The heavy set teenager scrambled to get up from the ground.  The rest looked up at where the other was pointing.  The teenagers backed up at the sight before them.  Robbie held his makeshift weapon tightly.  The goth positioned himself to the side and slightly in front of Dipper.  He liked living, and honestly the thought of an angry Wendy scared him more than the abomination before them.  If only a little bit more.

 

“Pine Tree,” Bill said simply.  He did not look too happy, but the preteen could see the worry in that single eye.  Dipper walked up to the demon, ignoring the looks this gained from his fellow humans.  Bill bent down to be more at the boy’s level.  “Are you hurt?”

 

“No, just a bit shaken,” Dipper confessed.  He did not miss the fact that Bill gave him a once over regardless.  The demon lingered on the red mark around his sapling’s left leg.  “Robbie and Lee saved me.”

 

The named teenagers flinched when the demon focused on them.  Bill nodded without saying a word.  It was meant in thanks, clearly.  Robbie was the first to calm if only slightly.  He knew there was weird stuff in this town, all of them did, but he never thought he would see something quite so unsettling.  Apparently the twerp was friends with this being.  Maybe it did impress the goth teen, just a little.

 

Bill’s hand coated in cerulean flames before he pressed it to the slight abrasion.  He was clearly upset that something had dared touch his human in such a way.  Dipper was otherwise unharmed it seemed.  The demon rested his arms over his bent legs.  He waited for his human to fill him in on whatever plan he had come up with.  Bill was confident the kid had one.  His lack of interest in the teenagers seemed to be enough to draw them a little closer.

  
  
  


  
  
  


 

Stanley grumbled curses under his breath as he trekked through the forest.  He hoped Dipper had not gone too far with those teenagers.  Why had he allowed the kid to hang out with those older boys?  The better question was how he could let the twins near a clear monster.  Stan cursed Bill Cipher for all he was worth.  He wouldn’t allow that demon near his family again.  No, there was no way that creature was manipulating and tormenting the kids.

 

The man braced his hand against the trunk of a tree.  He needed to calm down and clear his head.  Dipper wouldn’t listen to him if he was focusing on his anger like this.  The kid could see reason if it was given to him rationally.  Perhaps Ford could talk better sense into the kid.  Why had Stan agreed to keep so much from his twin?  Probably because he was still holding a grudge against Ford.  That seemed rather petty now.  The kids had befriended a demon for crying out loud.  Cipher probably saw them as pets, as puppets!

 

A clearing was just ahead of the man.  Stan pushed off the tree and walked to it.  Maybe he could get a better idea of where Dipper had gone.  There was no telling what those teenagers were up to.  They probably had some inane initiation they were subjecting the brunet to.  Stanley did not like the thought of that.  He knew how terrible teenagers could be, especially in a group.  At least they weren’t demons, though.  God, Stan hoped they weren’t demons.  What if all of the twins’ friends were some form of abomination or another?  He really couldn’t handle that thought.

 

Stan was just at the edge of the trees when he realized he was not alone.  The man blinked when he saw the short silhouette of his great nephew.  Dipper was alone in the clearing, though.  Stan scoffed at this, believing the teens had ditched the boy.  It was not that surprising, honestly.  The boy would probably need some cheering up.  It could probably wait until they got back to the Mystery Shack.  Stan hoped it could wait until then at least.

 

“Hey, buddy boy,” Stan greeted hesitantly.  A hand rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.  “Your friends ditch you, huh?”

 

Dipper turned to his grunkle with a confused expression.  The preteen remained silent.  This made the older man a bit uncomfortable.  At least the kid was not in tears over it.  Stan knew the kid was tough when he needed to be.  The silence stretched on uncomfortably.  The man glanced away, missing “Dipper” blink vertically.  Stan sighed as he turned back the way he came.  He was pretty sure he could lead them back to the Shack.

 

“Alright, Dipper, let’s head home,” Stan said.  He began walking without checking on the kid.  The soft footfalls were enough of an indicator for him.  “There’s, uh, some things we need to discuss back at the Mystery Shack.  It might be best to wait for Mabel first.”

 

“I see he did find you.”

 

The voice that spoke was most certainly not Dipper.  Stan paused with a rigid back.  His head turned to take in the boy behind him.  The man’s eyes widened as he witnessed “Dipper” morph into some creature.  The beast had translucent skin with large red eyes and horrid mandibles around its mouth.  Stan took a few steps back from this shape shifter.  One claw was larger than the other.  The smaller left claw was attached to a skinny arm while the arm of the right held more muscle.  Four short legs helped the creature move with surprising speed.

 

Stan didn’t waste any more time in the shifter’s presence.  The man ran in a random direction.  He cursed himself at the thought of getting lost in these woods.  He would deal with that when his life was not in danger.  Curses spilled from his lips silently.  Stan proved himself rather agile for an elderly man by darting under logs and jumping over rocks in his way.  The man took to a zigzag pattern in hopes of throwing off his pursuer.

 

“Why does this town hate normalcy?”  Stan asked no one in particular.

 

The man hid behind a tree to catch his breath.  It had a thick trunk.  He just hoped he was far enough ahead of the creature.  It gave him time to think about the implications of what had just happened.  If the creature had disguised as Dipper that meant the kid had to have encountered it at some point.  Fuck, what if it had attacked the kid?  What if it had eaten him!?

 

Stanley violently shook his head at such thoughts.  His grand nephew would be fine.  He had to be fine.  If worst came to worst the kid would have shouted for Bill.  God, why did it always come back to Bill Cipher?  The demon would protect the kid.  Stan still questioned why that was the case.  Perhaps he should not look a gift horse in the mouth.  Bill said he like the twins.  That should be good enough, right?  Stan pressed flush up against the tree when he heard a twig snap.

 

“Come on out,” the deep voice of the Shape-shifter called.  “Don’t you want to see all the new forms I’ve acquired?  I’m sure you’ll love documenting them in your precious journals.  What number are you on now?”

 

Well wasn’t that just wonderful?  Another being that knew Stanford.  Apparently this one had a real beef with him, too.  Did Bill have a beef with Ford?  It seemed so, but the demon at least seemed to mellow out around Dipper.  Granted Stan had never seen Cipher interact with his brother.  This was why Stanley wanted to stay far away from anything supernatural.  At least he wasn’t going out of his way to piss such monsters off.

 

“Where are you!?” The creature roared in agitation.  It clearly did not have much patience.

 

“Right here,” Dipper’s voice called.

 

Stan whipped around to see what was happening.  His eyes widened when he saw Dipper just standing there.  Did the kid have a death wish?  Stan came around the tree to run toward his great nephew.  There was no way he was letting this thing get its claws on the boy.  The Shape-shifter roared before running toward the human.  Stan reached the preteen, surprising both of them.  The creature was halted and pulled back by the golden hook of a cane around its throat.

 

The teenagers soon appeared.  They were surprised to see Mr. Pines this far into the woods, but said nothing.  The Shape-shifter stood back up, a little disoriented.  It looked around angrily before laying eyes on the flashy cane that had held it back.  The cane was being twirled around by a being the shifter had never encountered before.  It licked its lips before assuming the strange, triangular headed form.  The humans flinched at the sight.  Dipper bit his lip in worry.  Surely Bill could handle this thing, even if it took his form.  Did that mean it had his abilities too?

 

“The Shape-shifter,” Bill said in acknowledgement.  He lifted his cane to rest the hook end over his shoulder.  “I remember Sixer’s research on you.  I even directed him where to find your egg.  Ah, that was how long ago now?”  His words were clearly confusing the creature.  Bill knew the beast did not recognize him, had no way of doing so.  The shifter had been so young before their falling out after all.  The demon waved off his own question.  “It doesn’t matter now.  What matters is the fact that you attempted to harm my sapling here.”

 

“You worked with the Author?”  The Shape-shifter asked, attempting to mimic Bill’s voice.

 

“Bill, just send it back to the bunker,” Dipper said.  They could not let the shifter escape into Gravity Falls.  Why was the demon talking to it?  Was he taunting it?

 

“Bill,” the shifter repeated the name.  It seemed to think for a moment.  The single eye blinked in the odd way the Shape-shifter did.  It regarded the demon with a puzzled expression.  “Bill.  I remember him speaking to you, about you.  You did something to him.  Changed him.”

 

“I suppose I am guilty of that,” Bill said.  He seemed disinterested in the topic.  He certainly did not show any remorse for what the creature was implying.  His smile widened to show all of his pointed teeth.  A dangerous gleam flashed in his eye.  “You should be more worried about what I plan to do to you.”

 

“Bill?”  Dipper called with more concern.

 

“Sorry, Pine Tree, but there’s been a slight change in plans,” Bill informed the boy with a quick glance.  He lifted his golden, glowing cane.  That glint in his eye returned for a split second.  The Shape-shifter roared in pain as the improvised weapon was jabbed into its shoulder.  Bill had turned the tip into a sword’s edge at some point.  The demon’s eye darkened as he took in the green blood that leaked from the wound.  “Let’s face it, Shifty, even if I put you back any time you get out you’ll seek out my human.  Maybe he won’t be your first priority, but his family members certainly will be.”

 

The shape shifter reverted to its true form.  It lashed out at the demon with its larger claw.  Bill dodged the attack by bending backwards.  The cane-turned-sword slashed at the arm then.  The wound was not deep enough to sever the limb, but it was enough to make the shifter back off.  The creature actually whimpered at the pain.  Bill teleported behind it to stab the unmarred shoulder.  The Shape-shifter tried to put distance between them again.  The demon clearly would not give it an escape route.

 

Stan put a hand on Dipper’s shoulder in an attempt to turn him away from the scene.  The humans all cringed at the sounds the creature was making.  It was painfully obvious this was not an even match by any means.  The brunet tried to call out to stop the demon.  His words fell on deaf ears.  Clearly Bill was enjoying the carnage far too much.  Dipper had seen enough when the Shape-shifter fell to the ground in a whimpering heap.

 

“Stop,” Dipper yelled as he wrenched himself from his Grunkle Stan.

 

The other humans tried to call him back.  Stan was unable to keep the boy in place.  They let out a collective gasp when the brunet stopped between Bill and the Shapeshifter.  Dipper held out his arms to block the injured creature.  The Shape-shifter looked up at the boy in surprise.  Green blood dripped onto the grass beside Dipper.  He remained in place, refusing to budge as he looked up at Bill’s single slit pupil.  The demon’s deadly cane was suspended in the air a tiny distance from striking the human’s delicate neck.

 

Bill vanished the weapon a second later.  His expression gave nothing away.  The demon’s mouth was nonexistent.  Dipper wished he could read the other’s thoughts in that moment.  Was Bill angry with him for standing in the way?  The shape shifter was all but forgotten then.  The sound of it fully collapsing in the grass was the only thing to break the silence.

 

“Dipper,” Bill finally said.  His tone gave even less away, or maybe it revealed everything when he used the boy’s common nickname.  Clearly he was irritated with the boy, or perhaps with himself.  The demon lowered himself into a crouching position.  His arms reached out for the boy.  Dipper allowed himself to be brought into a hug.  He felt the demon’s breath move his hair.  “Never do that again.”

 

The boy nodded as he returned the hug.  A relieved smile curved Dipper’s lips.  He had known Bill wouldn’t hurt him.  In truth that hadn’t made it any less frightening to have that blade almost against his neck.  It was not one of his smartest ideas in hindsight.  Dipper was sure the others would scold him enough for such recklessness.  The crunch of grass alerted him to another walking up to them.  Bill’s attention was already on Stanley by then.

 

Stan stared at the demon in an attempt to read him.  Bill remained crouched down.  The demon had no need to use his height advantage as an intimidation tactic.  He could read the man far better than Stanley could ever hope to read him.  Eventually the man held out his hand without a word.  Bill stared at it, clearly confused by the gesture.  Was the human offering a deal?  The demon glanced back to the human’s face before finally understanding.  Humans were an odd species to Bill at times.  He took the offered hand and stood up.  Stanley stepped back when he was reminded that the demon did tower over him.

 

“That was extremely stupid, kid,” Stan said to Dipper when he felt comfortable tearing his eyes from Bill.  His expression remained serious until the boy looked down at his shoes.  A small, relieved smile came to Stanley’s face.  “I’m glad you’re okay.  Now stop trying to give me a heart attack.”

 

“You’re not going to die of a heart attack, Stanley,” Bill said.

 

The man looked at the demon again.  He refrained from asking, however.  If this being knew how and/or when he was to die then Bill could just keep it to himself.  It was not something Stan needed looming over his head right now, or ever for that matter.  Of course knowing that his heart wouldn’t be the thing that did him in was slightly comforting.  The fact that this news came from Bill Cipher was not.

 

“Alright, when we get back to the Shack the three of us are having a talk,” Stan decided.  This clearly was not something Bill expected to be included in.

 

“First we have to deal with the Shape-shifter,” Dipper said.  At least he was not protesting.  The brunet had no idea what Grunkle Stan wanted to talk about, but it was apparently important to the old man.

 

They glanced back to the passed out beast.  Dipper gave Bill a pointed look.  The demon raised his hands in a placating manner.  Bill walked over to the shifter and simply lifted it over his shoulder.  The creature looked far too easy to pick up by the mostly humanoid.  Dipper lead the way back to the bunker, or where he thought the bunker was located.  He was sure Bill would correct him otherwise.  Stan turned to the group of teenagers.

 

“I think we’ve all had enough adventure today,” he said in hopes that they would get the message.

 

“Not arguing with you there, pops,” the blond teen agreed with a wave.

 

Skinny jeans shrugged while his friends headed off.  He had better things to do anyway.  Surely the twerp knew better than to go around ruining his reputation with this tale.  No one needed to know that he helped the preteen.  Robbie just hoped it put him in this Bill’s good books.  The last thing he needed was to piss off a demon after all.  Perhaps there were worse things than an angry Wendy in this world.  He still had his doubts.

 

Stanley turned back in the direction Dipper was heading with the demon and creature.  The man sighed before following their path.  The pair was still in his line of sight at least.  He did not care to strain himself catching up to Dipper.  Stan huffed at the boy’s recklessness all the same.  He still did not trust Cipher, but the demon showed no desire to harm the twelve year old.

 

How Bill gained and kept Dipper’s trust was beyond Stan at this point.  Perhaps the kid got himself into more trouble than he knew, leaving the demon to come to his rescue.  Stanley would get his answers soon enough.  At least he hoped he would.  The chances of getting a clear answer from Bill Cipher were probably rather slim.

 

Dipper managed to keep up with Bill on their walk to the bunker.  He did not miss the fact that Bill was not taking as large of strides as the demon potentially could.  Part of it could be because of the shape shifter the demon was carrying.  Dipper doubted it really slowed his friend down, however.  The brunet chanced a few glances up at Bill’s currently blank face.  The slit pupil drifted down to the boy.

 

“What’s on your mind, sapling?”  Bill asked.  His eye remained on the child even when Dipper focused more on the path before them.

 

“Nothing,” Dipper said softly.  They both knew it was a lie.  There was far too much on the brunet’s mind to sift through.  Whether Bill actually delved into these thoughts or just guessed from Dipper’s demeanor was unclear.  The boy bit his lip in contemplation.  “Would you have done it?  If I hadn’t stepped in, would you have killed him?”

 

Bill hummed in answer.  Dipper scowled at the lack of a true response.  Perhaps the demon felt it was better to leave the question unanswered.  It really only succeeded in making the brunet feel like a child, or believe that was all the demon thought he was.  Maybe it was better not to dwell on it.  In truth the boy knew the answer before even asking.  He had known it the moment Bill talked about changing plans.

 

The demon had his reasons for doing so.  It was much like with the she-spider, Darlene.  Bill was trying to make an example of both beings.  Darlene was allowed to live so she could send a message verbally.  In contrast the Shape-shifter would have been a display of what happened to those that angered the all powerful entity.  Bill was doing it to protect his human.  It went back to the thought that potentially Dipper could have another killed through the demon.  This instance, however, seemed to prove that the boy could also convince the other to spare one’s life.

 

“Are you still giving Gideon nightmares?”  Dipper questioned, seemingly to change the subject.

 

“No,” Bill said simply.  The demon returned his focus to the path ahead of them.  He could see the sunken tree a short distance away.  “I’m sure I left enough to have his mind do my work for me, though.”

 

“If… If I asked you to make sure he never bothered our family again, what would you do?”  Dipper hesitantly asked.  His teeth dragged over his bottom lip to show his nervousness.  He didn’t even know if he could ask such a thing.  Sure the other boy was a jerk and a creep, but Dipper couldn’t see himself wishing another dead.

 

“Depends whether you were to specify how I did so or not,” Bill responded.  He made it sound like they were discussing the weather or their shopping list.  It was probably no different to the demon, really.  That did not bring comfort to the human.  Bill’s eye glanced down to the boy.  His mouth appeared and formed into a thin, worried line.  “I think it would take a lot for that to happen.  Gideon is going to be in jail for some time.  It all depends on whether or not he holds a grudge when he finally does get out, and what he does about it.”

 

“You’re saying it’s unlikely, but I could want it if pushed far enough,” Dipper interpreted.  He wasn’t sure how that settled with him in all honesty.

 

“More or less,” Bill said with a shrug.  He increased his stride enough to pull ahead of the kid.  “There is also the fact that it would not be a quick, clean death by my hands to take into consideration.”

 

Dipper halted in his tracks then.  He watched the demon continue walking to the bunker.  The boy felt like ice cold water had been dumped over him.  It seemed each time he started feeling comfortable around Bill, he was reminded what the other was.  Dipper squeezed his eyes shut to fight back the thoughts this brought to the surface.  All of Great Uncle Ford’s warnings rang loudly in his head.

 

The brunet knew what Bill Cipher was.  The journal had told him.  The demon had done nothing to truly hide the fact.  Sometimes Dipper wished he had.  There were times the twelve year old would rather Bill lie to him regarding this one thing.  It wouldn’t be much different to how Ford had initially known Bill.  Perhaps the boy was just looking for an excuse to dissolve their friendship.  Maybe he wanted to believe Ford and sever all ties with the demon.  They had been close to that not so long ago.

 

What had changed that?  Who was offering the second chance here?  Dipper had cast the demon out, more or less.  Bill had lashed out against him, more so against Stanford shortly after.  Bill was a demon.  Bill was dangerous, deadly even.  Despite all that here Dipper was, hanging out with such a being and considering him a friend.  Shouldn’t the fact that he questioned it be enough of a warning?

 

Bill turned around when he realized his sapling had stopped following him.  He took in Dipper’s still form.  The kid appeared to be lost in thought, and they did not look like good ones.  Bill found himself wondering if what he said had upset the boy.  Human morals had always confused the demon for obvious reasons.  If another threatened you or those you cared about, then you kill them.  It seemed simple enough to Bill, so why did humans complicate it so?  Granted most of the time Bill just thought the sounds of others in agony were entertaining.  Why should he care about some blip on the radar that was eternity?  Oh, yeah, he already did.  At least for now.

 

“What do you want done with him, Pine Tree?”  Bill asked in hopes that it would draw the kid out of his thoughts.  This whole caring about others thing was really getting to him.

 

“Uh,” Dipper responded.  At least the kid was pulled from whatever had clearly upset him.  The brunet switched between looking at the shifter and the bunker entrance.  “Well, he already got out once.  Clearly the Shape-shifter is too dangerous to roam around Gravity Falls.  Just putting him back in the cryo-chamber should be enough, but what if he gets out again?”

 

“I can put up a barrier to keep him in and others out,” Bill said.  The demon glanced behind the brunet to find Stan had finally caught up with them.

 

“Wouldn’t that use a lot of energy?”  Dipper asked.  It was touching to the demon how much care the boy showed him.  The brunet gave Bill a strange look, but did not comment on the other’s confused or possibly contemplative expression.  “I mean you would have to concentrate on keeping it up.”

 

“Not necessarily,” Bill informed the two Pines.  His attention returned to the bunker.  “It all depends on the magic used to set it up.  I can make it simple, but strong.  Worst case someone comes along and brings it down, but they would need talent in spell use to do so.”

 

“Sounds good enough to me,” Stan chimed in.  The man was getting tired of seeing so many trees.  He wanted to get back in his comfortable chair before the sun set.

 

The younger Pines nodded to show his agreement.  Bill shrugged before descending into the depths of the bunker.  The two humans were left alone outside for a while.  Stan found a stump to sit on in order to rest his legs.  Dipper walked over to sit in the grass beside his grunkle.  Not even the call of birds broke the silence around them.  It was a little unsettling to be in such quiet.  The old man seemed tenser than his great nephew, however.  If worst came to worst Dipper figured he could just call out to Bill.

 

“So,” Stan said to break the uncomfortable silence.  He didn’t really know how to approach the subject he felt needed discussing.  “How much of your soul did you promise this guy?”

 

“I didn’t give up my soul, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said.  A small smile came to his face.  He had come to understand the man well enough to see the true concern there.  It was just Stan’s way of making sure the brunet was safe, and happy.  “I just promised to be his friend.”

 

“That what demons want these days, friendship?”  Stan questioned.  It seemed like the best way to get information.  He tried not to come off too gruff or judgmental about it.

 

“It seems to be what makes Bill happy,” Dipper replied.  He glanced up at his grunkle briefly.  His smile widened just a little.  “It makes me happy, too.  Having him for a friend, I mean.”  Dipper looked back down at his lap.  His hands rested in the cool grass.  “I just like hanging out with him.  I know what he is, what he can do, potentially.”

 

“Do you have any reason to believe he is insincere about this friendship?”  Stan continued.  He gave the boy a hard look to get his point across.  The kid seemed to understand that he was only concerned for him.  “Is there a possibility he’s using you for something?”

 

“No, I believe him,” Dipper said.  The brunet lifted his gaze to the sky, slightly blocked by the trees overhead.  “I mean it has crossed my mind.  Did cross my mind.  Honestly I can’t imagine what Bill could be using me for now.  He is a powerful being, he possesses great knowledge.  Previously the only thing he lacked was a physical body of his own.  Bill has that now, so what more is there?”

 

“I suppose you have a point there, kiddo,” Stan relented.

 

Clearly the kid had faith in his friend.  After what the man had witnessed he had trouble remaining wary of the demon, honestly.  Bill cared for Dipper at least.  He showed that he would listen to the kid and respect his wishes, more or less.  Stan was sure the ‘Master of the Mind’ had his secrets, but what man did not?  He could put aside the fact that Bill was not human.  Cipher would protect Dipper, and Mabel as well.  That was enough to get in Stanley’s good books.

 

There was still the issue of the demon’s previous dealings with his brother, though.  Whatever Bill had put Ford through had clearly scarred the man in some way.  Still, that was not affecting Bill’s thoughts on Dipper.  It did not seem to be, at least.  Perhaps Stan was simply being paranoid.  It was hard not to be with all the things he had seen both in Gravity Falls and outside of it.  On this he would trust Dipper’s judgment.

 

It did not take much longer for Bill to emerge from the bunker.  The demon turned back to the structure when he stopped before the two humans.  They remained silent as he seemed to concentrate on something.  Stanley’s eyes widened as he watched blue energy surround the fake tree, only to disappear a second later.  The entryway was raised then to better hide what it actually was.  Both humans stood up as Bill directed his attention back to them.  Dipper smiled up at his friend.

 

The trio made their way back to the Pines’ property.  Bill carried the brunet on his shoulders so the kid could feel taller.  The demon’s mouth was shaped into a wide grin.  Dipper giggled -er, let out a manly laugh- as he took in the world from his friend’s shoulders.  He didn’t pay attention to the few words Grunkle Stan exchanged with Bill.  The man just wanted to be sure Cipher wouldn’t betray Dipper.  Granted the word of a demon wasn’t much to go on.  Stan would trust it until the other gave him a reason not to.

 

“Hey, Bill,” Dipper spoke up.  The demon hummed in acknowledgement and waited for the kid to continue.  “What about your friends?  Will I get to meet them?”

 

“They’re not on this plane of existence, Pine Tree,” Bill said.  He honestly had not thought much of his fellow interdimensional criminals.  His mouth disappeared as he was reminded of them.  Technically he had not interacted with them in some time, during this chain of events.

 

“Oh, were you planning on bringing them over?”  Dipper asked with a bit more uncertainty.  Perhaps he should not have asked that just now.  What made a demon consider another of their kind a friend exactly?  The brunet wondered if Bill had a falling out with them.  Maybe that was why the demon had started hanging around him.

 

“I haven’t thought about it,” Bill confessed.  It was not a lie.  Truthfully his crew of outcasts was more pawns than friends.  He wasn’t about the let them anywhere near his sapling.  It was easier to let them rot in the Nightmare Realm.

 

“Don’t they deserve to be free, too?”  Dipper continued.  He was a curious child, as always.  The boy would like to know what Bill’s other friends were like, though, perhaps it was better he did not.  The triangular energy being may call him a friend, but that didn’t mean the others of his kind would take to him so well.

 

“I have yet to find a way to free them without tearing a hole in your world that could bring untold chaos and terror,” Bill said, again being truthful.  What was it about this kid?  Well, he did enjoy Dipper’s company quite a bit.  There shouldn’t be any more lies between them.  That was where he went wrong before, maybe.  “Much as I enjoy pandemonium it could very well put you in danger.  Not all of them can be trusted.”

 

“Then we’ll just help the ones that can be,” Dipper said.  He allowed Bill to lower him to the ground when the Mystery Shack was in sight.  He smiled up at the demon.  “I’m sure together we’ll find a way to get them out without destroying reality.”

 

“It’s probably best we don’t,” Bill said.  This caused the brunet to frown.  The demon’s slit pupil drifted away from the boy’s form.  “The human concept of friendship is rather new to me, kid.  Friend is just a term for someone I’ve aligned with due to similar goals or simple convenience.  When it’s completed or one party or the other feels it is no longer convenient the pact is severed.”  Bill focused back on Dipper then.  His mouth stretched into a wide grin that, while creepy, did put Dipper at ease.  “Honestly I like the human version more.”

 

“No destroying the world, then?”

 

“For you, Pine Tree, I’ll spare it.”

 

“Good enough for me,” Stan interrupted the two.  He walked by them to head to the Shack.  “When you do come in, Dipper, just know that Ford will most likely drill you on where you’ve been.  And then lecture you on the dangers of the outside.”

 

“I’ll be prepared, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said.  The boy turned back to Bill once his grunkle shut the door, only to find that the demon had disappeared while he wasn’t looking.

 

“Dipper,” Stanford Pines shouted for the boy a moment later.

 

Dipper turned around once more to see his great uncle coming toward him from the RV.  Panic shot through the brunet as he thought of what the man could have discovered in there.  Ford didn’t like going outside for obvious reasons, so why was he out of the Shack now?  The preteen nervously shifted from one foot to the next.  Stanford stopped in front of him with a concerned look.  Dipper turned away when he could also make out disappointment in the eldest Pines’ gaze.

 

“You know it’s dangerous to leave the barrier, Dipper,” Ford said.  He sighed when the twelve year old refused to meet his gaze.  “Let’s get inside.”

 

The man put his hand on Dipper’s shoulder to guide him back to the Mystery Shack.  The boy cast one last glance to the RV.  His eyes widened when he noticed Bill sitting on its roof.  The demon left his long legs dangle over the side while his arms rested on the guard.  His single eye watched the two humans, mostly focused on his.  Dipper quickly turned his head away so as not to alert Great Uncle Ford.  Hopefully Bill would not stay out in the open for too long.  It honestly would not surprise Dipper if his friend was planning to be caught.  Bill Cipher would be the death of him in some capacity.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *squints* Was that...? *gasp* Could Robbie be a decent human being? Nah, but yeah there is some redemption for him I guess. I can take or leave him honestly, but I felt maybe it would be nice if he was... nice.  
> Also, Bill, what are you doing, you crazy triangle? Sixer will probably be the one dying of a heart attack soon, but hopefully not.
> 
> Well, time to fix up the next one. It's time for some characters to reunite, me thinks.


	11. Toward the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the Pines were making the demon soft. Really, who was about to call him out on it anyway? Pine Tree was his, and Bill liked seeing the kid happy. That was all that mattered, all that should matter. His sapling's happiness was just rather connected with that of the other Pines. Unfortunately Sixer was also a Pines family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's time I started using these notes better.  
> Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of blood, use of demonic blood magic, futuristic gun use around children, Bill Cipher
> 
> I think that mostly covers it. Yes I'm using Bill as his own warning. It seems to cover anything he might get up to. Anyway I'm going to try using these beginning notes for warnings and such. Hopefully that helps someone. Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

 

It felt like so long since he had traversed the mindscape, especially this deep in.  What reason did he have to come here now?  Everything he wanted was on the mortal plane.  For all intents and purposes Bill Cipher had won, but in a way Stanford had also come out on top.  The world was not being torn at the seams.  Bill was not tormenting anyone for kicks at the moment.  To think so much of his initial plans had been changed, all because of the kin of a mortal claiming himself the triangle’s enemy.

 

Sixer had no clue, either.  Perhaps that was the most hilarious part.  The man had won no matter how unconventional or indirectly, and he had no idea.  Knowing the man he would probably have seen it as a betrayal by his blood.  Humans could be so fickle at times.  Just take the victory and celebrate.  Nah, Fordsy had always been a stick in the mud.  Bill definitely preferred Pine Tree; at least the kid could take time to revel in the smallest of accomplishments.

 

Bill chuckled at his train of thought.  Even during a simple trip to the edge of the mindscape he could not get the kid out of his head.  Perhaps the brunet was thinking of him at the moment.  Bill would check in with his human once he was finished here.  There was no guarantee that anything would come of this little excursion.  Why was he even bothering?

 

The other inter-dimensional freaks and criminals had chosen their path already, in his eye.  Granted they did not know this.  Bill did have a little pact, though.  He had never made an exact deal, knowing he would abandon if not outright betray these beings.  He had seen it eons ago, but never understood the sequence of events leading to it.  Now he knew why these ties had to be severed.  There was no way he would allow harm to come to his humans, and he certainly was not about to let others think he had gone soft.  Bill would show them who was soft.

 

They would be given a chance.  Perhaps that was his soft side showing.  These were beings he had partied with in countless prior worlds after all.  These were creatures that flocked to him for his power and charisma.  Six of them he could call loyal, more or less.  That was before, of course.  That was just how they all were.  At the first sign of weakness the knife was easily slipped in.  Bill was not about to succumb to that.  Then why was he here?

 

The triangle paused and glanced around the area.  He could do this in any part of the mindscape truthfully.  Bill just felt more comfortable with this sense of deep seclusion.  It made it easier to keep his former allies away from his human friends.  Friends, was that how he saw the majority of the Pines now?  He could call Pine Tree a friend, and Shooting Star.  Their friends he did not interact with much, not even Question Mark.  Stanley was a bit iffy, but he was just protective of the twins.

 

Bill pushed these musings away.  He had to stay focused if this was to go smoothly.  The three-sided entity lifted a hand to run a clawed finger through the air.  The fabric of the mindscape formed a tear in his wake.  The rip opened to a red and yellow reality.  It did not take long for a shadowed figure to appear.  The large head held a pair of orange eyes.

 

“Bill,” the voice of Keyhole greeted the more powerful entity.  “We weren’t expecting word.  Let me get the others.”

 

“No need,” Bill said to keep the other around.  He had to work this delicately, and the more present the harder that would be.  The triangle lounged in the air seemingly without a care.  “I’d prefer secrecy for the time being.  There’s been a slight change in plans.”

 

“What type of change?”  Keyhole asked.  His hands began fidgeting nervously.  It was clear he was uncomfortable being alone in Bill’s presence even if the stronger could not make out the shadowed face.  The blue demon forced himself into a false look of composure.

 

“We need to get rid of some dead weight,” Bill decided.  This certainly got the other’s attention.  If the All-Seeing Eye had a mouth in that moment he would be smiling from edge to edge.  “I’m relying on The Six to handle this.  Take what you want from them, just make sure they won’t become a problem later.”

 

“It will be done,” Keyhole said.  He started fidgeting again.  Clearly he wanted more information on these changes.  Keyhole had always been the most skittish of their little crew.  “We were assuming you would want a part of them, too.”

 

“There are bigger things to deal with,” Bill waved him off.  An annoyed expression passed over his eye.  This seemed to put the lesser being on edge.  “Much as I would love to take out Kryptos and Hectorgon myself my focus is needed elsewhere.  The Rift is a bust, but there has to be another way.”

 

“You want us to take them all?”  Keyhole questioned with obvious surprised.  He was apparently under the impression that they would just be dealing with the ones they knew likely to try throwing their weight around.  It seemed their boss really was pushing the endgame forward then.  “I mean of course we’ll do it!  It just seems so sudden.”

 

“The less brought through the better,” Bill said.  His slit pupil focused on the large headed demon.  Bill’s eye curved in amusement.  Keyhole’s fear was just too amusing.  “I know The Six can handle this.  I’ll share when I find a lead.  Until then be patient, and take care of the stragglers.”  His eye narrowed and flashed dangerously.  “I don’t want to see those three upstarts again.”

 

Keyhole nodded quickly in response.  Bill dismissed him a moment later.  The rip remained opened while the triangle looked into it.  He hated the world beyond it, but not nearly as much as his original.  With as much of a look of distaste as he could muster the demon forced the barrier closed once more.  The others had a chance now.  Why he was offering one was beyond Bill, but there it was for his fellow Freaks to grasp onto.  Bill knew they could handle the others without him.  The only question was how they would react to his other change of plans.  The answer would determine how much Bill was wasting his time right now.

 

The triangular being released a frustrated sigh.  How many times was he going to question why he was doing this?  Why was he doing this?  Perhaps he could hang out with Pine Tree and forget about this situation.  Eventually he would let the brunet in on his idea.  Maybe the kid had glimpsed something in Stanford’s journals that would help.  Ah, that’s right; Pine Tree was having a little adventure with his great uncle today.  Bill hoped his sapling was back by now.

 

The demon’s eye opened to reveal the inside of his claimed dwelling.  Bill stretched out his legs on the table he was sitting on.  He lifted his arms over his head until something popped.  He was still getting used to having a body.  It was so strange to Bill.  His feet easily touched the floor of the RV.  The sound of his yellow crocodile shoes tapping against the flooring filled the area.  Bill made his way to the door after adjusting his yellow waist coat over his white button up.  The door appeared to open on its own, if it weren’t for the flash of blue in his eye.  With his hands in the pockets of his vibrant yellow slacks Bill made his way outside.

 

“Mabel,” Dipper’s shout pierced the air.

 

Bill glanced to the side of the RV to watch the young brunette running toward the forest.  A look of confusion crossed his face.  He noted that the male twin was not following.  It was moments like this that he hated Sixer’s barrier most.  With it up Bill had no way of accessing the few windows that remained to him in the Mystery Shack.  Apparently Pine Tree was back from his little excursion with Fordsy at least.  They would be repairing the Rift most likely.

 

The triangular headed individual debated his options for a moment.  Bill settled on following Shooting Star to see what was going on.  He could tell from his glimpse of the girl that she was upset.  While he did favor Pine Tree, he certainly could not allow the kid’s sister to come to harm.  The boy would be devastated, and Shooting Star was entertaining in her bubbly nature bordering on chaotic.  Bill made it past the tree line without anyone apparently noticing, not that he would care if they did.  Now there was just the issue of figuring out which direction the girl ran in.

 

A relative distance into the woods Bill was alerted by the soft sniffles of a distressed mortal.  He followed the sobs and found his target.  Mabel Pines had her knees pulled up to her chest to hide her face in.  The brunette had settled against a tree with her backpack.  Bill walked forward until he was beside the girl.  She paused in her distressed noises when realizing she was no longer alone.  The demon sat down beside Mabel without a word.  He figured she would talk if she wanted to.

 

Mable glanced up to the tall demon keeping her company.  She was well aware of the triangle’s preference to Dipper.  It did not upset her, quite the opposite really.  Dipper had a friend, and one that he did not gain through her.  Plus the fact that Bill was able and willing to protect her brother was a great bonus.  At the moment, however, thinking about her brother reminded Mabel of how much her life seemed to be falling apart.  She sniffled again.  The brunette hesitantly shifted closer to the demon in hopes that physical contact could help.

 

The demon allowed the contact after an initial flinch.  He was still not used to others taking comfort in his presence, even if he did like the trust it showed.  Bill’s slit pupil watched the girl beside him.  Mabel’s crying slowly subsided again.  She sat up eventually before wiping at the remaining tears.  A teary smile was directed at Bill then.

 

“Thank you,” Mabel said weakly.  She stiffened when the demon put an arm around her.  The girl quickly realized that it was meant as a comforting gesture.  It still felt strange to have the demon on their side.  Mabel bit her lip before posing a question.  “Bill, what will you do at the end of summer?”

 

“Hm, I’m not sure,” the demon replied.  His focus never strayed from the girl.  He could tell this was connected to what must be bothering Shooting Star.  “Probably stalk you and Pine Tree out of Gravity Falls.  I would like to see where you’ve lived this last decade or so.”  Bill glanced to the backpack Mabel had brought with her.

 

“What if Dipper doesn’t leave?”  Mabel asked with newly forming tears in her eyes.

 

Bill glanced to the brunette with a confused expression.  Dipper remaining while Mabel left just sounded so absurd to him, to anyone.  Realization dawned on the demon a second later.  He had pushed this chain of events aside up until now.  Bill composed himself quickly.  It was surprising how much truly had changed after his little alteration.

 

“You don’t honestly believe he would remain here while you go home without him, do you, Shooting Star?”  Bill posed with a pointed look.

 

“Grunkle Ford offered him an apprenticeship,” Mabel confessed.  She sniffled after that, pressing further into the demon’s solid form.  “Why does the summer have to end?”

 

“All things come to an end, Shooting Star,” Bill said.  He awkwardly patted the girl’s shoulder.  Comforting others was not his forte, but he would try for those he considered his to varying degrees.  “Pine Tree is just caught up in the prospect right now.  He wouldn’t want to miss the future the two of you will share.  It’s not like this offer will disappear tomorrow if he doesn’t take it.  Pine Tree just needs to take in the cons with the pros.”

 

“Our parents would be furious if he quit school,” Mabel said.  It seemed to lift her spirit slightly.  She understood that she was seeking comfort in one of the least likely sources, but Bill did have a certain charm in it.

 

“There, just remind him of that,” Bill encouraged.  He smiled down at the brunette.  His hand moved to the all but forgotten backpack.  He reached his hand in and brought out the Rift carefully.  “Ah, I see you grabbed the wrong bag.”

 

“What is that?”  Mabel asked with a hint of worry.  She noticed the cracks forming in the glass.

 

“A Rift in the fabric of reality,” Bill said.  He shifted the snow globe-like object into his other hand.  He stared at the shifting energy just waiting to escape.  His eye closed.  Bill could almost hear it calling to him.  The things he could do with the energy inside.  Not long ago he knew exactly what he would do with this fragile object.  “When it breaks this plane and the Nightmare Realm will seep into each other.”

 

Mabel’s eyes widened at this knowledge.  Bill knew she was scared.  He could glimpse the thoughts that dreaded what he planned to do.  A smile crossed his face without any real humor in it.  Nothing could make his humans question their trust in him more it seemed.  The object rested in his two-toned palm with his long claws closing over the fragile glass.

 

The brunette stared at the demon with pleading eyes.  She did not know what she was pleading for exactly.  Bill’s free hand extended to Mabel.  There was no blue flame indicating a coming deal.  Mabel looked at the deadly golden claws.  She clearly had no idea what Bill wanted from her in that moment.  It was obvious she feared what he planned to do with the Rift.  Mabel always wanted to see the best in people, and now apparently demons.  She bit her lip in dread all the same.

 

“I need help to seal it, Shooting Star,” Bill said to break the silence.  This seemed to perk her up.  She just needed to know that he meant well.  “This level of demonic magic requires a small amount of human blood.”

 

“How much is a small amount?”  Mabel asked.  She tentatively reached her hand out to the demon.  Her hand rested over Bill’s palm.  Mabel watched cautiously as the sharp thumb carefully brushed over the back of her hand.  She was surprised by the tenderness Bill was capable of when needed.

 

“Just a few drops,” Bill said carefully.  He focused on her face.  He wanted to be sure she was okay with this.  “Three at most.  It will be akin to a paper cut, I think.  The human threshold for pain is still unknown to me for the most part.”

 

A few minutes passed between them while Mabel took this in.  She sucked on her bottom lip before nodding.  The brunette watched as that end claw pressed at her delicate skin.  Bill was still gentle about it.  The cut was relatively small, not even an inch in length.  Red blood slowly bubbled up in her body’s attempt to deal with the wound.  Mabel watched as two tiny spheres formed from the leaking blood.  She looked up to see Bill’s eye glowing blue then.

 

The small cut was magically sealed while Mabel was distracted by the shifting bubbles.  It was strange knowing they had come from her.  She never did like seeing blood, but there was something mesmerizing about how perfect the incredibly small spheres were.  One of the bubbles spiked and shifted for a moment only to settle as though nothing had happened.  Mabel had no idea why Bill had done that.

 

The sphere that had not shifted strangely hovered over the cracking glass.  Mabel’s eyes widened when it dropped onto the clear surface.  The liquid turned pink and spread out into a small design.  She recognized it as a shooting star, a symbol on one of her favorite sweaters and Bill’s nickname for her.  The second drop landed on another part of the globe.  It also changed, this time to the color blue and to represent a tree, a pine tree.  Mabel looked up at Bill questioningly.  She faintly heard something else drop onto the glass.  When she looked another part of the glass had a golden triangle.

 

The blue glow left Bill’s eye at the same time the cracks in the glass disappeared.  Mabel barely contained her excitement.  She held out her hands to take the globe structure back.  Dipper would be so happy, as would Grunkle Ford.  What would the man think if he knew Bill was the one to fix it?  Maybe he would remove the barrier keeping their friend out.

 

Mabel was suddenly pulled forward when Bill grabbed her arm.  The brunette held onto the fabric of Bill’s waist coat, studying the triangular black buttons it had.  She lifted her gaze to the similar shaped golden head of the demon.  An explosion went off somewhere behind her.  Bill did not look pleased at all.  Mabel’s ears were ringing from the loud sound.  She pressed her face into Bill’s chest until it began to subside.  Who was causing explosions near them?

 

“Great Uncle Ford, stop!”

 

That was Dipper’s voice.  Mabel opened her eyes when she realized this.  Her brother must have followed her path into the forest just as Bill had.  The brunet sounded panicked.  Mabel felt as much as heard the growl from Bill.  She tried to turn her head to see what was going on.  The demon slowly put her down on her feet.  Mabel looked over at her brother attempting to hold Grunkle Ford back.

 

“Your aim is still shit, Sixer,” Bill said with a mirthless smile.  His hand remained on Mabel’s shoulder to keep her close.  He was mindful of his claws near her fragile human flesh.

 

“Let Mabel go, Cipher,” Ford spat the demon’s name.  He aimed his gun at the abomination.  Dipper made this hard by trying to redirect the man’s attention.  Stanford had a number of questions running through his head that were enough of a distraction.  He did not miss the fact that while Bill kept hold of his great niece the demon was sure to guard her from potential fire.  Ford narrowed his eyes.  “You’re out, how?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”  Bill taunted.  His pupil shifted to Dipper who gave him a scolding look.  Perhaps the demon was not helping his case by egging the polydactyl on.  Bill focused back on his old pawn.  “Lower your weapon and maybe we can talk.”

 

“Let Mabel go first, and I’ll consider it,” Stanford countered.  His finger pressed to the trigger to take another shot at the demon.

 

“After you nearly shot her?”  Bill questioned with false surprise.  His eye narrowed in distaste.  “I think not.”

 

This seemed to be enough to give the man pause.  He gave the demon a confused look.  Why would Bill Cipher care about the wellbeing of a human?  Ford still refused to lower his gun despite Dipper’s pleas.  He directed his attention to Mabel.  The girl appeared unharmed.  His eyes widened when he saw that the brunette was holding the Rift.  Fear spiked in Ford at the thought of the object being so close to Cipher.

 

“Get away from him, Mabel,” he shouted to the girl.  His free hand clenched into a fist when she instead hid further behind Bill.  What the hell was going on?

 

“Please, Great Uncle Ford, put the gun down,” Dipper pleaded.  His hands were clutching the man’s trench coat.

 

The man refused to look down at the brunet.  He could not give Cipher that opening.  His free hand moved to hold his gun steady.  Ford was trembling as he tried to stare the demon down.  He had never thought he would face the monster like this.  Slowly Bill released his hold on Mabel.  The girl remained behind him despite this, but it did cause her to focus up on him.

 

Ford inhaled slowly.  He decided it did not matter what was going on.  He had to get the young twins away from this monster.  He had to keep the Rift from Bill.  His hand held steady as he prepared to pull the trigger.  It would only stun the demon, unfortunately.  That would hopefully be enough to get the kids away.  They had to get back to the Shack.  Ford would get his answers then.  Clearly there was something he was missing that the twins could shed some light on.

 

Within seconds too much happened for the humans to take in.  Stanford placed his hand on the trigger and started to squeeze.  Mabel blinked and found herself beside Dipper somehow.  When the twins looked at each other they heard the sound of Great Uncle Ford’s gun hitting the ground.  Dipper whipped is head around while Mabel stared at the dropped weapon.  Panic filled the brunet when he saw Ford held against a tree by Bill.  The demon clutched the fabric of the mortal’s turtleneck sweater.  Stanford tried to fight against the one armed hold in vain.  He was forced to stare into the demon’s blackened eye and red pupil in terror.

 

It only took Dipper calling the demon’s name for the eldest Pines to be dropped to the ground.  Bill looked at Sixer with disinterest as his eye slowly returned to its normal appearance.  He gave the human a cruel smirk before turning away back to the twins.  Stanford watched the retreating back with his face seemingly frozen in panic.  Everyone flinched when Bill suddenly disintegrated the alien weapon on the ground.  Ford scrambled to get up when the demon stopped before Dipper.

 

Bill plopped himself down behind the brunet.  The boy blinked at him in confusion and a hint of worry.  Arms wrapped around Dipper to pull him down onto the demon’s lap.  The twelve year old relaxed in the potentially deadly hold.  Bill held him close while resting his head on the boy’s hat.  This gained a truly perplexed expression from Stanford Pines.

 

“Give it to him, Shooting Star,” Bill said with his eye closed.

 

Mabel glanced down to the globe in her hands.  She blinked at the sitting pair before shrugging.  Ford watched as the girl brought the Rift to him.  He took it in an almost mindless state.  Clearly something had broken in his mind to hallucinate these events.  That was the only explanation he could come up with unless this was some deranged dream.  Stanford looked down at the object in his hand.  He was surprised to see it fixed.  His gaze returned to Mabel.  The girl directed her attention to the demon holding her brother.  It took a bit of time for it to click into place, mostly because he could not come to terms with the concept.

 

“You fixed it?”  Stanford questioned, clearly perplexed by the simple notion.

 

“Reinforced it as well,” Bill said without opening his eye.  He seemed far too content being that close to Dipper.  The boy held one of the demon’s claws in his hands.  Ford’s attention returned to the demon’s nightmare of a face to find him looking at the man.  “If the barrier rips open the twins would be put in danger.  I defend what is mine.”

 

“Dipper, Mabel, return to the Shack,” Ford ordered.  He scowled at the demon, refusing to look away.

 

“Grunkle Ford, it’s okay,” Mabel whined.  The man did his best to ignore any protests.  The brunette’s next words nearly made him blanch, however.  “Bill isn’t dangerous.”

 

“To us,” Dipper said quickly to amend his sister’s words.  It was clear Stanford would never believe this fact.  The twins at least had to try reasoning with him.  “He’s helped us a lot over the second half of the summer.  We would be wood now if not for Bill.”

 

“And spider mummies,” Mabel added in.  She glanced to the object Ford clutched in his hand.  His grip appeared a bit tight around the glass.  “He even fixed the globe-thingy.  Bill is on our side.”

 

Stanford further tightened his grip on the Rift.  What the hell had Cipher done to the twins?  Well, clearly he pretended to be their friend.  Just as he had with the polydactyl.  Ford grinded his teeth at the thought.  No, he would not allow the kids to go down that path of betrayal.  He was putting a stop to it, now.  He would talk with Stanley and find a way to keep Mabel and Dipper away from this monster.

 

“I said go to the Shack,” Ford repeated with clear irritation.

 

Both twins flinched.  It sickened him to watch how Dipper sought comfort in Bill’s hold.  The demon continued to put on this facade of protective friend.  Stanford shoved the Rift into his pocket rather forcefully.  His eyes still refused to leave the abomination holding his grand nephew.  Eventually, with sorrowful expressions, the twins moved to obey.  Dipper’s glance to Cipher made the man want to scream at the boy.  Dipper had read his journals!  How did he fall for this psychopath's tricks?

 

Neither Dipper nor Mabel looked at their relative as they dejectedly made their way back to the Mystery Shack.  Bill Cipher remained sitting.  His focus was on the children’s retreating backs.  He was all but ignoring the grown human’s presence.  It sickened Ford that the demon was so good at this charade.  If he didn’t know what Bill really was he may have even fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.  Stanford took a deep breath to compose himself when the kids were far enough away.

 

“You stay away from my family, Cipher,” Ford said with a threatening finger.  It did not phase the demon one bit.  Instead the human found himself back stepping as the taller being slowly stood up.

 

“I would rather not,” Bill said.  His triangular face gave nothing away until his mouth appeared.  It stretched far too wide into that sinister, sharp toothed smile.  He tilted his head at the mortal.  “You see, Sixer, I quite like Pine Tree and Shooting Star.  I’d like to see their lives continue, and be there as it does.”  Cipher narrowed his eye at the now trembling man.  His smile lost a bit of its threatening intensity despite his next words.  “We both know I can keep them far safer than you or Stanley.”

 

“You think I’d make a deal with you for that?”  Stanford challenged.  His fists clenched at his sides.  He would not allow this creature to intimidate him.

 

“No deals, Fordsy,” Bill said the nickname in a mocking tone.  The demon’s eye flashed briefly.  A second later Cipher was standing much closer to his former pawn.  Stanford flinched back and fell.  The human attempted to shuffle backwards on his hands and feet.  Bill laughed at the sight.  “Don’t worry, Sixer.  I already promised Pine Tree I wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

“What did you take in return, Cipher?”  Ford demanded.  His fingers clenched around the grass beneath them.  “What did you do to them?”

 

“No deal, just a promise,” Bill corrected calmly.  He glanced down to his golden claws to fake disinterest.  “As for what I did, well…  I saved their lives a few times, helped Pine Tree uncover some things, gave Shooting Star a little pep talk just now, and then there was saving Stanley from becoming spider food.”

 

“Stanley knows?”  Stanford asked, clearly shocked by this knowledge.  He felt betrayed all over again.  How had Bill gotten to Stanley?  Ford tried to think of something, but all he came up with was the devil pretending to care about Mabel and Dipper.  “The RV, you’ve been staying there, haven’t you?”

 

“I like to keep close,” Bill said with a shrug.  He snapped his fingers to summon his golden cane.  The demon leaned on the hooked support with his unnerving smile.  It was meant to be teasing more than anything.  “It’s a lot easier to protect my sapling that way.”  The demon’s eye flashed blue.  “Yes, I consider him mine.  I have every intention of keeping him safe and happy.  That’s why you’re still here, Sixer, because if it was up to me you’d still be trapped with no hope of return.  However, family is important to Pine Tree, so here we are.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Ford said as he searched the demon’s expression.  He doubted he would gauge anything from it, but it was worth a shot.  No, Bill had to be lying.  Then why was the demon here, really truly here?  “The portal, the Rift…”

 

“The Rift is repaired, reinforced, good thing, too, after that death grip of yours,” Bill pointed out.  He shrugged with a sigh of irritation.  The demon straightened up and began twirling his cane as he walked around.  The increase in distance between them gave Ford a bit of confidence.  “As for the portal… Yes, I admit I tried convincing the kids to close it.  I anticipated you becoming a problem.”  Bill stopped his movements entirely to give Sixer a darkened look.  “ ~~**Which you have** ~~ .”

 

The man flinched and scrambled backwards again at the sudden show of anger.  Ford’s back hit a tree before he could go much further.  His eyes stared up at the demon with clear fright.  Even with Cipher a good distance away the man knew how dangerous the demon could be.  He also knew it would only take a second (if that long) for Bill to close that distance.  All signs of anger quickly left the demon, but Stanford remained on guard.

 

“In the end we are on the same side here, Sixer,” Bill said.  The twirling of his cane resumed while he approached the human with deliberate steps.  Ford tried to become as small as possible with little success.  The demon came to a stop just before the man’s feet.  Cipher extended the end of his cane.  It hovered just in front of Stanford’s face.  “I’ll tell you what.  I call a do-over.”

 

Ford blinked up at the demon in confusion as much as suspicion.  The cane was waved in his face.  Stanford grabbed the end to stop Bill from possibly hitting him with it.  He found instantly that this was a mistake.  Cipher smiled with far too much mirth as he pulled.  The human was forced back on his feet.  He stared wide eyed at the demon.  Bill had actually taken a step back after pulling the man up.  This clearly confused the mortal, which lent more amusement for the mostly humanoid creature.

 

Bill returned to twirling his cane and walked in the direction Dipper and Mabel had gone.  Stanford watched the yellow covered back.  His mind was having trouble processing what had just gone down.  Was it possible that he had wound up in a twisted alternate version of his original world?  Of course it was, but that wouldn’t explain why so much seemed the same.  Ford still found it unlikely that the demon was truthful in his intentions for the twins, but he needed proof.  Somehow the demon was in a real physical body of his own.  That made stopping Cipher that much harder.  If the twins were already on Bill’s side, however, how could he win against his enemy?

 

That had to be what was going on.  The demon had tricked them.  He pretended to be their friend, their protector.  In exchange they would refuse to complete the Zodiac to seal him away.  Of course the other pieces were still needed.  What was the point in finding them if there was already a break in the chain?  Stanford cursed the abomination’s existence for the nth time.  There had to be a way to make the twins to see reason.

 

The man paused in following Bill.  A horrible possibility entered his mind.  What if he shattered the Rift?  That would show them Cipher’s true nature.  Stanford shook his head and berated himself.  He could not honestly be entertaining such a thought.  Could he?  No, no, the fate of the world was too important to act so petty.  Granted with Bill Cipher around the world was already in danger.  Stanford just needed more answers.  If he had something to go on he might be able to break the connection between Bill and the twins.  The demon’s true colors would come out sooner or later, surely.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, I'm going to stop worrying terribly about the length of each chapter. I feel that is where I get stuck a lot of the time. I try to have over 5000 words each time. Anyway there won't be much more to this, probably. I'm saying under 15 chapters for this, but we'll see. Depends on how stupid Stanford ends up being. I love him, I really do, but he is definitely going to be in Bill's way.
> 
> Next chapter will probably have a grunkle shouting match.


	12. Family Feuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper Pines has seen the demon's potential for change first hand. Bill's past with Stanford didn't matter anymore, it shouldn't. The twelve year old just wished the man would let it go. The all-powerful triangle was his friend, now and forever. That did not mean Bill Cipher had given up on scheming, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems in place of shouting grunkles we get angry Dipper.  
> So for this chapter get ready for: grunk-feels, angry Dips, violence against animals, and Bill being Bill (more or less)
> 
> "If we're ever in a situation where I'm the voice of reason, you know we're in a bad situation."  
> Seriously, this is Bill right now.

Dipper stared up at the ceiling as he lay in bed.  He was angry, furious really.  Great Uncle Ford was being completely unfair in the preteen’s mind.  He knew Mabel agreed, but his twin had refused to back him up when he tried to confront the man.  Dipper could understand that the man was distrustful of the demon living in Stan’s RV, he really could, but he was friends with Bill Cipher.  Apparently stating this fact and sticking to it had been enough to get him grounded.

 

The brunet scoffed at the thought that he had once viewed the man as his idol.  Stanford Pines had created the journals depicting all the oddities of Gravity Falls.  Dipper had spent the entire summer trying to uncover the mystery that was the Author.  He should have known the man would disappoint him somehow.  Ford couldn’t even get past a grudge with his own twin.  Dipper saw him for what he was now; just some hateful old man that only cared about himself.  And to think Dipper was considering apprenticing for such a man.  Well, not anymore.  He would have nothing to do with Ford now.  The man could rot in his lab for all the twelve year old cared.

 

Said twelve year old shifted on his bed to peer over at his twin.  Mabel was sound asleep in her bed.  She was snuggled up with one of her many stuffed animals.  It was beyond him how his sister just seemed to up and let this go.  Perhaps he was sounding too much like Stanford in that moment.  With an angry huff Dipper decided to get up out of bed.  It clearly was not doing him any good just lying awake.

 

The boy pulled on his socks before making his way to the attic door.  He had traversed this route enough to know which steps creaked and at what spots.  It definitely made sneaking around easier.  His escape plan seemed to be going smoothly until he came to the side entrance away from the Mystery Shack.  Dipper thought of backtracking and taking the Shack entrance instead until he really looked at what was going on.  Grunkle Stan was struggling with an overstuffed suitcase.  There were two more by the door.

 

“What are you doing?”  Dipper asked after a moment of watching.  He didn’t see any sign of Ford being around.  The brunet walked further into the room.  He figured he should help his grunkle with whatever he was doing, even if it would make him an accessory.  It wouldn’t be his first time.

 

“Taking some things,” Stan confessed.  His expression still seemed guarded as though he anticipated more questions.  Dipper had learned sometimes it was better not to ask so much, but something about the man made him think this was different from his heists and other illegal activities.  “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Dipper said with a shrug.  He struggled to lift one of the suitcases.  Clearly there was more than just money in these.  “How far away is the car parked this time?”

 

Stan looked at the kid with uncharacteristic nervousness.  Clearly there was something he did not want to disclose to Dipper.  That was probably why he was sneaking this stuff out so late at night.  The brunet managed to pull the suitcase along for a short distance.  The latch had not been properly locked, and it opened to allow its contents to spill onto the floor.  Dipper stared at the articles of clothing, dumbfounded.  Were they made out of some illegal material?  He turned to his grunkle for clarification, but did not expect much of an answer.  Stanley rubbed the back of his neck and cast his eyes away from the boy.

 

“You should really get back to bed, Dipper,” Stanley said.  He tried to laugh off the awkwardness, or whatever this was forming in the brunet’s silence.  “I’ve got this.  The RV isn’t all that far, really.”

 

“Why are you taking all this to the RV?”  Dipper questioned.  Stan could have slapped himself right then for his slip up.  He knew the boy was too curious for his own good.  He also knew the kid wasn’t stupid.  “You’re packing up your clothes and taking them to the RV.”

 

“Look, Dipper, sometimes people need their space from one another, and…” Stan tried to remedy the situation.  He really wanted things to be alright.  Unfortunately Dipper seemed all too able to put the pieces together.

 

“Where will you go?”  Dipper asked.  Stanley didn’t have an answer.  There weren’t many places he was even allowed, honestly.  His silence only proved to bring out the kid’s righteous fury on his behalf.  “He’s kicking you out without caring where you go?  He knows full well you have nowhere else!”

 

“Kid, it’s fine,” Stan said.  He really did not want the twins angry with his brother.  They were still family after all.  A part of him hoped the kids could be there for Stanford as they had for him, in a way.  Perhaps the eldest Pines would come around then.  “I’ve lived out of my car before, and now I’ll have a real mobile home.  Sort of anyway.  I’ll still be here to celebrate your birthday.  I’m not leaving until the end of summer, same as you.”

 

“It is not fine,” Dipper shouted.  His fists balled at his sides.  He gestured around.  “What about all you’ve done here in Gravity Falls?  What about the Mystery Shack?  Is he getting rid of that, too?”

 

“Ford wants nothing to do with the Shack,” Stanley said softly.  He wanted to keep the boy calm, as much as he could.  Apparently he had already lost that particular battle, though.  Stan couldn’t blame Ford for it.  Though the man was not against the fake attractions because he wanted distance from the supernatural.  Stan supposed his brother felt it was a mockery of his life’s work.  He really had not meant it to be, but he couldn’t tell his twin how to think after all.

 

“Of course he doesn’t,” Dipper stated angrily.  He had long since given up his stealth mission it seemed.

 

“What is going on in here?”  Ford asked as he entered the room.  He glanced at Dipper first, and then at Stanley and the suitcases.  He almost allowed the sadness that particular sight caused to show.  The man composed himself quickly, however.  Stanford focused his attention on Dipper.  “You should be in your room, Dipper.  You need your sleep.”

 

“And I’m still grounded,” Dipper mocked.  It caused both adults to stare at him in shock.  The brunet was past caring at that point.  He gave his great uncle a defiant glare.  His fists tightened.  He felt sick just looking at the man he once idolized.  “That’s what you were going to add, right?  Meanwhile you’re leaving  _ your  _ brother to carry his things outside.  You’re kicking him out so you don’t have to look at him ever again.”

 

“Dipper,” Stanley warned.  He wanted the kid to stop.  He needed him to stop.  He saw the boy’s words were getting to the polydactyl.

 

“No, I’m sick of you being so spineless about this,” Dipper said with as much accusation as he could muster.  This was the man that taught him to stick up for himself.  This was the man that pushed him to be better.  He couldn’t stand watching Grunkle Stan let this all roll over him in such a way.  He turned back to Ford.  “He sacrificed everything for you, and this is how you repay him?  He didn’t have to bring you back.  He didn’t have to spend thirty years on your ungrateful self.”

 

“It’s not that easy, Dipper,” Ford said carefully.  He swallowed nervously.  The anger in Dipper’s eyes was reminding him of his reunion with Stanley all those years ago.  His twin had been broken and angry at him seeming to just be using the man.  He never thought he would see such anger from the boy.  What had Cipher done to the young brunet?  “Now, go back to bed.”

 

“He’s your twin,” Dipper pointed out angrily.  He ignored the man’s order.  The brunet lowered his gaze to the floor.  He shook in anger.  He couldn’t even look at this man.  Angry tears began to form behind his closed eyes.  Realization was finally dawning on him.  “But you don’t care.  You don’t care at all.  All you care about is yourself!”

 

“Dipper,” Stanford said softly.  He struggled to keep himself composed despite these accusations.  He carefully approached the preteen.  His hand rested on the boy’s shoulder for all of two seconds before it was shaken off.  The pain he felt in that moment was almost like being stabbed.  “I care about you.  I care about Mabel.  I do care about Stanley.  I just need some space right now.”

 

“Like heck you do,” Dipper practically screamed at the man.  It was enough to make Ford flinch.  The brunet breathed more heavily for a moment.  “If you cared about me you would listen to me instead of writing me off as some stupid kid.  If you cared about Mabel you wouldn’t have been trying to push us apart.  You can have your stupid space.  I wish Mabel had pushed that button like Bill wanted!”

 

Ford’s eyes widened at this declaration.  He tried to place a hand on Dipper’s shoulders once more.  The brunet dodged his efforts and bolted for the door.  Stanford watched the boy’s retreating back in frozen shock.  He barely registered that Stanley had tried to stop the kid.  He knew where Dipper was running off to, was pretty sure who the twelve year old would seek comfort in.  It sickened him to think about.

 

Cipher was turning his own family against him.  Or had Stanford done that himself?  Dipper’s words had stung, but there was truth to them.  Ford didn’t know who he could trust now.  He no longer knew what he could believe.

 

“Stanford!”

 

Stanley shook his brother.  The older twin finally blinked up at him.  How many times had Ford’s brother been trying to get his attention?  The man was crouched in front of him with a worried expression.  A hand squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.  Stan helped the other to his feet.  The second Stanford stood up he fell into the man.  Stanley froze from the sudden contact.  He looked down at the head against his shoulder, then the hand fisted in his shirt.  Ford started shaking against Stanley as he failed to fight back the sobs.  Strong arms wrapped around the breaking man to hold him up.

 

“I’ll help you to bed,” Stanley said.  The tightening of Ford’s hold on him seemed to be a protest.  He sighed, clearly uncomfortable with this situation and infinitely worried for his twin.  It was hard to make out the words Stanford was saying between his crying.  “You seem to need some rest, Poindexter.  At least let me help you to the couch in the other room.”

 

“O-okay,” Ford managed between sobs.  He sniffled before allowing Stanley to guide him to the other room.

 

The eldest Pines was directed to sit on the provided furniture.  A sense of panic filled him when Stanley pulled away.  Ford found his sight blurring further when his twin removed his old glasses.  He slumpt in his seat.  He just felt so defeated, so broken down.  He felt entirely too vulnerable in that moment.  Ford flinched when his brother attempted to help him lie down.  He didn’t want to sleep.  Sleep meant dreams, and even with the barrier up he still had nightmares with Bill Cipher.  Granted the demon was never actually visible to him, but he could remember the nightmare’s voice all too clearly.  That haunting laugh would most likely never leave him until his death.

 

“Get some rest, Ford,” Stan said.  He moved to stand up until his brother grabbed the arm pulling away from his shoulder.  Stanley looked at the older twin questioningly.

 

“Stay, please,” Stanford requested weakly.  He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts.  He didn’t want to push the other away anymore.

 

“Alright, Poindexter,” Stan said with a smile in his voice.  He carefully moved his brother so he could sit beside him.  It was rather surreal having Ford lean on him for comfort.  Stanley put an arm around the other’s shoulders to keep him close.  Ford clutched onto his shirt to remind himself of Stan’s presence.  “Everything is going to be fine, I promise.”

 

The pair remained there in silence.  Stan rubbed his twin’s back to help ease him.  A few more sobs escaped the man.  Ford buried his face in Stanley’s shoulder.  He knew he was making it damp with his tears.  Stan said nothing in protest.  It was strange how easily they could fall back into this routine of comfort seeking and providing.  Stanford hadn’t really noticed how long he had gone without it.  He had, truthfully, but it felt like so long ago that he had realized this fact.  He held Stanley that much closer.

 

Both were worried about Dipper at that moment as well.  Ford had no idea what he could say to the brunet, or if he would even be allowed to speak to him again.  It hurt so much to realize he had pushed the boy away.  Dipper’s words did hold truth, however.  In a way he had allowed his own bitterness towards Stanley to affect his interactions with the twelve year old.  He had forced cracks into Dipper’s relationship with Mabel because of it.  He hadn’t meant to, but that hardly mattered.

 

Stanley glanced to the kitchen where his suitcases remained.  He would have to pick up the clothes later.  He thought about Dipper’s outburst and running off.  The kid needed time, he knew that.  Stan was confident the boy was safe.  Gravity Falls could be dangerous at night, no doubt.  The woods were no place for anyone to wander off in, but Dipper had a protector, however unlikely.  Stanley certainly wouldn’t like to be one of those dangerous creatures that didn’t have enough brains to know when they should stay away from someone.  No, he had seen enough of what Bill Cipher was willing to do to protect the kid and those close to him.  It was really the only thing keeping him from confronting the demon about what happened between him and Stanford.

 

“Grunkle Stan,” Mabel’s tired voice drew the man’s attention.  He gave her a soft smile and gestured for her to come closer.  “Dipper’s not in bed anymore.”

 

“I know, pumpkin,” Stan said.  He didn’t need her getting all worried about her twin.  Dipper would come back, he knew that.  The boy wouldn’t leave Mabel at least.  It might be a while before he was speaking with Ford again, though.  “He’ll be back soon.  Do you want to use me as a pillow, too?”

 

“What’s with Grunkle Ford?”  Mabel asked as she walked over to them.  She yawned while climbing onto the couch to sit on Stanley’s unoccupied side.  His free arm quickly pulled her against him.  “I thought I heard yelling.”

 

“Ah, yeah, there was some yelling,” Stanley confessed.  He didn’t want to worry her, but lying to her wouldn’t work out.  He knew that all too well, now.  He rubbed her back.  A glance at his twin showed that Ford had actually fallen asleep on him.  Stan chuckled softly, careful not to wake the other.  “Ford needs sleep, and he needed a pillow.”

 

“Grunk-llows are the best,” Mabel said tiredly.  She snuggled up to the man to resume her sleep from upstairs.  Stan smiled down at the brunette.

 

Meanwhile Dipper found himself deeper in the forest than he had planned.  In his state of anger he had run off without much direction in mind.  He had doubted going to the RV was a good idea.  Stanford may steer clear of it, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t send someone to fetch the brunet for him.  Dipper didn’t want to be reminded of the man.  Maybe he was being just as unreasonable, but he didn’t care in that moment.  No, in that moment he was more concerned about being lost in the woods with the nocturnal creatures of Gravity Falls.

 

The boy flinched at the sound of a twig snapping to his left.  He hadn’t even brought a flashlight with him to see what could potentially sneak up on him.  Dipper’s eyes squinted in an attempt to better see his surroundings.  It was nothing but trees and smaller foliage that may also be rocks.  A second later he made out the glow of eyes watching him.  The brunet took a cautious step back.

 

The creature moved closer.  He didn’t know what it was.  He did not want to know.  A snarl ripped from the beast’s throat.  Dipper could make out more pairs of glowing eyes behind it.  He gulped before making sure his focus remained on the closest one.  It was taller than him, he could tell that much.  Some sort of part wolf creature by its sounds and the apparent pack.  It was more the size of a bear than any wolf he knew of.  Why did Gravity Falls have such oddities?

 

A light finally allowed him to see the beast.  The animal flinched back at the appearance of blue flames.  It reared up on its hind legs then with another snarl.  The creature was skinny with matted and patchy fur.  Dipper did not recall its documentation in the journals.  He sneered at the thought of the books and their writer.  It was enough to distract him when the canine abomination lunged for him.  The flames roared in challenge against this decision.  Dipper squinted and stepped back from the angry cerulean colored fire.  The beast’s yelp hurt his ears.  The rest of the pack growled as their member fought off the magical flames.

 

Another yelp pierced the air.  Dipper directed his gaze to the right just in time to see one of the creatures hit a tree and fall to the ground.  He found himself marveling at the force that must have been put into such a throw to get it so far up the trunk.  More distressed cries drew his attention back to the main area he had noticed the pack in.  He took a step back when one was standing just outside the ring of cerulean flames.  It had apparently learned better than to move closer.  Perhaps it hoped to scare him out through intimidation.

 

Dipper did not scramble back because of the animal, but because of what took hold of it.  A long black tendril wrapped around the wolf-thing’s neck and dragged it back.  Whatever was happening to the pack was taking place beyond the provided light of the fire circle.  Dipper tried to see, but couldn’t.  He still had a pretty good idea of what was actually happening.  A sinister laugh rising above the roar of flames and sounds of animal agony made this all too clear.

 

“Bill,” Dipper called to the demon he knew was out there.

 

The flames parted as a familiar figure appeared before them.  Dipper looked up at the triangular head.  The eye was still in the process of shifting from black to white.  The slit pupil faded from red to black.  What really drew the brunet’s attention were the twisting bits of blackness behind the demon.  Dipper couldn’t quite make them out beyond them being darker than the night around them, somehow.

 

“You really are a magnet for trouble, kid,” Bill said.  His smile stretched as it always did.  Despite the fact that it would probably creep anyone else out Dipper took comfort in it.

 

The flames evaporated, leaving Bill’s head to provide the area with light.  The demon crouched down as the brunet came closer.  The demon’s attire seemed to lack its usual yellow at first.  A black jacket was pulled on over a black waist coat.  Only once closer did Dipper realize that the button up shirt underneath was yellow.  He grasped the demon’s hand, trying to use the strangely dulled gold to see.  There was a dampness there that made Dipper flinch.  He brushed it aside and gave his friend a smile.

 

Bill carefully wiped his hands on his pants, not caring for dirtying them.  His smile lessened when he looked at Dipper.  The brunet had clearly been crying at some point rather recently.  Had the Lupines scared him that much?  No, surely the kid knew no harm would come to him on Bill’s watch.  The demon wiped at the tear stained face, mindful of his clawed tips.

 

“What are you even doing outside at night?”  Bill questioned with his smile returning.  It faded completely when the boy looked down at his feet.  He did not like the implications.  The demon forced Dipper to look at him with a finger hooked under the brunet’s chin.  His slit pupil searched that young face for a moment.  “What happened, Pine Tree?”

 

“Nothing,” Dipper said in a near whisper.  He was clearly lying, and should know better than to do so to a demon.  The boy sighed.  He did not want to relive his spiraling disappointment so soon.  “I kind of had an argument with Stanford.”

 

The demon tilted his head at this.  He had not anticipated the brunet using that name for the man.  Apparently they really did have a fight.  No doubt it would resolve itself eventually.  That did not, of course, mean that Bill’s intervention was unneeded.  For the time being he just had to get the kid back near the Shack.  He picked the boy up without much warning.  Dipper wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck.  The boy’s head rested against Bill’s shoulder.

 

One hand wrapped around the kid’s back while the other supported his legs.  Bill walked through the forest in silence.  His pupil flitted around to make sure nothing was stupid enough to approach them.  He could tell Dipper was deep in thought, probably thinking over whatever had upset him.  The demon could glimpse this easily, but refrained for the time being.  He was much more concerned with getting his sapling home.

 

“Did you know he was throwing Grunkle Stan out?”  Dipper asked.

 

“I did,” Bill confessed.  He remained on alert, knowing that something would be wandering around.  It was his fault for killing those Lupine as he had.  Examples had to be made, though.  He did not miss how Dipper tightened his hold.  “It was part of the reason I suggested the RV being kept.”

 

“I hate him,” Dipper said, sounding much like the child he still was.

 

Bill said nothing.  He even managed to refrain from chuckling.  The kid continued to lie to an all-knowing being, it would seem.  This anger would pass, eventually.  The demon knew a way to help it along on both ends.  It was actually endearing to know his sapling had come around to his side.  He knew it would just pain Dipper to continue with this fury.  It was unfortunate, but true.  Besides, Bill had since given up everything that truly put him at odds with Sixer.  The man just had to realize that.  Perhaps there was a way Cipher could show him this fact.

 

“Bill?”  Pine Tree inquired, drawing the demon from his musings.

 

“Hmm, yes, sapling?”  Bill asked as he gave the twelve year old his attention.

 

“How do I bring down the barrier around the Mystery Shack?”  Dipper questioned.  He looked serious about this, and as eager as he ever was to learn new information.  All the same it did give the demon pause.  He could tell the boy.  He already had, once.

 

“It’s best to let it be,” Bill decided instead.  This was not an answer Dipper had expected, clearly.  The brunet actually appeared upset by it.  “We should allow Sixer his little refuge.”

 

“I don’t care about him,” Dipper said, once again sounding like a child throwing a tantrum.  He even pouted.  Bill barely stopped himself from teasing his sapling.  “You can’t visit my dreams.  I miss our talks in my mind.”

 

“Well, no one said you had to sleep in that place,” Bill pointed out.  He allowed his mouth to return with a smile.

 

The pair came to a stop at the tree line before the demon’s place of residence.  This appeared to brighten Dipper’s mood.  Bill carried the brunet closer to the RV.  The door opened at his magical command.  The demon was forced to bend to make it through the doorway.  It was surprising he could walk around in the space.  Dipper remained in his arms until they made it to the back of the RV.  Pine Tree was set on the bed there.  He scooted over to let his friend lie down with him.

 

“Get some rest,” Bill said.  He stood back up despite the brunet’s clear desire for him to stay.  He reassured the boy with a smile and ruffle of his brown locks.  “I have something to take care of first.  I promise to see you in your dreams, my dear Pine Tree.”

 

It was obvious Dipper wanted to inquire about the demon’s errand, but he remained silent.  Bill watched as the twelve year old curled up on the bed.  He was tempted to remain.  Watching the kid sleep made him surprisingly happy.  Perhaps that was not so surprising, but he didn’t think it would make him so joyous.  Maybe it was the fact that Dipper was comfortable enough in his presence to doze off.  The fact that his sapling trusted him so warmed some place within the demon.  It made what he had to do all the more important, in Bill’s mind.

 

There should be no reason for the kid to be upset.  Family was important to his sapling.  Allowing the boy’s anger to fester toward those he cared about would tear him apart.  Bill just couldn’t have that.  No, Pine Tree and Sixer needed to patch things up somehow.  Since it seemed he was the cause of this rift between them, he should put it to rights.  Luckily he had an idea to put himself in Stanford Pines’ good graces.

 

Dipper fell asleep quickly enough from the demon’s ministrations.  Truthfully Bill could have kept his other plan from the boy, but it just didn’t feel right.  Things really had taken a drastic turn it seemed.  The demon rested in the space Pine Tree had allowed him.  The brunet fit rather snuggly against his side.  Bill watched the twelve year old sleep peacefully.  Dipper’s head shifted a little to get comfortable on his protector’s chest.  One of the small arms attempted to stretch over the slim form.  Bill decided he could get used to the sight before him.  He closed his eye after taking in the rise and fall of Dipper’s chest.

 

Bill found himself in the mindscape easily once again.  He traversed the place in search of his target.  It was much easier to get a hold of this way than walking up in the physical plane.  He was less likely to piss off the ever watchful mother that way.  It was probably too hopeful to find an abandoned egg, but that was his best bet.  He couldn’t have the parent seeking revenge on Stanford after all.  No, the man would just blame him for planning it the whole time.  As if Bill would waste his time having something else take down the six fingered mortal.

 

 

  
  
  


 

 

He was having one of those weird dreams again.  Everything was floating around him, including him.  The only difference was that he looked the same this time.  Not that he looked that much different during most of these nighttime visions.  He just wasn’t used to being this old in his subconscious.  It didn’t take long for him to find something to grab onto.  It was a simple mirror.

 

The object revealed that he was the same as his waking self.  His old worn hat covered his head.  The lower half of his face was covered by his long flowing beard.  Why was there a bandage on it again?  His large nose threatened to touch the shiny reflection.  He blinked at the image.  It blinked back, only the eyes that appeared afterwards were yellow with slit pupils.  He tossed the object in his surprise.

 

Fiddleford McGucket scrambled back as fast as he could in the seeming lack of gravity.  His bandaged arm made this even harder.  The fact that he didn’t recall much about swimming probably didn’t help.  The man felt terror grip him.  He knew those eyes, somehow.  Why didn’t his thought organ work when it came to those mind images?  He may not remember the origin of those eyes, but he could feel the fear they induced within him.  That told McGucket all he needed to know.  He turned his body to attempt a doggy paddle.  His escape became even more frantic at the sound of a somehow familiar laugh.

 

“Oh, Fidds, I had forgotten what a riot you are,” an echoing voice with seemingly no origin said.

 

The old hillbilly looked around frantically.  That was not the normal voice in his head.  Or was it?  The man was confused as well as terrified now.  How did he escape this place?  What even was this place?  He had once thought his lost memories could be stored here.  It appeared all that existed here was this haunting voice and that twisted mirror him.  He looked around for an exit only to find a large eye watching him with a slit pupil.

 

“Beast,” he shouted with a pointing finger.  “The Beast!  Fear the Beast!  One eye!”

 

“Ugh, now you’re not as fun,” that same voice returned.  “Do you know how many simpletons have spouted that drivel?  I had hoped your mind was less scrambled by this point, Fidds.”

 

“Eh?”  McGucket calmed slightly.  He continued to search for the strange voice.

 

The floating eye was suddenly above a wide smiling mouth.  The Cheshire smile had rather sharp looking teeth.  McGucket found himself far too close to that mouth as it opened.  Blackness greeted him when he was trapped within.  Fiddleford found himself panicking until a light source revealed itself.  He cautiously made his way towards it.

 

There was a moving picture.  He recognized the person shown as a younger him.  He was standing with someone looking over blueprints.  The face of the other was not revealed to him.  The image vanished to be replaced with a different scene to his right.  He was younger still in this one.

 

A scene from his college days.  Had he gone to college?  He looked like a nervous wreck as he searched for his room.  A door suddenly flung open, nearly hitting him in the face.  There was someone else there.  They were helping him pick up papers he had lost.  They seemed to be the one who opened the door.  Their face was also hidden to him.  Could it be the same someone?  The picture vanished before the other person could speak.

 

“Wait,” McGucket called to no one.  He did not want the images to leave.  These were his memories.  He had been struggling to get them back, and here they were.  They couldn’t just leave him again.  Even if he did purposefully (if some accidently) remove them before.  “Please, come back!”

 

“There’s more,” that voice returned.  McGucket flinched when the eye appeared as well, much smaller this time.  It seemed amused somehow.  “I can help you get them back, Fidds.  All I ask is one little errand.  What do you say?”

 

McGucket stared at the eye distrustfully.  Why did it call him that?  Fidds; it was a version of his name he supposed.  It felt familiar.  It felt like a bad familiar.  The Beast with Just One Eye, he could remember that.  Is that why his memories were gone?  Had he somehow angered such a being?  Perhaps he had been its minion at some point.  He flinched when a new image appeared to his left.

 

“Old Man McGucket,” Dipper Pines said behind the man.  “Are you okay?”

 

A light overtook his vision.  There was a strange bald man in robes with the Memory Eraser Gun.  McGucket had been the one to invent such a device, and used it on himself far too often.  It was often enough that it no longer affected him.  He had jumped in front of the ray to protect the boy.  The boy and his friends had helped him along this path to restore what was lost to him.  The screen vanished once more.

 

“You helped my sapling,” the echoing voice said from the eye’s direction.  Fiddleford could piece together that they were one and the same somehow.  The eye appeared far too pleased once again.  “Consider this a thank you for that.”

 

“You’re a friend of Dipper?”  Fiddleford asked suspiciously.  What would the Pines boy have to do with this thing?  Well, the kid seemed to have quite the interest in the supernatural.  McGucket felt like he had seen that somewhere before.

 

“Of course,” the eye said happily.  It floated around the man once.  “His safety and happiness are my top priorities.  And that of those he holds dear and trusts.”

 

“Well,” McGucket hesitated for a moment.  Wasn’t it possible that this thing was lying to him?  Then again it was just as plausible for it to be truthful.  He had seen stranger things in this town, remembered or not.  “Any friend of Dipper’s is a friend of mine.”

 

“Excellent,” the eye replied.  It still unnerved the hillbilly, but he wouldn’t judge the friends the boy had made.  “I want you to go to the Mystery Shack tomorrow.  There is an object beside your bed I want to go with you.  It is a gift for a former friend.  Give it to them along with the envelope.  They can help you.  And don’t get the object wet.  That is very important.”

 

When McGucket did wake up the next day he glanced to the stand beside his bed.  There was an oddly shaped rock there.  It reminded him of an ostrich egg.  There was paper sticking out from under it.  The hillbilly sat up to investigate.  The envelope did not have a name on it, only a drawing of a six fingered hand.  He recalled the strange dream being’s words.  Perhaps he should get better dressed to meet this person that could help him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They all just need to sit down and sort things out.   
> What could Bill possibly be up to? Why is he tormenting McGucket? Will Ford let go of his past with Bill? We'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out.
> 
> Please comment, leave kudos, and have a great day! ^-^


	13. Friendly Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit gives Ford mixed feelings about the demon asserting himself as the protector of young Dipper and Mabel. Could he be wrong about Bill's change of heart? Does the ancient being even have one? The actions of Bill Cipher seem to suggest so, on the surface. If Ford has learned anything from the demon, however, it is that he always has an ulterior motive. Is he right, or is Dipper's trust in Bill well placed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Grunk-feels at the start, and some FiddAuthor, sort of.  
> It's just them reconnecting, but if one wishes to view it as such go for it.
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

 

Stanley haphazardly stuffed his clothes back in the open suitcase.  It really wouldn’t matter if they got wrinkled, not to him anyway.  He struggled to close the latch like last time.  He used more family friendly curses just in case Mabel was twirling about.  The man did not notice as his twin entered the room.  A hand lightly placed on his back caused Stan to jump.  The suitcase flew open again and the contents sailed into the air before gravity forced them back down.

 

“Sorry, Stanley,” Ford said sheepishly, giving the other space.

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” the man replied calmly.  “I just didn’t hear you come in.”

 

The slightly younger twin moved to collect his clothes once more.  Stanford watched his brother with a deep frown.  Dipper’s words from the night before were still haunting him.  The elder twins had managed to be in one another’s presence after that, if only because of his breakdown.  He felt like such a child.  It did seem to prove that Stanley still wished to be his lean on.  Stanford had been lacking that for so long.

 

“Stanley, listen, about last night,” Stanford began.  He really had no idea how to word things.  What did he even say to this man?

 

“Never happened, I know,” Stan said for the man.  That was what he figured old Sixer would say anyway.  It’s probably what he would have said if their roles had been reversed.  He wasn’t about to hold something over the man’s head like that.

 

“No, it did,” Ford corrected.  He found it hard to look at his brother.  That seemed to be a reoccurring thing for him.  He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  “Listen, I… I changed my mind about summer’s end.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Poindexter,” Stanley waved him off.

 

Clearly he was not truly paying attention to the words.  His focus was getting all his stuff together so he could be out of the man’s hair that much faster.  Stan had no interest in becoming a burden to a family member once again after so long.  Ford realized his words had not registered.  Perhaps Stanley was just as sick of him.  He could not say that such feelings were still present, however.  Stanford hung his head.  He debated just leaving the man alone.  Ford really didn’t want to be alone himself, though.

 

“Stanley,” Ford said more forcefully.  He had to get this out there.  His brother had to at least listen to him.  Stanford calmed slightly when the other man did look at him then.  “I know there’s a lot to work through, but I want to.  I… I want my brother back.”

 

“Ford,” Stanley’s voice was soft then.  He seemed to be forced off balance by this declaration.  The watery look in Stanford’s eyes did not help any.  He hesitantly put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.  “I’m still right here, okay?  I understand the needing space thing.  I promise I won’t be far if you do end up needing anything.”

 

“No,” Ford protested with a shake of his head.  He gave Stanley a pleading expression.  His hand latched onto the other’s arm like a drowning man.  “Please, Stanley, listen to me.  I take it all back, okay?  I want you to stay.  I don’t want to be alone.  I can’t…”

 

“Woah, woah, okay,” Stan said in an attempt to calm the other.  It physically pained him to see the tears spilling over from his twin’s eyes.  He had never really thought much on how Ford’s experiences could have fucked with him.  “I hear you.  Okay?  If you want me here, I’m here.”

 

Stan was not prepared for his brother to latch onto him.  There seemed to be a lot he wasn’t prepared for these days.  He brought his arms up to hug Ford.  It still felt weird, but nice in a way.  It reminded him of when they were children and Ford had to deal with all the bullying.  Just like in those days Stanley wanted nothing more than to protect his twin.  Stanford held him that much tighter as though releasing him would make Stan vanish from existence.

 

“Thank you,” Stanford whispered against his brother’s shoulder.  Stanley swallowed and sniffed when those two words registered.  It was all he really wanted.  No, all he wanted was for Ford to be happy.  He would do all he could for that to happen.

 

“Hey, you’re my brother,” Stan said.  He could hear the unsteadiness in his voice.  He refused to breakdown as well.  Ford didn’t need to deal with that.  “My twin even!  We just need to take a page from Mabel and Dipper not to forget that again.”

 

“Yeah,” Ford said in agreement before pulling back.  His mind drifted back to Dipper and how angry the boy was with him.  The accusations still stung, would continue to sting.  “Despite all I’ve done to potentially ruin it, they are close and supportive of one another.”

 

“Stanford, don’t think on that,” Stanley ordered.  He had had enough of seeing his twin this upset.  Sure there was still much for them to get past, but the other couldn’t keep dwelling on the past like this.  Stan did his best to be reassuring.  “Dipper said that in anger, that was all.  I’m sure everything will be fine after the rest he’s gotten.  Probably…”

 

Ford did not know how much of that he believed.  Perhaps he had not been consciously driving a wedge between the young twins.  That did not mean he hadn’t placed a few choice comments.  They had been meant as an outlet against Stanley, but perhaps Dipper could see them applied to him and Mabel as well.  There was no way to take them back now, much as Stanford did regret them.  Then there was Dipper’s statement about leaving him on the other side.  He had wanted that once, too, but not anymore.

 

If Stanley had not come through then Ford would never have met Dipper and Mabel.  He would not have come to realize how much his twin had actually done to get him back.  Even if he was only just now acknowledging it.  The simple fact was he had let his lingering anger rule him for far too long.  Stanley could have simply abandoned him, but he hadn’t.  No, that wasn’t like his brother at all.  Stan has and always would care for his family.  He had always been the one to lift Ford up when he needed it most throughout their childhood.

 

The lack of that support for so long had left Stanford vulnerable to so much.  There was little doubt in his mind that Stanley would have seen Bill Cipher for what he was.  He had thought this for a long time.  Now, though, that confidence had been shaken by the fact that the demon had wormed his way back into his life.  Cipher’s pretence of caring for Dipper and Mabel had to be what won Stanley over.  Ford could see that much.  The demon continued to make him question everything he knew.

 

“He’s probably poisoning Dipper right now,” Ford growled without realizing he had spoken aloud.  His fists clenched at his sides, but ultimately he only felt despair.  He could not protect his family from such a monster.

 

“Any chance I’ll learn exactly what went down there?”  Stanley asked.  He did not like that Bill had some twisted past with Stanford, but he could see the demon’s care toward Dipper.  Frankly he wanted nothing to do with the abomination.  If the options were pissing off the demon, or having him as an ally, then Stan would definitely chose the latter.  That did not stop him from making assumptions from his brother’s clear hatred of the being.  “Is he the reason you were a bit… you know, thirty years ago?”

 

“He played his part,” Stanford said.  He admitted that he could not blame all of it on Cipher.  He really wanted to, but no.  The demon had used him to build a portal to his Nightmare Realm.  Ford’s decent had been more by another, not that Bill’s little gift of nightmares hadn’t pushed him along.  Ford massaged the bridge of his nose.  “My experiments with a shape shifter were more to blame for that messed up reunion, I believe.”

 

“Shape shifter?”  Stan repeated.  That would explain why the thing seemed to confuse him for Ford.  He pushed his suitcase to the floor so he could sit in the chair he had placed it on.  “Well, I can see how that would mess a person up.  Damn thing posed as Dipper only a few days ago.”

 

“Wait, it’s out?”  Ford questioned with clear panic forming.  He stared at his twin more carefully.  The dread was quickly taking over his face at the thought.

 

“Was,” Stan said to clarify.  He kept eye contact with Ford in hopes that it would calm him.  When the other did calm Stanley turned his attention to the door and what lay beyond.  “As messed up as that was, I say Freakazoid out there is much more terrifying.  Perhaps the greater of evils is better to have on your side.”

 

“What are you talking about?”  Ford asked.  He would like to know how they dealt with the Shape-shifter without him.  There was little doubt who the ‘greater evil’ Stanley referred to was.  “What have you seen of Cipher’s tendencies?”

 

“Demon is definitely an accurate description,” Stanley said.  He turned his gaze back to Ford.  An arm rested on the table as he gave the other a serious expression.  “I would say psychopath was another, but I doubt a psychopath would listen when a kid tells them not to kill.  And I’m guessing Dipper has convinced him more times than I’ve seen to spare another’s life.”

 

“He spared the shape shifter because Dipper asked him to?”  This clearly perplexed the six fingered man.

 

“Yes,” Stan nodded.  He shivered at what else he had seen of the demon’s capabilities.  It was most likely best he didn’t share exactly what happened during that particular encounter.  “The kid has some kind of gift for the supernatural or something.  From what I’ve seen anything that targets Dipper is fair game for Bill’s wrath, unless the boy says otherwise.”

 

“That doesn’t sound right,” Stanford said after some thought.  “Cipher has a penchant for toying with others, but he wouldn’t spare something he intended to kill, however slowly, for a human.  Then again I don’t see him caring for a human’s well being enough for any of this.”

 

It didn’t make sense to him.  Stan just shrugged.  If Bill was on their side he didn’t care how implausible it seemed.  He knew Stanford wasn’t likely to let this go as him.  No, the man always needed an answer for something.  It was probably that search for answers that drove him down this path to begin with.  Stanley wasn’t going to judge, or at least he would try not to.

 

There was a knock at the door then.  Both men flinched at the sudden interruption.  Not many used this entrance.  If the person had gone to the Mystery Shack door instead they would have seen that it was closed today.  Stanley sighed in annoyance while his twin stared in his frozen stated.  There was something familiar about the man at the door, but he could not quite place it.  Anyone Ford knew would be much different from how he remembered them.

 

The man at the door was a skinny one in brown overalls.  His white beard took up the lower half of his face under a bulbous nose.  The facial hair extended down past the man’s waist even.  Was that a bandage on the beard?  That was rather odd, but certainly not the weirdest thing Stanford had ever seen.  There was a cast on one of the man’s arms, and his feet were bandaged instead of wearing shoes or socks.  The man screamed hillbilly.  He held a grey egg shaped object.

 

“We’re closed today, McGucket,” Stanley said to the man.  This caught Ford’s attention.

 

“McGucket?”  Stanford parroted.  He came closer to the door.  It couldn’t be the same man, surely, but he had to know for sure.  “As, as in Fiddleford McGucket?”

 

“You know me?”  Old Man McGucket asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.  He was a bit freaked out that he seemed to be seeing double, sort of.  Since when did two Stan Pines live here?  Still, it was better than his recent dream visitor.  It was with that thought that Fiddleford recalled the item in his hands.  He pushed it toward the second appearing Pines.  “I brought a gift.  Are you the one that can help with my memories?”

 

“I… It’s me, Stanford Pines,” Stanford tried.  He mechanically took the object, realizing that it was a rather heavy rock.  He desperately searched his old friend’s eyes.  Had he done this to the man?  “We were college roommates.”

 

“So I did go to college,” Fiddleford mused.  This brought a frown to Ford’s face despite the elation the hillbilly showed at learning such things about himself.  McGucket tried to think for a moment.  “Did you by chance hit me with a door?”

 

“I, uh, yes,” Stanford said with a bit of embarrassment.  “That’s how we met.  I was leaving the room while you were looking for it.  I… What happened, Fiddleford?”

 

“You helped me pick up the papers I had,” McGucket pieced together.  Joy continued to rise within him.  He was learning about his past.  At the same time he began to register the distress it was causing this man.  How well did they know him from before?  Wait, something was coming back to him.  “I… eh.  Stanford, you, you’re Stanford?  You’re the Author?”

 

“Yes, I wrote the journals,” Stanford said with a slow nod.  “You helped me.  I… I’m the reason you came to Gravity Falls.”

 

“Okay, let’s pause for a bit,” Stanley interrupted.  He sighed and glanced between the two.  “How about we move this little reunion inside before getting too far?  Clearly there is a lot you need catching up on.”

 

“Oh, yes, please come in, Fiddleford,” Stanford said in agreement with his twin.  He was happy to see his old friend.  It was just the reminder of their parting that worried him.  If Fiddleford didn’t remember  _ anything _ how would he react to being reminded?  What had Ford done to his old college roommate?  The man finally took notice of the rock his once friend had brought.  His eyes widened.  “How did you come across a gargoyle egg?”

 

“It’s a gift,” Fiddleford declared.  He fished around in a pocket when he remembered what came with it.  He passed the envelope over to the other Stan.  “Came with this.  Said you could help with my past.”

 

Stanford quickly shoved the egg into his twin’s arms to take the envelope.  He stared at the white paper.  He turned it over to see if there was a name.  Instead a six fingered hand greeted him.  His entire being froze at the sight.  There was a circle around the hand.  It was drawn too perfectly.  There was little doubt in his mind who this was actually from now.  He just didn’t know why they would do such a thing.  Ford gulped before carefully opening the letter.  He pulled out and unfolded the piece of paper inside.

  
  
  


_ I know you never got around to studying one of these.  It’s a gargoyle egg, if you haven’t guessed already.  Don’t worry; I managed to find an abandoned one, thankfully.  Couldn’t have the mother coming to tear you to pieces after all. _

 

_ It should remain an egg for another month.  Don’t get it wet.  Ever.  You know, unless you want to kill it.  It makes no difference to me, honestly.  They eat rocks, so make sure you have a supply.  Should you choose to keep it.  It can be trained like a guard dog, if that interests you.  I figure it would interest Stanley at least.  Not honestly sure how to tell the difference between male and female.  It is just a pile of rocks after all.  I know you humans tend to care about those things.  This is information you could be writing down in those journals of yours, by the way. _

 

_ I did this for Pine Tree.  He has idolized you for a whole summer pretty much.  I hate seeing him upset.  Anyway, I figured this would be a decent peace offering.  Feel free to sacrifice whatever you like to me as thanks.  Basically I won’t end the world; you don’t have to waste your limited remaining life fighting me any longer.  Seems like a good deal, right?  Enjoy catching up with Fidds.  Since I cannot enter the Shamble I outsourced.  You should look at his hand that’s not all bandaged up. _

  
  
  


Just as he read the last line Stanford noticed his old friend fascinated with his hand.  The fingers were drawn on.  The thumb had extra details making it look like a turkey’s head.  The rest of the hand continued this shape with little feet below.  There was writing inside denoting that it was indeed meant to be a turkey.  Fiddleford seemed a bit too amused by it.  Stanford glanced back to the bottom of the note.  There was a simple triangle drawn in place of a signature.  It was enough for him, not that he had any doubt who was behind this.

 

The surprising thing was that Ford did not find himself angry.  Since when did any of Cipher’s actions not incite anger within him?  Perhaps it was the thought of getting to study a gargoyle up close that clouded his judgment.  That could wait until he helped Fiddleford, though.  Perhaps Dipper had been right that Bill had changed.  This note did give Stanford mixed thoughts on that.

 

_ I did this for Pine Tree. _  That line stuck out to him.  This wasn’t exactly an “I’m sorry,” but it was probably the closest Ford would get from the demon.  Cipher wanted to let bygones be bygones for Dipper’s sake.  Could the demon really have let go of his initial plans for a simple human?  Not that there was anything simple about Dipper of course.  Stanford just could not see how the boy had drawn in the demon’s attention, and apparently changed him for the better.

 

_ Feel free to sacrifice whatever you like to me as thanks. _  Now that sounded more like Bill Cipher.  At least in Stanford’s mind it did.  It lacked the pretences he remembered the demon using.  Not that he seemed to use any of those around Dipper from what Ford had seen.  Dipper and Mabel did know what Cipher was, what he was capable of, yet they had given the demon a chance and made friends with him.

 

_ I hate seeing him upset. _  This hinted that Bill actually did care for the boy.  Stanford could recall the demon referring to Dipper as “my sapling” before.  He probably did so often, and in different forms.  Ford wanted to call this an outright lie.  There was no way a creature like Bill Cipher could care about anyone.  Then why had the demon done so much to protect the twins?  That was real anger Ford had witnessed when he tried to shoot him with Mabel so close.  Bill’s anger at him “ruining things” must have entailed Dipper being turned against the being.  Now it seemed it was the other way around, and here the demon was trying to call a truce.  Could Stanford trust it?

 

The man honestly did not know.  He thought he did.  He thought he knew Bill Cipher and his manipulations.  Stanley said the demon became an outright terror when the twins were in danger.  Why would he care about humans, let alone a pair of children?  What had drawn the entity to them?  It was possible Bill just saw them as things, as  _ his _ things.  That would entail that the demon took care of what he deemed his.  Stanford just did not know what to believe anymore.

 

“Stanford?”  Stanley asked to draw the other out of his thoughts.  When the man did look at him Stan seemed to relax.  Fiddleford glanced between the two.  “I figure the two of you have some catching up to do.  Do you want the kitchen or the other room?”

 

“Here is fine, thank you,” Ford nodded.  He moved to pull out a chair for his friend before selecting his own.  He frowned when Stanley left the room.  This was between him and Fiddleford, but he thought his brother could hang around.  He wouldn’t press the issue, though.  His attention was directed at the other ‘Ford’ instead.  “Where would you like to start, Fiddleford?”

  
  
  


The summer sun was high in the sky.  If he cared at all about the sensations of hot and cold Bill would probably hate it.  Wearing a black jacket with golden accents and a matching waist coat wouldn’t help.  Since these things did not bother the normally three-sided being, he relaxed on the roof of the RV with a napping Dipper.  The brunet looked so peaceful as he slumbered against Bill’s chest.  Said demon leaned against the railing around the top of the RV with his clawed fingers playing with his sapling’s soft chocolate curls.

 

Dipper mumbled against the fabric under his head.  He buried his face in the demon’s waist coat in an attempt to avoid the brightness of the outdoors.  The brunet quickly realized that he was sitting rather than lying down in a soft bed.  The soothing sensation of fingers running through his hair made Dipper reluctant to move.  He felt content and safe in that moment.

 

Bill shifted his attention from the resting twelve year old to the Mystery Shack.  A pleased smile stretched across his triangular face.  It was so easy to manipulate humans.  Once one learned what each individual truly wanted, of course.  That did not make it any less fun for the ancient entity.  The twists and turns each deal could take were certainly entertaining.  They always panned out in his favor either way.  There were times that Bill forgot this fact, however.  He had everything he wanted now:  freedom, a physical form, his sapling.  Sure the demon could admit to missing a few of his lackies, but in the end they were far more trouble than they were worth in his opinion.

 

It would not be long now.  With summer’s end approaching the young Pines would return to their parents.  Bill would follow his sapling of course.  It would be good to finally leave this hick town.  He wondered how different the twins’ hometown was compared to Gravity Falls.  Pine Tree and Shooting Star most likely already had plans to return next summer.  Well, they had them prior to the boy’s fight with Sixer.  Only time would tell how much that little feud had changed things.  If everything worked out in Bill’s planning (as it always did) then it would seem like that argument had never taken place.  Granted the brunet’s idolization of the Author will still have taken a hit.

 

The sound of the Mystery Shack door being flung open drew the demon’s attention.  Shooting Star rushed out of the tourist trap with her beloved pig strapped to her chest.  Waddles seemed content to be carried in such a manner.  The pig’s head turned to take in the outside world.  The brunette had her arms wrapped around her pet for added security.  The girl was still a bit upset about the state of the twins’ upcoming birthday.  Bill’s mouth vanished at the thought.  He didn’t know what kind of party the twins were used to.  Judging from Mabel’s perspective she must have a lot of friends present most birthdays.

 

There had to be something Bill could do about that.  After all, he couldn’t have his humans lacking in a big party.  He never understood human’s celebration of being another year closer to death, but if that’s what they liked to do he wouldn’t judge.  It would appear that the demon still had some planning to do before the summer’s end.  He smiled as he watched Shooting Star approach the RV with her pet.

 

“Hi, Bill,” Mabel greeted with her usual upbeat smile.  She moved one of Waddles’ front feet in a wave to the triangular headed humanoid.  “Grunkle Stan said Dipper spent the night out here.”

 

Bill nodded before wrapping an arm around Dipper’s back.  The demon secured the brunet’s legs with the other and stood up.  The sudden movement was enough to dissolve the remaining sleep weighing the preteen down.  Dipper lifted his head to better take in his surroundings.  Bill stepped onto the railing around the RV and let gravity do the rest.  His smile stretched wider at the tightening of small hands around him.  Dipper calmed when the demon landed softly on the ground.  Bill was rather reluctant to let his sapling go, but there was work to be done.

 

“He sure did,” Bill said with a teasing smile.  “Pine Tree is just so adorable when he finally sleeps.  I couldn’t bring myself to interrupt his much needed rest, much less take my eye off him.”

 

“Bill,” Dipper said in a scandalized tone.  He struggled to get free then.  His cheeks darkened in embarrassment.  The demon’s laugh did nothing to help.

 

“I would suggest sharing one of your taxidermy sleep aids, but you know my stance on sharing,” Bill said.  There was a dangerous glint in that slit pupil at the last statement for barely a second.  Dipper gave the demon a confounded expression while his sister just laughed.  Leave it to Bill to make stuffed animals sound creepy.

 

“What if I make him one that looks like you?”  Mabel asked innocently.  “That way you can look through it to watch Dipper sleep no matter where you are.”

 

“Mabel, stop encouraging him,” Dipper scolded.  He really shouldn’t be all that surprised.  Besides, a stuffed toy would be nothing compared to the real Bill Cipher.  The brunet’s blush intensified when realizing he just thought something like that.

 

“Tempting, but not really the kind of blasphemy I approve of,” Bill confessed after a bit of thought.  No, he would rather be there than viewing his sapling through a false idol.  He would much rather just make his triangle form more kid friendly and let Pine Tree hold him.  “I would, however, approve of making such images for human infants.  Have to start their worship early after all.”

 

“Oh my God, yes,” Mabel screamed enthusiastically.  “I could mass produce so many little stuffed Bills!  Just imagine the array of colors they could come in!”

 

“With posable arms,” Bill said with a nod of approval.

 

“You two are the worst,” Dipper said with an exaggerated sigh.  It was clear the boy was entertained by their brainstorming, though.

 

“Come now, Pine Tree,” Bill began before starting to defy gravity.  The demon floated around the kid’s head for a moment.  One arm wrapped around Dipper’s shoulders to draw him closer.  The side of the triangular head rested against the boy’s cheek then.  It was smooth and cool to the touch.  “You know you love us~!”

 

Dipper shoved against the floating demon to get free.  Bill decided to humor the brunet and released him with his typical grin.  The expression never failed to infuriate his sapling.  Dipper fell on his rear without the other’s support.  He glared up at the amused humanoid.  It was really more of a pout from Bill’s perspective.  This only managed to make the demon’s smile widened.

 

“Sadly I can’t hang around,” Bill said with a bored expression.  He summoned his golden cane.  The demon straightened up to let his yellow alligator shoes float an inch above the grass.  “Deals to make and all that.  We’ll have more time soon, kids.  I’ll tell you all about those Lupine then.”

 

With a flash of cerulean flames the demon vanished.  The grass was slightly singed where Bill had been floating.  Dipper and Mabel exchanged confused looks.  Mabel glanced down to Waddles as though he would have answers.  The brunette shrugged after a moment.  

 

Dipper couldn’t help but worry that Bill was up to something.  He quickly shook the thought away.  Even if Bill was making deals with others he would never do anything that would put the Pines in danger.  Dipper was not about to go back to questioning his friend’s motives and actions.  He was done letting Great Uncle Ford mess with his head and make him question Bill’s loyalty.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Could Bill still be up to something? Guess we'll find out next time.  
> We're close to the end of this story. It just might take a bit of time since real life is a thing for me now.


	14. You're Invited, No Exceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town and citizens of Gravity Falls may never realize how close they came to ruin, but there is no reason they should remain ignorant of the being that can bring them to their knees. Bill Cipher has big plans for the fast approaching day, and these unsuspecting inhabitants will help him usher in a new year for his humans. Sure this plan has no need for panic and scare tactics, but no one said Bill couldn't have his fun while working. He may be free of the Nightmare Realm, but he was still every bit the demon he had always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been neglecting this since starting my other fic. This chapter is much shorter than the others have been I'm sure. I decided to ignore word count for however many chapters are left in here.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy Bill tormenting the town and forest inhabitants!

 

 

The kingdom of the Gnomes was supposedly hard to get to.  While it was true that the short creatures resided deep in the forest, they were hardly skilled at stealth.  Gnomes were just small, and they used that to their advantage when wandering the lands of taller folk.  When it came down to it all one had to do was bribe a squirrel and the bushy tailed rodent would take a being right to the heart of the Gnome Kingdom.  It was more of a hovel, in Bill’s opinion.

 

Squirrels were easy to persuade so long as one had acorns.  Gnomes were a bit harder to convince to do one’s bidding.  The first obstacle was the fact that gnomes rarely trusted anything taller than them.  Since the demon chose a form that would tower over most humans he would need all the charisma he had, or he could just threaten the nuisances.  For the time being it was probably best to take the diplomatic approach.  The second Bill and his furry guide arrived all the gnomes went into a panic.  That was all it took for the squirrel to decide booking it was the best course.

 

“We’re under attack,” one of the short men shouted.

 

It did not take long for them to organize into a small defense force.  Their tiny spears were more of an annoyance than anything.  Instead of bothering to deflect those from his body Bill allowed it to vanish.  The demon returned to his triangular magnificence.  His mouth was replaced with his bow tie, his arms appeared at his sides, and his thin black legs dangled from his floating form.  He lifted his hat in greeting once the gnomes paused in their attack, clearly taken aback by this change.

 

“Greetings, my vertically challenged, single formed acquaintances,” Bill said in his echoing tone.  His body pulsed with a golden glow as he spoke.  He drifted down to be more at the gnomes’ level.  “I am here to speak with your leader.  Jeff, I believe he is called.”

 

“What do you want?”  One of the gnomes questioned.  The tiny man had the typical gnome attire of blue overalls and a red pointy hat.  His beard and hair were a deep brown.  “We don’t come into your kingdom and muck everything up.”

 

“I did that already,” Bill laughed.  This clearly put the gnomes more on edge.  No one shared the triangle’s sense of humor it would seem.  A pity that, really.  Bill adjusted his bow tie before continuing.  “Anyway, I’m here to offer a deal to you and yours.”

 

“What sort of deal, stranger?”  Jeff asked suspiciously.  He quickly glanced to his fellow gnomes to see how they were viewing the situation.  All of them seemed uneasy in the strange triangle’s presence.

 

“The name’s Bill Cipher,” Bill said.  He tipped his top hat.  It seemed he was too eager to set this plan into motion for proper introductions.  Usually he had better manners than that.  “As for the deal; there is a big party coming up where I believe you might find potential Gnome Queens.  All I ask for is a little help in getting it set up.”

 

“Well, Mr. Cipher, that does sound appealing,” Jeff said.  He was obviously suspicious about what the demon was actually up to.  Gnomes were awfully distrusting creatures.  “What exactly kind of party is this to be?”

 

“A celebration that humans have for making it another year towards their ultimate end,” Bill said joyfully.  He still did not get why this was something to celebrate, but he would show just as much enthusiasm as his humans.  His cane popped into existence for him to lean on.  The single slit pupil eye curved in happiness.  “All of Gravity Falls will be in attendance.  Plenty of prospects to choose from for a queen.”

 

“And all we need to do is help set it up?”  Jeff asked for clarification.  This was sounding a bit too good to be true.  Still, they were desperately in need of a Queen.

 

“I just need you and your buddies to keep the party recipients busy,” Bill declared.  His excitement was a bit unnerving to the gnomes.

 

The triangle gave the gnomes the basics of what he wanted from them.  They became more wary when the Pines family was brought up.  It was understandable, but surely the prospect of finally finding a new queen would appease them.  Indeed it seemed to be just the motivation Jeff and his clan needed.  The gnomes would do their bit to ensure Pine Tree and the others were busy while Bill worked on the decorations and invites.

 

That left the ageless entity to seek out those that would help with the actual planning and decorations.  Since he was still forbidden from the Mystery Shack he would yet again need to outsource.  It wasn’t a problem for Bill.  He knew how to get others to do his bidding easily enough.  Plus he did say ALL of Gravity Falls would be there.  Well, maybe he did lie a little.  The demon was not about to let anyone that could truly pose a threat to his mortals attend such a gathering.  Instead he decided to go with one of the easiest prospects next.

 

The cave was certainly out of the way.  Multi-Bear liked to be hard to reach because of the Manotaurs.  Bill was confident he could make all this work, though.  All it should take with this creature was a flashy gift and telling him that Bill was a friend of the Pines.  Sure Multi-Bear might not believe him at first, but surely the new player and a platinum BABBA album would persuade him.

 

“That is rather unnecessary,” Bill said in response to the growling that greeted him.  His fancy yellow shoes clicked as he walked on the stone ground.  He twirled the player on his clawed finger like a basketball.  “Not to mention rude.  I bring gifts, dear Multi Bear, as well as an invitation!”

 

Bill set the offered objects beside the old player and cassettes.  He waited patiently for the creature to reveal himself.  The Multi Bear remained mostly in shadow as he watched his strange guest.  He was unfamiliar with such a species despite his long years in Gravity Falls.  The being’s attire suggested a close connection with humans, but his triangular shaped head would certainly be out of place with such beings.  Multi Bear could easily tell that his height would not help him intimidate this strange entity.

 

“What is this invitation for?”  Multi-Bear eventually asked.  His many heads were completely focused on his sudden guest.

 

“A celebration for our mutual friend, of course,” Bill said.  His enthusiasm made the creature flinch back briefly.  The demon removed his hat before making a proper introduction.  “Bill Cipher.  We have a friend in a young Pines human.”

 

“How do you know Dipper?”  Multi-Bear questioned.  One of his heads growled before he shushed it.

 

“Ugh, such a long, boring story,” Bill said.  It did not go unnoticed by the other that he was deflecting.  This made the Multi Bear even more suspicious.  Bill ignored it and began floating with his too sharp smile in place.  “Pine Tree and Shooting Star are to be turning thirteen soon, and will be leaving town soon after.  I wanted to give them a grand farewell.  Surely the inhabitants of Gravity Falls will agree?”

 

“You are gathering all of Gravity Falls for their birthday,” Multi-Bear seemed quite surprised by this.  It was a mostly unspoken rule that no supernatural entity was to interact with the human inhabitants.  Then again, Dipper and Mabel had already broken that down during their stay.  They had left their mark on the town and all its inhabitants, admittedly not always in the best way.

 

“Of course,” Bill declared.  His arms spread wide in his excitement.

 

The demon went through all those he would invite to the gathering.  It was short notice, but he knew what he was doing.  He was aware of the hostility between Multi-Bear and the Manotaurs.  Everyone should be on their best behavior, though.  Bill was not too worried.  It was just a matter of getting everything together on time.  He knew he could pull this off.  He would use the forest’s inhabitants to help him with the decorations.  All the humans would have to worry about was gathering the gifts.  Speaking of the humans inhabitants…

 

The sky over Gravity Falls began to darken at an alarming rate.  Many of its citizens were out and about in the town square.  It had been a nice day to begin with.  The sun had been shining brightly overhead.  There had not been a cloud in the sky, and none reported to arrive that day.  It was understandable, then, that the humans would start freaking out when suddenly red overtook their sky.  This panic intensified when a strike of lightning hit the middle of the town.

 

A sharply dressed man stood in the wake of the blue bolt.  He leaned on a golden cane that almost seemed to glow.  His hands were covered in a pair of black gloves that matched the jacket and slacks he wore.  A black bow tie settled around his neck to contrast the white shirt barely visible under a yellow waist coat.  A pair of yellow Oxford dress shoes covered his feet.  The entire town stood frozen as they gawked at the out of place individual.  Stranger still than his attire was the golden, triangle shaped head with a single, slit pupil eye and fang toothed smile.

 

“Gravity Falls,” the demon’s voice echoed throughout the area.  He seemed to inhale the air.  “Ah, it is so good to be back!”

 

Confused and terrified eyes blinked at the strange being.  He simply stood there, seeming to watch them just as they were doing to him.  His expression was much more curious than fearful, however.  It was almost as if he was waiting to see what one of them would do first.  A burly red headed man with a beard squared his shoulders in preparation to confront this stranger.  He was halted by a smaller, scrawny looking man in comparison with a ‘Mayor’ sash.

 

“Ex-cuse me, sir,” the mayor stammered out.  He did not want to show his fear to whatever this thing was, but it was hard to remain confident even with his town behind him.  “I do believe you have lost your way.”

 

“Oooh, have I now, Cutebiker?” the demon asked a bit too cheerfully.  The fact that he knew the other’s name was enough to shut the man up.  It also put Manly Dan on edge.  “Is this not Gravity Falls then?  And here I was hoping to invite all you single lifespan flesh bags to quite the party.”

 

Silence followed the abomination’s words.  He snapped his figures to produce a simple flier.  A picture was scrawled over the paper in crayon.  It announced a birthday party to be held at the Mystery Shack very soon.  Mayor Tyler was hesitant to take it from their strange guest, but eventually did grasp onto the piece of paper.  The triangular headed individual continued expressing his unnerving smile even as Manly Dan walked up to see what Cutebiker had been given.

 

The burly man read over the words and images.  Not many in the town would mistake the drawn characters for anyone besides the visiting Pines twins.  Dan Corduroy looked up from the flier to the demon before them.  It was not often that the lumberjack had to look up to meet another’s eyes… ahem, eye.  He gave the demon a distrusting look.  That unnaturally large grin never left the golden, strangely shaped face.

 

“You a friend of Wendy somehow?”  Dan eventually asked.  He would hope that his daughter would have informed him of such odd characters in the town.  At the same time it did not surprise him that much, with her being a teenager and all.

 

“Red?  Sure I know her,” the demon replied in his high pitched, slightly echoing voice.  It made the citizens skin crawl to hear such a voice.  “We’ve had a few adventures, you could say.  Up until recently I made it a point to only reveal myself to Pine Tree and Shooting Star.  The name’s Bill!”

 

Bill’s introduction clearly left the inhabitants of Gravity Falls more confused and unnerved.  Despite this they all seemed enthused by the idea of celebrating Dipper and Mabel Pines’ birthday.  They should certainly have enough time to find presentable gifts for the young twins.  It promised to be the best party the twins had experienced thus far.  With Bill in their lives each upcoming birthday would only be better than the last.  He just had to make sure his plans went off without a hitch.

 

The next stop for the demon was the Northwest Mansion.  Bill certainly didn’t care much for the couple, but their daughter had made friends with his humans in a sense.  If the twins continued to return to the little town in Oregon there was little doubt that Pacifica would become good friends with them.  The little Llama just needed a chance.  Bill was there to help, of course.  He figured knocking Preston and his doll down a bit would help things along.  The man did look so much better with a bit of rearranging in the demon’s opinion.

 

It was for this reason that upon his arrival, Cipher decided to do just that.  The shriek from the woman he could have done without, but it was still quite hilarious to watch the man flounder in agony.  Bill laughed as he floated in the air, arms wrapped around himself.  The servants were quick to escape the scene for fear of becoming the next target.  Pacifica stood there watching her father struggle as her mother collapsed in tears.  The girl put on a stern face before grabbing something.

 

“Leave my parents alone,” Pacifica demanded as she brandished a candlestick at the demon.  This only made the floating being laugh harder.  The puffing of the girl’s cheeks did not help when she took offense.  “I mean it!  Whatever my family has done stops now!”

 

“Oh, oh, Llama, you wound me,” Bill said with mock offense.  He planted his feet back on the pristine floor with a resounding click of his heels.  His cane appeared for something to lean on.  Bill bent to better accommodate his height difference with Pacifica.  “After all the fun I had at your big party, do you not remember me?”

 

“Llama?”  Pacifica repeated the nickname with clear distaste.  Her nose wrinkled up until she actually recalled the last party at the Northwest Mansion.  The blonde’s blue eyes took in the sharply dressed being with equal parts suspicion and confusion.  “You’re Dipper’s demon friend.  Bill Cifer, right?”

 

“Cipher, actually,” Bill said with a look of mild annoyance.  He straightened up with his left hand on a cocked hip while the other continued holding his cane.  “After our little deal the least you could do is remember my name, Miss Northwest.”

 

“Sorry,” Pacifica stammered.  She glanced down at her purple high heels with berating thoughts.  The last thing she needed to do was offend this creature.  Her family had a bad habit of making enemies they really should not, and she hoped to stop that cycle.  “Uhm, thank you, Mr. Cipher.”

 

“Oh, please, call me Bill,” the demon said with his usual, if creepy, smile.  His mouth somehow stretched further when the blonde finally gave him her attention once more.  “Speaking of our previous deal, I’m here to invite you to a little get together for our shared friends.  Pine Tree and Shooting Star have a birthday coming up.  All of Gravity Falls will be there, I guarantee it!”

 

“Uh, sure, I’ll be there,” Pacifica said.  She was honestly terrified of refusing the demon despite his pleasant demeanor.  Her eyes drifted to her parents.  “If you fix my father, please.”

 

Bill gave the blonde a blank look.  Pacifica struggled not to flinch at the change.  The slit pupil drifted to Preston with clear distaste, or just intense boredom.  It was hard to tell since the demon’s mouth had vanished.  Pacifica knew her parents weren’t the best people, (far from it truly) but surely they did not deserve this.  She did flinch when Bill made a noise after a prolonged silence.  It seemed to be a hum of contemplation.

 

“Very well, Llama,” Bill said when his smile returned.  He leaned down again with his hand extended.  A blue flame appeared around it.  Pacifica glanced from it to the demon’s smiling face.  “I’ll see you at the Mystery Shack soon.”

 

“D-deal,” Pacifica said with as much courage as she held around this being.  Her hand clasped the gloved one of the demon.  The flame extended up her arm.  It sent a chill down her spine, but did not harm her.

 

Just like that it was over.  Bill tilted his top hat as a farewell.  The demon vanished in a swirl of cerulean fire a second later, leaving a scorch mark the Northwests would not appreciate.  Perhaps it was meant as a warning.  Regardless the Northwests planned to treat it as such.  Preston heaved in air once his face returned to normal.  He was hunched over on his hands and knees staring down at the floor in front of him.  Pacifica slowly walked over to her parents to make sure they were okay.  Her eyes drifted to the opposite wall of their own accord.  The tapestry displayed there, out in the open for all to see, sent another shiver down the blonde’s spine.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've likely messed up the flow so badly. I don't know when I'll get back to this again. Hopefully this will tie some over for a little bit. My demonic guardians au is still my main focus at the moment, but I will try to get this one finished, too. I still have plans for the series, but I'm not sure if I will keep them together or not. We'll just have to see what inspiration strikes me later on.


End file.
